The Notebook
by hotoffthefryer
Summary: In which a little notebook spirals things so out of control that I'm best friends with Yamanaka Ino, Karin wants me dead, Tsunade has a search warrant out for me, and the entire male student body wants me. But the catch? None of them know who I even am.
1. Week 1

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry One<strong>

**Title**: Da RULES!

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

They're simple, really.

First rule is: Don't lose this notebook. It's something of a case study for me, you know. I can't have sufficient data if the data itself is corrupted.

Second rule: Don't lose this notebook. It's something of a senior project for me. Worth four hundred points. One hundred per quarter. It's serious jizz.

Third rule: Don't lose this notebook. Writing your real name along with your gossip will surely get _someone _suspended. The notebook will be forever erased from the halls of the Konoha Academy Seniors. And guess what? _I also lose 400 points._

They're simple, really.

(P.S.: Since this is for my grade, though, and is needed for my graduation, I'll need this back sometime before the end of the year. I think asking some of you to return this everyday in Room 346 is too much to ask. How about at the end of each week? Month? Whichever, I just need this shit back.)

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Two <strong>

**Title**: Sweet Serendipity

**Written By**: BlondeBomb31

Ah-HA! God, this is so freaking exciting.

I've been waiting forever for something like this, you know? Gossip is great and everything but just telling it to someone will surely lead back to me. And, believe it or not, I'd rather not be the center of this high school's universe at all times.

I need a break every once and a while.

I mean, god, whoever's notebook this is is in for one helluva A plus. They're lucky I found this, since now every person worth knowing in this school will be writing in it. You're smart to leave it by my locker. I'll excuse you for being a creep and knowing where my locker was, exactly, but, then again, who doesn't know where _my_ locker is?

Ha. I crack myself up sometimes.

Well, time to lay down what I know.

Ami and Kiba hook up in the South Auditorium every Thursday in between fourth and fifth period. Ami says that it's only a quickie and something to keep her energized throughout the day, but, honestly, I think that it's been going on for longer than something that can be justified as hooking up. They're probably serious, and if not serious, they're just really committed fuck buddies. We'll see how long it is until they're an item.

Also on the hook up list: Neji and the girl with the twin buns, Naruto and Karin (two stupids do not make for smart sex, you guys), Tsunade-sama's personal assistant and Kakashi, and Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. None of those are really new news, but, hey, while I'm on the tangent.

Next topic of business.

Kakashi-sensei definitely reads porn. Check for yourself if you don't believe me. During yesterday's Trig test, I went up to ask a question. As always, he was buried into that little red book of his. This time, before he had the chance to slip it suavely into his pocket, I managed to get a peek of the page. Two chicks, one dick. Must I say anything else?

Tsunade-sama's boobs: I think they're real. I mean, she cannot possibly have enough money to pay for a boob job _that_ great—you know, no homo and all, but fake breasts do not jiggle like hers—being a principal and all.

Everything else is kind of common knowledge. Neji's cousin still has, like, the hugest crush on Naruto. I don't get it at all. He's so stupid and we _all_ know that the Hyuugas are so prim and proper. Why would she torture herself to even begin to fantasize about the idea of being with him?

Whatever. She'll learn soon enough.

Gai-sensei and Lee definitely are planning to take over the world. Nobody can be _that_ happy _all _the freaking time. I think they're plotting a secret takeover of the whole school.

You better watch out,

BB31

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Three<strong>

**Title**: Lemme Get a Joint

**Written By**: Band_Geek1o1

This little experiment seems very interesting, Strawberry. I'll be glad to help you. :D

I think that this is something like a public diary for all of KA's seniors. It's not as private as your own journal, but gives you the same anonymity as the internet does. I like that. And, since I kind of have no friends here, I have no one to share my hearsay with anyway.

Rumor has it that Anko-sensei and Orochimaru-sama used to have this 'thing'. However _putrid _that thought is, I don't have a problem believing it. Perhaps it's just the fact that I get the same vibe from both of them. Whenever Anko smiles that grin of hers, I feel as if she is verging on homicidal. Whoever put her in charge of the Music Department is an idiot. She can't tell a B natural from a B flat.

Other than that, I have nothing more interesting. I mean, sure, there's this girl, Kin, who plays flute in the band. She wanted me to tell you people that just because she's from Sound, it doesn't mean that she smokes pot. She totally resents one her stepbrother for painting a poor picture of everyone from there. Just because he inhales weed, pot, crack, and coke like its oxygen, it doesn't mean that she does, too.

Geek1o1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Four<strong>

**Title**: A Piece of Advice

**Written By**: S _ Bastardly

This is asking for trouble. I gather that the purpose of the project is to understand how anonymity affects how much people are willing to reveal about themselves, correct?

The thing is, anonymity only hides so much, and, really, we're all high school students. Sure, people can make statuses and tweets as much as they want but when it comes to pens and pencils and a notebook, something is going to go wrong. Someone will say the wrong thing, or place this in the wrong place, and all hell will break loose.

I understand that this is worth over half of your final grade and can keep you from graduating, but I'm sure there are other ways to test this theory. Only three entries in, and three teachers have been accused, and BB has already gone so far as to put Tsunade-sama into this.

Strawberry, I highly recommend you stop this while you're ahead. Do another project. This is a bad idea.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Five<strong>

**Title**: PARTY POOPER!

**Written By**: RamenGod10

What a LOSER! Geez, someone has his fucking thong stuck in between his balls! Dude, this is just for fun; I'm glad you can recognize the fact that you're a bastard, Bastardly!

We are responsible young adults and can handle our business! Who are you, sir, to tell me that my ramen is too hot to swallow? It's best hot, kind sir, thanks.

Gah, just mind your own goddamn business. Everyone loves gossip and it's even better when you know that you can talk about whatever the hell you want, help someone get a good grade, and bash teachers while at it! It's a win-win-win situation, if you ask me. You're such a damn Negative Nancy.

How can you not notice that you'll be doing the better thing for human kind just by writing a few words that _don't _make you seem like an ass? It's a big school, buddy, try and hunt me down if you want, but I doubt you'll find me, cowboy. Hold your horses.

Okay. Okay. Let me calm down; I got way too into that.

Inhale.

…

Exhale.

ALL RIGHT, SO WHOEVER SAID THAT NARUTO AND KARIN HOOK UP IS ON SOME SICK NEW DRUG THAT ISN'T YET IN STORES! What in the world where you smoking BB? Why would someone even think of screwing with that four-eyed walking STD machine? Gah, who wants to sign their life away to AIDs at age fucking 18? Not me, kthanxbai, and _deffo_ not Naruto. He's smarter than that, believe it.

I mean, Karin is just nasty. Sick nasty. Suigetsu told me the other day, while at her house, that she just put way too much make up on and apparently missed the mouth area and, lo and behold, six herpes bumps. Around her mouth. Come on now. That's just garbage. She makes out with garbage.

Sigh. What other dirty stuff do I—

OH WAIT.

Hehehe. I feel so terrible writing this down, _buuuut_, my pencil is already a-scribbling, so, here I go.

I play football, which naturally involves me in locker room habits. Us guys play around and make farting noises and talk about girls in our underwear. It's just what we do. While I was making the usual rounds around the locker room in nothing but a towel—cuz I can pull it off with my foxy ass—and I happen to pass by Sai's little area.

We all know Sai. That emotionless, tough looking Emo guy that seems to attract girls just as well as Sasuke can. He's untouchable. Talk about how pale he is and he'll call you dickless. He'll do it. Trust me. He's so douche baggy that he has the whole team scared shitless of him. No one knows why, but no one wants to challenge that. Everyone just leaves Sai alone because he obviously has issues. Deep issues.

But what I see when I stroll on past his darkened corner is a little boy, balled up in fetal position, crying as he draws.

He's drawing.

I mean, I'm all for art but, big tough Sai that can kill with just words and evil glares draws and cries in dark corners while doing so? MAN, I feel like I'm betraying him just spewing out his secret like this but I couldn't just hold it in. It was eating me from the inside.

Welp. What's done is done. I can't take it back now. :D

I guess I should return this to 346 now. I think this justifies as the end of the week.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Six<strong>

**Title**: Week 1, Reflection

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not. As of now, everyone is doing practically everything I expected them to do. I mean, I didn't count on anyone keeping this journal over the weekend when I just introduced it to the world, and I didn't count on more than one entry per day. Neither has happened, and while I feel super cool with my psychic powers, nothing has swept me off my feet yet.

Maybe it's just the fact that only a few people have written in this, and two of the entries are my own. Only one person, who shall remain nameless, bashed this idea and, while I respect his opinion, I wish they'd keep it to themselves. I'm a big girl, and everyone else who will be receiving the notebook should have the capacity to keep it secret. We can handle ourselves, thank you very much.

Stop being a bastard and get a life. You probably search for people to read them the rules as if they're a bible. Look, we all know they exist. You don't need to watch out for me, or anyone else, because, honestly, you're not looking out for us, and you're not lending us a hand.

I bet you're just looking out for yourself.

And for that, I find you compelling.

Well, my gossip. I have bunches, but I can't let it out. Like BB said, it'll only lead back to me and I don't want that happening. My whole alibi might unravel and I like the comfort that anonymity provides. It's like a big comfy pillow floating in an ocean of white feathers, sailing to nowhere.

This is going to be so legendary.

Strawberry

* * *

><p>AN: I think I read a fic like this a couple years ago, written completely out of notes. It seems like a challenge to tell a story from other perspectives and something other than present, so, I'll see how it goes. :)

Review if you want it continued!

~hotoffthefryer


	2. Week 2

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Six<strong>

**Title**: Suspicious

**Written By**: RedHot4

Okay, this is great and all, but I am totally with Bastard, okay? I mean, come on; let us be wise for just a few seconds here, people.

What teacher in their right minds assigns a project like this? Who gets their students to go digging for gossip for a grade? What is the learning material in this? It is absolutely nothing. Okay?

Urgh. It's just asking for fights and therefore I believe that this 'Strawberry' is just some bogus instigator that takes the easy way out on getting her rumors and someone who is _probably_ going to end up using it all against us.

We can't be so naïve and trusting, okay? I mean, honestly, this is just so sketchy on so many levels I cannot even begin to conceive how extremely unethical this is. I just think that by everyone gathering their shit into one pile, all we're going to get out of this is bigger shit.

Moreover, we'll all come out screwed.

Okay?

Psh. This is just too suspicious.

Red Hot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Seven<strong>

**Title**: …

**Written By**: TheWise_1

First off, I'd like to commend you for having enough balls to throw this out to the sharks, Strawberry. Not many students here could even dream of doing something so risky. Perhaps you yourself don't think this is dangerous, but it is. I found this outside the Dean's office, just seconds from being taken from Ibiki.

I told him it was mine and had thought I dropped it here yesterday on accident. You can thank me for my immaculate timing and suave coolness while lying later.

Either way, I think you should be careful. Not everyone is gung ho for the whole sharing of gossip, especially if he or she is the center of the negative all of the time. I'm not telling you to just get rid of the whole notebook; I kind of actually enjoy this, but be on the look out. However troublesome it is, not everyone is on your side.

But, on a lighter note.

I was walking to school this morning, enjoying the crisp fall breeze, when I happened to pass a car in the parking lot. The fact that I'm passing a car in the parking lot, of all places, isn't that amazing. That's where cars go. But, it was who was _in _the car.

It's no secret that Sasuke Uchiha is an Uchiha and an Uchiha like that, not someone who happened to fall upon the name. I've never seen his dad in person before; only on billboards and on magazines, but here he was, in Sasuke's BMW. They were in a heated argument, hands being thrown up, faces flushed red with anger.

I can only guess that the topic of discussion is Sasuke's attitude toward joining the family business. With his older brother doing so well, he has big shoes to fill. I'm not condoning him for screaming so loudly at his Dad that I could hear the words from outside, but, I think he should have a choice.

That shouldn't be too much to ask for, should it?

I'm glad my family isn't as largely known as his. It'd be bothersome.

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Eight<strong>

**Title**: Gold Digger

**Written By**: BlondeBomb31

People are totally feeding off of my popularity. I'm getting tired of it.

I mean, it's aggravating. It's as if people make up shit to make them seem cooler than they are, like they're above reproach or something. They're not though. I can still come down and bust them up, reveal them for what they really are.

But I won't do that because I'm not a bitch.

God, whores these days.

Anyways, I've noticed you have two new writers, Strawberry. Welcome Wise and RedHot. You both seem cool enough.

RedHot, though, don't think that we haven't thought of the fact that this can be used against us. That's why we don't use our names. Nothing can be used against us unless there is sufficient proof provided. I know that it's totally possible to put two and two together and eventually end up with four, but you don't know it's four unless four presents itself.

Just join in on the fun; I bet you have some of the best gossip out there. That's why you're so defensive, am I right?

Anyways, on to the latest dish.

I heard about Sasuke's argument with his father, too, but my informants tell me that it wasn't about the family business for once. Apparently, Sasuke is so over it, and his dad is just so tired of bringing it up with him that he's given up. This argument was about Sasuke's sexual orientation.

...

I KNOW RIGHT.

Honestly, the hunk is just such a delectable piece of man meat that losing him to the gays is such a major loss to us girls. We're losing these hotties on a day-by-day basis and, quite honestly, I'm not letting Sasuke get away from us. Who else is agreeing with me?

I mean, god, he can't be gay. I mean, I know he's never had a girlfriend before, let alone a first kiss or first _anything_, but that doesn't automatically mean that he's switched teams on us. He can't make that final decision before at least batting _once_ for the girls.

I'm going after that before he runs off.

Pleasantries aside, I've realized something off with Tayuya today during cheer practice this morning. Normally she's blowing up the censors with her incessant swearing, but today she was silent. I would've blamed it on being tired, but, come on, Tayuya's always wired on something that Sound kid gives her.

I think she had a thing with him and he ended it. If not romantic, he stopped giving her free pot. We all she smokes like a chimney, I mean, god, she freaking smells like ash. I don't think she showers and having to base for her is like suicide.

SHE STINKS.

BB31

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Nine<strong>

**Title**: Keep it PG-13

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Orochimaru is such a nasty. I'm sorry. I just had to write that in here.

I know I said that my gossip is mine, but I can't. I can't, not with the notebook being left under my desk, ready to be written in. It was just begging to be written in.

So, I whip out my pink gel pen and scribble that Orochimaru is disgusting.

He's nasty. Has anyone else noticed that his tongue is purple? And really long? If you go up to his desk and just stare at him, he'll stare back and in that moment you will see that his eyes are not brown, or hazel, or a pretty green.

They. Are. Yellow.

Fuck, his skin peels, his hair is oily, he has a long purple tongue and yellow eyes and no one questions this dude's humanity?

He's the epitome of snake.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Ten<strong>

**Title**: Just Kidding

**Written By**: RedHot4

You know what I said earlier, about the whole, ha-ha, wow, I must've been on those crazy pills, but, ha, this notebook is fantastic. I just couldn't see how revolutionary it was until Ino-chan pointed it out to me during lunch.

She was all, "The Notebook. I know you've heard of it, babe, you're one of the most in-the-know people here. It's like Twitter but without everyone following you around. Don't you just love it?"

And it just kind of clicked for me. Like, duh, who doesn't like Twitter? I mean, weirdoes who don't have an account are just missing out and then the creation of this just allows _everyone _to have an equal opportunity toward getting their fix. It's great, and I don't know what I was thinking before.

Maybe I was just being delusional.

Anyhow, I do have gossip and lots of it.

Right, so, I'll let everyone know that I kind of might have this obsession with Sasuke-kun. It's nothing major—BUT FOR THOSE WHO CARE AND WANT TO JOIN, I AM VERY CLOSE TO THE PRESIDENT OF HIS FAN CLUB—but, okay, it's like I know everything about him.

He was born on July 22, and that puts him on the cusp of being a Leo and a Cancer. Those two signs are extremely compatible with Pisces, Taurus, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aries, Gemini and Libra. Of course, some work better than others and who are the stars to tell us how love works? COME ON, WE'RE HUMANS.

But Sasuke has a canine. It's a bichon frise named Snowball. How adorbs!

Anyways. They rest on Sasuke will have to wait for later. I'm still working on memorizing everything, and I don't have my Sasuke Steno with me. (BTDubs: A steno is a notebook. Not a fancy stencil. I know, I was confused the first time someone said that to me too.)

RedHot

(P.S.: Sasuke's not gay. He's just confused right now. I'm on the same team as BB, here. I think us all girls should get together and fight the homo trying to take over him. He's too pretty to be taken away from us, okay?)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Eleven<strong>

**Title**: Publicity!

**Written By**: Band_Geek1o1

Oh, Strawberry, I'm so happy for you! This is getting more and more popular and people are just trying to figure out where they can find this next. I happened to fall upon it in the Girl's Bathroom—odd, I know—but I think that, if you're willing to disclose who you are to me, we can do something great with this.

You see, I'm also on the school paper and can manage to get you an article on the bottom of page three. It's supposed to be for ad space, but nobody wants to advertised on something that most people don't know exist. I think it'll be like a combo take down. The newspaper gets more popular while The Notebook get's more writers. I don't see what could go wrong, honestly. Kurenai-sensei has been begging me to write articles that are more interesting anyway, and I don't think anything is more daring right now than The Notebook.

My idea is to feature the week's most intriguing details in. I know this is risqué, but, what better way is there to get more reads? I don't know, but, if you have any ideas write me back and return the book to the Band Room.

Geek1o1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Twelve<strong>

**Title: **Correction

**Written By: **K9-Swag

First off, BB, your 'informants' are IDIOTS.

Kiba and Ami _do not_ hook up in the South Auditorium! They make sweet, sweet, gentle love in the North Gym. They'd also appreciate it if sick perverts would stop coming in to interrupt. Stop being douche bags and I swear if I see one more person walk in with a camera, I'm going to have to let Kiba know and he's going to have to do some serious damage.

You're welcome.

Also, for all those to whom it fucking pertains, Neji—yes _the_ Neji—lost in a fight against some freshman named Konohamaru. Apparently, it started off as some friendly-my-ass banter and it escalated to a full-out one-on-one basketball brawl. Four quarters and many crossovers later, Neji was grumbling about fate and destiny and how today just wasn't his day.

That is complete bullshit. Neji got owned by some shrimp freshman at his own house on his own court and got his balls served to him on a silver platter. The final score was like 45-17. It just goes to show that they let anyone with money onto Varsity. I mean, that explains why Uchiha is there too.

Actually, I can't wait until football season is over. I mean, I know I'm a dog at that but I guess whenever I beast on the hardwood, the coach's have their heads of their asses. I mean, _I'm great_. I break ankles on a constant and even managed to dunk over Lee's tall ass. If that's not amazing, I don't know what is. My ball handling is spectacular, and my court-to-court speed is blinding.

I'm at a loss of words whenever my name is scratched off on the Final Cuts lists every year. It's like they wanted me on the team, but one thing made them decide otherwise.

Guess that's it. I have homework to copy.

KSwag

(P.S.: Heard somewhere that Kurenai-sensei was pregnant. I can't tell if it's true or not but it is definitely Asuma's kid. My mom and her talk all the time, and I heard his name on repeat for like three hours. If she's prego, I really wonder who will take her place as substitute. I don't think anyone could possibly be as cool as she is. She makes English easy.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Thirteen<strong>

**Title**: re: Publicity!

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

That's not a good idea. She says no.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Fourteen<strong>

**Title: **re: re: Publicity!

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Nobody asked you, actually. I wish I'd walked a little faster. I would've met you at the band doors and been able to knee you in the groin personally.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Fifteen<strong>

**Title**: Cyber Bullying

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

You do realize that if we were on Facebook and you said that, I could sue you for cyber bullying and threatening?

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Sixteen<strong>

**Title**: Oh, Shut Up

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Do it then. It's practically the same thing.

But you know what, you're not worth my time and I'm not stooping so low to argue with you on a _piece of paper_.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Seventeen<strong>

**Title: **Arguing?

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

I wasn't aware that we were arguing.

But I agree. Meet me at the Starbucks on Deer.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Eighteen<strong>

**Title**: Our Wide Receiver

**Written By: **RamenGod10

Kiba's really upset. Apparently it has something to do with Ami not wanting to hook up anymore.

I don't see why they'd suddenly stop now, they've been going at it for months. I mean, sure people know when and where it goes on but that doesn't mean everything has to come to an end. They could just change locations and all's well.

Not saying I care about Kiba's relationship or anything, gross, I don't care about what he does, no, it's just he plays like a five-year-old girl when he's hung up on Ami. He needs to get it together before the Homecoming Game if we can even dream of winning that. We're going against those Sound creeps and, even though they cheat and come at us with MURDEROUS INTENT on defense, we can win.

We just need our crazy good starting wide receiver to be on his shit and we'll be sure to win with our offense.

Um, well, I don't think I have anything good.

AND I KNOW I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING GOOD FOR LUNCH TODAY!

Gah, I swear to the Ichiraku Heavens that these lunch women do not have even the slightest idea how to cook good ramen. I mean, what the fuck, the salt to noodle to beef ratio is way off considering there is ZERO beef. I'm going to complain one of these days. I'm going to march right up to the doors and _demand_ quality ramen.

Watch it happen.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Nineteen<strong>

**Title: **Thank Me Later

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

God, RamenGod, calm the hell down. It's high cholesterol in a bowl.

Anyway, Strawberry, I think that this journal can be HUGE. I want to chat about how we can take this to new heights.

Slide your number into my locker and we'll text, k?

BB31

(P.S.: 346 is _like the hardest room to get to in heels_. God, I had to walk up all those stairs just to drop this off for you. Be happy I'm obedient and didn't just leave this somewhere else.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Twenty<strong>

**Title**: Week 2, Reflection

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I do believe I have birthed a monster.

Strawberry

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for the support you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, even though it is kind of fodder. That's what you have to do sometimes to get the story started, though.

I'll try to keep updates as fast as they are now, but no promises. This is a really easy write, so I don't see how it'd get difficult, but you never know.

Anyhow…how do you feel about

- RedHot4's sudden change in heart

-BB's offer to Strawberry

-TheWise_1's warning in contrast to S_Bastardly's

-Sasuke and his Dad arguing

-K9-Swag on Kiba and Ami

-Band_Geek1o1's offer to Strawberry

-The shorter lengths of the entries

Also, who do you think Strawberry's teacher is?

~hotoffthefryer

(BTW: Band_Geek1o1 is Kin. She's from the Forest of Death, I think.)


	3. Week 3, part one

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 21<strong>

**Title: **My Answer

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Band_Geek1o1…because you wrote first, I'll reply to you first.

I'm sorry about my rashness. I was being quick minded and running on anger from my altercation with another writer earlier on. I don't know if you got a chance to read my entry or not, but I don't think I can let this notebook be published in the paper. I'm sorry; you'll just have to find another way to gain popularity.

And BlondeBomb31.

I'm sure you've noticed by now that my number is not in your locker I didn't forget to slide it in the cracks, I didn't forget my phone number, and it's not lost in there. You can stop searching through your books. :)

I don't think now is the time to give this notebook some third-party advertisement. The way things are going now is better than anything else could be. Bombarding those who don't know about it yet with information about it, all at once, might be bad, and catch attention of the teachers, principal, deans, and maybe even the superintendent. Even some of you writers might find it harder to keep who you are a secret if suddenly everyone is in The Notebook.

So, I think just letting things happen naturally will do things best.

Thank you guys so much, though, for your interest. It sincerely touched me—sure, it shocked me at first, but so did the number of entries I got last week. I suppose I should get used to it, but I never expected such a response. Maybe later on I can take one of your offers into consideration, or maybe both, when and if things ever get out of control. Who knows? I might need another mediator one day.

Strawberry

(P.S.: I hope there are no hard feelings! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 22<strong>

**Title: **You Owe My $5

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

I went to Starbucks after school Friday. I stayed there until 8: 45. I drank about three coffees until I realized you probably weren't going to show up.

It's okay. I have enough money to pay for the coffee but you owe me for gas. I say the drive from KA to Starbucks was about $5, right?

Five dollars before the end of the day, or I'm taking that threat seriously and suing you accordingly.

I have third period gym with Gai; I'm sure you can find someone else who can relay the cash to me.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 23<strong>

**Title: **Last Friday Night

**Written By**: BlondeBomb31

It is five dollars, dude. By the way that you talk, I can tell you probably wipe your ass with cash like that. Give the girl a break; she probably got busy. You're not the King of the World or anything—people have priorities when they are in charge of the hottest commodity in the school!

Strawberry, don't worry about the whole shebang. I doubted you would leave me with your number anyway. I thought just throwing the idea out there wasn't going to do any harm. Just know that whenever you want an extra boost in publicity or notoriety that I'm here and will _definitely _get the job done.

:)

Well, with another weekend comes a weekend full of gossip. I get so excited whenever I find this on Mondays when I actually remember what happened in full detail, you know?

On Friday, after school, as usual, the cheerleaders and I got together for quality team-bonding time. We decided that this week, a manicure and pedicure at the quaint shop across the street from the community church would be perfect. You know that shop? Everyone does, or at least should. They have great prices and friendly staff. Judging by my simply gorge French tips, they know what they're doing, too.

Anyways, we managed to get some crucial details out of Tayuya.

She says that her and Zaku—he's the crack kid, you know—were never in anything romantic. She just enjoyed his company, and that he had been particularly touchy the other day. Apparently, she had said the wrong thing or pushed the same button too many times and he blew up. I don't find that too hard to believe, considering Tayuya can just keep going and going. It's like she doesn't even give half a rat's ass about other people's feelings, but whenever she has a bad day, she's the first to snap.

God, I can't even begin to tell you what she's like when she's on her monthly.

She continued to say that she doesn't see why everyone treats him as if he's some leech. He's just a little misunderstood and is trying to adapt to the way things are here in Konoha. She, quote in quote, "Felt the same when she moved here freshman year," because we're so different from most countries.

Well, my question is: What is that supposed to mean? Of course, we're different. We're not going off and electing corrupt officials and starting internal wars. I mean, the core of a country is its government and when that has issues, everything else is bound to have issues, too. Sound is one of the main corrupt places, and with it being so close to us, I am both scared for my safety and confused as to why they are in such bankruptcy right now. Can't they just peek over the border and see what we do to be so successful?

I wouldn't be surprised if they've caught on and actually have spies lurking around here, even in this school. I know I'm not the only one that has noticed the increased number of ex-Sound citizens attending KA.

If there's an elephant in the room then, god, aren't I the first one to announce it? Jeez. Everyone knows that it is more than sketchy.

Anyway, those are just my ideas on things. Nothing solid. I don't want any negative ideas floating around about our lovely Sound friends, now.

On to Ami.

She's having serious second guesses about Kiba. She says there's no question that she loves him. She just wonders if she is in love with him. She's so weird about him. I don't understand why she can never just hook-up with a guy. She always gets emotionally attached. That totally defies the purpose of hooking up. It's just to make you feel good about yourself, but then you move on. It would be a relationship if you hung around.

And that's the crazy thing about it that gives me headaches. She doesn't want a relationship with Kiba. Kiba the hot starting wide receiver with the wild brown hair, animalistic grin, and boisterous personality. There's never a dull moment with him, and, quite honestly, I'd mess around with him if Ami weren't already.

As I said, I'm not a bitch. I would never do that to a friend, even if she says she wouldn't mind—she's through with him now that the whole school knows about it. First of all, it's not the whole school, sweetie, just whoever reads this. And, trust me, barely anyone does yet. I mean, I'm sure eventually it will leak throughout the whole school, but for now, she's fine. Quitting him cold turkey is not working out well for her.

Seriously, she needs to move on, forget about him, or go back.

It's as simple as that, though my heart does go out for the girl. She is one of my best friends, after all.

BB

(P.S. I realize I only went over Friday, but I've already filled, like, two pages. I'll finish the rest later. I hate when people write in huge blocks about the same thing. I like to break it up.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 24<strong>

**Title: **How Youthful!

**Written By: **TheGREENGIANT

What a wonderful gathering of youthful teenage liveliness this is! Quite the page-turner, Strawberry! I admire your creativity and bravery for creating something as cunning and bold as The Notebook!

I am humbled to have found this by the grace and providence of Kami! I will not let him or you down with any single one of my entries! I swear by it to the Code and Conduct of all students at Konoha Academy!

Today I was quite upset to see that I was not number one in the fastest mile time as I presumed I would be. I had to ask Gai-sensei to reveal the results early before they were posted on the bulletin for the school to see. I was overly excited, about ready to jump out of my very own trousers. What I saw instead were the names Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke above my own, and an Uzumaki Naruto just barely below me!

I could not believe my eyes! Was I really slipping that much in my speed? I begged Gai-sama to let me redo my mile and even offered to do two miles, if only I could beat my competitors and regain the number one spot that I had boasted back in middle school! Gai seemed to take my request into consideration and told me to meet him after school so we could talk and see what he could manage. Hopefully, by will of the glorious sun, I will be able to retry and do much better!

Though it may be hard to believe that I have stories more interesting than my goals, I do have a snippet that might be of interest to some of you. I think that I am in love with one of the most beautiful specimens I have ever laid eyes upon.

Here I was, trudging down the hallway to fourth period after a failed run in gym. My head was hung low, for I was very much disappointed with myself. My mood was suddenly turned around with a surprised, "Oh! Uh—I'm just—" reached my ears.

I looked up quickly to meet the startled form of the girl. Her hair was long and flowing, one of the most eye-catching shades of pink I have ever seen. The bubblegum color complemented her gorgeous green eyes perfectly, and stood out against her milky skin. Her frame was small but strong, and though I had shocked her with my handsomeness, I could tell that she was quite the tough cookie to crack.

"I gotta go," she mumbled as she zipped her backpack quickly. She turned on her heel even faster and ran away before I could ask her of her name. Still, I am enamored with just the sight of the beautiful girl, notebook.

I cannot wait for the next time I see her. I will most definitely become acquainted!

GREENGIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 25<strong>

**Title: **I'm Taking Her Down

**Written By: **RedHot4

Yamanaka Ino is bitch.

She doesn't deserve the throne anymore. And we all know the crown was too big for her head in the first place.

Does anyone else notice how much of a bitch she is? No one knows that she's a slut? Really? Really? Okay, okay, we'll all pretend for a moment that Ino isn't the skankiest whore slut bitch that we've all had the misfortune of knowing for these lovely four years of high school.

Now, please pause for a moment of complete stupidity.

…

…

…

UGH, SHE IS SUCH A BITCH, OKAY?

Everyone knows that I've been pining for Sasuke-kun since practical birth and suddenly because something is floating around that he's gay—thanks, BB, you bitch, now everyone thinks Sasuke is gay. He's not gay. Dumb ass whore—she thinks it's time for her to take the reins and decide things once and for all.

So, basically, she pushed me off, dusted off my mat, stood on it, and claimed Sasuke as hers because I was taking too long? THAT IS NOT OKAY!

What the fucking hell is her problem? What happened to Girl Code? The ridiculousness of her recent attitude is astonishing. Okay, I get that she's cheer captain on Varsity and _arguably _one of the most popular people at KA but that DOES NOT mean she can decide who gets to go after who with the simple justification of, "You've had enough time, babe."

**STALE. FACE.**

Ugh. She makes me so fucking mad. I'm going to kill her.

Watch her begin to fall from her little pedestal slowly but surely and know it was because of me.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 26<strong>

**Title**: Puppies

**Written By**: RamenGod10

Am I the only one that noticed Ino totally pulled a puppy out of her purse? I mean, it' something pretty hard to _not_ notice.

It wasn't like I was staring at her. I don't stare at super hot cheerleader babes and imagine myself—

AHEM. I wasn't staring at her.

But, whatever, point is Ino pulled a puppy out of her purse in the middle of Spanish class and totally got away with it because she asked if she could drop it off to the Animal Rights and Humane Society Club room in Spanish.

You should've seen everyone's faces when she stood up, cradling this ADORABLE—yes, dudes can say adorable and _not_ be pansies, as proven by moi—white puppy with brown spots. His little bark was like arf arf arf and, I swear, even Karin got emotional. I saw the little tears brimming out of the corners of her eyes.

The dog was that freaking cute. So freaking cute that I didn't even ask Karin why she snatched my pencil, broke it then returned it to me. I figured she was stressed and seeing such an adorable dog was some type of release for her.

I know it was for me.

Cute dogs make me feel good.

ANYWAYS. Lunch is next period. After the ramen catastrophes that have been occurring ever since they got rid of the old, good, lunch lady, I don't know what to get. I'm considering a plain ham and cheese sandwich, but I don't think that'll hold me.

I don't know, but, fuck, I need to make a call to Ichiraku. I have connections and maybe—just maybe if I pray and lay down a couple dollars—they can spare one of their cooks for KA. It'd make everything better.

:)

RamenGod

(P.S.: GREENGIANT, I know who you're talking about! I know her! She's my locker neighbor! Her name's Sakura. Isn't that pretty? I know I thought she was pretty cute when I met her, but she doesn't talk much. I wouldn't waste your time if I were you, buddy. I know she dissed me like last week's pastrami when I laid down the RamenGod moves.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 27<strong>

**Title: **Starbucks

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I'm going to be the bigger person and apologize, Bastardly. I was pretty busy after school Friday with my life and all, and I forgot. Sorry. /:

If you just want to talk, I know we can just go back and forth in this. I'll tell you the same thing I told BB and Geek—I want the mystery of The Notebook to stay in tact. Even if it's just you that knows who I am, how long can you keep a secret?

As time goes on we'll see how things progress, but as of now, this is how you talk to me. If it's something that needs to be talked about 'in private', keep it to yourself. I probably won't care if it's that intense.

Strawberry

(P.S.: I don't get my allowance until Friday. Because I don't want to be sent to court for $5, I'll try to get it to you somehow by then. I hope that works out for you, but if it doesn't, don't say I didn't try.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 28<strong>

**Title: **Expectations

**Written By: **Sigh

Expectations

My father told me when I was young to be the best I could be

And mother riddled me with numerous opportunities of happiness

My brother left me to go and be free

Never have I a truly known the true weight of loneliness

I'm more alone than I've even been

Friends surround me but they only know my shadow

I'm a baby chicken, roaming around without its mother hen

I fight and strive but I never think I'll win this battle

Do I know what I want? How will I surpass what I've set for myself?

I only hear my heart beat when a pencil is in hand

I want to be free and I want to back away from my name; printed on trophies up on the shelf

I know it's not mine, but if I could detach myself, I don't think I can

I call this the first of many

Poetic words that lay in me so heavy

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 29<strong>

**Title: **I'm Sexy and I Know It

**Written By: **K9-Swag

I hung out with my pal Shino this weekend. Of course, we talked girls. And by girls, I mean my (used-to-be) female.

I like talking to Shino. He's got a good head on his shoulders and give rational advice. I go to him whenever I need words that don't come from a gutter, or straight out the angry pits of hell.

I have nothing against my family and their offered advice; they're just quick to anger, and rash thinkers. I'm glad I never inherited that. I don't know if I could even look myself in the mirror if I acted in the way my mother did sometimes.

Either way, I'm hanging with my bro Shino. He tells me to let go. She obviously doesn't want to be with me. So, cool, I'm done with her. I know I'm a hot guy and plenty of girls chase after me and I'm confident enough to realize that all of their praises are true. I am sexy. I know it.

Why attach myself to one girl when there are so many?

Limits are set to be broken and it has been far too long that I've been tugging at her limitations. I'm happy to be free because…

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOT GIRLS ARE AT KA?

Let me tell you: I can't count them on both hands, that's for sure. Ever since I dropped that bitch, new bitches have been lining up. It's only a matter of choice right now.

I'm talking to this one redhead right now. I'm trying to decide if I should take it further so quickly or not, since she has something of a reputation.

I'll keep you posted.

KSwag

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 30<strong>

**Title**: Rumors Spread Like Wildfire

**Written By**: TheWise_1

Hey everyone. Welcome, Sigh, GREENGIANT. Hope you enjoy our little chaotic world full of blue lines and red margins.

I beat my dad in a game of shogi this weekend. He thinks I'm cheating but I'm just that smart. His old tricks don't work on me and he's too old to learn any new ones. The saying only works for dogs, and, believe it or not, we're humans.

Nothing else really went on this weekend but I was surprised to see how Sasuke's argument with his dad—that I brought up—spiraled into Sasuke being a raging homosexual.

?

People these days will do anything to get a couple more Popularity Points. I wonder when he'll start speaking against that, if he ever does.

Personally, I don't think he cares what anyone else says. I _really_ think this rumor should die. If anyone would just ask for solid proof they'd realize that there is none and it could go away. Of all the stupid things someone could twist, this story is the worst.

Sasuke may be a dick sometimes, but that doesn't mean he goes for them.

Whoever started that has no life and a lot of time on their hands. Move on and make something of yourself, will you?

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 31<strong>

**Title: **Last Friday Night, continued

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Finally, I've managed to get this thing back.

God. That was way too hard.

I seriously think you should establish some sort of schedule, Strawberry.

Anyway, continuing my gossip: Karin's still hung up on Sasuke, to be completely honest, it's been like three years. I don't think she's made a single successful move. Either I'm blind or I'm just not seeing what she's saying is going on. Because what I see is a dude that doesn't know she exists.

Aw.

On to Saturday. I stayed at home and helped my mom out in the garden. She has this thing for flowers and says I'm a natural at it. I mean, I guess I'm good at it, and god, I don't mean to brag, but I can keep a rose alive throughout the coldest months if I really tried. I just don't have time like that during the year, you know?

Sunday I took a trip to Hyuuga's house. I know he has really big meals with his cousins on Sunday and since my parents were out and I didn't feel like dealing with any of my girlfriends, and didn't have the patience for any of my other guy friends, Neji was the last option.

Not that that was a bad thing. His maids can whip up a meal.

God, it was good.

Just don't let any of the other cheerers know that I _totally _cheated on diet.

Ummmmmm…heard about the loose dog? Whoever did that is, uh, how you say, stupid? Why put such a cute dog in someone's purse. And well-behaved, too? I mean, geez, Plan A: Sabotage Yamanaka Ino was a Fail. Time to move to Plan B, darling.

Really wish I could write more, but I have a test to finish.

Much love,

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 32<strong>

**Title**: Starbucks

**Written By**: S_Bastardly

I can keep a secret. How about you?

Bastardly

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: OMG! Thanks so much for the support last chapter. I really appreciate it and I hope this chapter gets just as good of a response! I didn't realize that it was getting long until it was too late-I hope nobody minds. **_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**fryer**_


	4. Week 3, part two

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 33<strong>

**Title: **Laughable

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

Heh. Wow.

This is surprising. It is almost humorous.

One minute, you think you have a good, strong friend, so you tell her everything, spill out all your feelings. Then, the next minute, you find out that she writes it down in here for gossipy eyes. Whoa there, I didn't see that one coming. I'm just chilling, minding my business, when suddenly this pops up on my phone:

'Hey, babe. It's called The Notebook. Check it out—I heard someone is _totes_ spilling all your beans.'

So, of course, I come to school this lovely Wednesday with the intention of finding this notebook. I don't feel hostile yet. Who cares? Nobody I tell anything worthwhile to would ever write my business down. They know it's a secret, and they'll keep it.

But no. Two entries in and that's where I find the spilled beans.

That's not keeping a secret. Sure, you keep your mouth shut about it, but, oh ho ho, it is _not_ a secret any more. Of course, she feels as if it's okay. Oh, doll, no one even reads The Notebook. It's so low-key right now and your name doesn't pop up that much.

My name is in here every week!

It's only been two weeks, she said, not that many people write in it, she said, don't worry you can still be with him, she said, everything will be fine, she repeats.

I DON'T WANT HER BULLSHIT ANYMORE. She'll probably take what I have and ruin it even further. Nothing I do will ever be told to her _again_. Ev. Er.

Everyone is going to think I'm some sort of slut because one of the biggest has made me seem like one.

You're so lucky I'm above you. You may not think that I am, but ask around. No one likes you. They're all afraid.

And if I were you, I would be afraid too. I know who you are; you should be careful with what you let out. A little birdie might whisper in some ears.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 34<strong>

**Title**: Intense

**Written By**: RamenGod10

Wowzers. Someone swallowed like, idk, seventeen serious pills this morning!

Hey, hey, you, PurplePenguin, you have a cool penname and all but, uh, there's this new thing called a CHILL PILL?

Yeah. I think you should try it.

Seriously.

Just order yourself a whole box and go nuts. I don't think you need a doctor's prescription or anything. You're obviously bonkers enough.

I mean, gah, you completely changed the whole mood of the entire notebook!

Calm yourself.

I'm sure whoever is spreading things about you in here is just jealous, and that she feels that you're prettier than her. I mean, that's why most girls argue, right? Over looks? Or guys? Shoes? I don't know. I happen to have a penis.

Either way, don't let it get to you. We don't need a war going on in the only thing we have right now as an outlet, just for us. There's no need to get adults involved.

:)

To continue. I've been reading back and listening around the halls, and there's this thing floating around that Sasuke-teme is gay. It's not true. Completely false. I'd know this because I am personally one of his closest friends and I'd think he'd let me know if he was crushing on me.

I mean…we hang out a lot and…I would be able to tell if he was hitting on me. You know. I would get those meg-awk vibes. Mega awkward…

GAH I DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK LIKE THAT!

But, but, but, but, Sasuke has a crush. On a girl. Hehehe. I know he does. He gets all antsy whenever the guys bring it up in the locker room. Before, he would just roll his eyes and finish getting dressed. Now, though, we get _reaction_.

I wonder who it is. She must be something to get a glacier all hot and bothered. Push push wink wink SHOVE.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 35<strong>

**Title**: Challenge

**Written By**: NH73

Afterschool today, Rock Lee has challenged Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Neji to a race around the track. It starts with one mile, but will probably go on until the last one drops.

Every ticket bought will go toward the Homecoming Dance. Bets will take place before the race begins, so come early if you want a chance to test your luck. The winner of the betting gets to hangout with the winner of the race.

Come one. Come all.

73

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 36<strong>

**Title: **Friends

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Who needs them?

And, to put more fact to the matter, they think I'm stupid and don't realize what they're trying to do. Why—What makes them feel as if it's okay to do that? I've never done anything to them. Ever. And all these accusations hurt. The fact that they're doing it behind my back hurts.

It hurts.

It really…really hurts.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 37<strong>

**Title**: Plan B-FAIL

**Written By**: RedHot4

Ino wasn't even in class today, which is weird, since I swear she was at cheer practice this morning and I heard she was in homeroom, too.

Whatever.

Maybe she got sick or something, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a little depressed. Plan B was amazing and would've only worked today. We were supposed to do a lab in Chemistry and I was going to 'accidently' create an explosion all over her.

Oh well; I guess I'll have to save that one for some other day. I'll promise to let you all in on it, okay?

Then again, now that I think about it, with Ino gone for who-knows-how-long, it leaves me more personal time with Sasuke. And, now that I think about it, he is running in that race thing today.

What was that about winning alone time with the winner if you bet for them?

I think it's time to dial daddy for some extra money.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 38<strong>

**Title**: Three Tools and A Box

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Thank Kami. I was so ready to walk into the lunchroom and hear buzz about this. The Notebook. But by the grace of some sort of otherworldly affinity, everyone is talking about something else.

The Race.

Everyone's calling it Challenge 3, since, apparently, this is the third time Rock Lee has done this. Something about him being really persistent, competitive, and extremely goal-oriented makes him do this every year. He's never won—but the rumors say that this is finally his year.

To be completely honest, I don't care who wins, I'm just thankful toward Lee. He really provided a great diversion.

So, thank you. :)

I don't know if I'll be going or not. I have a college tour to go on—KU, what else—and my brother is home from there, and offering to show me around. I know it's not in a completely wholesome heart that he's doing this, I mean, he says all the time how boring it is at home compared to on campus, but I haven't hung out with him in so long that I don't even care.

We'll see but I definitely don't mind going, if only to buy a ticket and help toward making Homecoming Dance tickets cheaper. I want to go to every dance this year, mostly because I've missed them all before.

I want to get that high school experience before high school is over. Being smart and getting academic scholarships for all of my studies is fantastic but…

I don't know. Maybe I should just eat my fries before they get cold. Hahahaha.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 39<strong>

**Title**: Vote for Naruto!

**Written By**: RamenGod10

You all know you want Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, that stud-a-licious gorgeous blonde with the _dreamy_ blue eyes and rock hard body, to win tonight!

Show your support for Konoha's hottest guy by coming to the Outdoor Track, right at 3:15, buying a ticket, and placing your bet for him. Lay down as much as you want—the highest bet gets to hang out with him if (HA! IF! PSHHHH) he wins.

You know you want to hang with that sexy stud muffin. He's some Grade A man meat.

Some thick, juicy steak.

THE WORLD'S GREATEST ICHIRAKU BEEF RAMEN SERVED HOT ON A SILVER PLATTER.

Don't kid yourself; you know you feel the same.

In all seriousness, though, I think everyone should watch this. Homecoming will be epic with the funds that we could make from just watching a bunch of competitive dicks run around a track until they pass out.

(And watching Naruto be the last one standing.)

Swag.

RamenGod10

(P.S.: Me and Naruto are just like best buds. I don't mean anything I said with hearts and romanticness. Just dude stuff. Bromance, some would say. Yeah. I'm real bromantic with Naruto.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 40<strong>

**Title**: I Guess I'm Chopped Liver

**Written By**: K9-Swag

I'm not even going to waste this entire page complaining about how _livid_ I am that I'm not in this race. I'm faster than Neji. I'm faster than Sasuke. I can whoop Lee's ass any day. And Naruto? _Naruto_? Who decided that Naruto FUCKING UZUMAKI should even be involved?

I could kill something. Really, I could. I could take anything in my hands, rip it to so many tiny little shreds, and feel _good_ afterwards.

**GARGH I'M PISSED OFF!**

Fuck them.

But, let me calm down. Not everything is going wrong in K9 World.

I got a puppy yesterday. He's so cute. I mean, we're so inseparable. I love him already. His name is Akamaru and white, with brown spots. I think he's the best, and I can't stand being away from him. Like, school's rough without him. Is my mom feeding him? Paying attention to him? Does he miss me? Is he sad?

I'm so hype that the AR (Animal Rights, duh) club thought that I should be the one to take him. They said someone brought him in and, considering I'm one of the most dedicated members of the club, couldn't see it right to give it to anyone else but me.

I'm so happy!

Oh…oh…wait. He's not with me right now. I've been trying to keep him out of my mind all day.

Let me think about something that's not about my puppy. I MISS HIM SO MUCH.

…

…

…

Oh, that girl.

I'm over her. I had her come over yesterday, she saw my pride and joy, and she _completely _freaked out. She said that she couldn't be around someone with dogs. She absolutely hates them. She left in such a hurry that I thought she would've missed the part about opening the door and would've just ran into it.

We were just about to make out, too, but I'm glad Aka came in and stopped everything. I heard she had mono, but I was so in the moment last night that I forgot for a second.

He's such a good dog.

K9

(P.S.: I'm going with Fuzzy Brows for the win. He's really been working on his speed all year. He just needs to focus and pump all his raw talent to his feet. He'd have the whole thing in the bag if he would just concentrate.)

(P.P.S.: No, I am not just betting for him to win because he isn't some rich prep. Where in the fuck would you get _that_ idea?)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 41<strong>

**Title**: The Challenge 3

**Written By**: TheGREENGIANT

My Kami! Things about my race have bubbled into something amazing! I can't believe I have contributed to what everyone is talking about.

Rightfully so, everyone is talking to me. I'm getting pats on the shoulder and words of luck and wishes toward my success. I cannot let any of them down! I will set a record today, before all of the school. In the process, I will also defeat all of my other competitors.

I do wonder how many laps I can complete. I know I can do two and a half miles at full speed, but what about everyone else?

Hmph. Who cares! I should not let them get into my head and falter with my confidence.

GREENGIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 42<strong>

**Title**: Strawberry

**Written By**: S_Bastardly

I can't do Starbucks tonight. I've been elected into The Challenge.

Come by and watch; we'll get ice cream later. Just meet me at the gates.

Bastardly

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 43<strong>

**Title**: Bastard

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I can't do tonight. I think my brother's going to take me around Konoha University's campus.

Sorry.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 44<strong>

**Title**: Strawberry

**Written By**: S_Bastardly

Don't worry about it.

Bastardly

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 45<strong>

**Title**: The Fear

**Written By**: BlondeBomb31

The last thing I ever wanted to do is stay at school.

I pulled myself out of homeroom five minutes in, my mind whirring from the amount of crap happening to me, and went to the nurse.

She's such a sweetheart. I mean, even though she's old and wrinkly and from stupid Suna, she's nice.

I didn't even have to tell her that I was PMS-ing—a lie a girl could use any day do to get out of school—for her to hand me the phone. She could see it in my face that I was literally on the verge of tears.

Nothing at all has been working out lately and I've gone from the top of the pyramid to the bottom in a matter of twenty-four hours. I feel like an absolute piece of shit. I don't know if that's what the goal is in all of this, but I feel truly regretful. I don't know.

I guess I felt safer writing everything down in here than actually speaking it. And that makes me cowardly and a terrible friend.

Still, I'm scared to even confront all of the girls. I don't know how to do this. It would catastrophic if they don't know that it is _me_ who's writing all this about them. I would lose so much more of their trust. But, what if they do know that it's me? Not apologizing would be even worse.

Well, we apparently have to perform at some race thing tonight. The girls called me early—some begging to know if I was okay on speaker phone—and we have to come up with something to do in fifteen minutes. I think we only have time to tweak and perfect one of the old routines, but we'll see what we manage.

I'll put on a happy face.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 46<strong>

**Title**: Trouble in Paradise

**Written By**: TheWise_1

The race is about to start, and the crowd pullout is amazing. I would've never expected so many people to show up with such late notice, but I guess I should've considered the facts.

It's Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji running around, getting all sweaty—since girls think glistening abs are hot?—and, once again, they're shirtless. I feel weird being here, but the fact that they have gambling going on toward winner, I shouldn't be surprised again.

Most of them probably don't know that the prize is spending time with them.

Anyhow, I'm here to help with the lap counters. I don't see why they would ever need help flipping a card, but they're freshmen. They've probably never seen such an out coming of girls, or been so close to cheerleaders in their lives. They're _ogling_.

My eyes tend to stray toward them, too, but for different reasons. Ino seems off. Whenever they finish a cheer, she fazes out, face going blank. I see her take concentrated breaths before she pulls herself back together, a broad smile on her face before she starts shouting again.

I wonder what happened.

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 47<strong>

**Title**: Plan C

**Written By**: RedHot4

I'm basing for Ino.

I think I'm going to drop her.

But then she'll fall on me.

…yeah. Never mind.

Scratch on Plan C.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 48<strong>

**Title**: Sales

**Written By**: Chip the Master

It doesn't seem like there'll be any snacks left for me. I'm glad that the Foods class always gets the longest lines at school events, but, I want some nachos. Or pretzels. Cotton candy. What does a guy have to do around here to have a bag of barbecue chips to himself?

Someone left this here after buying a bottle of water. It's unfortunate; it seems as if a lot of personal things are in this. I'd return it to the owner, but I don't know where Room 346 is.

Maybe someone else might know how to get there.

Back to the point, though, the race is about to start. It's been the longest fifteen minutes ever, which is probably true. Nothing ever starts on time here. I bet the hold up is Neji. He always thinks he can show up whenever he wants to everything. It's no wonder that he thinks that way—every teacher excuses his tardiness.

Whatever. He can't be 'fashionably late' to this.

Lee is doing high-knees at a blinding speed that's making me sick. It's like his knees are freaking blurs. Sasuke is practicing his fast starts, crouching low to the ground, feeling the track on the tips of his fingers, and pushing off. It's almost professional; he's been on Track and Field since middle school so it's not shocking he knows how to do that without starting blocks.

Naruto is…

"Can I get, uh, lemme see," the blonde taps his chin. "Yeah. I want a grape pop and those sour straws. You got strawberry? I only like the strawberry ones."

Unbelievable.

Chip

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 49<strong>

**Title**: Homecoming Dance!

**Written By**: Buns of Steel

Hi, there, everyone!

Everything is going great at the ticket the booth. We passed the goal and the dream goal for profit tonight.

This is great. I almost need a drum roll.

Can I get a drum roll?

…

So far, we have earned a whopping, amazing, out-of-this-world, $1, 013!

Most of the money is from the betting pool, but a good portion is just from tickets bought. This is by far the most popular challenge to date. It's almost disheartening that next year's seniors either have to copy us or think of something new for their Homecoming Fundraiser.

Lee is so predictable; I knew that he would go ahead and request _another _race. I just made a profit out of it.

I know. I know.

I'm a genius.

Buns

(P.S.: I'm rooting for Naruto! I think it'd be hilarious to see him—already the underdog based on the gym class times—beat Neji, Sasuke, and Lee. It'd be something short of an uproar.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 50<strong>

**Title**: The Big Game

**Written By**: Sigh

The Big Game

I'm not in it.

I play but I'm not there.

And somehow, it doesn't register as unfair

I'm one of the best

No one dares to ever contest

And yet the fear of failure lives in me

Why can't I ever just be?

I sit in the stands today

And I feel good, I'm not on the field, I don't play

I'm not in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 51<strong>

**Title**: Seeing Red When I Feel Blue

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Harou ditched me. He said he had other obligations. Plans.

We'd been planning to do that since May. I hate him. I hate him now. He's not my brother anymore. Someone took him and placed him in some douche bag body.

Somehow I found myself driving back to school since that's what offered the most distraction. Mom would've just brought up our argument and tried to get me to apologize to her favorite, and Dad would've been wondrously oblivious to the whole situation so much so that it would've aggravated me more.

So I hopped in the old beat up car before anyone else told me not to.

The first classroom I had half a mind to visit was Jiraiya-sensei's, both because he would be a good ear and I might've found The Notebook there, even though it's just Wednesday. Maybe someone decided enough was enough for the day and had no idea where else to put it.

Thankfully, both the notebook and Jiraiya were there.

I told him everything. About how stressful this was and how my brother being home wasn't as happy as I thought it should have been. I didn't come in there with the intention to cry, but I did. I cried like a baby and couldn't stop, no matter how much my mind wanted me to stop. My heart needed to cry.

I put myself together when Jiraiya said he needed to leave before Tsunade came in and took things way out of proportion, like she always does. I laughed and left, happy to see that I hadn't missed the race at all.

They were actually in the middle of it.

The boys running around in circles was hardly as interesting as a crumpled up call of human crying behind the bleachers. A blonde, crumpled up ball.

I bought a ticket—cheaply priced at $1, but I knew with the large crowd turnout that they were doing well—and quickly parted the crowd to get to were she was. When I got closer, I discovered that it was a cheerleader.

And Ino.

Oh, jeez.

My heart was beating out of it's mind. I'd already went out of my way to reach her, so, I sat in the grass with her, not saying a word.

Just sitting.

Strawberry

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the support, you guys! The jump in reviews was _crazy_! WOW. I was so shocked. Hahaha.

I hope you appreciate another longer chapter. Who guessed that everything would start bubbling so soon?

Things will really start rolling now, trust me.

Um…I have my _own_ challenge. Does anyone know all of the pennames? The first person to correctly guess all of the writers gets a one-shot of their creation! I just write it. The only stipulation is that it has to be Naruto or Twilight. I'm not really into anything else, at least not enough to write about it, honestly. Lol.

For help, there are a total of 13 writers. There might be 12 or 14, though, but I'm _pretty_ sure it's 13. :D

Good luck!

~hotoffthefryer


	5. Week 3, part three

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 52<strong>

**Title: **Kids

**Written By: **TheFlowerGirl9

I'm starting over. I mean, it's Senior Year, so why shouldn't I?

Like, I don't know, it really, _really_, got to me. It being my womanizing, cheating, deceitful, two-timing, _happily _married father. I don't know—don't things like that bother every child? Maybe I'm not technically a child anymore, being eighteen and all, but, I wasn't prepared to see my dad walking down the street, hand-in-hand with some woman that was not my mother, but more likely, some cheap—no, Daddy isn't cheap—whore he found on the corner.

Like, god. GOD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

I saw. I saw it yesterday while walking from practice to homeroom. How dare he be so obvious? Walking on the path so near to my school, so close to me and so far from his wife but an easy stroll away to the person that binds them together, his baby girl, his princess, his favorite, his honey, his doll, his daughter?

Homeroom was rough. My mind whirred and my heart ached of betrayal. The betrayal I felt myself, the betrayal I would be giving my mother if I didn't tell her, the betrayal I would be giving my father if I did. Maybe I didn't see it. It could've not been him. Daddy wears glasses. This man wasn't wearing glasses. My daddy would never cheat on my mom.

My daddy gets us—all of us, me, him, mom, _his wife_—Caribou coffee in the morning. I adore Caribou. It's my favorite. Whenever I have it, it brings me back to home, even if I am at my house, when it's not a home but an empty structure with yelling parents that argue or the silent tears of a mother.

The Caribou coffee makes me feel good. But it's too far away from school. I wouldn't be back in time before classes started if I drove there. Starbucks was the closest coffee place.

And I hate Starbucks. I absolutely hate it. I suck it up and order the simplest thing they have on their menu whenever I go out with the girls for our weekend team bonding time, which is a difficult feat in itself because grande isn't large and small is tall. I get over it, though, because if I were to be a downer for the team, we would all be downers, and who wants pessimistic cheerleaders? And, the crazy thing is, sure, while cheerleaders aren't pessimistic, we're sadistic. We like hurting our teammates and creating drama around them just so we ourselves can stay up and high on the popular list.

Scoff at my logic but know that you understand it on some basic level. You have to know that I'm making sense when I say that I have to act like a bitch.

I'm not a bitch. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm…

Back to Caribou.

People know me there and it's the only place that I feel whole now. It reminds me of a home with my mommy and my daddy and warm fire and stories about when I was even smaller than I was when everything was _okay_.

For some reason, I felt compelled to watch Daddy and that woman who looked like she could be my sister that did not belong. I watched as they walked happily down the sidewalk, too far away for Dad to see me without his glasses—which, in hindsight, I realize he probably took them off to seem younger and more attractive (less pedophilic) for this woman that was barely that—but not too far for me to see them.

And I watched. I watched with my fingers wrapped around my cheer bag so tightly that they hurt, mouth agape, throat stuck in something between a scream and a whine, but nothing coming out either way. Tears watered when their lips meet and I…

Back to Caribou.

I went there with a girl that I met at the Challenge last night. She seemed to know what she was talking about, or at least wasn't stunned at what an actual coffee shop has to offer. I was impressed. Most people from KA are Starbucks crazy. They don't know that there are other places, with much better options.

She got what my Dad used to get me. A classic Hot Chocolate. Whip cream and cinnamon sprinkled.

She was really nice, and let me cry on her shoulder, even though I barely knew her.

That's a good person.

FlowerGirl

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 53<strong>

**Title: **My Girlfriend

**Written By: **NH73

She's been rubbing it in my face all day. It started with a 'good morning' text that made me wish I could go back to sleep.

I've never seen someone drag out the fact that I lost something that I normally would've won in such words. With a cell phone. In five hundred words or less.

She's a piece of work.

After deleting the messages and aptly receiving fourteen more, I left to pick her up from her mom's apartment and she came out near twenty minutes late. She's lucky I normally show up twenty to thirty minutes early, otherwise we would've missed half of first period.

Grins abundant on her face, she laughed, "Man, if it took me any longer, even you would've beaten me, ne?"

"Nani?" I snapped, ripping the gearshift a little too harshly as I prepared to reverse.

"Meh," she shrugged. "Who's racing, anyway, honey bunch? Surely, you're not."

I rolled my eyes as she laughs at something she mutters about me definitely not racing yesterday, and drove out of the little lot.

Hate is such a strong word.

73

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 54<strong>

**Title: **Observations

**Written By: **StraightBugging

Advanced Placement classes are such a bore. Nothing interesting ever happens. Most no one speaks, including me, so in the minutes before the bell rings, only silence thrives.

Except for today.

I have Forensics second period—the first class every student has, since first period is optional—and, for once, the television hanging in the corner flickered on.

The sound shook most people out of their slumber and even made Genma-sensei—he insists we use his first name—out of his semi-conscious state. A few girls in the back squeal as the TV snaps to life.

Kin is on the screen, newscaster style, hands folded neatly on a large desk, a smile plastered on her face.

Call me unobservant, but did we always have morning news, or was my second period class TV just broken every year of my high school career?

Bug

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 55<strong>

**Title**: Plan D

**Written By**: RedHot4

Okay, guys, this one is going to take awhile, but I was totally, like, inspired by the out-of-nowhere morning show this morning.

It is _such_ an opportunity, right?

So, here's the plan, okay? Since it's been, idkay, _years_, since the last morning newscast, most people were shocked to see it, and, consequently interested. We listened to the lunch menu, club announcements, and weather forecasts as if it were going to change lives.

But, tomorrow it is. Going to change lives. Well, one life, but stop making me dissect my statement, okay? Gawd, you knew you understood it the first time.

Anyways, there's only Kin in charge of the newscast. She told me that Yuuhi-sensei wasn't too sure on how it was going to be perceived by the staff and students, and was wary on the idea.

"Oh, really?" I hummed, twirling my hair. "We obviously _all_ love it. You're so great; but do you know what would make it greater?"

I laid down all my ideas that were just churning like butter in my brain. We could have segments on sports and have live clips of those sports, totally ESPN style, okay, and then, each month, in honor of The Notebook, have a poll to see who people thought was who.

I seemed to shock her with all of my ingeniousness, seeing as she made a face that was a tad unsettling, and stopped talking to me. But that's okay. I have a tendency to overload sometimes. She'll come around to it. Obviously, she's never spoken to anyone of my caliber.

Talking to me. It's like being star struck.

Oh; I even came up with a witty little saying for the news.

Ready?

Okay!

Who can? We can! Konoha Academy News!

Get it? Ohmigosh, you know you get it! Like KAN—Konoha Academy News? It totes my goats works.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 56<strong>

**Title**: That's Stupid

**Written By**: RamenGod10

Geez, you're an IDIOT.

Who's going to go for that? We can? We _can_? What is this—a presidential run slogan?

That's so dumb. Just, urgh, that's stupid.

Anyways, I have my own thoughts on the morning news. I like the way they have the lunch menu up, that way I know what they have for special before I stand in line for hours only to be DISGUSTED by something with eyes waiting for me.

I also like the weather thing, but, I have an app for that.

And, people can totally look outside and see the weather. Except those poor blind people. (They can't see the weather. You know. Cuz they're blind.)

ANYWAYS.

Kiba got in a fight with Naruto and Naruto completely pummeled him. It was semi-god like. Most people had already left to go home slash get autographs from Neji and Sasuke—otherwise known as Bastard #1 and Bastard #2—and Kiba was just there. Leaning against the fence. Sending meg testosterone waves over to Naruto.

Naturally, the kid couldn't ignore them. It was obviously an invitation, and, being the nice guy he is, Naruto couldn't decline.

But first he RSPV'd.

"What is it, dog breath?"

Naruto sent out a fast fist—BOOM-fucking-POW, MOTHERFUCKER!—but was treated by an even faster block. Confusion covered his face before he got a chance to see the simply _pissed_ expression covering Kiba's.

His reservation was cleared the second a tanned fist met his own, freckled, sexy, face. As the blood dripped down his chin, Naruto socked him with a killer left hook to the jaw and the fight had started.

The two were throwing kicks and punches, throwing each other into the chain fence and into the rough track, rolling in the dirt WWE-style.

Kiba managed to get Naruto into a sneaky headlock, squeezing his precious cranium as if it were his only mission in life. "What's your problem?" Naruto managed to ground out, blood pumping in his ears.

No matter what he tried to do, kicking, elbowing, squirming, the dog seemed to hold on with determination.

When suddenly, Kiba was thrown off him by a pale hand! But it wasn't Neji or Sasuke or even some weird janitor that likes to hangout after social events to practice his kung-fu skill with his broom.

It was Sai.

As he scrambled away, catching his breath and searching for his phone and keys that had fallen out of his letterman pocket, he never felt worse before in his life. Because, honestly, while him and Kiba never really got along—mixing fire with fire never works out—and the fight wasn't all that unexpected, Sai coming to knock out Kiba?

For Naruto?

It blew my mind.

RamenGod10

(P.S.: Sorry to get all serious on you guys, but, yeah. It happens. I wonder how long it's going to take Tsunade-baa to check the tapes from last night. They all might get suspended—no actually, not might, they _will_, and the chances for winning Homecoming game will be erased, too. Sai, Naruto, and Kiba are all vital parts of the team.

I guess they should've thought of that.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 57<strong>

**Title: **Concern

**Written By: **Whisper

I'm worried for Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun.

Kiba told me that he and him had fought after the Challenge last night and that it wasn't anything I should worry about. It was too late for anyone to really be around and the football field's camera's shut off at about nine.

I don't know what concerned me more: the fact that he knew when the cameras shut off or that he had chosen to fight a teammate after then.

He always tells me how he feels and I'm really concerned for him. Kiba's normally an upbeat kind of guy that rolls with the punches—no pun intended, considering he actually did—and takes what he gets with a positive attitude. He never complains about it outwardly, which is why I guess we get along so well.

A lot of people find our friendship odd, with me being so shy and him being so rambunctious, but we both harbor a lot of feelings and try not to let it bother us at the end of the day. I'm worried though, since lately Kiba's been having a hard time letting his emotions go.

It really worries me, deeply, because he has so much talent. He questions how talented he actually is often, since no one recognizes it. Or, at least the people he wants to notice it don't. After awhile, he tells me, his mom's praises along with his sister's and other family members seem to fade in the background. They say that just to be nice, or because they have to.

He doesn't believe in himself, but I admire him for his persistence. I don't think he'll ever give up trying but the trying is wearing him out. Kiba wants results.

He needs results, and so do I.

The difference between Kiba and I is that he is…what's the word…no, he wants results for himself. It's not in a selfish way, but self-assuring.

I don't want results for myself. Well, I—I do want them for myself, but I don't…I don't need them for me. I need them for father and only for father because he wants me to be great and I want to be great for him but not for me. I think I am great. Already. Just as I am.

I do.

However, I'm sorry I don't have much gossip. Was that gossip? Diving deep into Kiba's life? I guess it kind of is, actually, but nothing juicy or interesting.

I suppose something worthwhile happened this early afternoon.

Anko-sama hardly ever peeks her head into the Orchestra's practices and classes. She is in charge of band, after all, though her plaque says Music. Anyhow, she sat in on the class and seemed quite intrigued by our work. She congratulated us all and had a few words with our teacher.

I can only hope that she wants us to merge with the band for a full orchestral piece. Those are the best, honestly, and they hardly happen. I can bet most people at our school know that an orchestra even exists, and is plenty good, at least to my ears. If not, maybe she stopped by to see who was ample enough in skill to play in the pit for the next spring musical.

I heard that it was either going to Peter Pan or a modern Nutcracker.

It'd be a great challenge to play Nutcracker music, but I would much rather perform in it. Father wouldn't allow that, though, so I hope for the next best thing.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 58<strong>

**Title: **Racecar

**Written By: **Sigh

Help a friend

What's the point?

You know, they're only going to end up hurting you

If you stick to drugs

They'll always be there

And your parents

Just forget them

They're losers and they only hold you back

Hang with the addicts; they always have your fix

They're more reliable than deniable.

Where's that friend?

Forget him.

Where's that friend?

They're more reliable than deniable.

Hang with the addicts; they always have your fix?

They're losers and they only hold you back;

Just forget them.

And you're parents?

They'll always be there.

If you stick to drugs,

You know they're only going to end up hurting you.

What's the point?

Help a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 59<strong>

**Title: **KAN Anchors

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Hi, everyone!

I'm pleased to see that you've gotten so much more traffic here, Strawberry. My offer still stands, but if you ever need any help controlling things or monitoring entries, I'm available.

:)

I could never get mad at you. You seem so sweet.

Anyway, back to the reason why I decided to make an entry. It's been a while since I have, first off, and I'm tired of reading but not contributing. How much time does it take to write a few words? Especially now, it takes even fewer time when you consider that people are actually reading.

So, I have news for everyone.

This morning there was the first morning news broadcast since most of our teacher's time attending KA. I hope you all enjoyed it, but, Kin and I have noticed a problem.

There's only one anchor!

I know it's kind of early and the morning news could be shut down before the final decision on Anchor Auditions begin, but, I just wanted to give you all a heads up. People eligible have to have taken at least on Speech class, have a recommendation from, at least, an English II Honors teacher, or take a Journalism class of any level with a passing grade and/or recommendation from their teacher. Freshmen to Seniors are eligible to try out if they have these requirements.

The date isn't set in stone yet, but look out for some time between next week and the week after that.

Good luck!

Geek1o1

(P.S.: Sigh, that was simply beautiful. Really. Would you like to write a column in the paper? I'm sure I could manage some sort or Poetry Panel or something. Let me know!)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 60<strong>

**Title: **Homecoming

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Attention cheerleaders!

And, please, don't look at me, like, OMG, who does this heifer think she is? I know at least three of you write in here by your entries, so listen up.

Ino told me to tell you all that, since there was no morning practice this morning—she apologizes, her alarm didn't go off—that there will be an extra hour added to this afternoon's practice. We're getting ready for the Homecoming game, arguably the most important event for cheerleaders and football players alike.

No complaints. Be there or you're not in the routine.

On to my daily dish.

They'll be announcing the winner of the 'Hang with the Challenge Winner!' raffle thing today. It would've been announced last night but they were overloaded with the tallies and whatnot. All should be done sometime between sixth and last period.

Karin has been going nuts. She thinks that they're only using this to mess with the votes since all the counters were obvious obsessive bitches that couldn't stand to see anyone's name beside their own as winner. I mean, god, if anything has to do with Uchiha Sasuke, _she's_ the one getting psycho obsessive about it.

She won't be able to hang with him anyway. She'll be booked with cheer practices for the next two weeks if she even dreams of performing at Homecoming.

Rumor has it that Sasuke plans to take the lucky guy or girl to one of his family's restaurants. More likely than not, it'll be the one by the beach, since everyone knows where that is, and it's semi-affordable. Uchihas will do whatever they can for more publicity, you know?

The newscast! It was a nice touch this morning, but needs a lot of work. I assume that I should drop off suggestions in Kurenai-sensei's room, Geek?

Well, either way, I'll be trying out for an anchor position. It seems fun and, with my looks, I'll surely make it. I heard that my smile is dazzling, my voice is great for news and radio, and, really, who doesn't know me?

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 61<strong>

**Title**: Tie

**Written By**: TheGREENGIANT

It was a tie! Sasuke-san and I tied during the Challenge, and, though quite normally I would be offended and extremely upset, I am proud of myself. I did the very best that I could and, though the judges don't know it, I really actually won.

Sasuke had the inner lane and that is shorter than all the others, which means I actually ran more than he did! How youthful! I'm not one to complain because I received a medal as well. Congratulations, Sasuke-san.

Maybe during track season we can have another duel?

GREENGIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 62<strong>

**Title**: Week 3, Reflection

**Written By**: Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I won't be here tomorrow—otherwise known as Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday—because I managed to snake Harou to taking me to the city for a shopping spree for missing our college trip.

I'm making him carry _all_ of my bags.

Back to the point, I'm collecting The Notebook early since I don't really trust anyone enough to leave it to themselves for the entire weekend yet. Sorry.

This week, week three, there wasn't a lot of gossip. I don't think there will be a lot of gossip for here on out, actually. People have, predictably, turned this into a journal. While I'm not upset, I'm a little peeved. I was looking forward to seeing what people had to say about rumors and whatnot, but walking into their world and reading about them is even better. I feel like I'm making friends and enemies, learning writing styles and personalities, just from reading these pages.

That's unexpected but expected.

The Challenge was a really big part of this week, along with Plan: Take Down Yamanaka Ino. Kiba and Ami's drama seemed to disappear a little, along with the whole Sasuke is Gay fiasco. We got a genius of a poet writing really deep shit that breaks the general flow of the notebook positively, and so many more writers that I can't even count them.

I welcome you all, however, and hope you enjoy this experiment of mine.

:)

For next week, I predict that—

Hold on. Asuma-sensei just got something from a runner. Maybe it's some note from Jiraiya or something. We're supposedly writing the spring musical. Let me go up there real quick.

Why am I being called to the principal's office?

Strawberry

* * *

><p>AN: Why is Strawberry being called to the office? What'd she do? Who else got a pass to Tsunade's office? The questions bubble!

Any guesses toward who won The Challenge raffle? Did anyone foresee a tie?

Well, I should probably stop asking questions. They could really go on forever. I have a lot of plots in this story. Ha ha.

First, I'd like to congratulate KillerMay for a quick reply on my own challenge in correctly guessing all of the writers in The Notebook! Her oneshot should be done soon.

Second, I'd like to apologize for the semi-late update. School was rough this week, and it'll probably be a hassle next week, too. The teacher's are all rushing things in before Winter Break, it's ridiculous.

See you next chapter!

~Review

hotoffthefryer


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p>Lines and lines of the Konoha Academy Varsity football team filled the empty stadium, bright lights blaring down on them in the early morning dawn. It was almost like Christmas, dots of red decorating the healthy green grass of the field in a festive way.<p>

Except, it was not festive at all. It was the beginning of September, not a speck of snow was on the ground, and no elves were hopping around delivering presents with a fat, jolly man.

Those boys were being worked like soldiers, and if it weren't for the occasional cool, autumn breeze that snaked through the ranks, many of them would be sweating like hogs. Morino Ibiki walked slowly through the rows; head high, eyes examining the form of each of the players. He lifted a chin here, tightened shoulder pads there.

His eyes zoomed through the rows, to the very front, where two of the most talented boys he'd ever met jogged.

"So how are how you going to do this, Teme? You've had a night to think about it."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as they did their high knees, thighs barely touching their chest. Personally, the blonde thought it was the stupidest drill ever invented since no one in their right mind ran with their knees that _freaking _high, but, whatever. Coach thought it was 'important' and since they were the 'senior leaders that all them maggots looked up to', they had to do it. And do it right.

Or else.

Che.

A whistle rang throughout the football field, breaking through the early morning fog and splitting the mist in half. The sun was barely up, and all of the boys were drenched in sweat, shoulders heavy with the weight of padding, heads aching with the pounding of their helmets against their craniums. Naruto shut his mouth immediately and stopped, heart racing in his ribcage.

He listened as all of the rows behind him froze after him, feet landing together in a swish of air. Knees locked back straight, though the muscles ached and burned with exertion.

Naruto swallowed back a cry of pain as his thighs lit in frenzy. They'd been doing that _stupid _exercise for hours. Well, not really hours. More like minutes. But, either way, it was still a really long time and this had to be illegal in some right world.

Morino-sama cleared his throat and yelled, "Mile run! I want everyone on the start line in three!"

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

That _bastard_. Practice was over in like ten minutes! Couldn't this torture be over…?

Sasuke scoffed loudly, whipping his helmet off and running a hand through his sweat-laden locks, feeling the same annoyance as his best friend. He inhaled through his sore, parched throat, trying to ease the unevenness of his breaths. He hated morning practices. An hour and a half of whatever Coach M. wanted them to do until he said that they were done was hell, and his legs still ached from The Challenge.

He knew that he was going to win, and he could've won much better, but he had to give it to Rock Lee. He had improved greatly and put up an amazing competition. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull something together for Prom as a rematch of some sort. Neji's girlfriend was already talking about that, anyway. It had a strong chance of happening if that girl wanted it to.

Suddenly remembering that Naruto had said something, he paused in his train of thought, furrowing his brows.

"What were you talking about?" he muttered, glancing toward Naruto, who flattened himself onto the turf, face down. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and looked behind him, where all of the other players were taking advantage of the rare break Ibiki had allowed them, drinking out of the Gatorade gallon and downing their own bottles of water in seconds.

"Get up, dobe," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Morino'll know you're not dead."

Naruto didn't move.

Sasuke mumbled a few choice words before kneeling down and rolling the lump over. "_I_ know you're not dead. Get your ass up, dead last."

He checked back over toward the beginning of the track. Almost everyone was lined up, Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Neji, in front, as always, but with two lanes empty with their absence. The Hyuuga raised a dark eyebrow from across the field and Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head.

"Is that you, Granma?"

Naruto was being an idiot.

As usual.

* * *

><p>Sakura slipped into her first period class like a tornado, whipping the door open and slapping it closed just seconds before the bell, heart beating in her chest. She held the plain black bonding of The Notebook behind her back, stealthily, wishing that everyone's eyes weren't on her, probing into her soul, asking questions with nosy eyeballs.<p>

Nothing was out of the normal. She had just almost gotten caught retrieving The Notebook, is all. It happens all the time; don't look at her like that. Seriously. They should be used to it by now.

She grinned innocently, a nervous giggle slipping past her lips, "Good morning, class. How's everyone doing?"

They all turned away from her in that instant, bored.

She breathed in deeply, cheeks inflating like balloons before she let them pop, a rush of air whirring out.

"Take a seat, Sakura-chan," Kakashi drawled, feet propped on his desk. He twirled a pencil lazily in one hand, a red book in the other. Sakura all but jumped at the sound of his lethargic timbre before the bell, but nodded, skirting her way to the middle of the middle, sitting quietly.

Secretly, she wondered why Kakashi was here. He's never on time. She glanced at the clock to make sure that her watch and the school clock matched—and yes, it was about forty seconds until the bell rang. She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, not remembering if there was supposed to be a test or not.

Was there a test? She hadn't studied for it…so…there couldn't possibly be a test today. Unless there was a pop quiz or—

"Gai-sensei dared him to stay the night," a girl with twin buns informed, sliding in beside Sakura.

The rosette frowned, a blush lighting her face. "Am I really that easy to read?"

A shrill ring introduced the beginning of class, interrupting the continuation of the conversation between the two desk-mates. TenTen waited impatiently for the siren to finish blaring, tapping the maple of the desk with the point of her pencil. She finally decided to raise her voice, smiling, "Yeah, a little. But I've been told I'm perceptive, so, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Sakura replied, making sure to enunciate. She watched TenTen's expression fold into something of confusion at her curt response and smacked herself mentally. Whatever, she thought, crossing her arms. It was too early to be friendly.

When the bell finally finished twanging, a hush enveloped the room as every student ended their individual conversations and waited for Kakashi to begin the lesson. Pencils were rearranged, notebooks were flipped open to blank pages, and seats were readjusted, screeching against the linoleum tile, as the owner tried to find comfort in the uncomfortable tightness of quiet's constriction.

Five minutes into the silence, Kakashi chuckled, covering his masked mouth with a hand. "You naughty girl, you."

Sakura scratched the side of her face.

This was awkward.

"Did you go to The Challenge?" TenTen asked suddenly. She turned toward the rosette, head in her palm.

She couldn't stand this class. Whether Kakashi was on time or not, the Trig didn't start until he finished a chapter in that silly book of his. If she didn't start making some friends in here, she would go absolutely _crazy_. Even if this girl was weird, she needed someone to talk to, pink hair or not. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, and smiled, "It was really great this year."

Sakura flicked her eyes over to TenTen, "Uh, yeah."

A few seconds passed before she realized that she making herself seem like a total ass—but really, being talked to out of nowhere by a person that she knew _only_ because she was Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, _and _Senior class president was a little unsettling—and she shrugged, "Yeah, I did go. Your boyfriend was in it, right?"

TenTen clapped, smiling brightly. "Oh my god, yes! He did so bad, didn't he?"

The whole class turned toward the disturbance, shifting their eyes toward Kakashi who was still too engorged in his book to pretend to care. Soon enough, the room was abuzz with conversation.

"Um," she fingered a piece of hair behind her ear, thinking. "I guess. I mean, he did beat Naruto."

The brunette girl scoffed, flicked her hand in the air, discarding that information. "Whatever, it's Naruto," she laughed, "we all knew he was going to lose. Did you see how many sour straws he ate before the race?"

Sakura giggled, shaking her head. "No, I came late. My brother was supposed to show me around his campus but he ditched to go to some party."

_Stupid older brothers…_

"Aw, well, me and some of my friends are going to go to KU next weekend," TenTen offered, ripping a small corner of paper from her notebook. She scribbled her number onto the leaf and folded it cutely, sliding it toward Sakura. "If you want to, come with us. We might hit a beach or something, who knows?"

Sakura's mouth fell limp at the offer, brain on a rush at the invitation. What had she done differently that morning? Did she wear a Talk-To-Me perfume or…?

She shut her lips and turned away to the sound of Kakashi smacking a ruler against the chalkboard. Her heart pounded at the shock, and the blood in her veins doubled in speed with both the first friendly conversation she'd had in _years_, it seemed, and Kakashi's way of shutting the class up.

The weight of the little piece of paper was as heavy as a piano on her thigh. She wasn't sure if she could get used to this.

* * *

><p>"You seem chipper today."<p>

Shikamaru stood across from Sakura, rolled an apple across the table in offering. The girl looked up from her novel and took the apple, not removing her green eyes away from the Nara. He glanced away, swaying back a step before ultimately deciding to sit.

He propped his elbows up on the lunch table. He placed the pads of his fingers together, and balanced his head on the intricate surface. Some called it his thinking pose. Others would realize that Shikamaru was always thinking and didn't need to pose a certain way to make his brain operate.

That notion was just silly.

What was even sillier, though, was how Sakura was avoiding him. It wasn't unheard of for the rosette to 'disappear' from the world for days on end, living in the little cocoon of her mind. But, really, if he knew one thing about Sakura, it was that she was just as smart as he was, and she wasn't just trying to 'find herself in the manslaughter that is a pink-haired Konoha Academy student's life'.

His brown eyes narrowed into slits, staring at her intently.

Sakura was very smart, very independent, and very sneaky. She probably thought she was doing fine with her little project, and, by the standards of the average KA student, she was. Most of the kids Shikamaru knew from football— well, no, he didn't play; he was that kid who sat on next to the coaches on the bench and strategized plays—wouldn't notice all of the minute details that revealed every character in The Notebook.

_Every_ _single one_.

Where Sakura was smart, he was a genius, and he knew it was she that started this whole fiasco. She could be getting herself into worlds of trouble if she didn't start caring a little bit more about who said what and how they did. Whether she was ready to admit she was this Strawberry or not, he knew it was her, and he knew that that was why she was vehemently evading him. She'd realized things were getting out of hand and was trying to fix it all by herself.

It made good, clean, sense. Sakura always did that. The pieces of the puzzle all fit together, and, eventually, she would crack, ask for his help. It was already two weeks in and it normally only took the rosette days to break.

An idea bubbling in is mind, the genius straightened in his chair.

Shikamaru reached out, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl of fruit that he'd bought. "You know," he started, ripping the green of the leaves off one by one. He didn't need to check if Sakura was still reading or not. She hated Shakespeare, not much was needed to distract her from the plays. "Strawberries are in the rose family. Ever heard that?"

His eyes sharply diverted away from the strawberry, striking Sakura's like a knife.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as a brow lifted, "No. I haven't, Shika-kun."

"Sakura are _also_ a part of the rose family," he leaned forward, nose inches away from hers. "Interesting, huh?"

The rosette dropped her book, slapping it on the table. "No," she grumbled, taking a bite of her apple. She chewed it with vigor, face red with anger as she swallowed. "No, it is _not_ interesting. I don't see the correlation between my name and a strawberry. Now, if you don't mind, can you please get out of my space, oh, wise one?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed deviously, watching as he pushed the fruit bowl closer to her and nodded, gesturing toward it with a nod. She observed his face, open, friendly, not a figment of accusation in the expression. Her mind raced as she tried to keep her face just as jovial, and, after another quick bite of apple, she grinned.

"I'm sure there are other people here that would enjoy your useless information on fruit and flowers."

A ghost of a grin split his lips as he stood from the table. "I bet they would, Sakura," he murmured, elation overwhelming him. She was being so troublesome. She pretty much admitted that she knew that he knew, and, yet, she didn't want to flat out say it. He rolled his eyes and stole a grape before leaving.

Stepsisters…maybe those fairytale writers have something going for them when they say that they're evil.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sank into his sixth period class, melting into his seat. His legs were <em>this<em> close to dying on him. Ibiki was making sure that they were going to win this Homecoming game, that's for sure, but, a part of him wondered what he'd put them through if they lost.

He shuddered mentally, plunking his head onto his desk in exhaustion at just the thought.

Sasuke let himself drift into semi-consciousness as he waited for the rest of the class to float in after lunch, bringing more and more chatter with each entering person. He willed himself to ignore all of the voices—the rough, scratchy, loud baritone of Kiba, the fairylike, high pitched twinkle of Ami's voice, the exuberant laugh of his best friend, always making the loudest entrance.

He listened as Naruto plopped in his desk next to him, squirming in his chair, the metal screeching on the tile, and he almost woke up from his somewhat slumber.

"I know right, she is so weird about that—it's not like her rolls are going to go anywhere but…no way! NO WAY! Oh my god, you'll have to tell me all of the details later, okay?"

_Almost_.

Karin was heel-clicking toward his desk before he could brace himself for the impact of her body squishing itself onto his lap, her arms latching onto his waist. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? I know you miss me all day, but, come on, at least try to stay awake, okay?"'

He glanced to his left, where both Naruto and Kiba were holding back laughs like twelve year old girls. He sighed and grabbed Karin's arms, ripping them from around his middle.

She squealed with excitement, "Oh, so _you_ want to hold m—"

"Get off," Sasuke ordered, patience pouring out of him as if someone had broken an already leaky faucet.

Karin hesitated for moment before realizing she had, at most, three seconds before she found herself mysteriously knocked on the floor—silly gravity, that stupid force—and she smiled, flipping her fire red hair. She giggled, wiggling as much as possible as she rose from his lap, "We'll finish this later, Sasuke-kun."

The moment she was far enough from earshot, Sasuke released a string of curses. Naruto guffawed beside him, smacking his arm, "'We'll finish this later, Sasuke-kun'," he mimicked, bouncing around in his chair for extra affect. The blonde laughed, throwing his head back before looking at Sasuke, who was glaring at the head of poor girl in front of them. She probably felt the flames that Sasuke was shooting out with a vengeance. "Hey, hey, don't be so down. At least she didn't—"

Sasuke smirked lightly, running a hand through his hair, "Don't remind me, dobe."

Naruto laughed, recalling the memory with vivid colors. _That _was a story he'd be telling the bastard's kids one day, if he ever removed that pole from his ass and had them.

"Hey, teme, I gotta ask you, like, a big favor."

"What?"

"Read this," he explained, flipping some pages in the book. He stopped at a distinct entry and mulled, stabbing a finger at a paragraph. "It's—it's about dog face. I don't know what to do."

Sasuke met the cerulean eyes of his best friend, normally glowing with mischievousness and humor, dull and sad, full of guilt and regret. He took a double take at the page and sighed, nodding. He knew Naruto felt bad for what he did a couple days ago, and even a blind person could notice the obvious tension between the running back and the wide receiver.

Even in the dark, Sasuke could make out the daintily written words, neat and pristine, almost like calligraphy—so perfect. He finished the passage in minutes, some words surprising him more than others. His mind soaked in all the information, and he breathed, wishing suddenly that he had the opportunity to just ask Kiba how he felt instead of reading it from someone else.

He scooted the notebook back to Naruto and bit the inside of his jaw.

"You should apologize," he mumbled, cheeks heating red at just the thought of what he was saying. It was so feminine, apologizing. _Think of the team, quarterback, _his mind sang, and Sasuke swallowed, closing his eyes. "We need you guys to be getting along and you threw the first punch. So just do it."

A beat of silence passed before Naruto muttered an, "I should." He pursed his lips and tossed the notebook around in his hands, grinning, "Hey, teme, are you in this?"

Sasuke finished etching his name into the top right corner of his page and shrugged. "In what?"

"The Notebook," Naruto said dubiously, eyes wide. "Don't tell me you don't know what it is."

"Hn. If I am, it wouldn't matter to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "God, you're such a bastard!"

Sasuke smirked, finding humor in Naruto's childish antics, even though he was unable to keep himself from wanting to ask Naruto the same question. He thought he knew the answer, well, he was pretty sure, actually, but, it never helped to double check. "You're in it," He stated, trying to not to sound too eager for the reply.

"No," Naruto scoffed, contorting his face. "I was just looking…," a beat of silence passed. "Do you know who made it?"

Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyebrows furrow. That was a good question.

* * *

><p>Just fifteen more minutes. Just fifteen more minutes of school and she could be out of here, on her way to the city with Harou.<p>

She'd be out of this jail soon enough.

Sakura sighed as she dotted the 'I' of a word she'd just written about some conquistador of some country, and switched notebooks, pulling out The Notebook from her backpack. She noticed that she was going to need to buy another soon, almost half of the pages filled with chicken-scratch, calligraphy, and loopy letters. She smiled, proud of herself, before turning another page, looking at the clean white, blue, and red lines before her.

Asuma's words of conquest drowned around her as she entered the world where she was Strawberry, a woman of mystery that no one knew but everyone, it seemed, at least to her, wanted to know, or at least get to know. So different than in real life, she mused, yawning lightly.

She connected all of her letters together in a messy, quick, cursive, recounting all of the events of the past week. It was pretty…full…with lack of a better word. She pursed her lips, debating if she should add more or not when the sound of her name make her back shoot straight.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, brain only partially returning back to the real world.

A pink slip was in the hands of the history teacher. "You have a pass to the office, Sakura-chan," he notified, wiggling it in the air. "It says immediate, so I recommend getting a move on."

Sakura's words died in her throat.

The office?

The _office? _

Like, the _principal's_ office? Lady Tsunade's office?

What did she do? Did someone notice her stealing those Dumdums from the snack line earlier during lunch? Oh…that would really mess up her record and no college would ever want her, not even that clown college or even—

She walked down the aisle as if it were death row, feet heavy, and mind blurry. How could _she_ be going to the principal's office? She was well-behaved. Her slate had remained clean all four years of her high school career. What could've possibly led to her needing to see Tsunade in person, a bright pink square of paper marking her as a troublemaker on her way to her consequence?

When she was right in front of Asuma, she had somehow convinced herself that all of this was some silly mistake. There was no way that Tsunade-sama really meant to punish her. She's Sakura! She smiled and took the thick piece of paper from the brunet man, trying to seem confident in her theory. There was no way she was getting in trouble, she thought mentally, pushing the door open, she's Sakura freaking Haruno.

She not gonna get caught.

* * *

><p>"I can't do practice afterschool everyday, Shizune-san," Ami continued, sifting papers into a manila envelope. She clasped it closed and stood, placing it in Iruka-sensei's bin. "And, thing is, she's got this thing stuck in her head that makes her believe that she's got the right to call practice whenever she wants."<p>

Shizune paused in her stapling, tilting her head. "I thought she was captain?"

As usual, the topic of conversation was none other than the illustrious Yamanaka Ino. Shizune felt like she knew her by now, just a little more than three weeks into the school year. While her opinion, so far, was quite terrible, Shizune wasn't the type to form conclusive, solid, unchanging thoughts on a person she hadn't met personally yet. She was sure the blonde cheer captain would be in the office one day, with all of the stories of instigating and borderline bullying Ami was telling her.

Unless all of those were misconstrued and exaggerated, she had no problem believing Ino was digging herself in the worst hole she could possibly.

Ami rolled her eyes, "Psh. Barely. She out-voted me by _one_ person. She probably paid some freshman off."

The brunette secretary nodded, handing more papers to Ami. She had a free period during the seventh hour, and, seeing as she barely had anyone to talk to in the stuffy office and Ami was good company, she allowed her to help her in the office. Even though she graduated from KA a handful of years ago, she still liked to know what was going on, and if things were any different.

So far, things seemed the same.

"Well," Shizune started, "it is what it is. You can only do what the captain says. What does your coach think?"

Ami scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "_What_ coach? But, whatever, enough about cheerleading. I feel like I talk about it every day. Any news on the tally for The Challenge winner hangout thing? Karin's been going crazy about it."

Shizune smiled, giggling. This Karin character seemed very out there. "Yes," she answered. "Student Government finished recounting them for accuracy a few minutes ago. Someone just delivered a pass to the winner."

"Sweet! Can you tell me who it is?"

All at once, the air inside the already stuffy office tightened, zeroing in on the young secretary and her even younger student assistant. Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion, her intuition telling her _no, no, no_ don't tell her, don't tell Watanabe Ami anything at all, and, for the first time in a long time, a sheet of fear fell over Shizune. Fear of something social, something that should only exist in the high school world, and all at once she knew what it was.

Pressure. Peer pressure. She saw it lined in the mauve brown eyes of Ami, a false sweetness coated in her expression, painted on her pink, lip glossed, and smirking lips. And it was affecting her, the manipulative expression and easy going tone. She graduated college and a grown woman! Why was this making her so uncomfortable?

She swallowed suddenly, eyes looking for any diversion she could find, anything, when a familiar pink head stuck itself into the office, the rest of the body outside still.

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune greeted, so excitedly that it made Ami jump, nearly dropping all of the papers and the packets in her arms. Sakura's green eyes widened to the size of UFOs, embodying a deer caught in headlights to the fullest extent.

Sakura exhaled openly, shock blowing out of her.

"Hi, Shizune-chan. Ami."

Ami sneers, "Haruno."

* * *

><p>I never liked Ami. Never ever ever ever ever.<p>

EVER.

And I'm pretty sure the purple haired princess hates me, too. But that's okay with me. I don't want to leave her with the wrong impression and am more than happy with the shared mutual feelings. It makes things a lot easier. It keeps me from feeling like a bitch whenever I see her in the hallway and shoot virtual arrows at her head because I know that she is probably setting me on mental fire because she knows I'm that much hotter than she is.

Sizzle.

Really, I can pretend that I don't know why we dislike each other so much, but that takes way too much effort on my part and it's much more fun to sit next to her, cross my legs daintily, and grin as if I actually like her and would like nothing else more than to be her very best friend in the whole wide world.

My fingers did play with the fringes on my purse, though, nervousness taking over me in the highest extent. I hope she didn't notice, but she seemed too preoccupied with stapling, paper clipping, and organizing sheets of grades and whatnot to care. I blankly wondered how she got stuck with such a wonderful, exciting, exhilarating job as this when the big wooden door that led to the hell that had to be Tsunade-sama's office—otherwise known as my demise, the thing that would ruin all of my hard work, steal my dreams toward becoming a pediatrician slash astronaut slash entrepreneur slash author (just kidding on the astronaut thing, space food is really gross if you've ever had the displeasure of eating dried meat, le ugh).

"Sakura."

Her voice. That voice. It was like…masculine in a way, but, well, not, because Tsunade was definitely _all_ woman last time I checked—oh my god, noooo not like that, no, no, that's gross (totally not knocking all the gay people there in the world, psh, you like what you like) and I definitely roll the straight way, psh, I don't check out females no. But it was weird how she could demand such respect and authority with the single bark of my name.

I swallowed again and noticed that that shaking sound earlier was my leg against the chair. I glanced toward Shizune, who was gesturing her head toward the door as if that was the only thing she was programmed to do, and I sighed.

Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>It smelled like vanilla and lavender in Tsunade's office. The soothing smells did nothing to calm Sakura as she sat on her jittering hands, biting her lips as if they were the last thing in the world available to eat.<p>

Her heart was racing a marathon at a mile a minute. Which is kind of fast. You know. In case you didn't know.

She swallowed thickly, feeling The Notebook heavy in her purse. The thought of it never occurred to her before this moment. What if Shikamaru was trying to give her a very, very vague hint earlier at lunch? A warning, maybe? She knew that he wouldn't tattle on her, it was too 'troublesome'. She opened her eyes and went ramrod straight, hearing the chamber door open and slam closed.

She didn't even _talk_ to people. Why were other people in here? She shut her eyes as dizziness coursed through her, the scent of vanilla becoming overpowering.

Oh, Kami, she felt her heart plummet to the ground. She was going to get in trouble for something that she didn't even know about. These stupid people inserted her name into some gossip and now she was going to be suspended for it.

The sound of Tsunade pecking away at her computer's keyboard amplified along with the ticking of the clock, echoing loud in her ears and driving her insane. Couldn't they just get this over with so she could go shopping? She wouldn't even be at school tomorrow to serve whatever detention they were going to lay on her.

"Okay, so…can _somebody _explain why I'm here?"

Sakura froze, heart quitting on itself as her eyes widened. Did she really say that aloud?

Her conscious laughed at her nerves and made her realize that, while her voice may be a little high, it was in no way nasally. She flicked her eyes to the seat beside her, a flash of fiery red hair blinding her eyes temporarily. She blinked away the fuzzy circles dancing in her eyes and scratched her brain, trying to recall the name of the girl with her shirt unbuttoned three buttons down.

"Karin?" She tried, raising an eyebrow.

The girl smiled quickly, "Hi," before turning her attention back to Tsunade. "Yeah, I was kind of doing something important and you took me away from it. Unless this has something to do with Daddy taking me out early, I'd like to leave."

Sakura's mouth almost dropped out the audacity of the girl, but she merely snorted, unable to contain a laugh. She seemed like a character.

Tsunade pressed a few more buttons on her computer before turning to the girls, smiling sweetly at Sakura and letting the grin waver at Karin. For such a pretty girl, she had quite a nasty attitude. The principal brushed that away, greeting them both, "Hello, ladies. You both can relax; you're not in any sort of trouble."

The doors of heaven split open the sky, light pouring down on Sakura's soul as confetti and balloons rained down on her, lifted her in the air, spun her around, and kissed her the with sweet lips of the greatness that is Kami.

"Then why am I here?" Karin snorted, crossing her arms as she stood, already gathering her things, preparing to leave.

Tsunade tightened her lips, leveling the girl with a steady look. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the chair. Neither of them relented for several, tense, moments, until Karin groaned and fell into the seat dramatically. The blonde leader sighed, pulling a set of keys from out of her pocket, "I have good news for the both of you."

Sakura smiled. She was unlocking something. It could only be some acceptance letter that accidently mailed itself to Konoha Academy instead of her house. It made absolute sense.

Tsunade stuck the silver key into her top drawer, twisting it and opening the mahogany with ease. Two envelopes lay neatly on top, blank, a card in each. She brought both of them out and laid them flat on her desk.

"Considering there were two winners to the Challenge this year, Student Government decided that it would only be fair to have two winners to the little bet thing whatever they were having. One was chosen by random draw," she glanced at Sakura, who was noticeably confused, "and the other by donations given," Karin straightened, grinning smugly. She rolled turquoise eyes, continuing, "One envelope is for a date with Sasuke, the other for a date with Rock Lee. How are we going to decide who gets which one?"

Karin flung her hand in the air, bangles jangling loud, like jingle bells. "I am prepared to offer you more money than what you make in three years for the Sasuke envelope."

Tsunade let her face drop. "I don't know which is which," she clarified slowly. "That's what keeps it fair."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, disbelieving. She was on the verge of accusing the blonde woman of lying when Sakura sighed loudly, standing. "I'll take this one," the rosette announced, swiping the one farthest from her. She could really care less, and wanted to get to the parking lot before Harou left, tired of waiting for her.

"No, you won't, actually," Karin spat, snatching it. "I should pick first. Who knows? You were in here before me. You could've cheated."

Sakura rolled her eyes, dubious. "Fine, I'll have the other. It really doesn't matter to me."

"It shouldn't," Karin hummed, smile sweet but tone rough. "It's not like you had a chance with either."

The girl laughed at Sakura's blank expression, either that or the fact that _she_ was going to get the date with the Uchiha. She walked past her, making it known that, yes, she really did mean to bump her, and yanked the door open, slamming it behind her.

Sakura scoffed the moment she left, dropping the envelope in her purse carelessly. "See you later, Tsunade-sama," she mumbled, eyes bored.

…

Tsunade blew out a long stream of air, cupping her face.

She needed some sake.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You guys don't even know how nervous I am posting this. Really. I hope you all like it. I mean…yeah. It's nerve-wracking. Before I go off on a tangent on how I feel—like, I like the chapter, I think it's cool, and I've edited it so many times that I've quarried just deleting the whole thing and starting over like six times, haha—I have people to thank!_

_Thanks…__**ChocolateKisses, jaye baby, SilenceIsTheKey, Naniofthewolves, TheFairytaleMoment, Love is a Myth, sLiCeOfLiFe, redxcherrie, Lungs, Xx4ying4yang4xX, Hika-BOOO the Awesome, InFieryPeace, Anime-girl-next-door, ILoveSxS, rubypetra, TsukiNokoOokami, MystereKitsune, **__and __**Morgead'sgirl **_

_You all helped me make this decision, so I can't thank you enough! _

_Happy Holidays, I hoped you enjoyed something different out of The Notebook, and, as always, Review, Fave, and Alert!_

_~hotoffthefryer_


	7. Monday

_**The Notebook **_

**Entry 63**

**Title: **Friday

**Written By: **RamenGod10

I'm soooooo mad that this was nowhere to be found Friday.

Seriously.

Like look at my face, I'm serious.

SO MUCH HAPPENED FRIDAY!

I just wanted to write it all down in this nifty little thing, you know, but I suppose that was just a little too much to ask for, wasn't it? Ugh, whatever. I'll stop using this one day and then we'll see who the distraught, sad, depressed, weeping-in-the-corner one is. AND IT WON'T BE ME!

Whelp, since we've officially stopped talking, I'm not going to tell you what epic, potentially life changing thing happened on Friday (while you were mysteriously _absent_ like the total loser you _are_). So take that.

I'm done with you.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 64<strong>

**Title: **I'M SO SORRY TAKE ME BAAAACK

**Written By: **RamenGod10

I must've been going through some sort of outer body crazy shit back then, you know, when you act out of character of what you would normally do? Yeah, yeah, because, gorgeous notebook, I'd never leave you.

You mean too much to me.

...

So, back to what I was saying about Friday.

IT WAS EPIC.

Like, out of this world, you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it, this bitch cray stuff.

Things started like any other normal Friday. Me and teme, plus all of the other boys from football are hanging out at the front steps like we always do when it's nice out. And it's always nice out, BTW, because when so many hot guys are hanging around (myself included, of course), the temperature is gonna go up a couple degrees.

Sizzlin'.

Anyways, back to the story-

I'm chilling, looking all hot and bothered coz sometimes even I can't tolerate myself, ha, and as usual, the cheerleaders take homage in our general area.

They're all, "Giggle, bras, ha-ha, thongs, ew, PMS," and us boys are about our business talking about manly things like dump trucks.

That is until Ino makes her presence known. She drags away Sasuke as if that was her mission in life, a little burning trail behind him, big indentations where the big blonde monster stomped. I looked toward the resident genius AKA pineapple head, and he shrugs.

So. He has no idea what THAT was about so you have to understand that I'm freaking Qwertyzxxv about it! I don't even have a single clue about anything anymore! Not like ever did, but, hey.

Sasuke came back ten minutes later looking like he saw his whole entire family's ghost and found out it was his brother that ELIMINATED them.

Must've been some interesting chizz happening wherever Ino dragged him.

Real interesting.

RamenGod

(BT Dubs: Naruto's gonna apologize to Kiba any day now. Anty day now. Seriously. Like tomorrow. Or the next day.

Or next year. That's only a couple months away. :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 65<strong>

**Title: **Chelsea Dagger

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Her name's Sakura Haruno-total loser by any terms any person in their right minds would set. Quiet, a real goodie two shoes, and rumor had it that she didn't even know that she could possibly be winning a date with Uchiha Sasuke.

I know.

Who doesn't look into crap like that?

Honestly, I don't think that she's deserving of the award if she didn't even know that it existed in the first place. I mean, ugh, she might as well have admitted that she didn't want it. This, really, is the same as agreeing to living the rest of your life as that cat lady that ended up alone because she was too picky during the days of her life wherein she was actually pretty. Like, who passes up Sasuke? It doesn't get much better than him.

It really doesn't. Trust me.

Karin came into practice this morning a giant bubble of excitement unaware of the fact that it was about to be burst major.

"Guys," she announced during stretches, breaking the unusual silence. We all turned toward her, figuring that it really had to be something interesting if you could bring it up during the splits. "I was chosen to go on a date with Sasuke-kun! How amazing, right?"

The rest was totes anticlimactic. I mean, while I absolutely hate Karin with all of my guts-she's such a biter, she might as well join the Cullen's-I knew I had no right to deny her of her date with Sasuke. She'd earned it; sure, it was with her dad's money but she was the one that whined her way into his paycheck.

She told us that she had the secret envelope in her cheer bag and would open it in 'complete ceremonial fashion, okay, and' that she'd been waiting all night so she could open it with all of us in attendance.

Aw. How nice and considerate once you factor in that all of us hate you and think that you should find someone within your league to stalk obsessively.

So, of course, all throughout the morning practice, no one is doing anything right, Karin won't shut her fucking mouth, and Ami is muttering things about how if Ino can't control the team, she shouldn't be captain. Like she'd do any better.

Ugh. Whores.

When finally practice ends, Karin gets some underclassmen to push some tables together and help her up onto them, total princess style, and she clears her throat. "This is almost, like, the equivalent to my wedding invite, guys," she squeals, tears lining her eyes. I scoff, making sure to keep my eye on the clock. She had two minutes to get over herself.

As oohs and aws fill the Main Gym, cooing at the thought of her finally achieving her life mission, the little red finger itches closer and closer to the twelve.

"Oh, my gosh, like, I can't take it," she presses the thin paper to her chest before waving it around like those old style women did with their handkerchiefs back in the day. "Someone else open this, I can't handle the-no it's not okay to join me on _my _date if you open it! Are you insane?"

One minute.

I mean, let me shut up. Karin is supposed to be telling this otherwise I'm 'gossiping'. Someone stuck a note on my locker telling me to be careful about what I say and tell. And, it's been a whole weekend since this happened. I don't want to screw any of the details.

Psh; like I mess up the details. They're freaking ingrained in my memory as if I were the person telling them to me.

But, I take the warning seriously, seeing as it is senior year and all. I don't want to get suspended for having a blabbermouth and having that pretty note on my transcript to. Even though I don't know the person that decided to play Big Brother on me and lend me a hand, I appreciate it.

I need a reminder every once and awhile.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 66<strong>

**Title: **Here's What Really Went Down

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

Surprise, surprise, look who's already telling lies when she wasn't even there to know what really happened.

I know what happened.

So, here's the thing: Sakura isn't...ugh...I'm choking this out here, trust me, but Sakura isn't a loser. And she's not completely clueless.

She's rightfully focused, and I think we should all honor that. Follow her lead instead of idolizing sluts and whores that will only end up pregnant and giving birth in Burger King bathrooms. Sakura's doing something with her life and will probably get somewhere.

Boys are the last thing on her mind, and, NEWS FLASH, Uchiha Sasuke is included in the realm of Boy. Now, I'm not saying I like her. I actually have very deep-rooted negative feelings toward the girl, but what Ino's doing is wrong.

I can't even tell who she's trying to defend: Karin, her teammate, or Sakura, a walking forehead on a stick.

One second she's totally and completely on Team Karin, blabbing about how wrong that pink haired girl was for doing what she did, complaining about how, if she doesn't care, she shouldn't have accepted, yada yada yada.

The next, she's calling Karin a bitch for not even considering all of the angles and observing them. And this is _after _she finishes feeding the garbage to Karin herself with a 14-karat gold spoon. She doesn't deserve all the crud people all spewing, she insists, it's unfair.

No actually. It's all hogwash.

I mean, it's obvious what she's doing.

Yamanaka Ino is trying to deflect attention from both Karin and Sakura and bring it onto herself. AND PEOPLE ARE BUYING INTO IT!

I just don't understand. She has serious mental problems. There has to be some disease for this.

Seriously. There's no other excuse.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 67<strong>

**Title: **Mission: Aborted

**Written By: **RedHot4

Alright, so, I know that I kind of unleashed all of my wrath and fury on Ino like a week ago, but, I'm changing targets, okay?

No one can convince me otherwise and call me stupid for taking my mind off of such a viable threat. Ami has committed herself to taking down Ino and, well, since there's an up and coming bitch that thinks she can come out of nowhere and run shit, who else better is there to stop her than me?

And, no. Ami did not tell me to fuck off when I offered my wonderful, amazing, _carefully planned out_ plans of takedown on Ino, okay? Just for the record.

Anyways.

This girl thinks that she can totally take control because she just so happened to stumble upon a win in The Challenge Dates. I mean, she didn't even know what they were? That's complete bullshit. She's a great actress, too, because what girl _doesn't _know that an opportunity to date Sasuke was available? Really. That's some valuable information.

Gotta stay on that.

And, yes. I am talking about that pink haired freak Haruno Sakura.

I've been hunting her out all day, and, wise one she is, I can't find her. Whatever. She got away from me Friday, all weekend, but today, it's just not going to work.

Dear Sakura,

_**I WILL FIND YOU**_.

You have something very valuable and it rightfully belongs to me.

I'll give you 24 hours to deliver it to me, okay, babe?

Gratzi.

Hot

(P.S.: Did anyone else notice that Tsunade-sama's little assistant was so _young_? She looks like she could totes be our age, but the yearbook says she graduated KU a couple years ago so she must be like 26 or something. Her skin looks great. I'm gonna have to ask what moisturizer she uses!)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 67<strong>

**Title: **Freaky Friday, Monstrous Monday

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

Oh. My. God.

(face palm)

(smack)

(smacksmacksmack)

(SMACK!)

OMFG I am soooooo ready to remove some part of Hanabi's anatomy! You put a freshman in charge of one easy simple task that even a monkey could do and all hell breaks loose!

Who can't count? Who can't put things in separate, organized piles? Who can't get it right when it took all day to _get it right_?

Hyuuga Hanabi.

Really. Good Job, freshies. You elected a _great _representative.

(Thumbs up!)

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 68<strong>

**Title: **So You Mad?

**Written By: **MadHatterK

First off, someone really needs to calm all of that down. Like all of it. That is so extra it is unbelievable. Really. Get yourself together now.

Secondly, why does it always have to be the freshmen that cause the problem? Half of the time, it's the Juniors and Seniors that get lazy and lay the hard shit on us because they don't feel like doing it themselves. Blame it on us when things go wrong, but when everything is alright, suddenly we had nothing to do with it.

Let's look at this real carefully.

Hanabi messes up. It's Hanabi's fault.

That, I can see.

But when we add in the fact that someone told her to do it, someone that is so obviously an upperclassmen-come on, don't even try to say you're not-and she does it wrong. So is it still her fault?

Partially, yes. Completely, no.

It was probably _your _task to count tally for The Challenge and you didn't so when you get round to the nitty gritty and the tiny little details, it does come back to you and Hanabi will only seem like a victim. This makes you, my un-friend, an assailant. A bully. A jerk.

And that's lower than any lowerclassman could ever go.

Swag.

MHK

(P.S.: Hehehe 69 is next.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 69<strong>

**Title: **Confusion

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Seems there was some confusion with The Challenge Dates. While that is a little disappointing, especially for the two girls that won, I have good news.

THE KONOHA ACADEMY NEWS IS OFFICIALLY ON!

The decision was solidified this past Saturday during a school board meeting. For all who wish to attend tryouts for anchor, forms will be available outside of Jiraiya-sama, Kurenai-sensei, and Iruka-sensei's classrooms, as well as in front of the main office.

Dates are not quite set in stone, but if you have any other questions, you can find answers at any of those destinations.

Geek1o1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 70<strong>

**Title: **Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

Get the fuck out, freshman.

Just pack your motherfucking bags and get the hell out. Immature as a damn three year old, what the fuck, laughing at 69 like its some joke.

It's a goddamn number!

Bitch, and then you think you can run some pre-written speech by as if it's your privilege? Who the hell do you think you are; Hokage-sama?

Ugh. That is _exactly _why people throw their spare change at you pansies. It's like you think your words are worth something when they really fucking aren't.

Just get out. You completely threw me off and now I have no frigging idea what I was talking about.

Urghhhh.

Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 71<strong>

**Title: **Oh No.

**Written By: **K9-Swag

It all started Friday. And that sucks ass because now I have to remember all that happened, and I'm kind of busy with the bull going on in my own life to worry about someone else's all weekend.

Thanks. I appreciate it.

Either way, I still have stuff to tell anyone who cares and it just has to come out, or else I will probably explode.

I saw Ami…well…yeah, I saw Ami and, for the first time in a really long time, I felt something. I don't know what it was but it shocked me. Made the heart muscles jump, you know. I—I don't know. It was like a rush of adrenaline and for a quick minute I wanted to sprint down the rest of the hallway, wrap her in my arms and smell her hair, her face, her…the sweet, sweet, sweet berry smell that I had no idea that I missed so much.

But I stayed there.

With the boys.

Anyway, anyway, anyway, let me stop talking about her. She's just a bad breakup that I didn't want to happen. I'm pretty sure neither of us wanted it to happen. And it wouldn't have happened if Ino hadn't gotten in the way…or that Kiba guy.

Yeah, her boyfriend.

He was an issue for a while.

UGH, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT LOVE AND GIRLS! I'm a big tough guy that doesn't discuss his _feelings_. Blegh. Feelings. Gross. Somebody go get me some mouthwash. Blurgh.

Besides that, I found out that Karin was one of the winners of The Challenge date thing. I'm sure that's old news by now, but, hey, I was one of the first to know. Unfortunately, I don't know how the whole situation will work out considering there was a tie and everything, but rumor has it that she and this Haruno chick are going to mud wrestle for their choice.

And that'd be so hot.

I'm totally going to make a petition for that because it so needs to happen.

:)

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 72<strong>

**Title: **Troublesome

**Written By: **TheWise_1

This is going to be some serious shit to explain to Tsunade-sama, because it is definitely going to get back to her.

I'll paint the scene:

It's fifth period lunch, the only time that I, Sakura, Ino, Ami and Karin all have together, as far as I know. I'm just chilling with my pal Choji, stealing his chips on the rare occasion that he pauses in his munch fest, staring blankly at the table in the very middle of the lunchroom.

Some people call it the 'Popular Table'.

Others just stay away from it in hopes of saving their own reputations.

So, it's safe to say that it caused quite a ruckus when a short, rose haired, elfin character rises from her seat with a loud screech against the floors, turns her body directly toward the table, and pops a small plastic bag of air just to bring even more attention to herself. The sound echoes throughout the cafeteria, similar to someone bursting a balloon, and I sigh, slapping my face.

She was pissed. Feral. Wild. Murderous.

"Do you have a _problem_ with me?"

Her glare could scare the shit out of a child, man, woman, and general officer, and it's shot straight at Ino, who, along with the other girls with weird colored hair, are the only one's still talking. Everyone—every single person—else has their jaws opened in shock. They aren't unaware of the situation that was quickly unfolding itself.

A unanimous gasp whirrs through the room as Ino turns around, her back previously facing the Big Pink Angry Bird, taking her sweet time. She blinks twice at the girl half-a-lunchroom away and grins, standing from her chair and scooting it back in. The sound blares even louder than any gunshot.

Ino smiles, cocking her head, "What're you talking about? _I don't even know you_."

Sakura's face goes blank, as empty as a chalkboard freshly erased by brand new erasers, before she snaps back together, an enraged grimace marring her features. She stalks down the aisle the tables are arranged in, making a slow, steady, concentrated beeline toward the middle. People who happened to be walking stopped, getting out of her way, not even asking questions.

One glance toward the flaming rosette and the arrogantly oblivious Ino answered all of the questions.

They knew what was about to go down.

I knew. I knew better than anyone else.

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 73<strong>

**Title: **

**Written By: **NH73

Some of these girls really need to calm down.

If it's not meant to be, then it's not. That's the way fate had it to be; don't argue it. Things all happen for a reason.

Next thing I know, my girlfriend will be sending threats, starting almost-fights, and vandalizing school property to win over Uchiha's heart.

…

Maybe I should go knock some wood on that thought. I actually don't want that to happen. Not saying she can't hold her own in a fight or anything, but I don't want to have to send the guy to the hospital after beating sense into him.

Because he'd have to be pretty damn stupid to even think of hitting on my girlfriend.

73

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 74<strong>

**Title: **Beautiful Liar

**Written By: **TheFlowerGirl9

Sigh.

I can really get out of hand sometimes.

But, most of the times, I'm not even in the right mind. I'm too busy trying to hold up this image and supply this bitchy line to think of the right thing. The way I'd like to be treated.

Because, honestly, it's too late for me to go back and change my ways.

I've been branded as That Bitch and even though I'm the furthest from, it's what people think I am, and thoughts can be louder than actions.

Much, much, much louder.

Flower

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 75<strong>

**Title: **Kami Help Them

**Written By: **Whisper

Today there was the first 'fight' of the year, and I use the term fight lightly considering Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun already earned that title.

Nevertheless, it was the first public dispute. It was only a minor altercation that started between Sakura-san and Ino-chan that somehow evolved into Sakura vs. Karin, Ami vs. Ino, then Sakura vs. Ami and Karin vs. Ino.

No fists were thrown but the tension was felt all throughout the lunchroom. Teachers were very hesitant in getting involved considering that Sakura is such a good kid, Karin's father is so influential, Ino-chan seems like the perfect role model to all of them, and Ami has been known to bully, even teachers to some extent.

All that said, it wasn't stopped until Sasuke stood up, drawing the attention away from all of them. He dragged a fighting Naruto-kun away with him, walking swiftly out of the lunchroom and making the doors swing as he exited.

Way to make a dramatic exit, ne?

I'm glad he decided to do so; I can't even imagine what would've happened if _someone_ didn't distract those girls from themselves and their issues.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 76<strong>

**Title: **Too Late

**Written By:** S_Bastardly

Karin's stupid envelope was empty.

Just. My. Luck.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 77<strong>

**Title: **No Words

**Written By: **StrawberryShortcakes_1

There are absolutely none. None.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy holidays everyone! I hope that everyone enjoyed Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever else they may celebrate. I know that I'm looking forward to New Years' already!_

_Thanks so so so so much for the reviews last chapter. For those that couldn't review, I apologize. I deleted the previous chapter six and since FF doesn't allow double reviews on the same chapter, you guys couldn't comment on the new one. _

_My fault. Hahahaha. _

_Well, with this new chapter, I'll tell you that the chances of another chapter before 2012 are a little unlikely. I won't say that it will not happen, because, who knows, it might, but I have family visiting and it will be very hard to get away from them for long enough to write a quality chapter. _

_Thanks for reading and review, alert, and fave!_

_~hotoffthefryer_


	8. Tuesday

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 78<strong>

**Title: **You Don't Know Me v.2

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

This is becoming something really of a joke. Some girls are just so…so…unbelievable. Like, there are no words to even describe the level of idiocy they must have that makes them behave in such ways.

It is _crazy._

Me? I'm smart. I know why I do everything I do and it is with careful deliberation and thought that I carry out my actions. Some of these bitches just blurt out whatever they hell they want whenever they do and just don't think out the consequences.

Oh, I won't get caught, ha ha, I know that I won't get in trouble; I'm me.

That is so _stupid_.

No, no. What's stupid is how people think that I don't know what I'm doing! Of course, I know what I'm doing. I always know what I'm doing. I plan everything out and, really, I do know how things are going to happen. People are honestly more predictable than they account themselves for, and, ha, even when someone gets unpredictable on me, I usually have some generic responses that always work.

But, nay. Today was different. This girl is different. Now, I'm not going to go all lesbian on anyone and switch teams like that, no, I have too many boy toys for that to work well. But, what I am saying is, is that this girl has mega potential.

She threw me off my feet and made me think a little bit. I mean, I was not expecting that _at all_ yesterday. I mean, I can only guess how she found out that I…well, whatever, she either read it in here or used her ears and heard her name in, like, every person's mouth. The point is that she decided to do something about it in the middle of lunch and she wasn't even discreet about it.

You wanted to call me out and you totally did.

So…good job.

Very good job.

BB

(P.S.: I'll see you in Tsunade's office and we can _finally_ talk things out, face to face, person to person, penname to penname. I'm pretty sure that this is what this pass is about. You had to have gotten one by now, too, shortcake.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 79<strong>

**Title: **Themes

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

Well, everyone, it's about that time of year!

~_Homecoming~_

As per every year, the graduating class with the most Spirit Points from this week's spirit week—that began today, with Jersey Day, and continues into Friday—gets to have the final say in the theme of the Homecoming dance.

While I am not technically allowed to reveal them until after all of the numbers are tallied by me myself, since certain people cannot handle the trivial task of counting higher than her own age, I think that many people need a little motivation. I've only seen like six jerseys so far.

Not. Good. Seniors.

Anyhow, here they are:

1) Frosted Twilight

2) A Night in Paris

3) Written in the Stars

4) Bourbon Street Masquerade

5) Choice

Personally, I think that the masquerade will be kind of cool and I don't think that it's been done at KA before. Sure, it is a little more romantic, but it isn't as bad as the others are. Not that I ever would knock romance, it's great, but I think something fun is much better.

Well, hopefully this will encourage ya'll to actually participate in Spirit Week! We don't want the underclassmen voting in something stupid like 60s again.

Ugh.

:)

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 80<strong>

**Title: **I Know You

**Written: **TheWise_1

Hi, BB.

You speak really high of yourself, so high really, that I think that you're actually extremely afraid of falling lowly in all of our eyes. You care about what people think of you, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. I can tell. It's almost as if you're trying to convince yourself that you aren't what you've created yourself to be.

Or maybe I'm giving you too much credit.

It could've been others that molded you into what you are now, and now that you're tired of the sculpture that they created, you want nothing but to get rid of it. Laugh at my logic, but you know you get it. You, of all people, have to.

Anyway, the security finally got around to checking all of the tapes these past few weeks and discovered the two fights that occurred. Well…there was one fight, actually, but verbal should count. Before I get in a tangent, let me say that they released these tapes to the main office and any minute now, all of those involved in the fights should be called to the office. Tsunade isn't one to waste time, so I've heard, so count on getting passes by time you read this.

Good luck, ladies and gents.

Wise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 81<strong>

**Title: **Notes

**Written By: **Ami

I need to ask you a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 82<strong>

**Title: **On Paper

**Written By: **Kiba

…

Why are…

You're not supposed to write notes in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 83<strong>

**Title: **In a Notebook

**Written By: **Ami

It is a notebook, isn't it?

And, I'm sorry. For a lot of stuff. Hear me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 84<strong>

**Title: **During Class

**Written By: **Kiba

Whatever. You're wasting paper and whatever favor you want is going to be read by everyone who's in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 85<strong>

**Title: **In Which No One is Paying Attention

**Written By: **Ami

Who says they have to read them? These are perforated, rip-able pages.

I'm not playing games, Kiba-kun. Can you do me this favor or not? I have plenty of other people that I could ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 86<strong>

**Title: **Except for Me

**Written By: **Kiba

Then ask them.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 87<strong>

**Title: **And Me

**Written By: **Ami

I want you to do it.

I trust you…loved…love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 88<strong>

**Title: **And That Makes Us…

**Written By: **Kiba

I don't know what to say. Urgh…write.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 89<strong>

**Title: **Partners

**Written By: **Ami

It has three letters and rhymes with mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 90<strong>

**Title: **In Crime

**Written By: **Kiba

What do you want, Ami-chan?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 91<strong>

**Title: **(:

**Written By: **Ami

Come by my place after practice.

* * *

><p>Sakura wanted nothing more than to pound her head on her desk when she saw the same stumpy, snobby, little freshman walk into her class yet again. She knew that the pink square in his germy hands had to be for her, because, really, who else starts matches with Yamanaka Ino and gets away with it?<p>

She twirled the pencil in her hand faster as her other hand clenched and re-clenched itself in fists. This was ridiculous. She hadn't even done anything major. It was the other students' choice to get involved to the point that her spat with the blonde girl had to be turned into a disturbance. It was _honestly_ meant to be a calm, collected, conversation about the bullshit the bitch had started idiotically about her.

_Dumbass, _Sakura scoffed in the back of her mind, pumping a fist. She had to be really stupid to think that she wouldn't do anything about all of the lies. Sure, she was quiet and a bit invisible when it came to social things, but that didn't mean she would sit back and take crap when it was thrown in her face. Who does that anyway?

She rolled her eyes, somehow feeling ready to take the pass and march down the hall, fully ready for her punishment. The only thing that would make her even more prepared for a lengthy sit-down with the principal next to the school's most popular girl would be a full stomach. She cursed the timing of the meeting, but, nevertheless, she was ready to defend her point.

While it was true that she didn't quite deserve punishment, she knew that the excuse of merely sticking up for herself didn't disprove the fact that she did initiate something that could've gone somewhere dangerous. She surely could've waited until a more 'appropriate' time to confront the Yamanaka, when she was calmer and in a more secluded area.

Thing was, Sakura was pissed and her eyes were seeing red and the only thing making sense was killing Barbie dolls.

"Haruno-san," Orochimaru called from his front desk, yellow eyes whipping through all the other students and rows and zeroing in on her, making her blood chill that instant. She inhaled sharply, stiffening in her chair, as her breath struggled out of her lungs. "You have a referral to Tsunade-sama's office. Turn in your exam—I will grade it as is and you may finish it after school today."

She nodded quickly, ignoring easily the fact that he had automatically assumed that she had nothing going on afterschool at all—even though she didn't—and grasping her test as she stood.

It seemed that every eye that once ignored her was flickered in her direction, monitoring her every move. She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin with the unfamiliarity of being watched, and was thankful for the test, for whispers would probably rumble otherwise. She exhaled shallowly before stepping forward and hearing her converses squeak on the tile as she neared the chemistry teacher's desk.

She outstretched her arm and tried her hardest not to examine the paleness of his skin, or the flaking, or the slimy sheen, or…she smiled, "Here you are, Orochimaru-sensei. My pass?"

"Sama," he seethed, eyes narrowing as he corrected. Sakura took an instinctual step backward but nodded nonetheless, apologizing silently. She stuck out her hand further and pinched the pink sheet in between her fingers carefully.

She didn't want to accidently touch him or anything. She might die on contact.

"Thank you," she murmured, heading toward the door with a little more urgency.

He grinned, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Ugh, he was so nasty.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino sat comfortably in the seat across Tsunade, posture admirable, legs crossed modestly, hands crossed over her lap, a small smile on her face. She cocked her head to the side, letting her heavy ponytail swing over her shoulder in a whoosh.<p>

She knew why she was here, so there was no need for her to be nervous, was there? If she wasn't being busted for some generic thing she said about Karin—the snitch—or Ami—the whore—then it had had to have been about Sakura, who remained a mystery to her. Well, no, not a mystery.

Ino knew who she was. She just didn't know what her problem was beside that horrendous forehead of hers.

Like...

She placed her head delicately on the hand of her now propped elbow. She just was weird. It wasn't necessarily a bad type of weird, but she couldn't say that it was a completely good weird either. She was eccentric, yes, and eccentric was good. A person's eccentricities were what made them stand out as people. But, Sakura didn't stand out as a person, even if she did have pink hair and these alien green eyes and a billboard for a brow.

_That's it_, Ino discovered, straightened further in her hands, resisting the urge to clap in glee with her discovery. Sakura shouldn't be a wallflower. She wasn't supposed to be a wallflower. For Kami's sake, she had pink hair. Who has the ability to fade into the background with pink hair?

_Only_ someone very valuable.

It made complete sense to her now. Sakura was meant to be popular. Now, she wasn't going to start spewing that fate crap that Neji preached, but, hey, The Notebook was like a battery to Sakura's social life and the rosette had to know that. She absolutely _had_ to. Everyone knew she was a genius, and if anything was logical to Ino, it had to be to the girl that was taking classes identical if not slightly better than her own.

Ino bit the inside of her jaw as another thought popped into her head.

While it would be a bit rash, she could always try to talk to Sakura about The Notebook today, or whenever they were to serve whatever punishment that they were to get. Surely, it would be a detention. She hoped that it was during school-hours; if she missed cheer practice, she had no idea what Ami—or even Karin, oh god—would do without her presence. Practice would be a complete waste of time.

She could see it right now:

Combinations half rehearsed, stretches not done to correctly, broken bones, terrible basket tosses, messy pyramids…

She shuddered.

That absolutely could _not_ happen so close to the Homecoming Game. It was only days away and they had barely just decided on a chant.

The sound of the door clicking open and closed quietly broke her sickening train of thought and Ino fought to stay facing Tsunade. She just wanted to see the look on Sakura's face. Was she scared? Nervous? Calm? Confident? They all really mattered—it helped her categorize the rosette even better. Yesterday could've very well been a fluke and she had her all wrong. She really _was_ just a loser with oddly colored hair that didn't deserve her time.

But, Ino didn't want to think like that. She deserved a chance.

"Hey, Ino-chan," the girl said happily, easing into the seat beside her. "Waiting long?"

Both of blonde females stopped what they were doing, Tsunade's typing ceasing and Ino's thoughts hushing.

Ino studied her small smile and friendly eyes, confused, no, past confused, bewildered, even, and let her eyebrows furrow deep into her brow. She wasn't angry? Most girls would be ready to kill her if she had even said half of the things that she did about her about them. Of course, most if was dramatic interpretation and exaggeration, but most girls could care less about that.

They didn't see underneath all of that.

Ino swallowed thickly before mustering a smile of her own, "Hi. Uh, hey, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 92<strong>

**Title: **Perfect Day!

**Written By: **RamenGod_10

Today was seriously the best day ever to be alive on Earth!

I'm serious!

LIKE, GAH, I'M HAPPIER THAN FREAKING LEE WAS WHEN HE FOUND THAT RABID SQUIRREL!

I'm so giddy, like, I could just skip hope backwards or something! Ah, I'm definitely eating some ramen tonight with the Pops. He's going to pay for it, too, Dattebayo!

Okay, okay, okay, so, it started off pretty shitty, admittedly. I woke up late and mom and dad were somewhere in some hotel in some county fucking before they next political visit—che, parents—and I had eaten all of the cereal that mom bought earlier for me last night while watching Family Guy. It seemed like a good idea then but I was really hungry and without option, I had turned to the only thing left in my refrigerator.

Milk.

I hate milk. It's gross. Only chocolate milk is okay. With sugar.

ANYWAY!

I drank the milk out of the carton and, to my complete surprise; it wasn't as rancid as I thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of good and had this kick ass aftertaste to it. It was amazing. So, I drank it all and marveled in what would be my mustache of the future before washing it off and continuing in my daily preparations for school.

Basically, I drowned myself in Axe and Dad's cologne and threw on an old jersey that smelled better than the rest.

Right, so, my tummy was all happy from the milk that didn't make me shit like it did when I was twelve, and the whole drive to school was pleasant. Yes, pleasant. Pleasant.

Got to school and there were no screechy cheerleaders surrounding the spot where us football players heat it up. So, that was like, me: plus two points, swag. I was having such a good day so far and it only got better.

This HOT chick walked passed me and dropped all of her books right by the stairs toward the entrance—yeah, those stairs—and we totes connected on an out-of-this-world-way and she felt the power of fate—GAH NEJI I HATE YOU—so strongly that she fainted.

Okay.

That's kind of a downer because I couldn't ask her her name on the way to the nurse but I still got to carry her so I could pretend we were getting married or something.

ANYWHOOOO!

I, after drawing pictures of her as superwoman all throughout my folders and shit, got called to the office. I was like, "What for? I wonder what would possibly dare to ruin my fantabulous day."

But, nay, it was a pink pass and those only mean one thing!

**Baa-chan**.

I was so scared that I was going to lose my angelic morning because she is anything but angelic and I was like, "Ah, no, I can't, I should just go home while I'm ahead!" but my parents raised me to good to do that and I was kind of sort of out of gas and I didn't think Teme would lend me a ride to my house just for the sake of my day. So I pouted and stomped to the devil in heels' office.

Kiba was there and I was all, "AH, no, WHYYY? This can't be happening!"

But. It. Was.

((Not.))

Hehehe.

Tsunade-sama sat the two of us down and explained that because of our actions, we deserved the upmost possible punishment. What we did was wrong, blah blah, on-campus fighting is terrible for our reputation, blah, whatever. I was totally ready for the expulsion. She's a harsh bitch. No three-strikes with her.

She _hates_ me.

Anyway, I guess she was off her period today—on my BEST DAY EVAH—and she said these wonderful words, "However, because of the upcoming game against Sound Valley, I will let you two off with a very heavy warning."

HALLELUJAH CHORUS AHHHHHHHH!

: 3

Best day ever.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 93<strong>

**Title: **Stupid People

**Written By: **RedHot4

Sakura comes up to me and she tries to apologize for the 'miscomunication'.

Ahem.

There was absolutely no miscommunication bitch, I told you yesterday that you were to give me my Sasuke date and we would not be 'okay' or 'friends' until you gave it to me. And, you know what, we'll probably never be friends.

You took one of my best shots away from me and for that I wish you the worst possible thing. I wish it comes to you.

I REALLY DISLIKE YOU.

(And only because hate is a strong word.)

Bitch.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 94<strong>

**Title: **Sigh

**Written By: **NH73

It was an honest mistake.

Maybe Sakura isn't in this notebook. If you just tell her about what you want instead of being lower than her and complaining about it in here, you'll seem like a bigger person and she'll probably give you the date with Sasuke.

It doesn't seem like she cared much either way.

73

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 95<strong>

**Title: **SIGH

**Written By: **RedHot4

Are you calling me fat?

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 96<strong>

**Title: **Date

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

You make it so obvious who you are.

I've talked to both Sasuke and Lee and they've put together some sort of group outing with themselves and Sakura and Karin. It won't be a double date unless you guys call it that.

Happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 97<strong>

**Title: **NO

**Written By: **RedHot4

How can I know that I can _trust you_? Why do you care for my happiness? Are you one of my stalkers? Is that how you know who I am? I can sue you, okay?

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 98<strong>

**Title: **Missing Pages?

**Written By: **Whisper

I hate to break up the conversation going on, but, um, there are some entries missing and I don't know if they were important or not but the fact that they're gone is a little odd to me.

Anyway, I suppose I should at least try to change the topic happening. It seems to be taking a wrong turn very quickly.

If anyone cares, the musical department is having a concert tonight. It's free, as always. It'll be really good this year, since the new conductor is a darling—at least for the orchestras—and allowed us to pink relatively modern songs. We'll be playing stuff that most all of you should know!

It's at 8:00, so feel free to bring the family after dinner or drag some friends along.

:)

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 99<strong>

**Title: **KAM

**Written By: **Band_Geek101

Hey there, everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that anchor auditions will be all next week. Remember the requirements and be sure to show up on time.

I wish I could write more so this could have its one-hundredth entry, but I can't think of anything. Hahaha.

Maybe I could tell you guys about what I heard about Ami and…nope. That's top-secret information that absolutely cannot be shared. She only told me because I was there and I happen to be really observant.

Geek101

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 100<strong>

**Title: **Finally

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

God, it's taken forever but it's finally coming together.

:)

Hopefully, I won't break too many hearts along the way. But, then again, that is what makes it fun, isn't it?

Purple

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFY!

I had to. Sorry. ahahaha. A lot happened in this chapter!

Review and let me know what you thought about it.

:)

Again, thanks to all that review, fave, and alert. I felt as if I should end it on 100 since I reached 100 alerts over the weekend, so, it only seemed fitting.

Anyway, before I go on a tangent,

Review!

~hotoffthefryer


	9. Wednesday

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p>She could admit it.<p>

Sitting in the scarily white room that she didn't even know existed in the school—"It's always been here; they just hide it away from everyone else since, apparently, we have reputations to uphold here at Konoha High." "Really? Like they lie about behavioral stuff?" "No," a sharp laugh that still somehow borders on a soft giggle, "They just don't want anyone breaking us out. Half of our school body can pick locks and the other half has crazy ninja strength, you know?"—Sakura felt so…cold. She felt vulnerable, newborn, and unaware of everything else that happened in the world. It was just her and Yamanaka Ino in the so-called Missing Room that actually existed.

Who knew that this would ever happen?

What made it even crazier was that she wasn't completely scared out of her mind. She wasn't hyperventilating at just the thought of explaining to her parents that, no, they hadn't signed a slip for her to be a peer mediator but she was the one being mediated. She clammed up just thinking about the consequences. No cell phone? Television? Computer usage only for school-related assignments?

It's not as if they could threaten her social life or anything.

She turned cautiously toward Ino, who was butchering her nails with a file at the speed of light.

"Do you think Karin and Ami are in another room just like this?"

"No," Ino answered, barely skipping a beat as blue eyes met hers. "They're not getting in trouble. Half of the staff is scared shitless of Ami, and Karin's dad could send the school into bankruptcy in a heartbeat."

Sakura nodded, soaking in the information. Clouds moved from covering the sun, letting a stream of light pour in from a single window just behind them. All those whisperings of human sightings in the room that could never be found all seemed silly to her now. If only people would _look_ and notice, they would find a lot more than was on the surface. She narrowed her eyes as the sun temporarily blinded her before questioning, "What does her dad do?"

"He owns a ramen chain. Itchy Rocky or something? Our school uses the branch-off in our lunches," she informed, putting her file down neatly before sitting on her hands. She turned in her chair until she faced Sakura fully. She cocked her head to the side, "You ask a lot of questions."

A beat of silence passed as Sakura tried to decode what that was supposed to mean. Honestly, this whole conversation was getting weird, when she added up all of the data that she had gathered so far about Ino. Of course, most of it was from hearsay and general gossip, but she _did_ have a heart-to-heart with the girl at Caribou just last week, if not the week before. Or was it this week…?

Sakura grumbled mentally, wishing she had something to write on—someway to vent out all of her thoughts while avoiding spontaneous combustion. The date wasn't important, she decided, because if it were she would've remembered.

Just like she remembered the side of Ino that no one else probably saw. She was crying. She was sad. She was confused. She was _vulnerable_. And all of that was completely different from the blonde haired, blue-eyed varsity cheerleading captain with a mouth like a whip and eyes as all seeing as Kami-sama himself.

She just seemed like a regular girl back then.

However, what was a regular eighteen-year-old girl? Sakura didn't have any idea. For all she knew, all girls her age had yet to have boyfriends and stayed at home every weekend studying for medical exams she wouldn't be taking until she was well into her twenties.

A snap in her face broke her long, winding, off track train of thought. Her eyes regained focus and she shrugged, smiling lightly, "Sorry. And sorry. I'm just confused. I want to…," she trailed.

"I get it," Ino interrupted, though it was obvious Sakura was never going to find the right word to fill in her pause, even with her extensive vocabulary. "I'm confused, too. I'm actually confused as to why I'm confused, since I never do get confused. It makes sense if you say it slow."

Sakura smiled, "No, I got it the first time."

They both laughed shortly, before becoming uncomfortable with the other's laughter.

"Well, at least we're on the same page, then," the rosette finished professionally, nodding curtly. "Since we'll be in this room all day, we should get to know each other, even if we never do so again."

Ino flicked out a hand, smiling as another cloud moved, revealing the sun once more. "Deal," she agreed, waiting for the other end of the agreement to solidify.

* * *

><p>Kiba wasn't sure how, exactly, he felt.<p>

One part of him told him to stay away, that he was being used like a pair of dirty old sneakers that people only wore because they were familiar and comfortable, because they knew that they would never break or fail them and walk away. He would always be there—he was loyal.

The smells of the theater were different than they were in the auditorium doors, were they kept all of the supplies for meetings, a podium here, giant screen projectors there. No, no, the theater smelled like cardboard and dust and general must, but not in a bad way. It was _used_, but not in a bad way. Velour curtains felt worn and worked from years of sweeping across a stage, opening and closing acts and announcing intermissions, but without them, what would the show be?

He decided that he missed the feel of tiny, nimble hands and fingers wrapping around his arms, running up and down his back and musing his hair. He missed drowning in the big open sea without a life vest, without an oxygen tank, without a safety boat waiting for him to resurface. He liked floating in the suffocating space that smelled like only vanilla, cinnamon and a slight touch of berry, just enough to let him now that it was _her, _and not his dreams playing tricks with him.

It was her, she was in his arms, and she wasn't going anywhere because he wasn't going anywhere and that was how it was going to stay because he _liked it like that_.

The same hands that plagued his dreams teased the hem of his shirt; cold thumbs brushed his stomach, taunting him, making him yearn and feel all the emotions that he had been separated from for what felt like years. A small groan rumbled from his chest with centimeter she grew closer, cold hands somehow making his body elicit in an uncontrollable fire that was extinguished moments later.

When he felt a small smirk on her lips that were glued to his, he knew that she was doing it on purpose…but he didn't care, because he could play that game too.

It was a battle against his will, really, to rip his lips away from hers, to somehow untangle himself from her arms, break away from the magnetism that was keeping them together. His heart immediately began beating to a different tone, and his lungs—those things that he had forgotten about; they weren't important, not as important as she was to him—sucked in much-ignored air.

"I missed you," he exhaled, against all that was running in his head. He didn't mean to say that. No, no, he was supposed to be angry and pissed and wondering why she was playing him like a piano and pulling at his emotional strings as if they were a part of a puppet that only she could control.

She smiled, looking as if she was trying to keep the corners of her lips from spreading further. "I know," she hummed, placing a hand over his heart.

The rhythm doubled in speed and lost all normalcies with just her simple touch, erratic and past his control. He inhaled sharply, trying to control himself, trying to rein in the animal that she woke up with just one look, one touch, one smile, one word. She had the key to his heart.

He knew that he felt it, jumping and scratching at the cage that was his ribs, seconds from exploding. Kiba sighed tightly, unable to find another word but, "Why?"

It seemed to encompass everything. Why would she come back to him? Why would she ask for his acceptance, his permission? Why would she think that he didn't want her anymore? Why did she seem to know exactly how to make him feel bad for something that he didn't even do while doing everything that should make him feel good, her kiss, her touch, her quiet murmurs?

The questions haunted him. Why was he asking these questions? He was Kiba fucking Inuzuka. A silly little girl shouldn't be able to make him come running at her every beck and call. He knew that she wouldn't give an answer, not a real one. Not one that would calm his storming, battling, fighting conscious.

While he felt used in the comfortable, reliable, loved way, he knew that being used was more than that. A tissue is used and thrown away. You use paper and, oops, big mistake—you crumple it up and throw it away. Those same shoes that are the comfy sneakers were nothing without the feet but material that could be decomposed and used in dog toys.

"I need you," she answered simply before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She was using him _like a toy_.

It was her, she was in his arms, and she wasn't going anywhere because he wasn't going anywhere and that was how it was going to stay because he _liked it like that_.

* * *

><p>"So," Ino started, standing from the desk, "what're we going to talk about?"<p>

This room was boring. Everything was white and there no pictures at all for her to stare at blankly. Even the window they were supposed to look out of showed a boring view of trees with leaves that were turning yellow, orange, and red with the rapidly arriving fall.

Ino knew what she wanted to talk about, but she, for once, didn't want to be rash and overpowering. She had a feeling that that tactic wouldn't work very well on the rosette girl who was reading some book that looked heavier than her own purse. She wondered for a second if Sakura had heard her or if she was too immersed in the fantasy world of her novel, but when Sakura dog-eared her page, placing it on her desk, she knew that she had heard her.

Sakura shrugged, "Well…it depends. We could avoid what we both want to talk about, because, seriously, the tension in this room is _visible_," she smiled, "or we could continue being bored out of our minds for the next however many hours."

Without a broken, crazily ticking clock, Ino had no idea how long it would be until she could be freed from this prison. She had no idea how long it would be until one of them cracked. It was obvious, like Sakura said, that there was a huge elephant in the room. Ino just wondered if they were thinking about the same elephant.

"Okay, fine. You go first then."

"Why me? You're the one that wants to talk."

Ino's eyes narrowed sharply as her mouth was drawn taut. However angry the statement made her she saw the sense in it. Sakura was okay sitting in silence and boredom. She'd even come prepared with a book that could last her _two _in-school detentions. Ino sighed and sat back in her desk, admitting defeat. "I think you're afraid of living," Ino stated blankly, as if it were as factual as the sky was blue.

She crossed her legs as she waited for Sakura's rebuttal. She would get mad just like she did on Monday and, without any surveillance but a camera that was being watched by a sleeping security guard, she would be able to get as angry as she wished. They would probably get in another argument that Tsunade would deem verbally aggressive and they would be back in here tomorrow for strike two with a reluctant teacher watching them.

"Okay," Sakura nodded, folding her legs under her. "I'm afraid of living."

Ino almost barked out a premeditated response but stopped short, confused. She choked on her words before slouching, just so bewildered. This girl was..."You're weird, too. Anyone else would've killed me by now if-"

"If you even said half the things about them that you did about me," Sakura interrupted, eyes shifting from side to side I'm hesitation. Ino watched her internal struggle with calculating eyes, trying, to no avail, to understand her. "I get it. I mean, I'm not the coolest. Or whatever. I'm pretty sure you don't want everyone knowing that you had a breakdown and shared Caribou with me."

So she remembered her small lapse in character.

Ino bit her lip, cocking her head as she thought about how to reply to that. It was true, albeit shallow. She had to hold up appearances and while she would've been happier to let that shared memory between her and Sakura disappear with time, Sakura was bound to admit it at some point the other day. So, of course she had to stop her from doing just that.

A little drama always changed the situation and it always helped the reputations of both parties. Even if Sakura wasn't going to let everyone know about her one weak moment, it made both of them appear stronger.

The revelation clicked together in Ino's mind.

"You get it," Ino mumbled, dumbstruck.

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "It's not that hard to understand. Popular girls want to stay popular and if everything in their lives was sunshine and lollipops, no one would care."

Blue eyes narrowed again.

"So you started shit on purpose?"

"No," Sakura answered quickly, "I was honestly pissed. Halfway to your table, when you said you didn't know who I was, even though you so obviously do, I realized what you were trying to do. I mean, why else would the most popular girl in school drop so low in the ranks to talk about _me _of all people? You wanted more attention on yourself and, rather than defer to your usual victims, you thought I'd be more interesting to test."

She smiled, then, eyes forgiving, "No hard feelings. I'd do the same in your position."

Ino smiled back, though she had no idea if Sakura was much more than she was making herself out to be. She seemed to know so much, a lot more than simple observance provided. Ino's original question surged back to her like lightening, so strong that she wondered how she could've forgotten in the first place.

She eyed the girl who was back in her book, green eyes scanning the pages quickly. She couldn't possibly be reading that fast. No one reads that fast. Not even genetically enhanced brainiacs. Ino let he eyebrows gather before she inhaled deeply, slightly annoyed by the fear coursing through her body at Sakura's reaction.

"Do you read The Notebook?"

* * *

><p>It was <em>just <em>Wednesday. Sasuke tried to remind himself of that. He had three days until he would be spending an entire afternoon with his most youthful and annoying teammate, the girl that thought that 'The Chase' was stupid and coming on full speed ahead like a charging bull was a better idea, and Sakura. The girl with the pink hair who started something with Ino.

He wasn't sure if anything could make him any more excited for this outing except for the fact that his very own loving, caring brother had offered to, not only drive all the teens of whom had licenses, but also pay for semi-exclusive access to his half of the beach that their parents owned.

This meant he'd be subjected to a bikini-clad Karin who probably wanted nothing more than to see how long it'd take before he noticed that she was wearing nothing but the bare essentials.

If he didn't have a strong stomach, he would've barfed at just the thought.

Sasuke blanched at the idea of Karin trying to appear sexy to anyone as he jotted down the heading of today's lesson. Kurenai was absent again and she had left an entire outline on the board for them to copy.

She'd actually been MIA a lot often, leaving the class with the laziest of substitutes; the kind of 'professionals' that fell asleep as soon as they finished attendance and wouldn't wake up until the bell that ended class.

All in all, it was the equivalent of a free period class.

And, while every once in a while, he did like the freedom to write an easy set of notes and then return to his own thoughts and musings, today wasn't one of those days. Recently, he'd become obsessed with trying to figure out who this Strawberry was.

It bothered him.

It really, really, really _bothered _him.

Sure, it wasn't to the point of making him lose sleep at night, but that didn't change the fact that everything that that anonymous girl said got on his nerves. It didn't even have to be directed toward him to make him irritated.

All of her entries were just so...innocent? No. Innocent wasn't the word. Genuine? No. Everyone's was genuine. It's hard to write in a different voice that's not yours unless you take some class or something, which she did. She said day one that she was doing this for a class, and what other class beside Creative Writing would require a social experiment like The Notebook?

Exactly.

So, she couldn't possibly be being genuine, especially of she knew how to do otherwise. She was just such a good writer that it felt real, that it felt like the words of a wholesome, smart girl that could care less about the drama going on around her world.

...she could be faking all of that and Sasuke just had to know if she was real. No girl could be so honest and be the instigator of The Notebook at the same time.

Those things just didn't match up. They were contradictions. Paradoxes. There was no way they could exist together.

Right?

That lingering question was what bothered him most, and he could only find the answer if he found out who she was. And, yes, that would quite a lot of his questions, but what would figuring out who the elusive Strawberry do for him afterward?

It wasn't like he was going to win a trophy.

"You look pissed off."

Tayuya was beside him in less than a second, filling the empty desk beside him. She propped her feet up on the surface of his desk, swirling a lollipop in her mouth. "What's fucking you, Itachi Jr.?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Beside Naruto, Neji, and maybe a few other of his friends from the team, no one except her knew about his older brother. Maybe the stalkers in his fan club had some idea, too, but they were smart enough not to bring it up. Tayuya, though, was too ballsy for her own good. "Ino'd kill you if she knew you were eating that," he muttered, ruffling his hair.

"Like I care what that Barbie thinks," she scoffed. And, despite his attempt at trying to divert her attention to someone that she could possibly curse for hours, Tayuya returned to the one subject he wished she would just leave alone. "How _is _your brother doing, Jr.?"

The Uchiha tightened his jaw, eyeing the girl evenly. She must've been really bored if all see wanted to do was bother him about his brother when she knew that they hardly talked now. He narrowed his eyes threateningly when she sneered, and sighed, "What do you want?"

Tayuya smiled widely, "Karin wants to know if you guys are really gonna double date with that pink wench and the green giant embodied. She heard that you were and is demanding that you reconsider."

Sasuke grimaced.

What in the world was there to reconsider? He wasn't going to go anywhere with that girl alone, even if someone tied his arms and legs together.

Tayuya felt his disgusted rays and choked back a laugh.

"I'll tell her you already made reservations for four."

"Five."

Tayuya paused and turned back around, facing Sasuke. "We all know you can count, smart ass. So unless you invited your imaginary best friend-"

Sasuke groaned, "Fuck off."

The girl cackled before she complied, bending into a crude curtsy. "As you wish," she sang airily, head bowed. She rose with two middle fingers pointed to the ceiling, "Much love, Jr."

* * *

><p>"I am so, so, so sorry!"<p>

Hinata couldn't even register the rapid apologies. It was all an ocean of sky blue eyes and golden blonde sunny hair. Warm tanned hands grasped her shoulders and shook her gently but all she saw was the beautiful beach and all she felt was the breeze caressing her to sleep.

Oh.

And her heart.

Pounding like a bass line in one of Mozart's fast paced classics. Always keeping time but running haywire nonetheless.

She was running late to Business and Economics class, and, rather than run through the heavily populated hallways, she decided to walk the outdoor path.

No one walked outside. Most of it probably had to do with the weather-a chilly fall wind bit straight to the bone, but it didn't bother Hinata much. Beside summer, fall was one of her favorite seasons.

So, with her lilac jacket zipped up and hood shielding the sides of her face, she headed outside. It was absolutely beautiful with the leaves celebrating the change from season to season marking the beginning of the end of their long-lived lives with dots of red, yellow, brown, orange and green. Whenever a strong gust of wind blew by, a tornado of the exact leaves would swirl around her. She'd giggle full of bliss at nature's wonder and simplicity.

She was one of the few that appreciated all four of Vivaldi's For Seasons compositions and understood exactly what he was feeling when he wrote each one. Each mood of weather brought out a different set of emotions from each person.

Predictably, Hinata had reached the main building faster than anyone using the complicated loop of hallways would have, and with a hop in her step from the refreshing cold breeze and the playful leaves, the Hyuuga reached out for the handle of the door that would take her back into the monotony that was high school.

She sighed, wondering why they couldn't have outdoor class every now and again, hand barely grasping the golden handle, when it flew open, heavy wood smacking against her porcelain skin and shattering it like glass.

She fell to the ground with a thud, hands instinctively reaching for her throbbing forehead.

Hinata stuttered, finally seeing the worried face of the boy that she'd been in love with for _years_. How long had she been silent? Oh…he must think that there's something wrong with her. She had to say something. Anything!

"I-I—I," she stuttered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment. She hadn't stuttered since she was six! Now she really looked like some fool. "It's my fault," she blurted, face about as hot as a furnace.

Naruto rubbed her shoulders gently, before coaxing her into a standing position. Smiling, he waved away her statement, "Naw, it was mine. I shouldn't be ditching anyway."

It took all of her power just then to stay on her feet. He was so humble, kind, charismatic and charming. Perhaps that came with having a politician as a father, but he was honest. There were no twisted words and dark lies behind that wide cheery smile. Just happiness and friendliness, an open spirit.

"Oh," Hinata murmured, fingering strands of ebony hair behind her ear nervously. "T-The bell rang already?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, pupils of his blue eyes shrinking as recognition—of what he'd just said and, more importantly, in front of _who_—registered in his mind. He smacked a hind to his forehead, "I sure hope not!"

"Bu-but you said you w-w-were ditching."

"I'm not."

"But—"

"Good guys don't ditch," he muttered quickly, overpowering her little squeak of inquisition.

"What?"

"What?"

Hinata let her face convulse, dark brows burrowing deeply. She could've sworn that he just said that he was skipping class just moments ago and now he was declaring he wasn't. Had she heard him wrong?

A few beats passed before Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Anyways. I have a class…to actually go to. Apparently. So…"

He turned so quickly on his heel and was back inside the school, door swinging in a gust of wind, that Hinata had no chance of telling him that it was okay. Her hands hung limp at her sides, eyes glued on the place that her sunshine was just shining.

She always managed to mess everything up.

* * *

><p>Sakura had no idea what was going on with her. She wasn't necessarily a loner-type, but she wasn't known to be friendly, no. No, not as friendly and nice, as conversational and kind as she was being with someone of the likes of Ino. She hadn't even said anything witty in at least half an hour and it was starting to irk her.<p>

But, the feeling wasn't bad.

No. She actually was talking to someone and they were listening.

Her heart and head were spinning in a washing machine of butterflies and glitter and all of these other things that were supposed to make her shine with happiness, but instead made her nauseous.

Maybe that was why her mouth decided to blurt out the stupidest question she could have possibly asked.

EVER.

She could hardly believe herself when those words exited her mouth without the permission of her brain. Even _if_ her mind had given the idiotic sentence the green light, it was only because she was sick over the fact that she still had to tell her parents that she was at in-school detention all day when she got home.

Sakura sighed heavily, green eyes chancing a wary look toward Ino, who looked just about as shell-shocked as she had to be. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth a perfectly glossed 'O'.

The sound of the wall clock across from them ticking loudly was the only thing pounding in Sakura's head. How stupid was that question? Because, really, Ino would probably answer with some answer that wasn't an answer and throw the exact same thing at her. Sakura couldn't lie. She couldn't say that she was, since then, what would the blonde queen do? Nod and leave it alone?

Surely not.

A loud inhalation shook Ino into life, like a person blowing air into a balloon. Her back straightened and her crossed legs tightened back into proper position. "The Notebook," she repeated with concentration, caution laced in every syllable. Eyelids narrowed around her blue irises as an arched eyebrow rose.

Sakura nodded slowly, heart beat becoming louder as each second passed.

"Yes," Ino answered languidly, the 'S' sound sustaining. "I do. I write in it, actually."

It was as if glass slammed onto the floor, cracking and splattering in all directions with a clash.

"Oh," Sakura murmured.

This could take a different direction very easily. She had to handle all of her answers carefully. Sakura wasn't ignorant. She knew the power Ino held in the school, and by admitting something as risky as that, Ino had placed the ball in Sakura's hand. What did she want to do with that information?

The consequences and rewards were staggering.

Ino cleared her throat, immediately forcing Sakura out of her cyclical, nonsensical thoughts.

"Look, Sakura," she said sharply. "I'm not trying to make this…anymore awkward than it is. I'm sorry for what I said. Really. It wasn't right and—"

"Don't—"

She raised a finger, hushing her immediately, "_And_ it was totally uncalled-for, babe. You're cool, and you didn't deserve what I did. I'm really sorry. "

Sakura wanted to let her mouth drop. She wanted to gape and wonder where this was all coming from. She thought that she had dismissed this topic almost a half-hour ago. She thought saying that she understood why Ino acted the way she did. She was the basic, storybook mean girl. She had to hold up her status.

She completely got it.

But, now, she was confused. How would she handle this situation if it happened to her all the time?

"It's okay," Sakura finally responded, smiling back. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, showing off toned biceps, "I'm tougher than I look."

Ino giggled, her face breaking into a brilliant grin. "Totes! You have to come teach the cheerleaders what I real workout is like sometime. I swear, none of those girls can hold nothing heavier than a pompom."

"I don't do much, though I just swam as a kid. Every once and a while, I take a dip, but a lot of it is just conditioning."

"Like hair conditioner?" Ino asked honestly, twirling her hair in between her fingers.

Sakura stared back blankly, "Seriously?"

"Of course not!" Ino yelled, laughing. "I know what conditioning is!"

The rosette sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 101<strong>

**Title: **New Shit

**Written By: **StrawberryShortcakes_1, _BlondeBomb31_

_Hey everybody! So sorry about The Notebook being absent today. Strawberry was a naughty girl. _

Don't say naughty. It's suggestive.

_Your face is suggestive. Burn! I think you need some ice for that. _

Yeah, whatever. This chick is crazy. Anyway, we have new rules that are going to be put into motion. First off, we'll have a new notebook.

_Running out of pages…ya know_.

Get off my page, pig.

_No, forehead! You get off my DIC_

AS I WAS SAYING, we'll have a new notebook by Monday, probably Tuesday. And, with a new notebook, we need a lot of reform. I'm sure you've all noticed that BB and I have teamed together. We'll be what you call 'mediators'.

That basically means that everything you write/say will be monitored by us. Yes, it sounds sucky, but it's actually in your favor. If you ever, by some slim chance, get caught and identified, you don't want your words used against you.

_We'll be your mini Jesus!_

I'm ignoring that. So, new rules…

First rule is: This is a serious, influential, major thing in school now. All things can and probably will be used against you. Try not to be so revealing in your entries. While BB and I cannot pin a name on everyone, some of you are obvious. Keep in mind that this is just a notebook, and can be misplaced or taken by the wrong hands. Remember to be careful. We'd hate for anyone to be punished for just venting his or her feelings and sharing their thoughts with other intellectual, mature, people.

Second rule is: This is a serious, influential, major thing in school now. But it's still worth a grade. I'd like to keep the once-a-week-return deal, but that's subject for change as well as the return location. Either BB or I will keep you posted, so pay attention. I _still_ need my 100 points a quarter. Don't forget that.

Third rule is: This is a serious, influential, major thing in school now. Even though this goes hand in hand with the first rule, I feel like I should reiterate the fact that some of you are being obvious. Watch what you say. Seriously. Some of these rumors are ridiculous and unbelievable. Try to have at least one source. No one wants garbage. I know I won't call you out, but I'd hate for drama to start in here over bogus gossip that makes no sense.

_Fourth rule is: OMFG, these rules suck! It's still a gossip notebook, strawberry. You make it seem like…like…a police journal or something un-fun. The crappy gossip is the best! It's Cinderella before the fairy made her pretty; a story waiting to be made into a legend._

_:)_

…

Didn't I tell you to get the fuck off my page?

Strawberry+BB

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a late update. This last week at school was our Finals week and I've been studying and busy the whole entire time. I'm doing well so far, but I'm still waiting on my results from my Trig and English finals.

…The anxiety is killing me! Hahahaha.

I hope I got to everyone that I could've if you asked questions in reviews. For any questions referring to whom characters are, I posted a list on my profile. Hopefully it helps. :)

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you all for reading through the first arc! It was really fun for me to write and, even though I'll miss it a little, I'm happy to be moving on to the next big thing. ARC TWO. A lot will be developed during these next few chapters. I gave a little taste of it here, so I hope it was enough to entice you all.

Before I ramble on and on, let me finish with…

Thank you! Review! Fave! Alert!

~hotoffthefryer


	10. Thursday and Friday

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 102<strong>

**Title: **Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini

**Written By: **RedHot4

These new rules are absolutely ridiculous, okay? Urgh, like, ugh, I never ever wanted to say this before, but I am _completely_ agreeing with BB. It's not fun when we have to worry about being policed. Like, what's gonna happen if I say the wrong thing, huh? Am I going to get a spanking?

…at least they aren't being enforced until the new notebook comes out. I recommend that we all write super small, okay?

(And, also, a plain black notebook is totes not making the cut. I personally recommend that we do something about the styling. One vote for hot pink with sparkles!)

Anyway, my daddy and I went shopping for new swimsuits yesterday. It was for no specific occasion, you know; I just need a really nice bikini that will be sure to melt even the iciest of glaciers.

To say the least, I'm a woman on a mission.

Shopping for star-stunners now, toward the end of summer, is actually better than trying to do so during the summer months, considering all of the blowout sales and end-of-season deals. Add to that the fact that designers from Suna are shipping in their suits that haven't sold yet—and, okay, we _all_ know that Suna has the hottest bikinis EVER—and you get a totes my goats amazing shopping day.

I'm so smart like that.

We bought, like, four bikinis. Some of them I had to argue over, but I knew I would get them in the end. He's such a pushover like that; it's ridiculous.

RedHot

(P.S.: I'm serious about the writing small people, okay? We have to. Save these pages. For the trees and for our freedom.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 103<strong>

**Title: **Fuck That

**Written By: **RamenGod_10

FUCK THAT SHIT UP THE FUCKING SHITTY ASS!

And you all know what I'm talking about.

Hehehe.

Just kidding, but Red, the new rules aren't that bad. They're for our own protection, really. When I read some of these entries, pshhhh, I know _exactly _who it is. You guys just obviously put yourselves out there.

Like...urgh...like...

Like, pshhhh, everyone should just follow my lead because I bet none of you even have a clue who I be.

Yeah, believe it, I said who I be!

Fuck proper grammerrrrrrrr!

Haahahha I don't know what my issue is today. I must've put too much pop in my cereal. Mom and Dad are still somewhere that's not home, and I'm seriously running low on inventory. I probably shouldn't have eaten everything day one, but it's too late now.

And! And! And! Grape pop and cereal doesn't taste that bad. It's actually a little buzzy.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 104<strong>

**Title: **I Triple Dog Dare You

**Written By: **K9_Swag

I feel like I always end up talking about girls in here. Either that, or sports.

Does that make me thin? Ain't that what writer people call it?

Whatever, I don't care either way. I'm trying to change. I know I'm pretty much early in the whole 'New Year, New Me' thing, but I might as well get a head start. It's always like I'm behind in stuff, no matter what I do, so I guess that is what I need.

I realized yesterday that love isn't so one-dimensional. They're lots of…angles to it, which is weird because a heart is supposed to be rounded off and smooth. But, really, it isn't. After being pulled and tugged so many different ways, it's gonna have some damage done.

And…and you learn with that damage.

I've learned a lot.

BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME SOME GIRL! Dude, I'm gonna be so fucking honest here; I'm more man than I've ever fucking been! I actually _broke up with her_. No gossip got in between us. No rumors or nosy fleas got in the way.

I decided I was done with the bullshit.

So, I ended the bullshit.

Kami, I wonder why I haven't done that earlier! I feel so _goooood_. Like, I don't even know. I do not even fucking know. The leash is off and I am on free fucking reign. What do _I _want to do? I don't need to worry about some stupid female telling me what to do and knocking me around.

It's awesome.

I triple dog dare you to even try to feel better than I do right now. Drugs can't even get you halfway to where I'm at. I'm in the clouds, motherfucker, I'm hanging out in the Milky Way, chatting with the sun; I AM ETERNAL.

Ah.

It's great, man.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 105<strong>

**Title: **Good Girls Finish Last

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Well, congratulations BB. Even though _I_ called for the mediator spot beside Strawberry first, I'm sure that there is some reason that she picked you over me. She knows you personally, perhaps?

I'm just throwing the thought out there. It's something to think about, ne?

In my humble opinion, I'd think it unfair that BB possibly gets the job just because she knew you. That is so freaking unfair. And my reasons aren't based purely on the elementary fact that I asked first. No, no, no.

I'm just one hundred percent sure that you're less qualified for the job that I am. I _deserve _it more than you do, BB. You are the definition of a mean girl that gets what she wants just because of the social status that she upholds, but I've got news for you, BB:

Once high school is over, you'll be screwed. _If _you get into college, they don't care that you were a Varsity cheerleader, or that you're blonde. The boys might care, but certainly not the ones that matter. You are going to have a very difficult time in life if you keep on relying on the transparent things. You better hope you marry a billionaire, because, unlike you, I work for what I want.

But, I have no reason to be mad at you, Blonde Bomb. You didn't pick yourself over me.

Strawberry did.

She made a terrible mistake in picking you. So now, I'll be making sure that _she_ will be dodging all of the bullets for _you_, BB. Consider yourself lucky.

Geek_1o1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 106<strong>

**Title: **Friday Date Night!

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Woot, woot!

I'm soooooo excited for Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan's date tonight! Forget those other people. They're losers. Tagalongs. They're the second pair of shoes in the BOGO sale that you buy just because you want the kickass ones soooooo bad.

The ones you _don't _wear, but banish to the darkest, dankest, dirtiest corner of your closet.

Now, now, don't get me wrong; I love Lee-san. He's a great guy that can really make a girl laugh but he just gets himself caught in the friend zone way too quickly and, well...he could use some tweezers, to put it lightly.

And Karin is a hoe/slut/bitch/ass that could jump off a building and create a new crater. Called the Mighty Hole That No Dick Fills. You know that's what she's aiming to have in the long run anyway.

But back to what I was gushing over!

Sakura is going to look soooooo cute for the date. I'm making this a guarantee. My aunt doesn't own a beauty salon for nothing~~~

And whoever I bring in for a Total Package Deal gets it free because my auntie loves who I love. :D

There come perks with being my friend.

Speaking of those quote unquote friends of mine, I'm really surprised it's taken me so long to realize how much they've molded me. Now, now, I love my independence and I actually pride myself on it. I'm extremely selfish, especially with the works of my inner being and mind. As such, I'm really shocked that I've let this go on for so long.

Honestly, I don't even know if undoing everything I've done so far is worth the trouble.

BB

(P.S.: Geek, trust me, Strawberry barely picked me. I had to wrestle it out of her. And, seriously, babe, if the shit was started with me, end it with me. I always bring the tissue and Febreeze when these situations arise. I am beyond ready but _I doubt you are. _Consider the heaviness of your threat. I can get you flushed real quickly, my love.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 107<strong>

**Title: **A Midsummer Night's Nightmare

**Written By: **Sigh

Hermia sounds like a true bitch throughout the entire play. Although I understand her frustration with her father's disregard for her love that she shares with Lysander, I do believe that she should, at the very least, consider Demetrius.

Of course, in even considering Demetrius, she is hurting her self-conscious whiny wuss of a best friend, Helena. Along with her self-consciousness, Helena also has a nasty case of foul self-esteem and Demetrius artfully twists these two traits of hers together and uses them to his advantage in taking advantage of Helena. As in fucking her.

So, logically, Hermia doesn't want to be with the man that abused her pansy friend's feelings both because her pansy still _does _see this jackass as a potential husband, even though her dolefully-in-love bestie is betrothed to him.

Still, with these entangling emotions, I believe Hermia should have seen Demetrius as someone more than a playboy who only wanted a good bang. Maybe I feel this way because it is the contrary of most in my reading circle's opinion, though I believed throughout the entire screenplay that Lysander was one of the weaker characters of whom had no back plot. I did not _feel _for him when Hermia's father disapproved him. I, quite frankly, did not care. Egeus put up a great argument. The young Lysander could have very well been blinded in his love proclamations, and, even past blinded, false and untruthful.

At least with Demetrius, Hermia would have had someone who she knew would love her completely had whole fully, even if just because her father married them both.

There was no reason for the four young adults to go chasing into the forests. The inclusion of the fairies could have been completely avoided. And, in my humble opinion, I think, though this is Shakespearean comedy, that many of the actions carried out are carelessly put together, just for a laugh. I understand that Shakespeare looked at young, teenage love affairs with a sarcastic, cynical eye. He thought that most of it was puffed up and melodramatic, which is partially true.

However, every so often, a diamond can be raked out of the coal.

Sigh

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 108<strong>

**Title: **Shakespearean Shake

**Written By: **TheWise1

I'm guessing Kurenai-sensei is your teacher? She always assigns the most analytical book reviews. They really make you think. I don't remember the prompt but it was probably half a page long, and asked for at least three paragraphs per topic discussion.

Ah. The wonders of Advanced Placement, ne?

To be honest, I haven't started mine yet. I'll probably spit something out during lunch. Or before she collects it. Whichever.

Is she even in today? Asuma wasn't. Maybe they're comparing lesson plans over cool glasses of lemonade.

Anyway, before I go off on tangent, I noticed something really cool today while I was walking home from school yesterday. There was this charm bracelet abandoned on the sidewalk, shining gold in the autumn sun, alone. It was obvious that it was real gold. The fake stuff doesn't glisten like that.

A part of me wanted to ignore it and walk away. Maybe it was a gift from an ex-boyfriend and the girl wanted to rid herself of it. I wouldn't want to intervene on that, and besides, it's not mine. The girl could have honestly lost it and could have me locked up for stealing when I was really looking out for her and making up for her negligence. And that'd be way too troublesome.

Well, the other half won and the shiny bracelet is tucked nicely in the secret pocket of my backpack.

Don't tell anyone.

Shhhh.

Wise1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 109<strong>

**Title: **Clarification

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

So who's obvious? I'd _love _to hear who you think is spilling their own beans.

Enlighten me. I think everyone is doing _perfectly _fine with their entries. Anyone else agree with me that these rules should revoked and rethought upon?

Thanks, 'mediators'.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 110<strong>

**Title: **Sarcasm

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

Sarcasm only works when you're not as obvious as a blind bat trying to swim.

But I heard somewhere that, identical to penguins, bats are avid swimmers so I think you'll be just fine.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 111<strong>

**Title:** Confused

**Written By: **MadHatterK

Sooo was that sarcasm or can bats really swim because if they could they would officially be THE COOLEST mammal on this _planet. _Real. Shizz.

Like I want a pet vampiric aerial aquatic bat now. Where can I find one of these majestic creatures?

ANYWAYS!

I guess there is a reason why not that many underclassmen write in this. You guys have issues. Deep evil monsters are bubbling to life below the surface and finding home in your souls!

Hehehe. Right, so, as I was saying, like, a lot of guys just blabber about problems that don't even matter. For real. You just make things mega unnecessarily dramatic. Maybe it's my inexperience with high school, or whatever, but shouldn't you all be over the drama already? What's it called?

Senioritis?

Yeah. You should all just get infected with it because you're all pretty frigging annoying with your 'problems'.

But, I have a real problem. I happen to be failing gym because the teacher thinks I am not a team player.

There's no I in team, but there is in win, old man, there is in win!

MadHatterK

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 112<strong>

**Title: **My Boyfriend

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

Honey,

I know you took the charger out of my car this morning. I saw you. With my eyes.

I want it back.

No excuses.

And, I know that, by now, you've gotten a vague impression of who I am. Yes, darling, I am your worst nightmare and your only solace in the night. Yeah, pumpkin, I will do things with a butter knife that you've only seen done with butcher.

Am I scaring you?

I should be.

Of course, you can save yourself by returning my charger. I know you think it's yours but it's not. It's mine. And I want it back.

Thank you, darling!

Love,

Me

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 113<strong>

**Title: **Boring

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Seriously, this is getting repetitive.

Well, if anyone wants to complain, whatever. I couldn't care less. This is for releasing your thoughts, feelings, emotions, and (_don't forget_) gossip. If the new rules are on your mind, go nuts.

I'm not going to change anything any time soon, but, if I do choose to do so, I'll be sure to let you all know ahead of time.

Strawberry

(BT Dubs: I'm being hauled away after lunch by a big terrible monster and am taking my sole possession with me. Call the police if I don't write by Tuesday.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 114<strong>

**Title: **Androgyny

**Written By: **BIGbang_Theory

I went to the store to buy hair dye with my little cousin today.

That's not that interesting in itself but it's the fact that she's here and really, I love the girl, she's a real blast, a big fiery ball of excitement just waiting to burst, but we look alike.

And that's a problem.

I am a grown man with man parts that do manly things! I don't shake my hips and make them lie and, yeah, I wear skinny jeans too tight to put on without godlike balance. I have a number of Orlando Bloom style white flowing, v-neck shirts. And on occasion, one may see me poking my eye out while driving on the highway because my stupid eyeliner pencil is too short and I'm too busy to buy a new one. And, I can confidently admit that I've never had a split end or uneven cut in my natural born life, but I can't help it.

I was born to be fabulous like that.

Now, hold your judgmental horses, high school brats. A man can be fabulous, hold an uncanny likeness to his 18-year-old girl cousin, and work at a hair salon while maintaining his testosterone.

Especially if they're as bomb as me.

Tick tick boom explosion fireworks in your pants.

But, gossip.

Obviously, you Konoha skeets have no idea what real news is. See, in comparison to Suna, you lose. I attest to the fact that maybe you lose because I'm in college and college gossip is just naturally more legit than high school rumors. But, when I was in high school, we were _definitely _wasting our time moaning about things other than some stupid race and a relationship that was obviously on its way down the toilet from the get-go.

Like, this one time.

We all had this...this...this inkling that our school's treasurer was stealing money from the fund for our Senior Prom. I mean, he just looked filthy so he must steal, right? Right. We all hahaha we all made a trail of dollars, just those little one dollar things, and led them up to the girls bathroom.

Kakuzu was _so _concerned with getting his one hundred singles that he failed to realize I was recording everything.

His ass was out by the next day, and, so serious, I think he's still looking to get me.

Hahaha. Screwing someone over with actual action beats talking about them any day.

Trust me. People forget words. People don't forget a senior class that fires the second oldest employee by making him look like a greedy thieving pervert.

Bomb

(I wanted BB. But it's taken. So. -_-)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 115<strong>

**Title: **Girls

**Written By: **ThePuppeteer

I thought this was the appointment book but I guess not.

But, while I'm at it, I suppose I can add to the collection. How do I feel right now? What is on my mind? What do I spy from my little brown eye?

Deidara's mom's salon has always had this smell to it. Sorry to get off track like that, but it smells like burnt hair, fancy shampoo, and vanilla. Lots and lots of vanilla. It's disgusting. Adding three thousand vanilla candles into the mix just makes things worse.

I have no idea how I always end up spending my time here. If it weren't for the paycheck and occasional eye candy, I'd be burning daylight at school but my little brother got us all suspended.

I'd be mad at him but I kind of have a desire to live.

Mrs. Deidara's Mom puts me at the front desk and tells me to pencil people in and check them out (which I very happily do) when they're ready to leave. If they want to talk to her personally, push the purple button on the telephone.

Easy enough. I learned how to write in, like, Grade 1, and all these chicks have these generic Suna names so it's no big deal.

Most of the time, it's just the regulars. Lots of brunettes come on by, request a Mani Pedi-Facial Package that has a fancier name that I don't care to memorize, and I send them to the back left corner. Redheads want a spray tan, so I say, "So it's true you demons don't tan? I thought it was just my brother," and they make a face. I laugh they laugh and I send them away to the door on the left. Blondes normally want to get some highlights or something.

But this chick shows up with pink hair so I'm confused as to where to send her.

"Uh," I stumbled.

I really should've memorized that stupid greeting. I could do this. Think, man, think, think, think...

"What can I help you with?"

She shrugs, leans over the counter, and balances her head on her hands. "I'm supposed to ask for the owner," she said tiredly. Looking at her, she seemed to be awake all night.

She was real pretty though.

I blinked a few times before remembering about the button. "She'll be right here. Sit in a chair by the wall and she will be right with you.

The girl nodded, smiled lightly, and turned away.

Weird. I wonder if that's her real hair. It looked like a horrible dye job gone wrong, if you ask me.

Puppet

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 116<strong>

**Title: **You Silly Ol' Thang

**Written By: **TheFlowerGirl9

This girl makes me laugh.

She's so innocent.

Like, what type of seventeen year old has never worn a bikini before, especially when they have a rocking body and live right by Konoha Beach?

I think it's so cute that she didn't even know how to string the top. A toddler could probably figure it out before she could!

Nevertheless, with the power of teamwork, my buddy and I have found the most flattering suit, and, I have begrudgingly agreed to let her purchase the matching skirt.

Only because it's sheer though.

Flower Girl

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 117<strong>

**Title: **It's a Date

**Written By: **StrawberryShortcakes_1

Is it pathetic or notable that my first date is with the most attractive guy in school who I've never spoken to once, despite crushing on him for over half of my natural born life?

...

...

Yeah, okay, I know. You don't have to rub it in my face.

It was a rhetorical question.

Clearly.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 118<strong>

**Title: **Answer

**Written By: **U2

I don't see it so much as pathetic as it is cowardly in nature. Of course, I cannot make an honest judgment; I don't really know who you are, personally, but I gather that you don't like to take risks very much.

You think it foolish, and, in some cases, gambling on choices is a bad decision. A lot of decisions in life need a lot of thought and pondering, but not many opportunities present themselves in that fashion. I hate to get so philosophical, but many do not get the chance to bat the same pitch twice. Why let it pass you by the second time without taking a swing at it?

I'm not insinuating that you've had the ability to speak with this boy before, no. Actually, I'm not even talking about him anymore. Just life in general. You don't want life to pass you by because you're too busy trying to count all of the hours, minutes, and seconds instead of living them.

Again, I want to reiterate that much of this is based upon your entries. However few they are, the words speak very loudly. You communicate a lot with a very few amount of words, which leads me to believe you think a lot about what you write, and, in turn what you say and, logically, do.

Some of life's most memorable moments, both good and bad, are created in whimsicality. And, Miss Strawberry, I'm sure you know this better than anyone else.

I do, however, wish you good luck on your date. I hear the tide will be perfect for surfing. You should try it out.

U2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Oh mah bananas! **__**I'm so sorry about how late this update has been. I've been so busy. I'll try to update my other stories this weekend, too, but no promises. I'd list the excuses but I doubt you guys care. LOL, I wouldn't. **_

_**Next chapter will be the date (finally, amiright?) and the "official" start of the second arc. This was kind of filler and used to set up the plots for the next arc. We've got three new characters to go along with the fun. They won't show up again for a while, but, hey. **_

_**Well, as always, review, fave, and alert! **_

_**~hotoffthefryer**_


	11. Date Part One

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the day that she was going to win his heart.<p>

There was no such thing as a consolation prize, no participation points, and there was no way she was going to settle for second place.

Ever.

After double-checking her alarm clock, Karin stood in front of her mirror once again, sizing herself up carefully. Her room was an absolute mess; her closet threw up, colors and fabrics spilled all over the floor, her bed, her desk, and her dresser. It was a total war zone, demolition derby, post-apocalyptic city mess, and nothing looked _perfect _on her.

Well, that's a lie. Everything she puts on looks great on her. Like seriously, she twisted, propping a hand on a curved hip, she could be a model or something. All she as to do was remove the pasty white cream from her face, undo her curlers, and put on her face and the trophy was hers. It was _almost _a guarantee.

It was just really important that she sidestepped this Sakura girl before she gained any more momentum, especially in the Sasuke department. It was cute when the girl found her voice and started talking to people, and people started talking back. It's adorable when children finally begin to understand basic social skills.

Now, people actually likedher. They were on her side, they thought that she was cool, worthy of hanging out with, and...and...pretty. People thought that nymph fairy RPG was pretty, and even more, prettier than she was.

Karin grumbled, grabbing the end of her scarf and whipping it from around her neck in a swift, sharp movement. She balled it up, a pathetic piece of purple fabric, before sending it to the floor with fury.

Who cared what those losers thought? She was amazing. She was hot. She was sexy. And she'd rather be any of those, any day, as opposed to pretty.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't want a 'pretty' girl. He saw pretty girls everyday whenever models came in to talk to his mother about an upcoming photo shoot. Those attributes that made a woman stand out in a crowd of a million beautiful women? Karin had them.

And she was going to put those guns to use, okay?

But, first things first, she needed to get that early morning glow. The redhead strutted to her bed, kicking away fabric she would probably be fishing for next week.

Tomorrow marks the first day of being Mrs. Uchiha Karin.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha residence was one held in high prestige throughout Konoha, from generation to generation. It was the big white house with tall pillars and gold encrusted light fixtures, door and window frames, and detail, the mansion with tiny ivory bricks stacked one on top of another, in perfect alignment, not one stone chipped or misplaced. An imposing fence boxed in the residence, cobblestone cemented in height on the three sides not facing the street covered the house from the rest of the world.<p>

Naruto didn't really care about all that stuff though.

He was hungry, and he knew Sasuke had food. He had to, damn it, not only because he was rich as hell, but because he was his best friend and best friends were supposed to supply breakfast for their best friends. He slammed the door of his Jeep, the clap resounding in the prestigious subdivision, where only rich people like Neji, Sasuke, and Karin lived.

A few birds stirred in a nearby tree, squawking from their peaceful slumber at the only disturbance they'd most likely only heard in their short—or even long—lives in Destiny Falls.

The Uzumaki immediately felt out of place alongside the perfectly designed homes, some more modern and architectural than others, most more classical, but all, every single one of them, screamed 'I am better than you. I bet you can't afford this house. It is a _dream house_.' He felt dirty, even on the street, and was nervous, hands on his hips, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Maybe coming to Sasuke's house begging for food was a bad idea. There was no guarantee that Sasuke would answer, and, even if he did, that the bastard wouldn't close the door in his face. He had no idea how he would react if Fugaku—of all people—answered. His heart pounded faster at just the thought.

He should go while he still had the chance.

A loud grumble of his stomach, guttural and rumbling, convinced him otherwise. He sniffed in a big whiff of air, pulled up his red skinny jeans, and strode forward, crossing the street and finally ending up on the sidewalk. It seemed immaculately cleaned and polished, too. He let his chest rise again, puffing in the morning air. The crisp, cool, and sharp pain was soothing at the same time. He could do this.

Naruto poked out his tanned finger, stabbing the intercom button with vigor.

"Hey, is Teme there?" he shouted, not sure how loud he should be, or even if he was supposed to be the one talking first. More birds cawed, fluttering out of the leafy trees, away from the cause of the loudness.

The blonde turned to watch the birds fly away, hands in his hips, beyond aggravated. So _birds _that lived in Destiny Falls thought they were better than he was too. He stomped his foot, raising a fist to the feathered douche bags. "Fly away you punks! I dare you to even-"

A squish plopped onto the sidewalk, just centimeters away from Naruto's brand new shoes, white and gross looking. Blue eyes narrowed deviously, angrily, spiting the stupid bird. He was a feathery freak. That's why his aim was off.

Tch.

Seconds later, the muffled sounds of someone settling in front of a microphone buzzed, reminding Naruto of where he was and what he was doing before. "Why are you standing there looking stupid, dobe?"

Naruto let his mouth drop, eyes searching frantically for the cameras that had to be planted somewhere. He let his eyes land on the bird's tree as he rubbed his chin inquisitively. Could that little beaked bastard have...?

"They're two on the lights on the fence and one in the center of the gate, idiot," Sasuke said dryly. The golden doors of the aforementioned gate creaked open moments later, scratching the pavement beneath it. "I'll be at the door in a second. Don't ring the bell."

Naruto nodded to himself, stepping forward onto the Uchiha driveway. Sasuke would probably make it to the door before Naruto even climbed half of all the stairs that led to the porch.

It was like a mountain.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Mikoto-kaa," Naruto sang, reaching for his big heaping plate of deviously hot, steamy breakfast. He could hear the butter melting on his pancakes, see the sizzling grease on his bacon, and taste the heavenly yumminess that was bound to ensue.<p>

The matriarch grinned, rubbing Naruto's shoulder shortly. "You know it's no problem, Naruto-kun. You're practically family."

The blonde's eyes glinted brighter with the rising sun spilling into the kitchen area. Stainless steel appliances and wiped-clean marble sparkled brilliantly, complementing his smile. "You're the nicest," he cooed, hands clasped together and fingers laced.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, taking his plate with a small nod and grin of appreciation. He placed the china on the table before acknowledging Naruto again.

"You can't come," he stressed, forking scrambled eggs into his mouth. "I made reservations at the restaurant for five."

"Then I could just kick it at the beach," Naruto muttered quickly, trying not to let any of his food escape his mouth.

Sasuke tilted his head, staring at his best friend dubiously. "You'd leave without food?"

Naruto added a sip of orange juice to his cavern full of mushy food, chewing thickly, his whole jaw working. He could barely breathe, let alone worry about chewing with his mouth closed. The blonde forced down the barrage, Adam's apple wobbling in struggle. He inhaled deeply, catching his breath. "You never told me your mom could throw _down_!" he smacked his hand to the table in emphasis. "Good point, but you still kind of own the place, dude. Just tell them to drag one more seat to our table."

"You idiot," Sasuke scoffed. "It doesn't happen like that."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Bet you can _make _it happen like that. Fire them if they deny me."

"A poor, blind, idiot would deny you. I couldn't if I wanted to, either way."

"Can to!"

A fist pounded on the table, making the juice in Naruto's glass quake.

Sasuke glared, seething, "Can. Not."

"Can to doubles."

"Not—triples."

As Naruto pondered what came after triple, the soft clattering of another plate against the mahogany table interrupted the glaring contest. A pair of blue and obsidian eyes swung around to the left, eyeing the interruption in upset.

At the head of the table sat none other than Uchiha Itachi, pouring syrup in a precise, perfect stream of honey brown onto his pancakes, completely unaware of the line of fire he'd just stepped into. His eyes flickered up at the ominous feeling of visual daggers stabbing him.

He nodded toward Naruto, smiling lightly. "Hello," he greeted. "I don't think we've met. I'm Sasu-chan's older brother."

Naruto's face split into a grin, a laugh rolling past his lips as he stuck out a hand. "I'm _Sasu-chan's_ wiser half. He probably wouldn't have passed second grade without me. Believe it!"

"Itachi," he replied, shaking the offered hand. A few seconds passed before Itachi cocked his head to the side, shoulder length hair loose and swaying lightly. "You look familiar."

"Aw, no; my old man's running for mayor," Naruto grimaced, waving a hand. "Some news people came by my house a couple months ago for an interview. No biggie. I was only on the local stations"

Dark eyebrows shot up, interested. "I do remember that interview. Minato's been doing great ever since, ne? But, nevertheless, it's nice that my otouto has such influential friends. He'd never get anywhere on his own." He lowered his voice, summoning Naruto closer with a wave of his hand, "Between you and me, Sasu-chan didn't learn his alphabet until our next door neighbor beat it into him. I swear he'll never cry that much over a girl again."

Naruto burst into a string of giggles, barely containing it with his hand over his mouth, acting as a clamp. "You lie! You lie," he snickered.

"No, I swear," he shot up his hands in surrender. "Choose not to believe me but then that's your problem. The girl was mannish, though, I'll give him that."

Sasuke groaned, flopping into the back of his chair dramatically. He could not believe this. Now that it seemed that Itachi and the dobe got along, there was nothing stopping him from coming with them. Itachi would no doubt ask if he was invited to the date, insist that he needed some sort of wingman, and make some sort of deal with the manager, allowing one more seat at the table.

Clenching his jaw at just the thought of a day at the beach with Lee, Karin, Naruto, and some rose haired girl made him sick.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be sick," Sakura moaned, eyes semi-focused on her reflection in the mirror. Long strands of pink hair were thrown all over her head, obscuring her vision further. When Ino had said that she was coming over to do her hair, Sakura thought she was just kidding. She had just gotten it professionally styled yesterday. Sure, all the curls fell before she made it home, but the fact that her tresses were tamed still stood.<p>

The blonde tugged at another strand of hair roughly, pulling Sakura up with it. "You'll be fine, Forehead," Ino chastised, voice slurred with the number of bobby pins she held in between her teeth. She removed one, pinning back yet another piece of hair. "It's just Sasuke. He's really nice underneath all those glares, grimaces, and...I can't think of another g word, but he's a sweetheart deep down."

Sakura didn't even want to think about Sasuke. After so many years of burying and reburying her feelings for him, here they were again. The only difference this time was that she wasn't sitting on the inside looking in. No, no, no. She was front in center, standing in the very middle of the crowd, chest to chest with the Uchiha, faces millimeters apart, lips meshed together and melting into the same entity with only air separating them. His arms pulled her closer, hands wrapped around her waist, a welcome, familiar entanglement that never failed to bring flutters into her stomach. The only thing she comprehended was the warm pounding of his heart underneath her palm, heavy, regular, and just as accelerated as her own.

Sakura gagged, gasping for air as she choked on her spit in shock. Since when did she even _think _like that? And about Sasuke, of all people?

She peeked through the veil of pink, red, and white blonde strands, biting her lip in indecision. Should she trust Ino enough to tell her the real reason why she was nauseous, on the verge of vomiting? She wasn't scared of Sasuke.

She was afraid of his rejection.

And that was a stupid fear, she spat mentally, crossing her arms. This wasn't even meant to be a romantic date. It was just four teenagers, two boys, two girls, out having fun at the beach, enjoying their luck and win together. That was all. It wasn't as if this one event would spin things wildly out of control and proportion. _She _was letting things get out of hand in believing this date was anything more than it was.

Suddenly, the pulling and tugging of her head ceased. "I'm finished," Ino announced, clapping her hands. "It's not the tightest braid so don't touch it much. If you get it wet in the braid and let it dry," Ino advised, smiling, "you'll have really pretty waves that even the ocean will be jealous of. Do you have any questions?"

_ Oh, yes_, her heart screamed.

"No," Sakura replied, shaking her head.

Ino raised a fair eyebrow. "You sure, babe?"

_ Oh, no. Nope. Couldn't possibly be any less sure. _

"Yup."

The blonde stared at Sakura for one full second longer before turning away, scooping up her purse and perching it on her shoulder. "Well then, if that's all, have fun. I might go shopping for another notebook later. Plain black?"

Sakura shrugged, standing from the chair. Her thighs stuck to the wood and ripped away so painfully that she was sure the entire back of her legs was pink in fury. She resisted the urge to hiss in pain as she answered, "It doesn't matter. Just make sure it's at least 100 pages. I'll text you if I need anything."

"Alrighty then, my little dork," Ino teased, flip-flops smacking as she crossed to the bedroom door. "Don't hesitate; I have unlimited and my phone is hopelessly glued to my ass."

_ As if I don't know that_, Sakura thought as she waved goodbye. She and Ino would be texting a lot the next few hours.

* * *

><p>"Your swimsuit is cute," Karin said reluctantly, eyes speculative over the quality of the suit. It couldn't be <em>real<em>. There was no way on this little girl could afford something so nice. It almost made Karin feel second rate.

Almost.

The rosette smiled, face fresh and bright in the sun. "Thanks," she glanced out at the glistening water before turning back to Karin. "I like yours, too. It's my favorite color."

The redhead fought the urge to upturn her nose, get up, and walk away. She was almost obnoxious. How dare she feign her niceness to the point of sugariness so sweet that it was _sickening_? She ought to know that no one liked a cupcake with too much frosting and, news flash, she was laying it on way too thickly. She didn't believe the ploy one bit.

Her vermillion eyes narrowed slightly. "So how long have you been going to KA?"

"Since freshman year," Sakura answered easily, as if she got asked that question everyday. She outstretched her palm, playing with the sand beside her lazily. She picked up a bundle in her fist, letting little grains escape one by one as she loosened her grip. "I focus on my studies; I want to be a pediatrician one day. Or something that has to do with kids—I love them."

Karin sighed, bored already. She was boring. This wasn't fun. The girl obviously could not be Sasuke's type. Sasuke liked exciting. Sasuke liked something that wouldn't be predictable. He loved spontaneous. _She_ was surprising, not some little kid that had happened to fall upon the opportunity of a lifetime and seemed only to want to make small talk and sand castles.

Winning Sasuke over this poor excuse of a female would be a cakewalk. She barely even filled her bikini top, for Kami's sake!

Karin watched with bated interest as seagulls flew and cawed by, searching for trash in the country's cleanest beach. Stupid seagulls. Karin couldn't help but scoff. Couldn't they see that they weren't going to find what they were looking for where they were looking? Like, oh my god, they're dumb.

The redhead flicked her head toward Sakura, who was drawing absently in the sand with a stick. "Aren't boys supposed to get dressed faster than girls?" Karin grumbled, throwing her head back. This beach was so beautiful but it wouldn't be hot until the super hot bodies of Sasuke, Naruto (the loudmouthed idiot of a surprise), and, admittedly, Rock Lee stepped out of the changing rooms and onto the sand.

"Maybe they're talking or something," Sakura muttered, adding a leg to her stick figure. "You're guess is as good as mine."

This girl was annoying. Couldn't she tell that was a rhetorical question? And, last time she checked, she did not ask how good her guess was compared to hers, and, if she had, it would have, most definitely, been better.

Karin stared blankly at the boys' changing tent. They were really taking forever. She should check if they're okay...that way, if she happens to stumble upon a little something _extra _she'd have an excuse. She was just checking on their well being. A crude smirk marred her figures as she popped up from her seat in the sand, wiping her butt and making Sakura flinch at the sudden movement.

Before she could wise up and follow her, Karin started walking away, yelling, "I think I left my tamps in the car!"

She definitely wouldn't follow her after that, and Sasuke would be hers.

Wink. Wink.

(Plus, it was sorta kinda true. She couldn't find them in her bag, so they absolutely had to be in the car. She didn't leave them at home, she didn't, okay?)

* * *

><p>"Just do it," Naruto muttered, growing irritated with Sasuke. They trudged in the heavy sand, creating deep holes where their feet once were. The blonde stretched, skin well adjusted to the sun looking even warmer in the light. "It's either you or Rock Lee, and you know once he gets Sakura you'll be stuck with Karin for the rest of the day."<p>

Sasuke grunted, acknowledging Naruto's point, even though he had thought about that earlier on during the ride to the beach. It was obvious, beyond obvious, the Lee favored Sakura, and Sasuke understood why. She was...well, beyond the visual, she seemed really interesting. She looked and sounded like she knew what she was talking about. He didn't want to take that away from Lee, but he knew he'd rather die than be stuck with a bikini-clad Karin while he was half naked himself.

Besides, Lee would be happy to have the attention of any person that happened to be around his age and owned ovaries.

Before he'd let that side of the argument win him over, though, his morals rested in, much heavier than the bottle of suntan lotion Naruto forced into his grasp. He barely knew the girl, and a forty five minute ride from her house to the beach was hardly enough for him to even begin to feel comfortable in simply asking if it'd be okay to...do...that.

Naruto stopped suddenly, slapping a hand on Sasuke's chest, forcing him to a stop as well. "Dude," he seethed, exasperated, "hell, if you don't, I will! She is _hot_! Smoking hot. I mean, Kami, do you not see that?"

Sasuke decidedly looked away from the form underneath the umbrella that Naruto was pointed heatedly at, shaking Naruto's arm off him, stomping away. "It's not like that, dobe," he grumbled.

He couldn't get so physical with someone he only knew on a first name basis. So what she was the most intriguing, interesting, invaluable beauty that probably existed? Who else on this planet could he find with pink hair, green eyes, milky skin and a body he actually _wanted _to see in Karin's skimpy little thing? What did it matter that, in barely meeting her and only sharing a few words between each other directly, she had already managed to make him think about all the actions he would normally disregard with a scoff of contempt and a glare?

Even though he was trying to hide it, one sparing glance at his best friend told him that the blonde had read it all on his face.

"Like what?" Naruto asked gently, the hard edge absent from his voice. "I get that it's not a date that you got to ask her on or anything, but that doesn't change the fact that it is one. Make of it what you want, home slice."

Sasuke tensed his jaw, the heat beating down on his face so hard that he had a hard time believing that it was September instead of July. The silence of the rented out beach was amplified in his ears, so deafening and loud at the same time because it allowed his thoughts to run with free reign.

Shutting his eyes in anger, he muttered, "Fine," taking longer strides to the girl.

Naruto was right.

Ugh. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around what would be the best way to approach this, but, before he knew it, he was just steps away from the girl. He rocked to and fro on the balls of his feet, quarrying on whether on not this was worth potentially making a fool of himself.

He dug his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks, twisting his back to see behind him. Maybe it wasn't too for him to turn around and walk back. An odd feeling bubbled in his stomach when he saw Naruto kicking sand and punching the air beside him. He jabbed a finger in Sasuke's direction, making sure the raven haired kid knew that, yes, this was him he was beating up. And he would definitely be doing it to the _real _Sasuke if his punk ass didn't finish the job.

Sasuke sighed, grumbling lowly as he swallowed his pride, stepping on final step closer to the girl in the yellow-polka-dot bikini, long pink braid cascading down her back. He licked his lips and bit the bottom lip before deciding that he had no other real choice.

It was either do it or be called a scaredy cat by Naruto and the rest of the boys for the rest of what he could humanly remember. He tossed the bottle in his hand, sighing one last time.

"Sunscreen?" Sasuke murmured, shaking the small container in his hands lightly.

Sakura, completely lost in the making of her Sand Family Portrait, only barely heard the inquisition. She shielded her eyes as she crawled out from under her umbrella. "Hey, Sasuke," she greeted. "What's up?"

_ Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, _her mind demanded of her, even though she was sure she looked anything but calm. Sasuke was so...oh, jeez. She wasn't even one to ogle but she couldn't help it. He was built, and _looked_ like he played on four Varsity sports. Her eyes traveled up his body only to stop at his face. His eyes dragged hers to his easily, like two oppositely charged magnets, unable to pull away from each other without concentrated force. When he smirked cautiously, gesturing toward the lotion bottle in his hands, she froze, sure she'd just been caught. Her throat stalled in her mouth, which happened to be as dry as the sand she was sitting in as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her.

"Oh," she blurted, face turning as red as a stoplight, "Oh." This could not be happening. There was no way that this was happening right now. But it was. And Ino definitely had _not _prepared her for this. "Oh," she said again, only to herself, panic rushing in as she hurriedly swept away her stick drawing.

He can't see that. Her face contorted as she realized her spastically sweeping movements were not making them go away any faster. From in her bag, she spotted her towel and layered it over the distorted faces. Goodbye, Sands. Sasuke would not think it's cute that Sakura drew you guys. Nope, nope, nope, not at all-

The heat of the sun on her back suddenly disappeared, a shadow looming behind her. "What were you drawing?"

His arm reached over, barely grazing her skin as he moved the blanket.

Sakura had never been so aware of another person's impact on her before. Her heart never beat as fast before, not even when she'd been called to the office for the first time that year, or when she and Ino argued in the lunch room, or even earlier that day when she thought her parents were definitely going to catch her sneaking in. Nothing even came close to comparing. She felt him breathing behind her, felt the heat radiating beneath his skin, and she forced herself to focus on the purple of her beach towel. Otherwise, she would find herself collapsed, faint from the amount of emotion coursing through her.

This was all so much and too much but _not enough _at the same time. She wanted to feel what it was like to have his skin on her skin, not just centimeters apart.

Her lungs cried out for air, dragging her back into present time, where Sasuke was just Sasuke and she was just Sakura, they lucky girl that had fallen upon a date with him. "Um," she stuttered, tears gathering at her eyes with the overwhelming amounts of flurries dancing in her. She swallowed deeply, continuing with a laugh, "it's a family. Mom, Dad, brother, sister," she pointed to each. "I was trying to decide if I wanted to add a dog or not. I don't really know how to draw one, though."

_ Look at him, _her heart screamed, demanded, ordered.

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She was shaking and she wasn't even wearing boots, shivering and there was no chill, and goosebumps had risen without there being any real fright. What would tilting her head and turning back, putting her face to face from Sasuke do to her? She couldn't even imagine.

Her heart jumped when Sasuke shifted, sitting beside her, a stick in hand. "I'll try," he murmured nimble fingers running across the sand. Sakura watched in dazed amazement the way he willed the grains to move, perfectly straight lines resulting from the pressure he applied. She knew that that wasn't what was amazing to her; anyone could draw lines in the sand.

Anyone.

"Where do you want it?" he asked suddenly, eyes boring into hers so deeply that she couldn't help but flicker her green orbs over into his obsidian.

She felt herself falling down, sinking down, spiraling down a staircase of uncertainty that she wasn't sure she could find a way to climb back up of. She couldn't let herself fall again. How many times had she let herself fall for this boy, teenager, young man, only to be let down? What made this set of stairs so much different than the others? There was nothing different, nothing at all, there couldn't have been anything different, but she was getting somewhere this time.

And that was everything that she wasn't sure she was ready to handle.

A sudden burst of red running down the beach walk caught her eye, and in one swift movement, Sakura distanced herself from the Uchiha, standing, making her way to the shoreline.

"I'm going to go get some wet sand," she muttered, more of an excuse for herself than a reason for her spontaneous up-and-go action movement to Sasuke.

When she was far enough away, she plopped down in the moistness, grasping the dirt like substance in both of her hands. The coolness was welcome with her whirred thoughts, and, more than anything, she wanted a book and her sweater. She could at least pretend that she was escaping to a place where she always knew the ending there.

* * *

><p>Almost a half hour later, Sakura was still sitting on the moist sand, a sandcastle beside her. She couldn't even take this anymore. She wanted to go home, and it was barely noon—they weren't planned to return until almost eleven. Placing another seashell onto the base of her castle, she spared a glance at the object of her musing, an odd feeling clenching at her heart.<p>

How could she even _begin_ to think that she had a chance with Sasuke? She was still Sakura, and that made him so far out of her league that she even felt uncomfortable daydreaming about being with him. Sasuke had to have liked Karin's forwardness. There was no question of her feelings toward him. She was so direct, so flirty, and so confident. Rubbing a thumb against the smooth surface of colorful porcelain, Sakura sighed, pouting. She was everything she _wasn't_, and, by now, Sasuke probably thought that she was some loser, or, even worse, that she didn't like him at all.

Nothing could be farther from the truth, but, even in mustering all the strength and confidence she had gained in the past few days, she couldn't bring herself to stand up to Karin and barter for Sasuke's attention. It was obvious that she was good at holding it; Sasuke could barely hold a conversation with his best friend before being pulled away be the girl.

Before she could get to distraught, Sakura remembered that all wasn't bad on this side of the beach.

She had Lee, who was great company, and had a great eye for beauty and color.

"What's wrong, Cherry Blossom?" he asked tenderly, returning with a pail full of shells. His feet platted and plopped as he jogged closer upon getting a closer look at her distressed expression. Before Sakura could put on a halfway decent, believable smile, Lee was on the other side of her castle, dumping his found shells in her depleted pile. His eyes narrowed, brows furrowing in confusion, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded quickly, a genuine smile splitting her lips easily. "Sorry," she apologized, just loud enough to be heard over the current. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Her green eyes left his swiftly then, not wishing to persuade him into believing that she wanted to discuss things further than that. She licked her lips in nervousness, brushing a hand across the surface of the shells. "These are beautiful," she breathed, amazed by the quality. She was sure that none of them had even one chip, scratch, or indent. They were absolutely perfect. "Thank you, Lee."

The seventeen year old boy's burned red, a stark contrast to the green of his swim trunks. "_You're _beautiful, Sakura-chan," he replied, eyes an inferno of passion that elicited a blush of her own on Sakura's face. Her eyebrows shot up in shock when the words replayed in her head again, heart doubling in speed.

Well, that was uncalled for.

"Um," she mumbled, nibbling her figure, "thanks. You too, I guess."

A beat passed as she dolefully avoided Lee's burning gaze on her face, neck, arms, chest…anywhere that was her. A wave of nausea crashed onto her, and shaking dizziness away, she forced her head up, a forced grin on her face. "I'm going to go get my bag, now," she muttered, stumbling to a stand and skittering away.

* * *

><p>Itachi propped his feet up on the cooler, covering a laugh that dared to escape his lips.<p>

His otouto was in such a nut right now, and he was doing a poor job of getting out of it. Karin was hanging all over him, throwing herself at him, and it was obvious that the iceberg was not warming up to any of her advances. He looked almost petrified, terrified of what the redhead would try next to get his attention.

However, as poorly as Sasuke was doing, the little rosette girl—Sakura, his mind reminded him aptly—was very easily doing worse. If things got any more pathetic, he would have to step in and perform some damage control.

These kids were so embarrassing to watch. Didn't they know what attraction was when they felt it? It was terribly apparent when someone with no involvement knew there was chemistry, and the two with the sparks had no idea what was going on. They had to know there was something, right?

Right?

Itachi sighed, shaking his head, a chuckling rolling off his lips. It really wasn't his business, anyway, and right now it was Sasuke's time. He'd be able to implement his plans to get those two together before he had to drive the brats back.

The sound of his phone buzzing in his palm shook him into reality, where he was on a beach, not in the mastermind of his intelligence.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha Itachi speaking; how may I be of service?" he answered professionally, sitting up slightly in his lounge chair. He didn't recognize the number, and he barely had any numbers with the area code of the Konoha county anymore.

The muffled sounds of clicking keys on a keyboard and cheesy ambience music filled his ears before the voice. "Son," a splitting smile was practically translated into the tone. "So glad I could catch up with you. Tell me, when is Sasuke scheduled to be back home?"

The older of the two siblings choked back a groan, slapping his free hand on his face. How could he forget? Fugaku had talked him into chauffeuring for a reason, not just to spy on the love lives of high school seniors. Quickly composing himself, hoping his pause hadn't lasted too long, he answered suavely. "About nine. Does that work for you, oto-sama?"

Deep down inside, Itachi hated having to talk up to his father as if he was anything more than the person that lent him half of his chromosomes.

"Make it six," the man replied shortly, as if he had asked the previous answer just to seem polite.

Itachi glanced toward the left, where he noticed the rosette scampering away from the boy in the green shorts. He juggled the time in his head, deciding that what his father was trying to pressure him down to was not going to cut it. "Eight," Itachi offered calmly, knowing that he was only working up Fugaku's blood pressure slowly.

"Seven."

"Seven forty five."

"Seven thirty."

A beat of silence passes, birds squawking on Itachi's end, the track of elevator music changing on Fugaku's end. "Any later and there'll be repercussions," he allotted, hanging up before any goodbyes could be exchanged.

Sighing out a breath he had no idea he was holding, Itachi rolled his eyes, beyond annoyed. Did that man _not_ understand that his threats were good as empty to him, and that he was not some little kid that thought they had any real solidity? He was twenty-fucking-three years old, had his life together, and would not be intimidated by someone who used scare tactics as a way to earn respect.

Ever.

Especially not in the place of his little brother's happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**I need help.**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**whaddup fam**

**X..x.X(3xXXX)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Well, to put it shortly: **

**I've been lying, I actually kind of do have some shmidgit of a feeling for Sasuke, you know, nothing major or anything, but, uhhhh, I think I'm digging myself in a big hole in which Karin is filling with ease. You weren't lying at all earlier, you weren't taking things out of proportion, you weren't sayign pointless things because, uh, yeah, I guess I do LIKE like him. **

**But, the real problem. We're going to dinner and it's a decently fancy place and I didn't bring anything appropriate. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**…(scrolling)...(scrolling)...**

**…hm. **

**…well…okay. that's so info to take in, my homey. i feel that tho. he real cute.**

**but ur still a liddle butt muncher fo doin ur sista lyk that, 4realio. imma hook u up tho, i got chew, i got chew. **

**txt me the address and ur dress size, fo.**

**X..x.X(3xXXX)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Medium?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p>AN: GAAAAH! I'm so so so sorry. Hahaaha, I had to cut it there. Otherwise, it would've been double the size, and I couldn't cut any other parts without destroying the flow. So, I'll be working on the second half of this chapter, and it should be up sometime next week. If not, definitely the week after that.

I really appreciated all of the feedback for last chapter! It's really motivating, and pushed me to get this one out sooner. Honestly, I was on track to get this out next week before I realized that that was torture. lol.

So, yeah, you're feedback helps my output, basically.

Before I get out of hand, I'll stop ranting. Hahahaha.

Welp, Chapter 12 out next week (hopefully!)

~hot


	12. Date Part Two

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, lips splitting apart into such a grin that could threaten the gloominess of even the most depressed. Her giggle, the trickle of bells that rang so delicately in the air, was a melody. He wasn't sure what she was laughing at. He just saw her and heard her and everything else blurred in comparison. She was the only thing that was clear to him, right then.<p>

Sasuke noticed so much in that one millisecond that her smile began to fade. She had freckles, nearly translucent splotches of discoloration splattered across her small nose that crinkled whenever she laughed. She brushed loose strands of strawberry hair behind her ears in fits whenever she was nervous. She bit her lip when she was confused, trying to figure something out. He noticed that she lifted her right eyebrow and scrunched her left when she was confused, about to ask a question for clarification.

He noticed that he didn't quite mind her laugh.

"Teme!" Naruto's fist collided with his bare shoulder, a speeding bullet smashing with full velocity into an uncovered target. Sasuke ripped his eyes away from Sakura for the nth time. She was just so interesting to observe. Study. Ogle. "Are you even _listening_ to me, bastard?"

Sasuke flashed his eyes over to Naruto with such force that he could cut rocks with his stare. "What?" he barked, agitation leaking.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Lee cleared his throat, happy to fill in Sasuke and break the steadily building tension. "We were talking about doing something else before we headed to the restaurant. We have a few hours."

"Hn," he replied, crossing his outstretched legs into pretzels in the sand. "What's wrong with here?"

Karin was the first to offer her opinion, arching her back pointedly. "I would honestly hate to leave here without romping at least one of _them_," her manicured finger flew to the farther side of the beach, past the parking lot and toward the many shops and boutiques on the boardwalk. "It'd be a crime."

Sakura watched with observant eyes as Naruto dry-heaved, Lee's face went blank, and Sasuke grimaced. Karin had no idea how to hang out with boys, besides using them as bag carriers and money sources. That much was obvious. Biting her lip softly, she thought.

How could she please Karin's shopping bug while allowing the guys something fun to do at the same time? It'd be pretty easy to convince the boys into a store if they'd be shopping for something that they'd want to do.

But _what_?

One loud waving crashing onto the shore was enough to hurl Sakura's thought process into its destination.

"We could surf," she offered, shrugging, unknowingly breaking up an argument between Naruto and Sasuke that had reached ridiculous levels. With Karin inching closer to the Uchiha, timing her next flirtation carefully, Sakura was sure no one had heard her.

She turned to Rock Lee, hopeful.

His blinding grin met her immediately. "That's a great idea, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, not wasting a bit of time in extending his arms and wrapping them around her small frame in a quick, awkward embrace.

"Everyone!" Lee shouted, hushing the yelling instantaneously. "Everyone, Sakura-chan has thought up the most magnificent of ideas! Go ahead, Cherry Blossom. Tell everyone."

All eyes on her, Sakura felt her face light up red. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her hair, sighing. "I was thinking that we could surf," she repeated, shrugging. "I heard that the tide would be perfect for it."

_Since when did a notebook talk, genius, _her conscious chastised, taking in disapproval. Sakura smiled forcefully, barking her own mental reply to herself. She knew notebooks didn't talk!

Naruto smiled back, nodding eagerly. "I haven't smacked the waves since I went to Hawaii with Sasuke a couple years back! It was awesome, right, Teme?"

"Aa," he agreed, nodding.

Lee tapped Sakura's shoulder, admiration gleaming in his dark brown eyes. "I told you it was great!"

Karin stood abruptly, stamping her foot into the soft sand. "Too bad we don't have boards," she seethed, glaring at Sakura. How dare she hog all of the attention? Her stupid plan was nothing but stupid. And everyone was for it? Her idea was so much better, come on.

Naruto sneered, "You're an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not see those giant pieces of wood by the water fountains? Perfect surfboards."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karin pouts, face angelic. "I forgot about those. I'm allergic."

"To wood?"

"No, to stupid! That's stupid, okay?" the redhead shouted, exasperated. She raked her hand through her locks. "I want to shop, so let's shop. The stores are, like, five steps away."

A flare of anger burst inside of Sakura, burning the ropes of her plan that were already untangling. This girl was unbelievable. Couldn't she see that they'd have to shop for boards and all those other surfing accessories? That would be the spoiled redhead's shopping for the day.

Clearly.

"Think logically, Karin," Sakura scoffed, hints of annoyance laced in her tone. "We would never go out in the open ocean on draft wood."

Karin glared. "Don't pull out your big word logic with me, pinkie."

"Logically? _Logically_? It's nine letters."

"Fuck off, ho," she grumbled.

Sasuke groaned, rising from the sand. "Let's go," he muttered dusting off his hands. He was tired of this back and forth. They wanted to leave? Fine, they would leave and he would come with them. Karin wanted to go to the store? Let's go to the store. Easy problems should have easy solutions. Swooping up the balled up tee shirt at his feet, he stalked away.

Before anyone could comprehend the ebony-haired teen's antics, he was halfway across the beach, working on his shirt.

He could hardly believe himself. Or them. Or...honestly, any of this.

* * *

><p>Ino weighed two notebooks in her hands, a pile of others resting in the crook of her hip. Which was better? Knowing Sakura, the rosette would want to stay as low-key as possible, and roll with the plain black composition. The boringness did have its advantages, though. Less flashy. Less likely to be picked up by snooping teachers, deans, security personnel.<p>

Literally on the other hand, she had the perfect binding of papers. She was staring at perfection here. Not too out there, but it wasn't a snore fest either.

But...what type of radar did she have for 'Too Sparkly'? She was Yamanaka freaking Ino. Whatever sparkled most was best as far as she was concerned. Still, for the first time in what felt like a long time, she wasn't the only say in her decision. She had another's thoughts to take into consideration.

The blonde grumbled lightly. Where was Ami when she needed her? She would at least butter up one of the notebooks, if even in hopes of looking more important to Ino. Admittedly, the tactic worked, and Ino wanted some incessant compliments right about now. She honestly didn't care if they were wholesome at this point.

She just wanted to get a decision made.

"The blue one looks nice."

Ino flickered, heart jumping lightly at the unexpected voice. Part of her mind automatically thanked Kami for hearing her desperate plea and teleporting Ami from wherever and whatever she was doing to Target. The other half was being rational and realized that that was a boy next to her, peeking over her shoulder at a semi-comfortable semi-get out my space distance.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling guardedly. Square face, square almond eyes of a deep, intoxicating brown. Why did this kid look so freaking familiar? Her smile faltered slightly, inquisition looming. Even if she had no idea who this was, she knew she did. She had to. He looked like she knew him! So, she had to. "You think the blue is better?"

She'd heard him before. She just wanted to hear his voice again. The sound made her shiver like a leaf on a tree on a windy day.

"It's more interesting," he drawled, picking out a plain red folder. Ino watched as he tossed it in his hands a few times, ignoring the urge to look at his face again. She just wanted to see if she knew him, just wanted to try to see if his face had a match with a name in her mind.

But when the red folder stopped spinning, she stopped looking, keeping her eyes glued on the SALE sticker in front of her, waiting until she heard the squeaks of rubber soles against clean linoleum fade away.

Her hand clenched tighter on the composition book, unsure.

* * *

><p>Ami wasn't accustomed to playing her games like this. No. No. Not at all. She didn't like being down pieces, even if they were overplayed.<p>

But, she considered those parts her veterans.

The violet-haired girl poked her hand out toward the doorbell again, listening to the happy tone through the door and the yap of a bark that followed shortly after. One of these times, he would answer the door, because he had to know that she knew he was home. His car was in the driveway, and so was his mother's. It wasn't as if he walked anywhere without that silly puppy of his.

The tone ended, shortly followed by the yelping of the dog.

"Alrighty then," she mumbled to herself, reaching into her back pocket, retrieving a crumpled, torn sheet of paper. Two could pretend to be handicapped without the other. He, deaf, and she, mute. She didn't need to talk to him.

She dug in her purse, clicked a pen, and looped together:

_ You owe me a favor. Don't forget that. _

Lips already glossed, though with previous intentions of what'd she be kissing, she smooched the bottom half of the slip. After a few moments of scrutiny, Ami bent down, slid the note through the mail slot, and turned away.

He'd get the message one way or another.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe your brother got us these for free!" Naruto breathed in awe, running his tanned hand over his brand new surfboard again. The swirls of orange, blue, and white seemed to bend at the will of his touch. "I love your family," the blonde repeated, smile bright.<p>

The two best friends were the only two out in the ocean, legs straddling their respective boards. The tide gently rocked them, sun beaming down in the mid afternoon. Sasuke shrugged slightly, acknowledging the blonde's comment, eyes trained on the remaining three of their quintet.

Watching Lee try and fail to help Sakura strap up was entertaining, but only slightly. Admittedly, Karin was much funnier, paddling herself in circles in attempt to reach him faster. It was like a dog chasing its own tail.

However, a smirk never failed to work his way onto his lips whenever Sakura twitched at Lee's touch, politely smiling but urging him away, assuring him she would figure it out faster on her own.

He scoffed bemusedly, shaking his head. "Annoying," he whispered to himself.

A wave of hard salt water smacked into Sasuke's peripheral, cutting his attention away. Again. He sighed, already knowing the words about to pour out of Naruto's mouth. It would only be a matter of seconds before the idiot would be screaming some type of nonsense in his ear.

"You like her," Naruto sang, a Cheshire smile splitting his face. This was so exciting! Little Sasu-chan had a little crush! It was as clear as the sky was blue, grass was green, and his pretty blush was pink. "Don't deny it, man."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply. "I don't _know _her," he spelled out, crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto was, simply put, an idiot to believe he had even the smallest inkling of romantic feelings for the rosette. He had to know that he didn't just fall for people left and right. He was a stagnant, slow, specific type of person. Why would he rush into anyone, especially some girl that he just met?

Naruto smacked his lips together scornfully. "Whatever, dude. You want to help them?"

Karin had finally seemed to realize she needed to use her legs to get serious momentum, and, yet, that knowledge only sent her into faster spirals. A whirlpool looked like her goal of the moment, whereas Sakura was tightening her ankle brace, taking extra concern. Lee...well, he'd been done for a while and was just waiting on Sakura.

"She'll figure it out," Sasuke replied moments later, easing onto his stomach. "I'll test out the waves. Help Karin."

Naruto grimaced. Like hell he'd help _her. _Help her drown.

Tch.

* * *

><p>Sakura's heart pounded so hard that it made her throat jump into her mouth. What made her want to do this again? It was a scary thought, how big and deep the ocean was. She wasn't afraid of water, or drowning. She could swim, and swim well, so that was the least of her problems.<p>

But the sea was so...sea-like. Weren't there sharks in there? What if a giant wave came in and crashed down on her? No amount of swim skill could power her through the sheer force of the water. There was no way. No way.

"Are you scared, Sakura-san?"

Sakura lifted her heavy lidded eyes, fixing her sullen expression into one of pleasantries quickly. Ino's words of _Be nice_ rang through her head. She didn't really understand why she had to be nice. She didn't want to be nice. She just wanted a drama-free environment. Being kind didn't seem to be in the requirements. Nevertheless, she grinned, shaking her head. "No, just waiting on you," she replied, standing shakily.

Twisting and bending to retrieve her board—a simple white and green color blocked design—, the rosette was shocked to see Lee's hand on it.

"Let's go, Cherry Blossom," he smiled brightly, hoisting both her surfboard and his in his arms. Sakura couldn't help but notice the burst of light that courses through her veins, originating from her heart. Her words stalled in her throat, but she still managed a slight nod, a smiling blooming on her face easily.

She took a step forward, swiping the board away. "I can handle it, Lee-kun," she teased, sticking out her tongue. "I'll race you?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke grimaced.<p>

What did that freak think he was doing? Sakura was doing fine on her own. He sneered, looking behind him to check the oncoming waves before moving forward, toward the rosette. Lee was going to drown her, touching her and trying to keep her balanced. He was only succeeding in knocking her over.

His eyes narrowed again. Where was Naruto? Didn't he tell him to keep an eye on everyone? On Sakura? This was a bad idea, from the very beginning. Everyone was going to die and it would be his fault. His hindsight caught eye of red, bobbing up and down in the water, an agitated Naruto trying to explain the basics to her.

Sasuke flicked his eyes away from those two. They were fine as long as they weren't killing each other. Sakura, though? He didn't trust her with Lee, who seemed to be struggling himself.

"No, no, I assure you," he heard Lee promise, wiggling to a standing position on his slick board. "This is how you do it."

Sasuke interrupted, disgusted. "That's how you do it wrong," he corrected, venom in his voice.

Sakura noticed the shift in temperature almost immediately. The air chilled, competitive testosterone stiffening the breathing space. She cautiously stepped around on the deck, trying to imagine the deep blue depths as nothing more than a swimming pool. That's it. When she finally faced Sasuke fully, she sighed, happy she hadn't stumbled.

But she knew she was going to. Her knees grew weak and her stomach grew airy at just the sight of him up-close. If she would just reach out, not even extend her whole arm, she would be touching him. She wondered if he realized their proximity, wondered if he realized that she realized it, too. Her chest pounded, making her queasy despite the rocking tide.

"Sasuke," she started, the absence of suffix making things feel hollow, "I think that Lee's doing fine."

He snorted, turning his head away from Lee. Dark eyes bore into hers green, challenging. "He's teaching you wrong," Sasuke repeated, jaw set.

Sakura stiffened, shocked. He was openly taking this to a personal level.

What did he have against Lee, who was probably one of the nicest people on this trip? It was rude. Of course, it was apparent that Lee was as clueless as she was at this. They had both taken their fair shares of falls. She knew that much. But, it was the fact that Lee was trying to help that made it okay for her to try to let him.

Sasuke was just being a nosy bully.

"What's it matter to you?" Sakura rebutted, standing on tiptoe and leaning forward, eye-to-eye, almost nose-to-nose with the Uchiha. "You're not helping anyone criticizing so harshly without advice toward bettering."

Sasuke stared evenly for seconds on end, forcing her into stillness. Her jaw tensed, mouth clenching shut. She wouldn't breath, she wouldn't blink, and she wouldn't _slip. _

She felt her weight lunge forward, board wiggling back and forth, thrashing her around. Her arms shot out reflexively, spinning in wild circles to correct her balance, but to no avail. Sakura felt her feet slick against a wet spot on her board, the blues of the sky and ocean melting together as she felt herself falling backwards.

Her mind went black before she even hit the water, the image of desperate hands reaching out to retrieve her blurring into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"What a douche," Ino spat, untwisting the cap of a water bottle roughly. She handed the plastic to the shaken Sakura, gently wrapping her fingers around the coolness. "I don't believe he pushed you."<p>

Sakura wrapped her towel around her body tighter, hair wet and stringy down her back. Her braid didn't make her hair any waiver than it would've been, and, if the ocean waves were jealous, they handled their emotions rashly. She sniffled again, bringing the bottle to her lips before pausing, knitting her brows together. "He didn't push me," Sakura murmured, turning her head toward Ino, who was munching on plain tortilla chips.

Ino swallowed. "Karin said she saw you guys arguing. You almost slapped him but he reacted, pushing you away."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed even deeper. That _did not _happen. Her mouth hung open a few moments in disbelief. What was the redhead hoping to accomplish? She surely wouldn't be doing herself any good in the realm of Sasuke by making him look like a woman beater, if only on minor levels.

She closed her mouth then, moving her head from left to right in denial. "I didn't slap him," Sakura said, fingering dripping strands of hair behind her ear. "We were barely even arguing. Lee-kun was trying to show me how to maneuver, and Sasuke was just saying he was doing it wrong."

The blonde girl barked out a laugh, cheeks red. "I'm not accusing you, babe," she laughed, pinching Sakura's still drying cheeks. She avoided Sakura's aggravated swipe suavely, settling back onto her own towel. She looked out onto the ocean, where Lee, Naruto, Karin, and Sasuke surfed around. "What would you do without me, forehead?"

Sakura shrugged, sipping more water, though the taste of salt never left her mouth. "Sit in solitude on beaches watching everyone else have a good time while nursing mental trauma caused by accidental slippage."

"You're a loser."

"Meh," Sakura murmured. This was sucky-listening to everyone else laugh, hoot and holler while she coddled herself. Ino, though nice, was no sort of company. She was silent save for the moments when she paused songs on her iPod. While Sakura appreciated her timely appearance, she might as well had been alone.

Watching Karin wipeout for the nth time at Sasuke's feet, a thought spurred in the rosette's mind.

She glanced toward Ino, who was jotting down what looked like Trig notes. "Piggy-chan," she called, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah?" she replied, head still bouncing to whatever beat she was listening to.

Sakura wondered then if she really wanted to know if those were Sasuke's arms that pulled her from underneath the tide. So warm and sure and right against the bare skin of her waist. Sparing a glance at the ebony haired Uchiha, she watched him extend a hand toward Karin, gingerly lifting her upward. It was so easy for him to look effortless, so graceful, and so full of purpose. It amazed her how he could pull a girl up without making himself fall.

"Never mind."

She guessed that was just something he was good at. Tipping over without ever falling in.

* * *

><p>"In a perfect world, labels disappear," Sakura started standing at the front if the classroom. Here she was, first week of school, hands buried in jacket pockets. Jiraiya was wasting no time in throwing the challenges in. Today, it was to create a valid argument on what your perfect world would have and why it is more perfect that any others. The zinger? Every sentence had to have six sentences, and it was impromptu.<p>

She eyed everyone in the room: the weird, the eccentric, the socially awkward, and the quiet. She had to make her world attractive to all of them.

She blinked, counting her words again. "We've all been judged once before. Stereotypes and labels let others judge. Everyone is the same without them. Instead of using eyes, use heart. Believe what you say, not hearsay. The perfect world is without judgment. Prejudice eventually ruins all; kill it. Destroy labels," a smile splits her face, "and just be you."

For some reason, she expected a thunderous applause to follow. Alright. Maybe not thunderous. But a few claps would help drown the sound of her heart trying to run out of her body in hopes of saving itself from embarrassment. Her green eyes lifted from the tile and into the expectant eyes of Jiraiya. He smiled encouragingly, nodding toward the clock. Sakura licked her lips and sighed. She needed three whole more minutes.

"Um," she murmured, saving time. This was too hard. Who speaks in six words in every sentence? It was pointless. She grumbled, scratching the surface of her brain. This was seriously a grade. This man was nuts. But…in the name of her GPA…she couldn't give up quite yet. She could do this. Just…just think about it. How was she going to tell all these other people to be themselves when she was putting half herself into her speech?

"That was complete and total bull," she breathed, laughing a little. It felt good to admit that aloud, she realized. "I mean, those are inspirational quotes. No one _wants_ that shit repeated. It's what moms say to kids. Honestly, _I_ don't listen to mine. But, whatever, the point is this. Judgment sucks some hardcore nasty ass. Imagine a world without stupid stereotypes. We'd _all_ have a fair shot. An opportunity to party like rockers. Sure, high school is about more. But, deep down, we want popularity. Eliminating labels gives everyone a chance."

It started with one clap. Lonely, desolate, and quiet. Soon, though, the room was lit with applause—just for her. Her cheeks glinted pink, embarrassed for a reason she wasn't quite used to. She wasn't uncomfortable, but butterflies still flew in her stomach. She felt airy instead of weighed down. It was different.

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya beckoned, lifting a hand to relax the rambunctiousness, "everyone calm down, now. I have a question for you."

Sakura straightened aptly, eyebrows shooting upward. "Yeah?"

The gray-haired teacher frowned, resting his head on his hands, "First; you need five more words. Secondly, how is your world better? I want to be forever rebellious. Convince me that labels are detrimental."

"I apologize for my miscounting," she giggled, knowing she sounded ridiculous. A few laughs joined her, making her heart flutter again. "It'd be better for two reasons. One—no one is shot down. People wouldn't care if you were weird. Everyone has odd factors about themselves. Eliminating labels embraces that fact. Secondly, no one enjoys bias. It's worse when they're made unjustly. Especially if they're based on lies."

Jiraiya nodded, face contorting into something of pure wonderment. That was unexpected, yet understandable. She offered a very valid point—one that inspired him. He glanced at the clock. "How do you feel about anonymity?"

Sakura, giddy with excitement with the fact that she was pretty much done with that torture, was shocked frozen with the question. She'd barely comprehended it at first. How did she feel about anonymity? That sure didn't sound like a way to tell her she was done and could sit down.

"I don't know; it's cool, sure," she answered, shrugging. "I guess it's kind of similar."

"If you're world had anonymity, you'd…?"

"I'd give everyone codenames or something," Sakura answered, snorting a quick laugh, disheveling her hair. "No one can really be anonymous. Someone has to know you, right? In my world, I'd know _everyone_."

Jiraiya's face crinkled into a grin, eyes sparkling with a fire light under his inspirational candle. He had an ingenious idea for the next project thanks to this girl. He gestured toward Sakura's seat, "You're done; that's an A plus."

He didn't miss her squeal of excitement. Neither did anyone else.

* * *

><p>Ino zipped up the back of Sakura's dress, the metal teeth making a loud noise in the handicap sized stall of the bathroom. "You can let go of your hair now," the blonde allowed, dusting a little fuzz ball off the fabric of the dress.<p>

When Sakura turned around, long, blown-straight pink hair a fan behind her, Ino was amazed. Who knew she was such a genius? Man, was she good.

"Saku, babe," Ino sighed, enamored. "You look gorgeous."

Sakura's head fell, curtains of hair drooping over her shoulder as she examined the rosy satin of the dress. She ran her hand over the fabric, the texture feeling expensive to her fingers. It was almost weird how _she_ felt more expensive just wearing it. She lifted her chin, a bright grin on her face. "Why, thank you," she laughed, striking a pose. "I do try."

Ino giggled, placing a hand on Sakura's bare back, guiding her out. "Aw, shut up. You can only wear it because my boobies are too big to go without a bra. Keep it," she said, twisting the lock on the door and pushing it open.

"I've got to go now, though," she continued, passing by the mirror and musing her ponytail. "Sasuke said that there was no way he could drag another chair," she paused, grimacing in Sakura's direction. "Do you believe that bullshit?"

Sakura could hardly believe what the mirror showed her. She expected to look better, yes, but, hell, she had almost drowned earlier. Why did she look so pretty? No, no, that came out wrong. She leaned closer to the mirror, touching her face softly. She was the same person. Nothing was different. She had always looked the same. Slight features—nothing too extraordinary, nothing too showy. With a wide forehead, big eyes, and thick lips, she did resemble a doll, she supposed.

But that was nothing special, right?

She blinked, licking her lips, calming her palpitating heart. Long eyelashes brushed against the apples of her cheeks, tickling them as she opened her eyes. A sea of green, speckles of gold, a black as coal pupil. The same.

A pretty dress, pretty hair, and a new pretty friend didn't change that.

She inhaled, snapping back to life. "He probably already pushed it with adding Naruto," she replied, trying to tell herself that Ino hadn't noticed her 'moment'. She avoided her blue eyes daftly, looking at anything but the concerned eyes of Ino. "Go ahead. I don't want to hold you up."

Ino popped her lips, giving up on trying to figure out this girl. "Fine; text me if you need any help. I already got the new notebook."

The mention of The Notebook stalled Sakura from whipping open the bathroom door, porcelain hand wrapped around the cold gold finish of the handle. "Oh," Sakura mumbled, mouth a perfect 'O'. She'd almost forgotten, with all of the events of the day. Her eyes felt heavy, either from lack of sleep, overexposure to sun, or an abundance of exhilaration, only followed by disappointment. She tried not to think about those moments. "What'd you get? Black?"

"It's a secret," Ino whispered, wiggling her fingers like little ghosts. She laughed shortly after. "Get out there, ho. They're no doubt waiting."

Sakura sighed.

Of course, she knew they were waiting. Gawd.

* * *

><p>Karin layered on another coat of bright red lipstick, pursing her lips, making sure to keep her eye locked on Sasuke, across the table from her. He would notice her. She looked amazing, not undermining the blatant truth that, yes, she was always looking amazing, but, come on.<p>

There was no way that the studly man muffin playing a routine game of Temple Run could ignore the intense burning passion that her gaze alone contained for him. She flicked her eyes back into the reflective face of her compact mirror. She didn't want be burn him or anything, and she definitely didn't want to over-apply her lipstick.

As if there was such a thing.

"Whore," a voice greeted, a body sliding in inside the booth beside Karin. Ino's manicured fingers slapped the cover of her compact down. "What do you plan on ordering tonight?"

Karin's eyes narrowed, mouth sneering. "Don't you have some stomach acid to puke up?"

Ino smiled, tilting her head. "You look nice. I've never seen anyone make Goodwill look so Bad Bitch. But," she exclaimed quirking up a finger, shushing any possible rebuttal from Karin. "I do have places to be. My mom'll be home any minute, it's an hour and a half drive, and my grounded curfew is in twenty minutes."

"Rough."

"I know right," Ino muttered, sweeping her bangs to the side. "Sakura will be out in a second. Don't hate."

Karin harrumphed, snatching her compact from Ino before she walked away. She doubted it was possible for the likes of a fairyland nymph to make her jealous. Sakura could barely hold a conversation without doing or saying something weird. No amount of makeup, hair conditioner, of spontaneous popularity could change that.

"Bye," the redhead sang, waving to Ino's back.

That bitch had better walk away. She was about two seconds from getting cut.

Karin settled back into her mirror, pressing an errant strand of hair down. She couldn't have those messy, loose strands before Sasuke-kun took her as his, after all. Her eyes flickered toward him again, devouring him in his button down. She almost wondered if she preferred her man in fancy dress or swim trunks, but decided that was a stupid argument.

Sasuke looked great in everything, and that included nothing.

"Can you _please_ stop mind raping my best friend?" Naruto whined, face drooped into an eternal pout. As long as he was squished between Lee and Sasuke in what was supposed to be a two-man booth, he'd be pissed. He told Sasuke to get a table. Pull him up a chair. Not this.

Not. This.

Karin frowned. "What're you talking about, stupid? You don't even belong here."

"I'm pretty sure," Naruto began loudly, rising to his feet, "I am more wanted than you!"

Itachi, seated at the head of the table in a pulled up chair, lifted his head from his phone at the disturbance. His eyes surveyed the area of a missing rosette, fuming blonde, coloring Lee, agitated younger brother, and feral redhead.

"Sit on your bottom, Naruto-kun," he said simply before returning to his screen. "Sasu-chan, go get the pink-haired girl."

Sasuke balked, face opening in dissent before straightening his mouth into a line. He didn't want to see that girl. He was tired of her. She was annoying. He'd let her rumble into the ocean at his feet. She caused him to be so riled up that he missed her falling figure, react too late to pull her up. It wasn't guilt laden in his mind. It was resentment. It had to be, because Uchihas don't feel guilt.

"No," he said simply, turning his attention back to his cell phone.

Itachi snickered. "I'm sure I didn't offer you an option, Sasu-chan. Go get her."

"No."

"I'm not playing this game with you. Get the girl or I'll pull out the baby pictures."

Sasuke's heart fell. That was so not fair. He made sure to convey his disapproval in his every movement. He bumped the table, knocked Lee's crayons, and accidentally whacked Itachi in the head on the way out with his elbow.

He would not be enjoying this.

* * *

><p>Sakura paced in circles in the hallway between the men's and women's bathrooms. From her peripheral vision, she could see people pouring in for their dinners. Refined ladies dolled up in the finest of pearls, sparkliest of diamonds, and rarest of jewels stood alongside their partners, waiting for a table in the steadily filling eatery. A few people stopped and stared at the girl who was having a nervous fit just a couple yards ahead of them.<p>

Most were too preoccupied with their own business.

Sakura pulled at the fingers of her clammy hands once more, pumping enough confidence into her legs to take a stride forward, but taking two back as the facts of the situation overwhelmed her. There was absolutely no chance of going back after this. The best case scenario would be for her to be a one-hit wonder. Popular and known for a week or so, and gone after that.

But she didn't want that to happen. Being on top and spiraling downward had to hurt more than just staying at the bottom. Even that option was gone for her at this point, though. She took a deep breath, walking in another circle.

There was no reason to be so nervous. They were all just people. Humans. Sure, they were a little more charismatic, athletic, attractive, and/or rich, but they were people deep down. There was no honest reason for her to feel this way.

It wasn't long before she was feeling stupid and getting more stares than she could handle. She should just go out there, sit down, and eat her food. This was nothing.

Just as she took another step forward, a hand on her elbow guided her back, flipping her around. "Come on," a low timbre directed, one she almost immediately recognized as Sasuke's. Just seconds after her mind made the connection, her elbow was yanked again, wide strides covering ground she could barely match.

Dark hues of velvety red and satin black flew past her, spinning into a whirl of smeared, streaky paint. She stumbled behind him as he pulled Sakura between carefully balanced silver platters of steaming food, startled waitresses, and busy busboys. When she bumped into another table, forced to mutter another quick apology, she put her foot down.

"Stop it," she hissed, trying to pull her arm out his grasp, but to avail. "What's your problem?"

Black eyes zeroed in on her, an odd mix of emotions stirred into the stare. The rest of her rant died in her throat, dry as a desert. He looked so...sorry. She wanted nothing more than to close the minimal distance between them with a step, wrap her arms around him and tell him that whatever he did, whatever, it was okay.

Suddenly realizing his hand was still encasing the delicate joint, he flinched, hands shooting upward in innocence. "Sorry," he murmured, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck, secretly hoping the dimmed mood lighting would cover his steadily reddening face.

Sakura smiled lightly, shrugging, "Just don't do it again."

"Aa," Sasuke smirked, extending an arm forward. Seconds ticked by to the point where he felt stupid, arm out and staring at the girl staring at him. His heart began to pump uncomfortably in his chest, almost making an escape. "This way," murmured, dipping his head slightly.

_Please_, his mind begged despite his pride. She couldn't pretend to be as slow as Naruto.

"Oh," she laughed, snapping out of her trance. "Thank you," Sakura giggled through a curtsy, following the direction offered but waiting for Sasuke to step into line with her.

A comfortable silence filled with accidental bumps and murmured apologies was much preferred to be dragged throughout the prestigious restaurant, Sakura decided. She looked up toward her walking companion, a soft hum eliciting in her chest. "Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura called, a question suddenly surging to her at the sight of bright red. Their table was only steps away.

"Yeah?"

She licked her lips, trying to make sure to sound as comfortable as possible. "Uh, so, when I slipped earlier? When surfing? Did you...?"

Sakura couldn't even bring herself to look directly at him anymore. Why did that matter so much, she wondered? Did she really even want to know? She cleared her throat, preparing to laugh and wave it off, when Sasuke cracked open his mouth, eyebrows furrowing.

"It was Naruto," he muttered, catching her eye before flicking them away. He held his breath, watching her shocked reaction, understanding every phase of surprise. But, when the surprise turned into confusion, he felt his mind stall, body and mouth working on their own even more. Before she could voice the question that he knew was at the tip of her tongue, he beelined toward their booth.

"You sit next to Karin," he finally muttered, leaving her there, whether she heard him or not.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was so rough. LOL. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I didn't have much time to go through serious grammar policing, but I'll get to it before I update the next chapter. Which will be back in the notebook, at least partially. Definitely.

Well, that's all. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and faves last chapter! I'll try not to update late anymore. LOL.

Review, Fave, Alert!

~Hot


	13. Crush

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1<strong>

**Title: **"A Few Kind Words"

**Written By: **Sigh

I would like you to attest to the fact

That half of your brain can't possibly be intact

The words that you say,

Hilarious, be they may,

Are simply dim-witty slow; or, in your terms as follows:

You're a fucking idiot, I hope you know

More than that, you're a lowdown skanky ho

No one likes you; you're ugly, you're fat

We only laugh because your face looks like that

Sometimes you might crack a good one,

But that only happens when the moon's up before the sun

In case you didn't catch it,

Here's a quick recap bit:

I think you're a little more special than a select few

You stand out in a crowd of multitude.

You're an unfinished masterpiece, but in a nice way

When you're not worried about what the others will say

The pieces all fall together

And it's a puzzle that never looked better

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 2<strong>

**Title: **A Nice Change of Scenery

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

I like the blue.

Good choice.

But, really, why the sudden change of heart, girlie? It's as if...you've shifted gears in mindset or something. Maybe something has changed in your teensy tiny little life?

Like a boyfriend? Did someone of the male species actually wanna touch you? First kiss? Hold someone's hand? Finally lost your v-card?

Just throwing 'em out there.

In other news:

This chick had a really boring weekend. I actually stayed home for the most part. It was treacherous. Like...ugh. No one wanted to hang out with me. They gave these lame ass excuses like "My grandma had a stroke," or "I'm giving birth."

On that note, I'm seriously done with all my whore friends. It's, like, ugh...I believe them when they text me their giving birth. And I don't know what's worse: the fact their trying to push a boulder out of a pea hole at the age of, like, seventeen, or that they were holding a convo with me the entire time.

Whatever. Like I said, they were lame-o excuses that only my sick kitty would barf out.

(For the record, I don't own a cat. I would never, just for the plain reason that I don't think my house could handle another pussy.)

But yeah, my weekend. SNORE FEST. It was only interesting because of the hearsay. I actually have multiple accounts, and, since I'm not much of a rebel, I'll follow the rules and name my sources to the best of my ability.

Rumor One: Uchiha Sasuke Has an Older Brother

According To: Tayuya, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke

It's not really a rumor, considering Sasuke backed it up himself, I guess. Well...he didn't really back it up...ugh...whatever. He mentioned it.

Originally, I heard this from Tayuya. She was just casually speaking of an older, hotter, more mature Uchiha. I didn't believe her since there's no way there's a human more physically perfect than Sasuke on this planet and she gets higher than the clouds on a regular basis.

But! I ran into the bromance of the year this morning while on a water break from cheer practice. Not the most preferred of run-ins, considering I was a little sweaty and whatnot, but you deal with the cards you're dealt. The two, nonchalantly perusing the halls in their super tight football gear (delish? YES.), were discussing something that had happened during _their _weekend.

Naruto: So then he invited me to SU with him for a frat.

Sasuke: He can't do that.

Naruto: Why not? I can party hardy just as well as the next guy.

Sasuke: You're not his younger brother.

Naruto: Green's not a good color on you, teme.

Sasuke: That's why I don't wear it, dobe.

Eh? Eh? Yeah. I know. A little lame but I'm not used to digging for my own gossip. I usually have people for that. Anyway, seems as if Sasuke-kun has an older brother. In college. YUM.

I'll save the rest for later! :)

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 3<strong>

**Title: **Skanky Bitch

**Written By: **RedHot4

I'm going to lay it out there, plain and simple, okay?

Okay.

YOU. DO. NOT. FUCK. ON. DATE. ONE.

It's slutty, really; I'd know. Now, now...oh wait I forgot about that. I just can't gossip freely anymore because bull crap gossip creates 'drama'. Sigh. Give me a minute to confirm some things and I'll get back in this by lunchtime, at the latest.

Stupid rules. Anyone ever tell you they were meant to be broken?

Hot

(P.S.: Did anyone else see that Homecoming is, like, soon? It just clicked for me. I need to go shop for that.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 4<strong>

**Title: **Just Realized

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

The pink haired girl in my first period class is Sakura. As in, THE Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I feel kind of bad now for never really talking to her before. I mean, yes, I conversed, but that was purely out of boredom. I even think I invited her somewhere...gave her a fake number?

Yeah.

I think I did that.

But, Saku-chan, if you read this, I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to. Well, yeah, I did, but I didn't know you were you. That sounds bad, but there's really no other way to put it. I thought you were kind of a loser, but rest assured, we will be talking much more henceforth!

How do dye your hair so evenly? Or, or, or! Is it natural? That's so beyond kawaii either way.

Well, I just felt kind of guilty after realizing that I treated Haruno Sakura like that. I needed to relieve the regret someway, ne?

Anywho, Homecoming is Saturday! Who's excited? I'm excited. For those who haven't heard yet, we are definitely having a masquerade!

It. Will. Be. Epic.

Trust me.

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 5<strong>

**Title: **Technicalities

**Written By: **K9_Swag

Let's be hypothetical here, aight?

You're with this girl, and this bitch is a manipulative bitch. You're slow, you admit that, okay, so it took a little bit to realize this bitch is a bitch. But now you know, so you break up with her.

For reals this time.

So, during one of the times when y'all were together (but not together), you made her this promise. Well. Not a promise. A deal? No. No.

You told her you'd do her a favor.

You say: Okay. Sure. I'll do you a favor.

She says: Oh, I love you, you sexy stud. I'm coming over tonight. -insert suggestive winky face-

Bada bing, bada boom you end up in a room full of tangled bed sheets helping said girl dig around for her _one _missing sock. You send her home. You think you've done your manly duty by satisfying a hot, lonely, horny girl of whom you may or may not have feelings for.

Done.

BUT NO! Say, for instance, this girl shows up at you're house and finger rapes your doorbell for an hour. Say, for instance, this girl sticks her unwanted head in every window of your house, looks you in the eye, and then demands you open the door. Say, for instance, this BITCH leaves a note in your mail slot talking about you still owe her a motherfucking favor when you definitely laid her the biz like a week ago?

Then what? Then what do you, hypothetically, do? Huh?

Because in my mind, she's a fucking nut that my homey needs to forget about, on the real.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 6<strong>

**Title: **Everybody Talks

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Karin is such a dimwit. Or, maybe I shouldn't say that; I don't know her back-story. She could've been dropped on her head (MULTIPLE times) as a child.

She's just stupid.

...okay. Well. Maybe I should be nice and say 'unobservant'. She's unobservant. It's like she doesn't recognize that I'm kind of friends with a girl she's trying to bad mouth.

Why would I help her ruin the reputation of one of my friends?

I am not a bitch. How many times do I have to say that? Come. On. I'm just not the type of person that'd ever assist the downfall of someone that should rightfully be rising in the ranks. Because, seriously, my girl deserves it and Karin is...Karin should just invest in a personal trashcan so she can throw away all the garbage she spews.

She came to me, begging, pleading, asking if I had any information on the girl that would ruin her because she didn't deserve to have all the things that were coming to her. Karin thinks that she is stealing away a spotlight that should've always been on her. The thing is, the only reason Karin would have anything resembling a spotlight on her would be if she and her client got pulled over by an officer for illegal prostitution. She just doesn't know how unappealing she is.

Why would anyone illuminate her?

And then she has the nerve to say that she didn't need me to get, "The information I need, okay? You were my last option."

Like hell I was her last pick. Fuck that. Excuse my language, but seriously. I'm one of the most credible people. When I say something, anything, I say it for a reason. If only to boost myself up. I'd never tell complete lies.

Anyway anyway anyway, let me quit on that topic. It's really not worth it.

So, K9, are you talking about Ami and Kiba? If you are, seriously, MOVE ON. They're older than last month's salami. They aren't going to be getting back together any time soon. Tell Kiba (I'm assuming that he is your home skillet) that he shouldn't worry about any favor that he owes that wench. He put himself at serious risk when he screwed her.

That was favor enough.

I'm about to go on a slight tangent here—lo siento—and say that I am very happy that the worlds of Ami and Karin are crumbling. They're bitches. I'd even say that Ino is a bitch to them. You know, everyone has they're off days and they obviously bring out the worst of her and sometimes you just can't take it anymore.

...but the fact that she's friends with Sakura will most definitely keep her up in the ranks. I know a high school ruled by the powerful duo of the blonde and rosette will be worlds better than what Karin and Ami are trying to do.

Seriously.

Because, let's think logically. Saku-chan is going to end up with Sasu-kun because there is no denying that they look marvelous together and there's no way Kami would create two people so physically perfect together if they weren't _meant _to be together. Besides, Sasuke would never waste his time with anyone less intelligent than Sakura and, news flash, there's no one smarter except for himself and he's given himself all the love he can.

He can really be an egocentric bastard. Don't front; you know it's true.

So then, naturally, Sasuke would join the ranks of Ino and Sakura, and, come on, there's no way that trio is going to be taken down.

Seriously.

BB

(P.S.: I, yes I, the girl who has never _not_ had a Homecoming date, needs a Homecoming date! Oh noes! Whatever shall I do?)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 7<strong>

**Title: **Crush

**Written By: **TheGREENGIANT

I am in blissful love! I cannot believe the emotions that are coursing through me. It is true this time. There is no way that the feelings cannot be reciprocated! I feel so strongly about this gorgeous woman.

She is as much of a woman as my very own mother. And just as beautiful.

Ah. So youthful.

Like a whiff of fresh spring air, the blossoms will soon be in my hands; buds of love already having been fully bloomed.

I love this girl. And she loves me too.

I know it.

TheGREENGIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 8<strong>

**Title: **Hey! You there!

**Written By: **RamenGod10

I think I might have to consider changing schools. Cuz. You know. I might've killed someone. Like...a hit and run. Except she did the hitting and I did the running. So it was a collective effort but...

ANYWAYS.

So I was walking on the outside path again today after lunch, you know, because this really hot girl likes to walk that way and I mean, my Kami. She is so pretty. I could look at her all day. Really.

I had to pretend to be sick to get out of class early, you know, so I could meet her halfway, right at the borderline was where I was gonna wait...for her. GAAAHH I'm singing Black Eyed Peas shit! That's how delirious I am!

She had on that cute little jacket and her cheeks were that pretty rosy color that's impossible to put a name on besides adorable and, wow, I mean wow.

"Oh!" she breathed, shock in her tone. "What're you doing out here?"

I wanted to see you. Hear you. Talk to you. You. You. You.

Believe it or not, I couldn't say any of those things. My awesomeness wouldn't allow me. Or that stupid thudding in my chest. It was making the thought process really hard. "I needed some air," I replied, scratching the back of my neck. Which happened to be smoking.

Gah.

A beat of silence passed between us before I remembered why I wanted to see her besides to stare at her. Not like that was unentertaining, but, I had bigger matters to attend to. Like the growing bulge in my pants.

"So," I muttered, turning my back quickly and thinking about things not pretty. Karin. Trash. Mom and Dad hooking up. Ahhh god that is nasty. Why would I think of that? Nasty images. Gross. Disgusting. EWWW!

A soft, cool hand covered my forehead then. "A-Are you okay? You look sick," she said hesitantly.

"I'm fine. Really," I brushed off her palm. "But I have to tell you something."

She nodded, expectant.

I had no idea how to do this. I mean, I lied all the time, but lying to her didn't feel good. Keeping it as a lie she believed felt worse. Even if it was a white lie. I breathed deeply and unleashed the onslaught.

"So, like, I know you probably forgot by now, or whatever, but last time we met out here? You know, when I slapped that door into your face?"

Her expression convulsed.

I WAS DOING THIS ALL WRONG!

So I talked faster, "But I helped you up and we talked or whatever and then I asked where you were going and you were like 'Business' and I was like 'Cool' and then you said 'Whatta bout you?' and I said 'Naw I'm ditching' and you said 'Oh' all disappointed like and I said 'Oh!' but I really wanted to say 'Oh shit! Mother fucking holy!' And then it was all AWKWARD SILENCE and I was like 'Lol jay-kay I'm not ditching' except I really was and I just lied because I didn't want you to think I was a druggie or a bum or just plain unacceptable, and because I think you're really pretty and I want to be your boyfriend."

...

...

...

THUD.

...

That would be her cranium colliding with the grass on the side of the pathway.

EPIC.

FAILURE.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 9<strong>

**Title: **With a Cherry on Top

**Written By: **TheWise_1

Hello, everyone. I hope we all had a great weekend. I'd say that mine was perfect, because, on some level that I don't have enough energy to reach, it was perfect. My stepsister was out the practically the whole time—for the very first time in her life, I might add—and I had the house to myself. Stepmom and Dad were out and about celebrating some month-i-versary, and my stepbrother went back up to the college.

I didn't do much, but that's just how I like it, so, no complaints. Called my pal Choji over and he taught me how to scramble eggs 'the real way'.

Really, it's the same way, but I humored him.

I still have that bracelet. I'm not sure what I should do with it. A part of me wants to bring it back to the bench as if it had never been moved, but I don't want anyone else to take it because they might pawn it. Because, hell, I've thought of pawning it dozens of time. The other part of me wants to keep it in hopes that it will bring me to some sort of life-changing epiphany.

I don't know.

It's still in my backpack, too. Considering how obviously expensive it is—with a high karat of gold and plenty of diamonds encrusted and on charms—I should put in a safer place.

Then again, it's not mine, so I shouldn't give a damn.

Besides the +$1,000 sitting in my bag, I have another rumor...not rumor. I don't spread fake stuff, made up gibberish, or just plain gossip. This is the truth. So, since it is the 'truth', I won't have to provide any sort of proof as to where I got it.

Here it goes:

My ears have it that Kiba will be asking Ino to go to Homecoming with him, and that he's feeling pretty confident in himself. He was flaunting all he had in the locker room during gym—get your minds out of the gutter—and his sweat smelled like charged testosterone. He was practically hearing the 'Yes' before he had asked the question.

Naruto is also planning on going with someone other than his Vodka bottle, though he's not completely abandoning his duty of spiking the punch. Don't you fret. He's been blabbering about this girl, so he'll probably ask her. If he grows the balls.

Neji's going with TenTen. Big surprise.

And Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He's just focused on the Homecoming Game.

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 10<strong>

**Title: **Daily Dose 1

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Sakura Haruno

_As told by Ino Yamanaka, _Requested By: SuperK

BG: So how do you know Sakura?

IY: We met at The Challenge.

BG: Ah. I see. Do you think she has what it takes?

IY: What it takes for what?

BG: To be popular, to land Sasuke, to take down the leading duo and hold up her own crown? She has a lot of social expectations that've never been on her before.

IY: Oh. (laugh) Well, I'd be lying if I said it'd be easy for her to do it, but I think she can. Yeah. I mean, come on, let's be serious. Saki is...let's just say her five-head isn't just big because of genetics. There's a huge thinker in the noggin of hers.

BG: What's keeping you from saying that she can complete these tasks, and more, easily?

IY: Um...well...no offense, but, you're the paper girl, aren't you?

BG: Hai.

IY: I don't think we should continue this conversation, then.

BG: This won't be in the paper, I swear.

IY: (Laughter) In _that _case...my poor little Saku-baby! Seriously, sometimes she can be a real negative Nancy. Like, a put down. That third wheel that you have to have to have on the bike to make it roll? Yeah. That's her.

BG: What do you mean by that?

IY: She's needed to get to where I need to go, but easily replaceable. Not that I necessarily want to replace her or anything, but...you know. We're friends so I'd never tell her this, but when she's in one of her moods? As hopeless as a blind bird trying to fly in the dark.

BG: You need her?

IY: Yeah. I mean, she's kind of like my only true friend. When she's got enough air in her tire, she keeps me rolling. And that's what I need her for.

BG: Ah. Well, did you do the homework?

IY: Yeah. Go for it; it's the green folder. It's probably not going to be collected, though.

Geek

* * *

><p>"Ino," Sakura whispered loudly, sticking her head into the blonde's English classroom. This was getting borderline ridiculous, she thought, stomping her foot and glancing behind her for the one-hundredth. Her nerves relaxed a little when she saw that the halls still remained clear, but the reason of her aggravation kept her pulse up.<p>

Why couldn't this _deaf_ oinker hear her?

Laughing shortly at her little oxymoron, Sakura peeked back into the classroom. Students lounged on desks and Kurenai's classroom furniture—sofas, a few giant plush pillows, and a couple hand shaped chairs—while the substitute caught up with her valuable beauty rest at her own desk. She spotted her friend in the back corner of the room, spinning around in a hand, talking to who looked like TenTen.

Sakura huffed again, stomping. Ino should _definitely _be able to hear her! She risked a couple steps into the classroom, crossing one foot in front of the other, back plastered to the wall. She shimmied and shook her way to Ino, attracting the attention of the whole classroom with her 'spy-like' antics. Screw them, though. She had business to discuss.

"Ino, you deaf pig," Sakura seethed, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She listened to her conversation with TenTen shortly, impatient but entertained with the oohs and awws and, "I'm so happy for you guys! You totally deserved him from the get-go, girl."

When Ino started another lengthy recalling of the story—this time using even more descriptive adjectives—Sakura groaned loudly. This was obviously not working.

She had something to tell the stupid blonde and, really, it _couldn't _wait. Her emotions were already on a rollercoaster, and, to be quite honest, Sakura wasn't sure where the next turn was going to take her. She could handle the angry loops. But the sad, tearful, and depressed?

Nope.

A small corner of Sakura knew that the tears were on there way, though, if the tightening in her throat meant anything. She couldn't fight back the blue feeling away with red anger much longer. "Ino," she grumbled, stepping closer to the blonde and flashing a hand across her face.

The blonde grimaced, "Can't you see I'm in a…you skip class?"

"Hi, Sakura-chan," TenTen greeted, waving her wand, all five fingers wiggling.

Sakura smiled a quick grin at the class president before redirecting her attention to Ino. "Follow me to the hallway?"

Although her tone was cheery and lighthearted, Sakura's mind was steadfast on the path to something that would surely be bringing her down in seconds' time. She hoped the look in her eyes would keep the Yamanaka from asking any further questions. Pink eyebrows dipped further when her stupid memories pushed back against the wall she placed in front of them.

Of her lips on his.

His on _hers_.

Kissing back.

Fingers that weren't hers running through thick ebony hair.

Her heart thumped hard as she swallowed back tears. It was stupid of her to feel bad. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything. They were barely friends, if even that. What did she have to say about his personal life and what he liked to do with girls that weren't her? "Ino," she blurted suddenly, eyes wet. "Please."

A silent request. Plea.

TenTen looked up at Sakura, wide brown eyes soaking in the red spottiness of her cheeks and conflicted, forced smile. She scribbled something on her notebook paper, ripping out the sheet messily, "Call me later, Ino-chan. And, um, Sakura," she tore out another sheet. "I'm available from 6 to 11 any weekday and all day during the weekends. Feel free to call me."

"But I already have your number," Sakura mumbled, lips quivering. She wanted to kick herself. Why was she being so _emotional_? She'd much rather be angry again. She knew how to handle that.

She could yell. Scream. Kick. Punch.

All she could do now was cry, and she hated crying.

The girl with the twin buns set her mouth in a straight line, shaking her head remorsefully. "No, you don't," she replied.

What did she mean she didn't? She remembered the exact day, the exact morning, the very stirring confusion that buzzed in the pit of her stomach. Before she had time to disagree with TenTen, Ino was up and standing, hooking arms with her friend and leading her out the door.

Sakura followed nimbly, heart pounding heavily. She wasn't nervous. She was just hurt. And confused. Torn. She felt like a piece of stretched taffy, pulled to its limit but still intact. One more tug and she'd be in outstretched, two thin pieces lying lifeless on the sodden ground. As soon as the big, wooden door of the classroom clicked closed, her pink head collided into Ino's cashmere shoulder.

The tears ran down her face seconds later.

She couldn't be anymore grateful for Ino's silent consolation. A pat on the back here. A soothing rub there. Quiet shushes and murmurs that reminded her that she had someone there, that she wasn't alone, crying in the bathroom stall. She had someone that would let her put snot and salty tears all over their expensive sweater without any complaint, with only a tighter embrace and more consoling words.

The warmer the hug became, the more she was reminded that the arms weren't his. They weren't around her. They were traveling up and done the ivory skin of someone else. Of her. Her. Her. _Her. _

He was with her and with no further interruption from her, she had no idea what they were up to now. Had they found a classroom? Surely the privacy was much appreciated. Sasuke'd probably tell her thanks tomorrow, wouldn't he? Just to spite her? She wondered if she deserved that, if she had any bad karma with anyone. She hiccupped again, another wave courses through her green eyes as she recalled the way her heart tugged and pulled at just the sight of her pressed against him, pressing against him, him pressing her against him.

She fit perfectly.

Like a puzzle.

Like she _belonged_ there.

Why did that hurt her so _badly_? She was just some girl that Sasuke barely knew, and she could say the same about her to him. The only things she knew about Sasuke were common knowledge. There was no reason for her to be feeling so tortured. She couldn't even say that she was jealous. She needed to be resentful to be jealous. Who did she resent? Sasuke or Ami? _What _did she resent?

That that kiss wasn't hers.

That she even wanted his lips on hers.

"Oh, Ino," she moaned through the tears, lifting her head slightly. "I don't even know why I'm crying." She sniffed again, shrugging. "I—I—I'm so confused."

Ino relaxed her embrace and took a step forward, leading Sakura into an easy walk down the hallway. "What about, babe?"

Sakura bit her lip, a shaky breath racking through her body. "I think I'm in crush. Real bad," she admitted, looking at her friend quickly. The blonde was nodding eagerly, agreeing, pushing the rosette to continue. "I mean, it's bad. And, I just...I just…I guess I need to slow down."

"With Sasuke?"

"What?"

Ino smiled, tilting her head, "You need to slow down with Sasuke?"

The rosette furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head slowly in disagreement. She didn't need to slow down with Sasuke. She needed to stop with _everything_. All of this. It was too much at once. Never had she been under so much stress for something so arbitrary, so unnecessary as all of this was. What did she really care that she was popular? Now that she had had a taste of it, she wasn't sure if she liked it.

At least not this way.

It came with too much.

"No," she said slowly, stopping. Ino stopped moments later, staring solidly at the girl, trying to understand the answer that she hadn't expected. "Well, yes. Yes, I need to slow down with Sasuke. I don't even know why I like him. I don't even think I like him. I _don't know him_. I never have. I need slow down with all of this. I don't like people being nice to me just because I'm friends with you. Just because I went on a date that wasn't even really a date with Lee, Karin, Sasuke, and Naruto. Just because they think I'm hot. I mean, I'm not. I'm not any of the things these people are liking me for."

She paused, biting her lip. "They don't even know who I am, and I'm standing right in front of them, waiting for them to ask. I'm just not sure what answer I would give them, and I need to figure that out first."

"What are you saying?" Ino whispered seconds later, face molding into an unreadable mask.

Sakura treaded lightly, giving the only answer she knew.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 11<strong>

**Title: **Pride

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

I am so proud of myself. All of my plots are folding in seamlessly with each other and I can already see the result in my mind.

It is _such_ a pretty picture!

Honestly, I don't think that could've gone any better. Nope. There is absolutely no way that could have worked out any other way that could have produced a better result.

Can I get an A for Amazing?

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 12<strong>

**Title: **Houston

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

We have a problem.

Bastardly

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 13<strong>

**Title: **YES!

**Written By: **K9_Swag

I think I am regaining my mojo. Oh. Yeah. You better watch out because this kid, yeah, this one right here, is the shit.

And, uh, yeah, lemme check…I do attract fleas!

I am on FI-AH!

She said yes.

(YES!)

K9

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Uh oh! There be meddlers in these parts! Shiznit's going down. **

**Well, first, I'll apologize again. My computer got a virus—I think I've had it for a while, actually—and I had do what I could while I could. My parents don't want to pay to fix it—considering it is so old—so I can't promise any reliable updates. Some days are better than others, so who knows? **

**I hope you guys missed The Notebook as much as I did! I mean, gasp, I even started to forget some pennames! I was like, oh my god. LOL. I'm so excited for the rest of this arc. It's going to be sooo…sooo…like…so…on another level. And, for the most part, done like this chapter. Mostly Notebook with a peek of real-life. **

**Well, that's all for today! :)**

**Review, Fave, Alert!**

**~Hot**

**(Thanks to all of those who reviewed, faved, and alerted last chapter! They all make my day! 200+ reviews! :O lol)**


	14. Call Me

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in his bed, bare back damp and sticky against his silken sheets. He'd just finished taking his third cold shower of the night, trying to cool down all of his recollections of the events from earlier in the day. For now, it seemed to be working.<p>

Pretty green eyes weren't smoky and hooded, pink lips weren't bruised and anxious for him. That sinfully innocent voice wasn't whispering his name in his ear, so close to him, teasing him, lips almost there, just a breath away from breaking him down into a mess of clay meant for only her hands to mold.

And then she would tell him to kiss her if he dared. If he had the guts.

If he really wanted her.

Sasuke stiffened, shutting his eyes tight, breathing a long breath from his nose. That hadn't happened. It would never happen. He didn't want it to happen. He...he didn't know the girl that made his hands clammy, stomach elicit in an uncontrollable fire, throat dry and lock on itself.

It couldn't happen.

He scrunched further into his pillow, throwing both hands above his head, resting one on his forehead. He saw the remnants of glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on his ceiling, a faint green glow, so light that he never knew exactly where it originated, but knew it existed. Onyx eyes blink slowly, sleep thickening his vision, his breathing.

The more he looked at his ceiling, the more his thoughts filled with nothing other than the white stucco of the wall above him.

He realized that his ceiling would always be above him. There was nothing he could do about that but accept it. There were no happy memories behind the glowing stickers that he had begged Itachi to help him put up. Nothing came from his countless hours of volleying his worn out baseball but dents.

He flipped around in his mattress suddenly, coils bouncing and whining in shock at the unexpected shift in weight distribution. A gust of cool air snaked its way under his covers, making goosebumps rise on his arms. He was in complete darkness, save for the muted glow of what he now knew were stickers, ones he thought were long gone.

Sasuke sighed contentedly when the heat of his mattress settled back in, closing his eyes in another attempt toward sleep.

Images of a green eyed girl bombarded him, attacked him from left and right. Big, expressive, jade jewels that he knew he had smashed. The muscles in his jaw tightened, mouth lengthening into an aggravated line. He didn't know anything about her...but seeing her hurt and knowing it was his fault made him feel like he owed it to her.

He owed it to Haruno Sakura to make her happy.

It was what he had to do. He felt obligated toward this girl's happiness for some reason.

He _owed_ it to her.

His stomach plummeted down to his basement at the thought. She probably thought he was trash. He couldn't do that when she thought he was the type of person who made out with Ami during class, in the most abandoned parts of school.

Could he?

All odds were against him because all evidence was against him, and he knew it. He was a teenage boy with hormones. Ami knew what she was doing, and that much was obvious. He almost felt like the mouse, lured to the cheese, only to be snapped by the trap.

It all felt like a plot, but it also felt like soft lips kneading and melting into his so smoothly that it was nearly impossible to feel...something. He finally understood Kiba's difficulties with just forgetting the girl.

Even he found it difficult to sleep through the night without reminiscing. Of course, he'd replaced Ami with a certain rosette, but the fact still held.

"Thirsty," he mumbled lowly, speaking to the darkness as he swept his heavy comforters off of his body. Clad only in his pajama pants, he slipped out of his door, trotting down the steps as his thoughts piled on top of each other.

Ami Watanabe was trying to use...she _used _him in a game of hers that all had some bigger meaning, one that involved Sakura. Sasuke couldn't let that common knowledge be blinded by her purposeful kisses. His hand clamped around his refrigerator's handle, whipping the door open. Light flooded the sleeping house.

He brought the milk carton's lip to his own, remembering the violet-haired girl's actions. A simple walk to her previous class to retrieve her purse quickly turned sultry. Innuendos were muttered, giggles rang through the air, nimble fingers whispered on the hem of his Henley. When she kissed him, he didn't want it to happen.

But it did.

He didn't expect her to be so determined.

But she was.

He didn't know that his hormones had stretched awake from their slumber, buzzing into a heated life at her purposeful, delicate touches.

He didn't tell himself to kiss back.

But he was. And he was. And he was.

And he was.

The prodigy slammed the stainless steel door shut, eyes clamping closed at the quick change from bright white to dark black. His heart pounded. His hands got clammy and stomach twisted.

He told himself he only felt bad about Sakura catching them because it tarnished the impression she had of him. But another part of him screamed louder.

She had been broken.

And it was his fault.

He had to help her sweep up the clattered pieces.

One smooth, jade, reflective and expensive sliver at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 14<strong>

**Title: **Playlist

**Written By: **StraightBugging

Since I suppose I have created a small celebrity of myself disk-jockeying, the Student Government has asked me to supply music for the event this Saturday. I suppose I should be thrilled, but I am actually offended.

It is hard to throw together a successful playlist when given only days to prepare. I think that I'm the last option they had. Either that, or I was the best within budget.

Rumor has it that they spent way too much money on decorations and eatery.

And I come cheap, I suppose.

Well, to the purpose of the entry. Below, I will leave spaces for all that read and write in The Notebook to request song(s). Try to avoid repeats. If the song is explicit, please indicate.

You know.

School rules and such.

Thanks in advance.

Bug

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 15<strong>

**Title: **Sorry

**Written By: **FlowerGirl9

I'm sorry I can't understand.

I'm sorry because I feel like I should.

I do.

I don't.

Maybe she would understand me better if I understood her better. I thought I did, but I guess not. I guess...maybe it's just that people have more than they put out of themselves. Like, more layers. More shapes. More depth.

We are all three dimensional.

Not just me.

I'm not the only one that has two sides to them. I suppose I was just caught off guard. I thought I had figured her out. But...but...I...people, she, everyone is different. Some people are brick walls when trying to decode them.

Others thin as tissue paper.

I wonder where I fit sometimes. I think a lot of my lines are blurred to the point wherein I can't even tell what I am anymore. It's as if I'm encased in a harder, bigger, scarier shell of myself like those little dolls. You have to pull me apart, make me smaller and smaller, until you get to the last doll.

Not necessarily the prettiest.

But it's the real doll, the real one underneath all of the fakeness and false advertising. The one that cries when she is called a heartless bitch, the one who wants to scream that she's a virgin (a TRUE virgin) to all that mutter whore, slut, skank when she walks by.

The one that breaks easily, the one that chooses to hide under all of that armor to protect herself.

She is the one that just wants a friend.

She is the one that has one.

FlowerGirl

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 16<strong>

**Title: **Kiss

**Written By: **Whisper

It was wonderful.

:)

:) :) :) :) :) :)

I do not think I could ever be any happier than I am in this moment. Perfection does not, can not, will not ever live up to the evanescence of that kiss. I, oh, Kami, I am still breathless. I am restless.

My arms and legs feel like jelly and my head is up in the clouds. My heart is running a marathon of its own and is steadfast on the way toward breaking all records.

So sweet. So simple. A soft touch like a feather that barely skirts across my skin, the unsure hesitance but determined fervor that burned so hotly that it seared through my veins.

Warmth still tingles. A live buzz.

Alive buzz.

I feel like I'm relaxing in a hot tub filled to the brim with...with...ah.

All the words in all the languages fail to encompass my feelings, at this very moment. I want to know what's next, but right now is so lovely.

Lovely.

I want to tell him that I would love nothing more than to be with him, to be his girlfriend and not some girl that he kissed once and dismissed.

I'm too much of a nervous wreck for that, though.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 17<strong>

**Title: **Two's a Pair

**Written By:** SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

This is fucking disgusting. It's not even that deep into the year yet and people are already coupling off.

What the shit is going on here?

Is someone giving out love pills?

I need to massacre their conniving balls. Fuck all of this shit.

Naruto's walking around with this albino girl all of the sudden and I don't even know what remotely brought those polar opposites together. It's not like the motherfuckers have anything special about them. Naruto's the brightest, most annoying, useless crayon in the box and the girl dyes her hair black so we think she's normal.

Fuck that. Her eyes are fucking white for Kami's sake! That's weird as hell. Who has white eyes?

I guess Hyuuga. But...

Neji is sexy as hell so he can pull that shit off, and, besides, his eyes are blue. Or so I hear. So he clears.

Ino and Kiba also seem to be trying something out. I can't judge anything yet, because, damn, they are the same, loud, bossy people that can be charismatic and narcissistic at the same time.

The bastards deserve each other.

I think they're going to have a similar ending to the whole Ami + Kiba pairing, and, shit-Kiba is dumb but he can't be that stupid! Ino and Ami are so similar; there's not much that separates them besides the fact that one has the ass that happens to battle for dominance against Uranus.

I have a feeling that Ami has a hand in the random hook up, some way or another. She's just a manipulative whore that somehow always gets her way.

No matter what.

Welp. I have nothing else to blab about. I just wanted to bitch on that topic.

TeenSpirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 18<strong>

**Title: **Gentle

**Written By: **Sigh

Be gentle

I break

Be gentle

Don't quake

Be gentle

I shake

Be gentle

Love to take

Be gentle

Mistake

Be gentle

Misplace

Be gentle

Heartbreak

Be gentle

I wake

Be gentle

I break

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 19<strong>

**Title: **slick rick

**Written By: **SmoothBlu_

ay bay. i don't kno how many of y'all take chem with oro-pedo, but he's gonna slam y'all with a test. a pop quiz with the same points of a final.

yeah.

it's a big baller.

i tried to find the answer sheet, but the slithery bastard's seemed to realize ive been passing his 'spontaneous examinations' way too easily lately. the snake hid them! they weren't in his briefcase, his man purse, or any of his drawers. none of the manilas on his desk had anything valuable in them.

i was like, "aw hell." id already wasted fifteen minutes blowing my breather/sharpening my pencil/picking up my eraser.

the man went all balls with this one. i think he's trying to weed out all the pretenders before the drop deadline. i know he wants me out, but he's just gonna have to deal with it. there's no way in hell i'm going to regular level classes. i am a genius.

his life.

it's brutal.

im just trying to brighten it.

i kno the last couple answers tho:

A

C

D

E

None

G

don't ask how i memorize my shit. im skilled. let's leave it at that.

anyone kno if the boys' swim team is gonna swim in the main pool today or not? ive gotta pick a couple things up before then if they do.

everyone shuld come to the meet tho. we goin against sound.

&we will drown those bitches.

blu

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 20<strong>

**Title: **Mean

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

I don't get why people are mean. Seriously, it's mean. I don't even have another phrase for what mean is besides mean.

Like rude doesn't even cover it.

And, yeah, I totally know that I'm in no way, shape or form, the nicest person. Hell, I can be downright vicious sometimes, but at least I can admit that I am mean.

I'm mean. I hurt people's feelings and a laugh because I think that it's funny.

Really.

I do.

Honestly, that's what makes being mean okay, in my mind. Not the admitting part, no, like, that's just me, let me do me, come on. What makes being mean okay is when you know that it's a joke. I mean, ugh, this is coming out wrong and I'm confusing myself because my brain is working faster than my hand, but, meanness is just a portrayal of attitude. People all accept attitudes differently. Someone might think I'm the nicest person ever, while others think opposite.

Which is totally okay.

That's their opinion.

I don't know how I got on this tangent. I guess, in a way, I've been seeing a lot of things in a different light recently, and am beginning to question them. Most of the things are my actions and beliefs. You know.

Just...I don't know. I'm not questioning myself, I'm just wondering where she is right now, and how I can find her.

I wonder where she went.

I wonder if she ever left at all.

Seriously, though, I'm taking such a different perspective on a lot of things. I'm not sure if I like the new view yet, but it's what I got.

:)

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 21<strong>

**Title: **Burnt Toast

**Written By: **ChipTheMaster

I think they're beyond toast.

Because, really, there's no way Naruto and Hinata can continue avoiding Neji.

The man is on a mission. And he's out for blood.

Ever since yesterday, rumors about them have been spreading like wildfire. Shino says that it was bound to happen one day, the way Hinata would talk about him in between movements in some song they're playing in orchestra.

I don't have much of an opinion in it except for the fact that love will happen one way or another. Its kinda like cooking.

If you've got the oven on, it's gonna get warm eventually.

Chip

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 22<strong>

**Title: **Weird

**Written By: **RamenGod10

Sasuke-teme has been acting like that pole shoved up his ass got stuck again. Like, holy moly, me oh my, he's been a real dick these past 24 hours.

It started yesterday after school in the weight room.

He was all moody and shit, and not even in his usual way. He was brooding. It was like each weight he plopped down onto the machine was him squashing someone's head. Or maybe multiple some bodies. Sasuke's real emotional like that.

Don't ever let him tell you he's not a big baby.

He's a big baby that likes to suck.

Binkies.

(Tehehe like what else do babies suck? Come on, get out of the gutter!)

ANYWAYS. I don't know what's wrong with him. He wouldn't tell me. And since he was all pissed, he pumped crazy amounts of iron, and Morino made everyone else try harder to match Sasuke's output. Which is impossible.

When Uchiha's mad, it's like he sees red and nothing else.

_I _don't even get that angry.

A part of me wants him to keep this pissy attitude with him because he plays football on godly levels when he is PMSing. The other part wants him to figure himself out and stop being such a bitch about whatever happened.

I'm almost one hundred percent sure that whatever it is isn't even that big. He's most likely blowing everything out of proportion, especially if it's with a girl.

He has no idea what to do with girls.

Absolutely no idea.

I'm not even kidding. This isn't a joke. There is no laughter.

Uchiha Sasuke is girl stupid.

Anyway, to get off that topic...my 'girl' friend won't tell me what color she's going to wear to homecoming. I know it's really not that big of a deal, but I really want to impress her Uncle. I want to get her some flowers and make sure my tie matches and shit like that, but she's not telling me ANYTHING.

What color is safest? Red? Black?

I don't want her to think I'm a super stalker and desperate to land her, but, fuck, she already knows I like her so I don't have much else to lose.

Right?

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 23<strong>

**Title: **Flowers

**Written By: **NH73

I'm sure she wouldn't care if the flowers/corsage and your tie don't match. It's not as if it's Prom, and you guys aren't dating yet.

I'd say go for a single rose to give to her, a rose corsage and a plain red tie for yourself.

Don't forget a mask.

You're welcome.

NH

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 24<strong>

**Title: **Hold your Horses

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

Red wouldn't work well if her dress was green. I know my friend is thinking about wearing that color, so it wouldn't be too far of to assume that it's going to be popular this dance.

It is masquerade after all, and those colors tend to be purple, gold, and green.

I mean, you don't want her to look like a Christmas tree, now do you?

In my very humble opinion, I suggest a white rose. They're totally more innocent and you can bring a white tie/corsage and a black one, depending on which matches her dress better.

You're welcome. :)

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 25<strong>

**Title: **I Don't Own Horses

**Written By: **NH73

Or you can just not take her to the dance.

You're welcome. :))

NH

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 26<strong>

**Title: **Anonymous

**Written By: **SuperK

The Notebook is supposed to be anonymous, isn't it?

a·non·y·mous

[uh-non-uh-muhs]

- adjective

1. of unknown or undisclosed origin

Hm. I think we all know who The Notebook came from.

So, what's it called when its not anonymous, but is supposed to be?

pseu·don·y·mous

[soo-don-uh-muhs]

- adjective

1. bearing a false or fictitious name

2. writing or written under a fictitious name

Interesting, huh, BB? Plain intriguing, ain't it, Strawberry?

I'd sure say so.

Because I know who everyone is.

What do you call that?

Super

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Hi. I was skimming through The Notebook after school and we might have a little problem on our hands. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**H0w big ez little?**

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Oh, not that bad. Only as bad as a pregnant beluga whale. **

**SOCKY-38**

**To: Billboard Brow**

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**So lyk Karin wen she be bloooooated. Gotchu gotchu. **

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Sure. But I really need some help and I need you to be serious right now. This is a big issue that could really blow up in our faces. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanka Ino**

**Mo fo I am bn serious! #Stalest Face**

**What happened? Did someone announce their STD results or something?**

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**No it's worse than that. I just need you to get to the library on Princessa ASAP. We have to do some serious searching. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**Can Kiba come? We were on our way somewhere. **

**&can I at least know what about? I'm sorry if we have any trust issues going on right now but I can't...like...idk. **

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Kiba cannot. Absolutely not. He's subject right now. Tell him you have a family emergency or something. **

**And someone is trying to sabotage The Notebook. They say they know who everyone is and I'm scared they're going to bust us. **

**(What are you talking about? We're good. I trust you with my life, boar. :D)**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**:OOOO**

**Oh noes! What. In. The. Fuck. **

**That is as big as a pregnant beluga! It's bigger than an obese, pregnant Godzilla. **

**Well, what does Kiba-kun have to do with this person? You can't blame him solidly, can you?**

**...**

**OMFG. If he is hanging with me because he knows I'm with The Notebook, I am gonna kill him!**

**Sakura this is critical. I know that I know everyone in the book, at least the majority. Do you? Do you know anyone else that does; someone you can trust?**

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Piggy-chan<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**I do but I don't really wanna...ugh. I guess I'll**

**I gotta go. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Billboard Brow<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**WHATCHU MEAN MOTHA FUDDAH!**

**Don't go no where betch. **

**((+HaT b¡+€H$$]}**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

The voice made Sakura flinch and tense. She, literally, froze, thumbs perched on the send button of her phone, back ramrod straight.

She couldn't even bring herself to turn and check who it was that made the chair beside her screech on the hardwood. She was too busy trying to remember how to breath. How to blink. How to make her heart beat at a regular pace. She inhaled deeply, pressed the necessary button on her phone, and tried to relax.

Her eyes swung over to her left, taking in the form beside her. He looked the same, had the same easy elegance, the same aristocratic profile, the same thoughtful ink wells as eyes. A shiver coursed through her body when those eyes met hers.

A small smirk tilted the side of his mouth up. "Kakashi's you're math teacher," he stated, head nodding toward the giant book between them.

Sakura's mind jolted her back to reality.

"Yeah," she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't realize that she'd just brought that with her so no one would bother her. Since that idea had so obviously failed, there was no reason for her to believe that her ploy toward diverting attention from her and The Notebook would work.

Her eyes flickered away from Sasuke's intoxicating gaze.

How was she going to make putting away a notebook seem nonchalant without any type of bag? Her eyes danced around the library looking for anywhere she could hide this at.

Anywhere.

"I'll help you."

For a split second, Sakura thought Sasuke could read minds and that she was completely screwed if he could. There was absolutely no point in trying to be sneaky and hide anything. She might as well scream out that she was the almighty creator...of The Notebook.

Well, it sounded better before.

She bit her lip and turned back to the Uchiha, eyebrow dipping in confusion. "Help me with what? Math?"

He nodded, a quick bob of the head, eyes never leaving her own.

Sakura swallowed thickly and decided to play along. It wasn't as if she was completely understanding the recent lessons, at least to her usual standard, and the longer Sasuke held no suspicion toward her, the better.

All she would have to do is get used to is the way he looked at her. And how that reminded her of how he was looking at Ami.

She could already point out ten differences.

"Sure," she blurted suddenly, forcing a change in thought. She quickly flipped through the pages of The Notebook, finding a fresh one. "I'm a little confused on the unit circle."

"Draw one," he said simply. He watched each phase of her understanding pass through the expressions on her face. She was so animated, so expressive, so plain as day. When she finally comprehended what he meant, he watched her frazzled, apologizing form sketch out a rough circle, small hand gripping the pencil tightly.

She apologized for being so slow.

She said sorry for looking like a deer in headlights.

She repeated over and over again that she should've never stopped taking art, that maybe then her circle would look better.

Sasuke leaned closer to her, all to aware of the way she silenced herself and froze, stopped making random lines on her circle. He reached out for her pencil, lifting an elegant eyebrow in a silent request.

Somehow, someway, this whole situation reminded him of a couple days ago. Would she realize that he was asking her, begging her, pleading for her to get it? Would he even care at this point?

"I don't need you to fix my circle," Sakura muttered, eyes narrowing, answering Sasuke's question without her knowledge. She smiled quickly when she saw the shock flash through his face. "I can."

He cleared his throat and smirked then, scooting a little to the left. Where he could breathe his own air. "It looks like an oval," he told her bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sakura's face lit red. "No it does not! It's _perfect._"

She lifted the notebook and examined the etching. It was beautiful. Sasuke must've been blind or something.

This circle was drawn by Kami.

"Give it here," Sasuke said, clicking his tongue as he flicked two fingers in his direction. Sakura happily flipped a clean sheet for him, placing her pencil in his palm gingerly. "Do better than me. I bet you can't," she replied.

He glanced at her, heart pumping a little faster. Not because he had to draw a better circle. He knew he could draw a better circle, if you could even call what the pinkette did a circle. She was just...he couldn't even think the word. It was too much for him to even mentally admit.

Sasuke forced his eyes away from her and brought the tip of the pencil to the paper, hunching over in concentration. He felt the girl hover closer to him, smelled her flowery scent permeate his previously stuffy, book-smell air. He wondered what it would feel like if she wasn't hovering just above him, peeking over his shoulder. He wanted to know what it'd be like for her to be leaning on his shoulder, soft hair tickling his neck with the breeze of the fan's wind.

Halfway through the circle, he dropped his pencil.

"I'm not good at this."

"No, keep going; that's actually pretty good."

When she lifted her eyes from the paper, the orbs blew up like balloons.

They were closer than she thought. She hadn't even noticed that she was closer to his chair than she was to her own, and that it'd be much more comfortable in his lap. She was practically there anyway. Centimeters away.

Sakura was drawn to his eyes like a moth to a flame. She couldn't look away, and that's what scared her. She took a straggly breath, remembering. Remembering what it felt like watching them...she sighed lightly, returning to her seat and pouring water on the fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" she asked quietly, tears pricking around her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of the reason for her tears.

He didn't even answer.

He couldn't because he didn't know.

So he gave what he did.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, twirling her pencil in his hand, tapping it on the sheet with a half drawn circle before placing it on her notebook, and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 27<strong>

**Title: **Call Me

**Written By: **

5553627231

* * *

><p><strong>an: it didn't take two weeks this time! hahahaha.**

**thanks so much for sticking with me, though. it's a rough patch right now-as in i'm so eager for the next parts, lol-but when i'll get there i promise updates will happen quicker.**

**i'll be on spring break soon too. **

**:)**

**well, besides that, thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and alerted last chapter! each little e-mail makes my day! :)**

**Read and Review, **

**Love,**

**~Hot**


	15. Ice Cream

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 28<strong>

**Title: **Just a Warning

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Hey, everyone! I hate to break it to you, but it seems as if someone, somewhere, somehow wants to sabotage The Notebook.

Before anyone goes around pointing fingers, realize that your thumb is going to be pointing back at you, too. It's partially all of your guys' fault that things are happening the way they are now.

But it is also my fault. I put this out there.

BB, my stepbrother, and I are all working together to try and figure out who the culprit is and are trying to put an end to what they're doing. As of now, things aren't that bad. Hopefully we'll get stuff figured out before things are out of our control.

For now, please please please please please watch what you say. No one is safe and I'd hate for anyone to get in trouble just because someone else wants them to get in trouble.

Even though it seems like The Notebook is some alternate universe wherein you're invincible, it's not.

It's just a bunch of papers.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 29<strong>

**Title: **I Hate to Say It

**Written By:** S_Bastardly

But I told you so. This all seemed rushed in the beginning. And, sure, everything worked out when you only had a few people writing, but now?

I don't even know how you could fix this.

Good luck, though.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 30<strong>

**Title: **Eulogy

**Written By: **RamenGod10

To The Notebook:

You were fun while you lasted. Short lived. Full of words of advice and cold hearted, entertaining bitchiness.

For once in my life, I can say that I enjoyed writing. You've changed me, Notebook.

I will miss you, grouping of lined papers.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 31<strong>

**Title: **Hold Up

**Written By: **RedHot4

No one said that this was _gone_, you idiot! They obviously said they were going to try and fix whatever this SuperK was trying to do.

It's called reading.

And, really, I think the only way to fixing this is to get rid of the people causing the problems. Just taking a big eraser and crossing them troublemakers out.

And then everything will be okay, okay?

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 32<strong>

**Title: **Wait

**Written By: **Whisper

I'm sorry if this should be obvious, but, who is SuperK?

Are they new?

I don't recall every reading any of their entries, and Strawberry didn't even say that they were the one threatening The Notebook.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 33<strong>

**Title: **Yeah

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

Yes, they are new, Whisper, but, really, everyone can turn their knobs down a couple levels.

It is not that big of a deal. This SuperK is obviously just trying to spook us a little bit. Because, let's be honest, no one can get in trouble. We have anonymity on our sides and unless we reveal anything solidifying, nothing can be proven.

I know what BB and Strawberry are asking us to do may seem pointless, tedious, and just plain stupid, but it's not. It's for our own good.

But away from that depressing crap, I have something super super fresh and new for you guys.

Did anyone _else _notice the phone number left without a name yesterday? I figured out the name!

It's Uchiha Sasuke's!

I mean, I just had to go through just about all of my contacts, but I eventually found a match.

Oh, how I do wonder who he wants to call him?

Why don't we all try it out? I'm sure one of us has to be the desired.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 34<strong>

**Title: **Dirty Little Secret

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

You're such a manipulative skank. Really.

Can you not just accept the fact that not everything has to go your way? Seriously, you're like four years old! Even if that is Sasuke's number, he didn't leave it there for you to figure out and blurt it to the world.

You're such a meddling bitch and I swear it to Kami you are not going to ruin something good in _another _person's life just because you live to see the outcome. GAWD.

You. Need. To. Stop.

He doesn't want you. He just does not. Nobody wants you. You're sooo not even...ughhh no words.

You probably don't even want him, you just don't want anyone else to have him.

You're a bitch that has absolutely no sense of self-worth.

Gawd, I wish you would realize that being low and conniving does nothing but make you look like dirt.

Give it the fuck up and live your own life.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 35<strong>

**Title: **HaHaHa!

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

OH MAH GOSH IT JUST GOT REAL!

This is so fucking intense. There is no other word, damn it!

Wow...oh, wow.

So, lemme get this straight. Is PurplePenguin the one you're mad at BB, or is it just you venting out your general frustration? Cuz this shit is insane. I mean, goddamn, you are really mad.

It's critical right now!

Maybe this is personal? Oh! It's _personal. _That's why you're so pissed, right? Do you have something going on with Sasuke?

Or is it another boy?

HOLY FUCK THIS GETTING SO REAL.

Ahahahaha this is so much more fun than I thought it would be. Like, man, I thought you were trying to correct shit in here?

Did her comment really tick you off _that _much? LMAO I can't take it.

TeenSpirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 36<strong>

**Title: **Calm Down

**Written By: **TheWise1

Calm down, everyone. Really.

Everything will be under control sometime soon. I don't think Strawberry will let chaos ensue longer than it has to, but you are all just making more chaos for her to clean up.

And BB. Really?

_Really_?

You're troublesome. This whole thing is troublesome.

Everything, right now, is troublesome.

For now, twiddle your thumbs and use school time to learn. Stay away from blurting your drama for a couple hours.

It's almost lunchtime anyway. Why don't we eat?

Wise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 37<strong>

**Title: **Good Point!

**Written By: **ChipTheMaster

I'm all for lunch! :)

And, what makes lunch even better is that the Foods 2 classes will be supplying cinnamon rolls, miniature cakes, and funnel cake for desert today! All funds will go to the snack booth at the Homecoming game!

Also, away from food, TheWise makes a strong point. If BB, Strawberry, and her stepbrother are trying to solve things, why would we add more to their plates? Just hold on.

They'll finish soon enough.

Chip

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Lee," Sakura grinned, heart swelling in an odd mixture of annoyance, admiration and acknowledgment as she pushed another heart-shaped box of chocolates back into her friends' chest. She shrugged, pink pigtails falling off her shoulders, "I can't take these. It's really sweet that you feel this way for me, but I don't have time for a relationship right now."<p>

Lee's entire composure broke into shambles that moment, a wave of jet black hair following his head as it slumped downward, into his hands. Loud wails that exceeded the rambunctiousness of the before-lunch hallway caused many heads to turn their way.

Sakura sputtered, eyes wide and face pink in embarrassment. She quickly forced her unneeded books into her locker, trying to ignore the various snickers and flashing sounds so obviously pointed in her direction. There was no way this could end nicely for either of them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned, surprised to see that the commotion wasn't about her. Her pink eyebrow piqued, intrigued.

Whatever it was that was going on was getting very big, very fast.

A loud, uncontrolled moan of upset tore Sakura's eyes away from the steadily growing crowd and back to the shuddering heap of depression embodied. Sakura sighed lightly, almost tired.

"Lee," she said soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder softly. "Hey, don't be so sad. There's a girl out there for you and I didn't say we couldn't hang out as friends. How about sometime next weekend?"

His reaction was straight out of a firework show. Before she could even think twice about her proposal, green-clad arms looped around her, squeezing her in a warm embrace. "Oh, how I would love to, Sakura-chan," he spun her around quickly before letting her float back to the Earth. "I will most surely call you!"

Sakura laughed, pushing hair back behind her ear. "Of course," she murmured, half out of breath, beyond amused. Even if Lee could be a hindrance most of the time, he really was fun to be around.

"I'll see you later, Lee-kun."

With a wave, Sakura was gone, melting into the melting pot of a hallway. Since it seemed that the flow was leading her to where she wanted to go, Sakura couldn't complain much, though the constant pushing and shoving was the opposite of pleasant. It was almost like a _mob. _

What was going on?

In the jumble and chaotic rumble of the pulsating crowd, Sakura had somehow managed to push herself to the forefront.

And what she saw made her stomach plop down to the soles of her feet, making them heavy and solid despite her wishes.

Why couldn't she have foreseen this?

Why did she even let Ino out of her sight when she was so boiling mad?

She could hardly believe this. It all seemed so unreal. There were no sounds and movements blurred to a slithery slow. Ami was laughing, no, she had to be cackling at the crestfallen expression inhabiting Ino's face, one expression that faded into one of uninhibited anger all too quickly.

She said something. Hate and bloodcurdling loath curving the lines of her mouth into a nasty scowl.

And then Sakura's mind began to place all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

Ami. Disheveled hair and a misconstrued blouse, heavy wrinkles of a strong yank near the collar.

Kiba. Mysteriously absent, but even more so present because of that.

Ino. Glassy blue eyes and a signature ponytail missing, pearls from a necklace scattered about the floor, the broken string gone.

Herself.

In a spiraling circle of a fight that wasn't her own that she had inserted herself into and only made worse and it was getting worse and worse and worse because of her and it was her friend that was fighting for the both of them because she couldn't.

The sound came rushing back in a whoosh of air.

The harsh, loud, stinging noise of skin against skin, a hard slap, a scream, a shout.

And silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 38<strong>

**Title: **Oops

**Written By: **K9_Swag

I messed up.

I messed up.

I messed up.

I fucked up, I messed up, I made a _mistake._

I can't apologize enough.

I thought I was making everything right but I was wrong.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 39<strong>

**Title: **Quiet

**Written By: **TheGREENGIANT

It was so quiet in lunch today. No one was talking.

I was thoroughly surprised that the uncharacteristic silence reached even to my own table. Even the most talkative in Kiba and Naruto were silent.

Though I'd be the first to disagree with their most heated of arguments, the youthfulness was very much missed.

A little noise would have been much appreciated, altogether, though. It's odd to eat in a silent lunch. I felt as if I would have been punished for speaking. So, however much I wanted to ask what the reasoning for the hush was, I didn't.

It must have been monstrous to quiet all.

GREENGIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 40<strong>

**Title: **Daily Dose 2

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Sorry. I was supposed to post this yesterday. Just couldn't get my hands on this stupid thing.

I really should just get my own notebook or something.

Hinata Hyuuga

_As told by Hinata Hyuuga, _Requested by: Honey-Bunny

BG: Hey, Hinata!

HH: Hai?

BG: Sorry. I was wondering if you had a minute? We're doing an exposé on the Seniors in this year's orchestra in the paper.

HH: Oh, sure. No problem.

BG: So, tell me about yourself. Anything interesting?

HH: Not really. I am what you get.

BG: Really, nothing? I hear you're a Hyuuga?

HH: I guess. I mean, yes, I am. Neji and I are cousins.

BG: Why isn't that common knowledge?

HH: Why should it be?

BG: Ah. Good point. Do you have a boyfriend?

HH: No.

BG: No?

HH: Yes, I don't have a boyfriend, and I hate to sound rude but...

BG: We're just trying to make you orchestra kids seem more personable. If you don't feel comfortable answering, I'll find someone else.

HH: Please do.

BG: One more question? I promise it's quick.

HH: Okay. Just one.

BG: Who is Uzumaki Naruto to you?

HH: My date to Homecoming. We're...really good friends.

BG: Oh, cool. Cool. What color are you going to wear?

HH: Most likely green.

BG: Well, that's all. I'll see you when we do the full orchestral rehearsal next week.

HH: Oh, yeah. Don't forget to bring your piccolo.

Geek_1o1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 41<strong>

**Title: **Cheer Practice

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

It's not canceled, despite what many may have heard.

We will actually be having practice for an extra hour to really tighten up the lines and decide a final sequence.

And, who knows, if all goes well, we might all be able to go out for ice cream or something? We haven't had a hangout in a while, and we have a lot of chemistry things to patch over and discuss.

Whether we want to or not.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 42<strong>

**Title: **Ballsy

**Written By: **RamenGod10

I admit, when a friend asked if he could hide out with me in the Teacher's Lounge, I was shocked.

First, I was shocked that we were even on 'Speaking Outside of Practice' basis. Like, I never apologize for bashing his face in, well, I mean, I said sorry but that was totally half assed and I only did it because Sasuke told me to.

And you kind of listen to the quarter back if you don't want bullets of passes squaring you in the face/ass/balls.

Second, I was shocked because he even knew I was in the Teacher's Lounge fifth period. I don't really shout about it much. I mean, my focus os always to get out of that hellhole before lunch is over.

It's pretty boring in there, nothing like the movies make it out to be and they make me do boring shit like put tests in the Scantron machine and walk them over to the Office. And, really all they do is watch morning soaps and, even though they can get pretty intense, it's like GOD change the fucking

ANYWAYS.

Yeah. I was surprised thirdly because he looked like he had been running from some sort of horde or bounty hunter or something. Like his eyes were wide in that scared animal sort of way.

I couldn't say no.

So we ended up squeezing into the small Scantron room. It was awkward at first, mainly because I happen to be straight and I don't like being in tight situations with specimens of the same sex. Not because I'd never apologize right or anything.

Not because he seemed to remember that I spit out a douche-baggy apology after he had went out of his way to give me a legit sorry.

No way.

Fifteen minutes into our staring contest, I couldn't take it anymore. I was like, "Dude, I am so legitly sorry, man. I was just stressed, you know? I didn't mean it. Bros?"

And then we did our manly handshake and all was good.

All was good.

"So why're you in here?"

It took a second for him to answer, and I understood. It's like that awkward situation when you have no reason not to spill the beans but you still want to keep them to yourself anyway.

Just when I was about to wave it away, he answered.

"It's just...girls, pretty much."

"Ami?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, a cynical smile on his face. "Even when I think I'm doing right, like, getting rid of her and doing me, it ends up that I'm still doing what she wanted all along."

I nodded, totally getting it. "She's a bitch," it was like the elephant in the room was finally released.

He laughed, a throw your head back, slap your knee type of laugh. "Totally, man. Tell me about it."

I feel good. Like I did the right thing.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 43<strong>

**Title: **Pity Party

**Written By: **_SmoothBlu

why is everyone acting so pitiful? what the hell happened?

did someone die?

just kidding i know what went down.

ami and ino duked it out right before lunch. now, i don't know, exactly, how it started but it had something to do with ino's current boy toy, one most recently tossed away by ami.

apparently, ami's been paying kiba to 'date' ino bcuz she has some information that ami wants to figure out.

no news on whether kiba found that out for ami or not. i'd bet all my marbles that she'll find out herself if dogboy didn't get it done for her.

but, yeah, on a different side of the card, i wouldn't think dogboy as one of those types of people. you know. people that do that?

like, man, that's low down.

anyways, i aced that test from yesterday. oro-pedo's face was so stoned, like he couldn't believe it.

well. i got news for you old man.

i got your system figured out.

haa-haaaa

Blu

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 44<strong>

**Title: **Upperclassmen

**Written By: **MadHatterK

You guys have _problems. _

Why do people look forward to being upperclassmen? Like you guys have all this unnecessary drama and it's unbelievable.

Anyway, I had a reason to write in here besides to complain about your woes.

I need help. In Biology. I really, really, really, really don't get it. With midterms coming up, and my grade coming down, I just need someone to help me get my F to get to a C.

Just a C.

That's _all _I need.

So...if you can help, make your way over to the main parking lot after school.

I'll be by the bike rack.

MadHatter

* * *

><p>Sakura could hardly believe that she was still at the school. With all her homework done, every chapter of her book read, and some even reread, the rosette was forced to either watch the cheerleaders practice or sleep.<p>

It wasn't even like she could see something interesting at this point. The football team had already exited, the Varsity level heading to the weight rooms.

She sighed, rearranging her backpack, purse, and herself.

These bleachers were _not _comfortable. It was hot and sticky. The breeze smelled like barbecue and, Kami, she _hated the smell of barbecue. _

That decides it then, Sakura mentally harrumphed, gathering her things and skipping down the bleacher's metal steps. She just couldn't sit and watch the cheerleaders scream out demands until they reached whatever inhuman level of perfection Ino was looking for.

She'd never get home that way.

"I'm going to go," Sakura announced, tapping Ino on the shoulder.

The blonde flicked her head away from her team, almost ready to bark out a response, but stopped short. "You're walking?" she asked, light eyebrow dancing upward. A quick glance at the steadily darkening sky made her worry. "You shouldn't. We'll be done in a minute and then I'll drop you off."

Sakura adjusted the strap on her backpack. A minute could easily turn into another hour.

"No, you won't have to. I'm hoping Shikamaru hasn't left yet. I'll ride on the back of his bike or something."

Ino murmured what sounded like an affirmation, eyes already back on the field, cynical and calculating. "Harumi! What are you _doing_? You're going to drop her doing shit like that!"

Sakura shook her head before turning on her heel. Even though she knew Ino wasn't watching, she flicked her wrist in a wave, taking long strides on the turf.

She knew when to get away from ticking time bombs.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran next to Sasuke on the treadmills, blue eyes switching between his mile count and his best friend's. Sweat moistening his palms, dampening his forehead and making his feet heavy, he tried to put himself in a different place.<p>

Away from everyone else's grunts of exertion. Separate from the musty smell of a day of hard work. Away from the clinks and clanks of the metal weights smacking into each other, away from the cyclical sound of the track on the treadmill recycling itself, away from the ticking clock of how much time he had to reach five miles before Sasuke did.

He grumbled.

The 'go to a different place' tactic was _so _not working.

Naruto rose one of his hands to his forehead, swiping sweat-laden bangs back. "Teme," he called, eyes straight ahead and focused. He wasn't tired. No way. Tired wasn't in his dictionary. Neither was exhausted. Or finished. He wasn't finished until he could gloat in Sasuke's pretty boy face.

"Dobe."

Naruto pushed the plus button on his speed before he could think twice about it.

"How's that heart rate?" he replied cordially when he caught his breath, when he could sound normal, as if he'd just been out for a brisk jog.

The _ping _of Sasuke increasing his speed, and a mumble of indecision. "Normal. Tired yet, dead last?"

Naruto scoffed, mentally preparing his body before amping it up three more levels. "I know not of that pitiful word 'tired'," he joked, swiping a hand in the air.

His feet honestly could not go any faster.

Sasuke wordlessly pressed his finger against the control panel, leaning into the speed of the track.

With just less than ten minutes left of practice, many of the boys had left their respective machines and gathered around that days' competition. Naruto tried not to hear any of the bets being exchanged, even though most of them were against him, and if they were for him, it'd be a bet on who'd be falling first.

But today he wasn't going to fall.

He was going to beat Sasuke so badly that it would be a joke.

He'd be begging for him to go easy on him next time.

"OI!"

So he fell face first into the running treadmill.

Big deal.

It wasn't like he wasn't adjusted to it or anything.

Without looking up from his desk, Morino cleared his throat, breaking up the thunderous laughter. "Someone get him an ice pack," he ordered, looking over another play that Shikamaru conjured up for him. He glanced toward the genius and shrugged, scribbling some notes on the paper. "And a brain," he muttered.

"I got it," Sasuke mumbled, slowing his speed down to a jog and finally to rest. He hopped off the machine, swiping his tee-shirt from upon the handle and slipping it over his head.

He was out of the door moments later, savoring the change of temperature. The cold air was like splashing into a pool filled with icy water-totally welcome after being in the sweatbox.

Sasuke rounded the necessary corners with ease, eyes not focused on anything in particular but seeing everything at once. He bit the inside of his mouth, holding in a curse when he saw the clock. There was no way he was going to finish all of his homework.

Not without pulling an all-nighter, anyway.

When he neared the corner closest to the nurse's office, he stopped cold, hearing the sound of footsteps coming his way. He rocked back on his feet, trying to decide if he should proceed with caution or not. Because, let's face it, it was after hours and if they let in perverts like Kakashi and Jiraiya, who else could be there?

Then again, it was school. Nothing that interesting happened very often.

He finished his round only to ram into Sakura, who was pressed against the wall, trying to see who it was that she heard.

Sasuke's arms shot out, encasing her waist before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry," she blurted, eyes downcast, face red.

"It's fine. People run into me all the time," he disregarded, a smirk raising his lips.

Her pink head flipped up at the sound of his voice then, green orbs wide with shock. They flickered between Sasuke's face and the arms still wrapped tightly around her waist before she managed to speak. "Oh," she laughed quickly, urging her face to return to a normal shade. "Then maybe we should do it again? I didn't really run into you that well."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, heart pacing faster than any exercise could make it. He studied Sakura's face carefully as he removed his arms, searching for any joke. When all her got was a wider grin, he smirked back, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. "So how we going to do this?"

"We're not," Sakura deadpanned, face flat. "I use metaphors a lot and you didn't catch that one."

The gears in his mind, normally squeaky clean and working to perfection, sputtered and stuttered. She had used a metaphor? Do those use like or as?

The rosette sighed, rolling her eyes. "I want to believe that what happened with Ami," she paused, blinking tears from her eyes. She wasn't going to turn around forget all about it now, even if this wasn't what she had come inside the school to do. Sasuke was in front of her at this moment and she had the chance to let the matter off her chest.

"I want to think that you don't do that...normally," she finished, wringing her hands together in nervousness.

Sasuke leaned against a row of lockers, crossing his arms across his chest. He waited until he heard her settle into the lockers beside him. "I don't," his hand raked through his ebony locks as he exhaled a long breath. "Really."

A pregnant, tense silence filled the air as Sasuke waited for her to respond. He stared into her eyes, seeing himself in the hard reflection. It was weird for him to feel like nothing else mattered but her giving him a second chance. He was sure he'd disappointed a lot of people before without giving a damn. But her chance had more weight than all of the others combined.

He wanted to say that it was him that wanted to meet her at Starbucks, it was him that she _still _owed five dollars, but that he thought that that was okay, that that was minor and not as important as she was, right now, at this moment. He still wanted to take her out for ice cream, because, yes, it was still after The Challenge and he wanted her to call him and realize that he saw her as not Strawberry and not the pink-haired girl and not Ino's new friend but Sakura.

Sakura.

"I have to find Shikamaru," she murmured, breaking the tension and pushing off the lockers. "He's my way home."

He took a short, sharp breath of the air that they were sharing before diving into the cold water, his hand clasping around her wrist and lighting a fire around the delicate flesh.

"I'll give you a ride."

"What?"

Sasuke licked his lips, nerves coursing through him. He never, ever, ever, ever, thought this much about a girl. Ever. His eyes zeroed in on her pink lips and how much he wanted to fall and fall and fall and how much he wanted to be able to hold her hand, hold her wrist, hold her, just hold her whenever he wanted.

"Can't you hear, Haruno?" he whispered, eyes boring into her own green, a twisted grin playing on his features. He tugged on her wrist lightly before letting go, taking a few strides back, stepping away from her. "Let me and my limo driver take you home."

The offer floated in the air for seconds on end before the rosette smiled lightly, stepping into line with the Uchiha.

"Only if we get to stop for ice cream first."

He glanced toward her, a strange sense of understanding clicking. Did she already...had she figured it out...did he say everything out loud?

"Say yes, Uchiha," she laughed, shouldering him lightly. "It's the only acceptable answer in these parts."

And, of course, he did.

* * *

><p><strong>an: i did it in a week again! YAY!**

**sorry if there're a lot of grammar issues. i didn't have a lot of time to go through the nitty gritty, but i will when i do i'll update it with the fixed version. **

**anyway, on to what is on my mind!**

**I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES AND I AM IN LOVE WITH LENNY KRAVITZ! omg he is so hot as cinna. like, sigh, he is delicious. just what i imagined. i thought the casting was perfect...save for Peeta, like, ugh, something made him too...not Peeta-ish, but other than that i had not that many complaints. it stuck to the book very well, even down to the details like hair color, outfit, eyeliner color (like cinna's gold!).**

**a lot of my friends were tripping on the fact that rue, thresh, and cinna were black though. to which i slapped them through my cell phone. they say that rue has brown skin, even if she does remind katniss of prim. and, yeah, she could have been a lot of other races that had brown skin but, come on. **

**anyway...before i go on a tangent on a very touchy subject, aka: race. lol.**

**thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving! i'll get the next chapter up and posted as soon as possible!**

**read & review,**

**~hot**


	16. Pool

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>"Hello," he greeted blandly, spooning more cereal into his mouth.<p>

The moon was high in the night sky and a luminescent bright, shades of purple and blue lighting the cheery yellow tones of the kitchen in an ominous fashion. The shadows stretched and contorted, bending light into morbid shapes.

Maybe that was why Sakura was frozen still in fear, halfway up the stairs she was currently trying to sneak up.

He scoffed lightly, deciding to see how scared he could make her. He swallowed thickly, slowly rising from his chair. He crossed the kitchen with the lucidness of a shadow, blending in with ease to the darkness. Each step landed him on a creaky section of the floor, another step closer to the now shivering girl. Her breath hitched when he stood right in front of her, only one step separating them.

"What an odd hair color," he exhaled, deep voice and as rough as sandpaper. His hand reached out slowly, ghosting her face, "How _odd._"

It was no surprise that she shrieked like a shocked alley cat, dropping the contents of her hands and, eventually, herself onto the slippery tile of the front room.

Shikamaru could barely contain himself, a few chuckles rumbling from his chest. "Too easy," he muttered, sauntering back into the kitchen. He felt around for his barstool and slid into it, grabbing his spoon and digging back into his cereal.

He chewed on his cinnamon squares a few more times before kneeling over the kitchen's island, peeking over the edge, watching as Sakura harrumphed and grumbled, muttering things about not having written her final will.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, half a cheek stuffed with cereal.

Sakura swept herself up, hugging her sweater closer to her body. Her face lit red in embarrassment, embarrassment toward being embarrassed, because really, she should really be heading to a door full steam ahead right about now, not talking to the strange figure munching on her Cinnamon Squares.

"N-Nowhere that's your bus-who am I talking to?"

Shikamaru mumbled, shrugging as he downed the rest of the milk in the bowl. "Turn on the light. I can't see where I put my hair tie."

Was that some keyword for gun? What type of criminal forgets where they put the weapon? Maybe, just maybe, turning on the light would be to her advantage, because then she could at least describe the guy to the cops. If she ever got to them.

She inhaled deeply, squinting her eyes in fear before flicking the light switch up.

She felt silly almost immediately afterward.

"Are Mom and Dad home? I didn't see Harou's car; is he out, too?" Sakura asked, heart finally returning to a normal pace. It was just Shikamaru.

The genius looped his hair into a high ponytail before answering. "They're all sleeping. Don't worry; I told them you were working on a project with a friend and it was taking longer than expected."

He waited for his stepsister to finish climbing into the stool beside him to continue, "So Uchiha, huh?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her mouth drew taut, already under lock and key. She crossed her arms across her chest and grimaced, "What makes you say that?"

Shikamaru raised both of his hands up, pleading innocent. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. Take it as a compliment."

"Thanks," she replied sardonically, a big, sarcastic smile on her face. "Midnight snack?"

Her head bobbed toward the blue bowl with nothing but a little puddle of milk remaining as evidence inside.

Shikamaru nodded. "Choji's rubbing off."

The rosette chimed a giggle, settling her head into the rest that her hands made. A dreamy sigh exited her lips.

That had to be the best ice cream she ever had in her life.

Sasuke was an absolute gentleman from the very moment his limo (repeat: _his _limo) pulled up to the school. He'd opened the door and closed it behind her; denied the persistency of the chauffeur and insisted he'd much rather do it himself. He took her to the only Coldstone Creamery in the area, and when they found out it was closed, Sasuke'd managed to get the employee sweeping the floors to open up just for them.

And they made ice cream. And they ate every flavor. And they laughed and joked and teased and, really, by time they got back into the limo, Sakura was a giggling mess that was surprised that such a narcissistic, egotistic jock could be so down to earth and just plain _funny. _

When they rounded into her subdivision, it was a brisk almost-midnight, and even though Sakura didn't want to leave, gosh, that was the last thing she wanted to do, she loved her phone, computer, and television more. She definitely would've been grounded.

It was by the sheer grace of Kami that her mother wasn't awake early, getting ready for work so she could actually catch the train to the city on time.

She and Sasuke had formally exchanged numbers at her porch step, and with a quick hug that's warmth still lasted around her waist and in her airy soul, she was back in the house.

Where Shikamaru scared the living shit out of her.

A comfortable silence lulled between the two before Shikamaru cleared his throat, "You and Sasuke went out tonight?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Aa," he murmured, clapping his hands together lightly. "Yeah, I can say that."

Sakura's face convulsed, light eyebrows knitting together in upset. "Yeah. Aa," she mocked sharply.

The siblings glared at each other evenly for a few moments, tension rising quickly in the air.

For such easygoing, flow with the tide people, the feeling was not foreign. The two challenged each other a lot, and Shikamaru figured that was the basis of their relationship.

A smirk twisted his face into a grin, "You thought I was some rapist, didn't you?"

"You're a dick," Sakura scoffed, pushing him lightly as she rose from the chair.

He would've been offended had he missed the war waging between Sakura and the wide grin inhabiting her face.

He laughed lightly, shaking his head. How troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 45<strong>

**Title: **Sore

**Written By: **RedHot4

Ino is so out of this world nuts, okay?

GARRGHHHH who has practices that long? I saw the football people leave before us!

That. Is. Ridiculous.

And it wasn't even like we were doing major things wrong. I mean, I admit that sometimes I wasn't smiling but that was because my cheeks hurt! They _still_ hurt. I don't think I'll be smiling any time soon.

Thanks, Ino.

Seriously, though, like, for real, someone needs to demote her ass, on the real, okay? We don't even have a coach and, while I do love cheering just for the fact that being a cheerleader gives me all this meg cool street cred, we shouldn't have a team without a coach.

She could get in _so_ much trouble. I mean, couldn't that count as her third strike? After her little stint with Ami yesterday—which, BTdubs, she didn't get caught (yet, okay) for—she is officially on strike two and she is breaking a major rule here.

I think I'll bring that up to Tsunade sometime soon.

Yeah?

Red

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 46<strong>

**Title: **Don't

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

I know you're probably focusing on the fact that Ino pushes you guys really far sometimes, but, please, for the sake of the Homecoming game, don't tell on Ino.

Please.

The Seniors are in charge of so much this year and, with the success of the events we've already hosted, we have a lot of expectations right now. I'd hate for those expectations not to be met because one tired, sore, complaining member of a team—albeit a team without a 'coach'—got tired of being pushed to her fullest potential.

This year's cheer team is one of the best in KA's most recent years, and there is a reason for that.

So, if you really must, go ahead. Tell on Ino.

But, please, think of others first.

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 47<strong>

**Title: **Twinkle Toes

**Written By: **RamenGod_10

I went over Hyuuga's house yesterday after practice—mostly because certain bastards never returned with ice packs—to sleepover—mostly because I lost the key to my own house and because certain bastards left without me, and they're my ride to their house…mostly because I lost the key to my own house.

Anywho…I was over Neji's place with a couple other hombres and we watched old movies and even a couple VHS tapes from yesteryear.

We happened upon a very hilarious video.

Of Neji.

In tights.

And a leotard.

Enough. Freaking. Said.

He was actually pretty good at ballet, if you ask me. I mean, hell, better than I could have ever done.

But, then again, it's Neji.

In tights.

And a leotard.

He tackled the evidence out of the VHS and broke it in half before any of us could save it, claiming over and over he'd only did it because it made him faster on his feet and more flexible.

...

...

...

Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you need flexibility to play football?

LOL.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 48<strong>

**Title: **Cute

**Written By: **SmoothBlu_

yesterday, i had to go to work, u kno, get that bread for the fam, yah, and guess who i saw?

sorry.

can't tell y'all. i got paid off, but, hey, it's cool cuz i just can't say no names.

this couple came in past working hours—mayb like an hour, hour and a half after closing—and, man, the girl was like, "it's okay, really," but her boyfriend was just not having it. he was like, "you wanted ice cream."

so then he walked real calmly up to the front and i was happy to be a dick and point to the sign and pout and shrug. i guess you have to go somewhere else that sells ice cream at eleven.

but no.

he stared me right in the eye. burned holes through the glass of the door.

like glared, man.

he was for real.

right when i was about to call the cops, he pulled out this wad of cash so _thick_…like, kami, this was unbelievable.

best be sure i unlocked that bitch too quick. i let them do whatever they wanted. he coulda bought the whole place, paid off all the employees, and had enough for a nice hefty dinner with his girl with all he gave me to keep quiet.

so.

they were cute.

Blu

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**I dunno about Oro-sensei's student aid. Seen him yet?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 49<strong>

**Title: **Punishment

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

To all of whom it pertains, the only reason neither Ami nor Ino got in trouble was because neither of them can be solidly proven for attacking, provoking, or threatening the other. All the stuff that could have gotten them in trouble happened beyond the surveillance of the security systems.

So neither can be punished.

Much to my distaste.

I think that justice needs to be served and it doesn't matter if it's on a silver platter or not.

I just want what's right to be done.

Anyway, also to all who care, there was no slap.

Not one that I saw.

Thanks,

BB

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**No. What's wrong with him?**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura **

**Idk. He's...off. Weird glasses, too. Kabuto. He's so nice that it's off-putting, you know?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 50<strong>

**Title: **Hump Day

**Written By: **Sigh

Make a rhyme about all the times

Times where you counted down the days

Where you could always find a Wednesday

Wednesday was in the middle of it all

Wednesday made the craziest of weeks bearable

That day keeps Thursday and Tuesday apart

Forcing the fighting twins away to solemnity

Solemnity in a week that is chaotic

Stay towards the reliability of a Wednesday

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Too nice to take your phone?**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 51<strong>

**Title: **Actually

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

I agree with you, BB.

If something wrong was done, it needs to be righted as soon as possible, to any means.

Now, I have no personal attachment to either girl, but the word of the grapevine seems to lean toward the blonde one starting things by bringing up her newest relationship and dangling him in front of the other's face like some prize.

Hm.

It's just gossip, but that does seem in her character, ne?

Also, while I do agree with you on most of your points about fairness, you are extremely off on one.

There was a slap.

And it was from Haruno Sakura.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**I'd never let him lol. I'd fight for it. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 52<strong>

**Title: **Hold Up, Wait a Minute

**Written By: **K9-Swag

Yeah. That's all great and dandy.

Sakura-chan smacked Ami right about the face.

Uh huh.

Right.

Yeah.

That's interesting.

Because I'm sure that if it was, in fact, Sakura-chan, I would have heard about it before you wrote about it.

Aren't we supposed to be sourcing outrageous things?

Away from that pile of poop, the Homecoming game is going to be on this year. All of our upperclassmen are on point, Sasuke's arm is throwing better than ever, and the feud between Naruto and Kiba is kaput.

We're going to beat the Sound Hounds so badly.

Be there.

Friday.

7'o clock.

Support your Vikings.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**I know you would**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Then why ask? Lol**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Just making sure**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 53<strong>

**Title: **Wary

**Written By: **NH73

I'm not very keen on Orochimaru-sama's new student aid, Kabuto.

He puts me off.

There's nothing particular that I dislike; there's nothing particular that I do like. That, exactly, is what makes me wary of the man.

His aura...his air is just...empty. Empty.

That is very concerning.

Maybe I'm judging far too soon, but I already have my walls up against him. I've seen him around the school earlier this week; even then, I was made uncomfortable.

I don't know.

He's weird.

NH73

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**:)**

**Hey what's your favorite color?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Red. You?**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**I would've said blue. Lol &u probably already know it. **

**Guess. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 54<strong>

**Title: **Play Nice

**Written By: **SuperK

I'm not your enemy.

I am not the one you should be cautious of.

I am the neutral that could and will do what is necessary of me to do under the instruction of my advisories.

I watch over the crowd and laugh when it becomes a swarm. In a way, I am part of that swarm; I am _your _advisor.

ad·vis·or

[ad-vahy-zer]

- noun

1.

One who gives advice.

2.

One responsible for advising students on academic matters.

Almost poetic, eh, guys?

Super

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**not pink**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**That narrows it down hahaha. But ur right so far.**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Idk Sak. Yellow?**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Nope. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 55<strong>

**Title: **Daily Dose

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

Hello, everyone.

I'm just here to let you know that the Daily Doses will be put on hold for now. It's, honestly, way too much to ask for at the moment.

Sorry if I've upset anyone. I just need to make some serious adjustments before I put it back out there in the world.

:)

So, even though I have a bit of a grudge against the creator of The Notebook, I guess I'll participate.

Now all I need is some gossip.

Geek

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Give me a hint. **

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Nu-uh lol**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Come on**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Say please. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**-_- pretty please**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 56<strong>

**Title: **Unfortunately

**Written By: **Whisper

Today in orchestra, Anko-sama let us all know that we would not be performing Swan Lake this year for out spring musical, which is extremely unsettling, both because I was extremely excited to play, and also because that means we have to reconstruct and find another play and more sheet music for the new play.

I feel as if she made her decision based purely on our poor presentation last night during the full orchestra practice. No one was doing anything right.

Including myself.

Anyway, I can't wait for the announcement of the next play they'll choose.

Also, I did hear about the fight between Ino and Ami, but I seriously doubt it was as big of a commotion as everyone is trying to make it out to be. The two of them are like an estranged couple. Sure, they bicker, yes, the relationship they once had is in complete shambles and has no chance of returning to what it once was, but the basis of it is still there.

I really doubt they'd near each other into a pulp like everyone else is saying.

Over exaggeration in it's finest.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Granny Smith Apple…it's on a crayon…lol**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**That was my next guess. **

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Totally. Are you out of class yet?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Almost...y?**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 57<strong>

**Title: **Second Thought

**Written By: **S_Bastardly

Some things are easier to do when you don't have to think about them.

Other things don't require that second thought.

But the best of things are the things that you think of the second after you do them. And many seconds after.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 58<strong>

**Title: **Deep

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

Damn.

Shit.

That is so freaking...like..gahhh I don't even know.

But dude. Whatever made you get there? To realize that? To, Kami, that is so fucking beautiful. I'm sorry. Whatever made you realize that...don't let it go.

Fuck, you got me almost to tears, you bastard.

Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Can you meet me at the Foods room? They're making strawberry shortcake!**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Practice**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**You have practice everyday. And sometimes in the morning. They're only letting 20 people into the shortcake room before they close doors. **

**The only one that's going to be left after your practice is over is going to be peanut brittle. -_-**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nothing's wrong with peanut brittle. **

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**You're kidding. **

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Heh caught me. But no...Homecoming is coming up. **

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Do you even like strawberry shortcake?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**I make exceptions. **

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sasuke-kun<strong>

**From: Haruno Sakura **

**Alright, Sasuke-kun, I'll make you one. :)**

**Extra whip. Lol. **

**Are you sure you can't at least peek in? I could see if they'd let me buy you a ticket or something.**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sak<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**I'll try**

**#31**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, shoulders dipping as her entire body deflated.<p>

It was silly for her to believe that Sasuke would be able to skip practice when the highlight of football's regular season was just days away. It wasn't even simply silly, she chastised, eating another strawberry from the bowl ahead of her; it was selfish.

How could she possibly help it, though? He'd swept her from under her feet, rocked her like a hurricane, and made her lost in a moment that still wasn't over, one that she never wanted to be over. His smile...she found herself grinning and laughing at the thought. He didn't even have a true smile. It was a lopsided smirk, one that only allowed a sliver of ivory white teeth to show.

She sighed again.

Maybe if the Foods Club representative would hurry up and tell them the last step, if only the classroom was filled with people she knew, she would be able to keep Sasuke off her mind. She wanted to be able to busy herself with something else and think of nothing else at the same time.

After returning home last night, she and the Uchiha sent text messages back and forth until the sky lost its mysterious, black inkiness and faded into a dawn indigo, and continued their antics as soon as their mornings were dragged into a dreary start. Every time her phone dinged, each time it buzzed, it sent a shot of adrenaline into her bloodstream, waking her up, sparking life into her face and stretching her lips into a smile.

She almost sighed again, but decided against it. She had to be getting on everyone else in the class's nerves by now.

The new thought still struck her though.

What if he didn't come because he didn't want to, not because he couldn't? What if he didn't want to come because she'd started to annoy him, not because Homecoming was more important? What if he thought the Homecoming game was more important than she was?

Why did she care?

Why did she care if he didn't care about her?

It wasn't like...it wasn't as if...she...well...

Sakura hurriedly stuffed another strawberry in her mouth, the tart sweetness splashing in her mouth. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the path her mind had taken.

Because, really, it was ridiculous. She wasn't five, and neither was Sasuke. They were mature and surely wouldn't play games, especially ones with the other's emotions.

Right?

* * *

><p>Sasuke pressed his gloved hand to his face, swearing lightly once he retracted, red blood staining the white cloth.<p>

"I am very sorry," Lee repeated, bug eyes enlarged and tearing. Genuineness was laced in his tone, unbridled regret, shame and disappointment made his shoulders hang low. How could he tackle their quarterback so hard! A tear slid down his face. "I am so sorry," he moaned, lip quivering.

They were going to lose now! Because of him! Oh, the agony! Oh, the despair! Oh! Oh, oh!

From a crouch, Sasuke lifted his head, eyes narrowed for a brief second, softening when he realized that it was his fault.

He was...distracted.

The Uchiha threw his helmet back over his head, standing from his crouch. "It is fine," he disregarded with a mutter, tightening the Velcro on his throwing glove. He eyed everyone who had huddled around him in concern, breathing shakily. "I'm good. It's just turf burn," a moment of silence passed, everyone trying to decide if they should stop flushing their dreams down the toilet or not. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke clapped his hands together loudly, annoyed, "Come on! Run it again!" He eyed Lee, black eyes piercing through the bars of his helmet. "Tackle me harder."

Lee stuttered. He couldn't possibly do that!

"Do it!" Sasuke ordered, jaw tense.

He was going to get this play to run right whether he liked it or not. Morino was relying on him. He could see him shaking his head on the bench, thinking already that he couldn't handle this play, he couldn't grasp it, and that he wouldn't be able to convert. Sasuke whipped his head away from his coach just after he locked his gaze, knowing that he had his attention.

The breeze blew by again, but it didn't cool him any.

He wouldn't allow himself to feel any relief until he got this right.

Everything had to be set up right. He saw Naruto, ready. Kiba, ready. Neji, ready. He gulped, knowing that this was probably the last chance before Coach scratched this play and made Shikamaru devise another.

And Shikamaru never had to do that before.

He licked his lips again, setting his gaze on Lee, almost half a field away. He was going to tackle him from the left, as would happen in the most probable situation against Sound. He needed to get the ball out of his hands just before he was slammed, when the rest of the defensemen thought he was down with the ball. By that time, the pigskin would be controlled by either Naruto or Kiba.

Either.

Sasuke sighed, biting on his mouth guard. He didn't trust that part.

"Blue," he barked, setting his feet, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose and onto the turf. Everyone on his side seemed to lean forward, poised for the runs and blocks of their lives. "Forty-seven, up! Left hook, sprint," Sasuke closed his eyes, took a sharp inhalation. This was it. The ball twirled in the center's hand, waiting for the final call.

He could do this.

"Hut!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid his forehead against the cold metal of the locker room's lockers and closed his eyes, the metallic feeling making goosebumps rise on his skin.<p>

Practice was actually _hard_ for him today. That didn't happen.

He could feel his muscles tightening in exertion and his turf burn had started to bleed again. He couldn't even count all of the bruises he had suffered today with one hand. No matter how much he wanted to blame his injuries on anyone else, he knew he couldn't. It was his entire fault, because, for once, football practice wasn't football practice it was time away from something else.

And, yes, it was always time away from something else, he supposed, but today, he wanted to be doing that something else more than playing football and he couldn't separate it from his mind. The white of a more fun thing had blurred with the black of practice, creating a blurry, unfocused gray.

Sasuke hated grays.

The sharp snap of a whoosh of air from a wet towel on his skin peeled his eyes apart.

"Dobe!" he grumbled, twisting around as quickly as he could, grabbing his own discarded towel. He pulled up his spare pair of basketball shorts before charging. Bumping and storming through the locker room—using the sound of girlish squeals as his only guide—Sasuke followed after Naruto.

He found the giggling blonde quickly, huddled in a circle with his newfound prank buddy, Kiba, on the other side of the locker room.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Stop fucking around," he ordered, tossing his towel in his hands a few times, thinking as Naruto and Kiba's laughter died down. He knew throwing fire into fire would only make a bigger fire, but, hey, that's not his problem.

Naruto had practically asked for it.

He snapped the white cotton in their direction expertly, the end hitting a dead center and slapping the both. A smirk rose onto his face when the two failed to dodge.

Naruto was the first to react, rubbing a hand over a reddened area of his arm before bouncing into action, orange towel already coiled tightly around his hand. "OI!" he screamed, lashing the towel as if it were a whip. "I do the towel smacking around here!"

Sasuke smirked. "Prove it, dead last."

Before anyone could do anything about it, the entire football team was engulfed in a towel-war. Laughter and the sounds of bodies ramming into the already beat-up lockers filled the small area, seeping into the sound-proofed walls of Ibiki Morino's Coach's Office.

He lifted his eyes from his notes, glaring at Shikamaru for lack of anything else to glare at. "What in the blazes is going on out there, Nara?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

Because really. How was he supposed to know?

Ibiki grumbled, slapping his hands onto the oak of his desk with such force that his coffee sloshed and spilled from his mug. "I'll be back," he grumbled, screeching out of his chair and stalking toward the door. This was absolutely ridiculous. With over half of the kids on this team being seniors, there was no excuse for such noise.

He'd had those walls _sound proofed _for Kami's sakes!

The locker room grew silent with each row of lockers he passed, boys realizing he was steaming and connecting that anger with their noise. The majority of the loudness had ceased when he reached the middle of the room, face smoothed over with forced passivity. He couldn't seem too mad, after all.

Someone might sue.

"Uchiha," he called boringly, voice booming in the silence.

He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Was this _his_ Sasuke, the one he had groomed and pet into a purebred quarterback, one who does not waste time? Was this the one slapping _towels_ around. Had he started this?

His blood boiled hot beneath his skin.

Sasuke turned slowly, ebony eyes widening slowly in surprise—because, che, he didn't feel fear—at the sight of his coach.

He looked down at the towel in his hands.

Oh, Kami, he was fucked.

* * *

><p>"Get out," Morino said simply, kicking Shikamaru's chair for the compound effect of waking him up and encouraging him to leave. He looked behind him, ordering Sasuke to, "Sit," in the seat Shikamaru was slowly shaking out of as he closed the blinds of his office.<p>

Every one of those bastards were nosey bastards.

He strolled around the perimeter of his office, lowering into his seat casually, hands in his pockets and a whistle on his lips. "Shikamaru," he hummed, a small warning in his voice. "I have dictionary and I haven't thrown anything in a long time.

The lazy genius cracked open his eyes, took two long glances at the choicely blank face of Sasuke and the hard lines of Ibiki's face, and decided that he had to use the bathroom.

"See ya," he mumbled, moseying away to safety.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind him, a smile flashed onto Morino's face.

"How are you, Uchiha?"

_Scared_.

Sasuke shrugged, a noncommittal movement forcing his shoulders up in and down in a quick motion. His eyes remained level, on the same plain of that as his coach.

A low rumble barreled out of Ibiki's chest, made him throw his head back in humor. Sasuke waited impatiently, face folding into an annoyed grimace. The way he saw it, if he was going to be getting in trouble for not being able to control his team and even joining in on the rowdiness, he'd much rather just get it over with.

Just when he was about to order the jolly old man to spit out his punishment, Ibiki snapped his head forward, mouth in a straight, hard line.

"Who's the girl?"

Despite himself, Sasuke felt the tips of his ears grow red, and could only hope that the blush hadn't reached his face. His throat tightened and mouth grew dry.

Moments passed before he could manage an answer.

Clearing his throat, he muttered, eyebrows hunched into calculated confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Ibiki smiled, tracing his jaw line as another laugh dared to escape. "I could explain how I know but that would take too long."

"How you know _what_?"

"What's her name, Uchiha?" he prodded, now extremely interested. This was more than he originally thought. Looking at the carefully angled face one of his favorite players, the tense posture, and the too-forceful stare, he knew he had him.

The blush helped, too.

Sasuke grumbled, fists bunching on the fabric of his shorts. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mori—"

"You're distracted, you're getting tackled to the ground, you threw _six_ incomplete passes today and, hey, I don't hear that many stories about you having successes with girls so that leads me to believe that you are either inexperienced or—" the man paused, gauging the threatening glare and tight jaw of the teen. He cleared his throat, back tracking slightly, "It's either you like a girl or you got one pregnant and for the sake of you I assume the former."

Sasuke relaxed slightly before tightening again. "I've just been tired," he mumbled, eyes transfixed on the pattern of the tile on the floor. Black square, white square, black square, white square, he was tired, that was all, there was nothing else to it. There was no reason as to why he wasn't able to sleep.

He just couldn't.

"Then go to sleep earlier, Uchiha," Ibiki offered cordially, waving a hand as if that was the most obvious solution there was to find in the world. "Look; I know you're young and you want to do stupid things in the night, but this is football."

Sasuke nodded.

This was football.

And this was him getting out of a conversation that he really _did not _want to have.

"Well, that's all," his coach hummed, reaching in his pocket and tossing Sasuke a ring of keys. "Lock up when you leave."

Sasuke caught the cold metal easily, only fumbling lightly when a rough hand pulled him from his seat with a heave. He caught his footing, staring his coach down even before a smile split the old man's lips.

He slapped a hand on his favorite player's shoulder, a smile on his face. "Is she pretty?"

"Aa."

Moments passed before Sasuke realized that he had answered.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Teme<strong>

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

**did u get n trubel**

**TOPramen**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dobe<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**No**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Teme<strong>

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

**wt happind**

**TOPramen**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dobe<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nothing dead last. Learn to spell.**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Teme<strong>

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

**I herd he axed about Sakura-chan**

**:)**

**TOPramen**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dobe<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**No you idiot. We're just friends anyway.**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Teme<strong>

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hmmmmm okey fine ill leave u alone wiff ur little wannabe gf**

**TOPramen**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dobe<strong>

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Go play in ur pool and drown**

**#31**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Teme<strong>

**From: Uzumaki Naruto**

**YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE ONE, JERK!**

**TOPramen**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the later update. My computer sorta died and I've been mega busy. _

_Hope you enjoyed it though!_

_Thanks for reviewing, faving and alerting!_

_Review, _

_~hot_


	17. Cookies

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>Sakura, for once in her life, was confused in school. It actually scared her. As the teacher rose to the board and began to explain the logistics of comedic timing in writing and the benefit of using it in cynical ways, she was lost.<p>

More lost than the cast of Lost before they finally put that sad, sorry, lost show to an end.

She licked her lips, settling into her seat, rearranging her notebook, pencil, pen and folder in hopes that the new order would help her understand more. A sense of panic filled her when that didn't work. Her brain was supposed to be operating by now, to its fullest potential and optimum smartness.

She wasn't particularly shocked when Kakashi's drabble about cotangential graphs sounded like Portuguese—it was seven in the morning and she had been awake for two hours. It's supposed to sound like Portuguese. She wasn't surprised when she was focused more on the fact that Orochimaru-sama's tongue seemed to get purpler with each passing day than she was about how many valence electrons lithium had.

However, now at a ripe almost afternoon, she should get it. She should understand. She should be working like a well-oiled machine that was made for writing notes, never passing them, of course, and passing tests. She always turned her assignments in on time and never received less than a B- average on them.

Because she's Sakura freaking Haruno.

"Any questions," Jiraiya belted out, shaking half the class into life. He hardly ever gave lessons; most of the time, Creative Writing was solely devoted to the teenage use of emotional purging in means of poetry writing and potentially illegal, pointless, yet fun projects. To put it simply, they didn't learn much.

That didn't stop Sakura's hand from shooting up in unbridled determination, however. She was going to understand the count of three that somehow made things funnier. She was going to learn how to set up rhythm in an iambic pentameter without being an obnoxious Shakespearean nerd about it. She was going discover the simple science that made a writer an author.

Just as soon as her hand reached its pinnacle height, it faltered, twenty-four pairs of eyes narrowing in her direction. She couldn't help but try to return every one of their almost glares. She wanted to learn, damn it! What was so hard to grasp about that? She didn't care if this was a blow-off class. It was still a class, and colleges still saw the grades she earned in it. As long as she was still undecided about her minor, she wanted to look like a competent writer to someone. Konoha University hadn't yet released their early acceptations, and she wanted to be the very first to receive one.

"Hai, Sakura," Jiraiya acknowledged, nodding his head slightly.

Her question disappeared when she realized that she was going to sound like an idiot for asking a question in a blow-off class. Who asks questions in blow-off classes? She swallowed, shaking her head from left to right, "Never mind. I figured it out."

When, in actuality, she was still trying to decipher the man's scrawl on the board, how it never really seemed connected. He wrote in bubbles, little dry erase board stickers stuck on, and they were in no sort of order. Jiraiya sensed her hesitance, pausing slightly in continuing his scribbles before he cleared his throat, starting his speech where he left off. Sakura, however, was paces behind. What did he mean? What did his dog have to do with anything? She didn't know if his drawing was an example or something he'd forgotten to erase earlier. What was it a drawing of?

She grumbled lightly, sinking into her seat.

She didn't like feeling like this. No, no, no, this feeling of being thrown into the river because she was rowing too slowly in the rowboat but still being forced to follow the boat because of the current of the river was not cool. She paused and wondered if that made sense, then decided that it didn't matter if it did or not. Nothing was making sense right now.

So, instead of wallow in the pity of nonsensical thoughts, she began copying down the notes the white-haired man had left, in the order he had them presented. She would figure the order out later, and then make sense of the whole concept.

She had finished looping her letters together in a messy not-cursive when Jiraiya turned to face the class fully, putting the cap on his EXPO marker. Moments of silence blinked by as the students waited for the teacher to do something. Anything.

Sakura waited for a recap of the lesson he just taught.

…just in case he somehow received her mental pleas.

"So," he started, making sure to look at every single person solidly. It took about a minute. "How're those projects going?"

Sakura's heart jumped again. Projects? What project? She looked around the classroom while trying to keep her face straight and not looking like a scared-for-its-life deer in headlights. No one, not a soul, was confused. No one was about to question the teacher. They all knew about this 'project'. What was this project? When everyone murmured their responses, Sakura murmured, too, trying to get pieces of the group mumble but only receiving fuzzy words. Oh, Kami, this was not going well.

She reached into her backpack, pulling out her assignment notebook. She almost vomited when she realized that The Notebook was going to be due, for a grade, going to be read by someone, by a teacher, by a teacher that can get her suspended, by a teacher that knew that she had started it, by Jiraiya, a teacher that could and would tell everyone that she had started it just to see what would happen, just for kicks, tomorrow.

The sun definitely would not be coming out in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p>"It's not that big of a deal," Ino downplayed, shoulder against a row of lockers as she waited for Sakura to finish putting away her books.<p>

She never understood why the rosette did that.

You know? Carried around books?

She was a senior and it was never too early to check into the hospital for Senioritis.

Sakura slammed her locker, face dead, devoid of emotion. "It is a big deal, Ino. A lot of things are big deals right now. Do you know what I have in Trig right now?"

The blonde shrugged, lips pouting. "Passing?"

"Barely!" Sakura huffed, angry that she was so angry at Ino's inability to grasp the seriousness of everything going on.

Her grades were sliding, her focus was slipping and misplacing itself in the realm of boy, boys were actually acknowledging the fact that she had crossed over the invisible line of 'Hot but Untouchable' to 'Touchable', she cared that the one boy she wanted to notice that she was on the market was too busy with his own business to check hers out, and, hell, when did she start accepting the fact that she was becoming a high school cliché? When did she start saying that she was on the market?

It had to be right after The Notebook had become something of a monster that she was responsible of birthing. And, honestly, that was a mess that she had to clean up to some sort of decency before turning it in to a teacher that would, very likely, turn her in for the contents. If she ever found them.

Sakura felt the tears gather in her eyes. This was not how she planned anything to happen!

Ino placed a hand on her friend's tense shoulder, patting it lightly. "Calm down; it's just the first quarter and you'll have another to make up for whatever you mess up this quarter. KA has a semester grading system and that's what they send to colleges—the first semesters are all they really look at, anyway." Sakura had to let out a sigh of slight relief at that. Ino was right. She could fix that. All she really had to do was keep up some damage control and she could average out a C to a B if she could manage an A. And, come on, all she really needed was focus and maybe a little help to get an A.

She let her eyes soften and murmured an, "Okay," as she and Ino made their way to the lunchroom. "We still have to figure out The Notebook, though," she said cautiously, in not quite a whisper, but not loud enough for any one person to hear. A perfect volume that didn't attract attention.

Ino veneered them into the Health Food line, one that was filling quickly, for once. Apparently, the school had added select options of free salad dressing to the menu and it was making the salads more popular. Sakura didn't trust the salads unless she saw the bags they poured the lettuce out of—half of the lunch attendants skipped out on wearing hairnets. How was she to know how many skipped out on gloves, too?

"I say we turn it in as is," Ino suggested, grabbing two trays and passing one to the rosette behind her. "No one can get in trouble."

Sakura groaned. Ino still didn't get it!

"I can get in trouble, pig," she seethed, snatching the green tray. "I'm the one that has to turn it in, and it's not like my teacher doesn't know what I'm doing, or, well, did."

Ino grabbed a fruit cup and a banana, picking through the granola bars gingerly, searching for her favorite flavor patiently. "Well, damn, Saku, I don't know, why don't you have someone else turn it in for you?"

Sakura stuttered, her fingers fumbling as she tried to grab some yogurt. "I mean, that'd work perfect if I knew people in that class."

"Sakura," Ino's blue eyes landed placidly on the girl's face. "You've been in this class for pretty much six weeks and you're telling me you don't know one living, breathing, willing person in there?"

Of course, she did!

"Of course, I do!" Sakura nearly shouted, adding a half-hearted laugh to make things seem less stressful, even though she was about as stressed as a woman going through child labor. Thinking quickly on her feet, she thought of a reason. "I can't…just..give The Notebook to someone."

The two girls passed the cashier their money and headed toward the sea of people that seemed to part just for them as they neared their newest table. Karin and Ami had seemed to join in cahoots against the girls, and rather than allow them to kick them out of the popular table, they started making their own. However, with only a population of three (and that's if Shikamaru decided to eat instead of sleep in the library), they had a lot of work to do. Ino lowered down into her spot on the bench across from Sakura, already bending at the handle on the banana.

"Why not?" she grunted, referring to their earlier conversation, exasperated at the strength of the stupid banana. Why must it hide its deliciousness from her?

Sakura outstretched her hand, gesturing toward the banana. She continued when the blonde placed it in her hand, shrugging. "Well, I mean, let's be honest. What if they write in it and are smart enough to connect me to…well, you know?" She handed the girl her opened banana, forehead slightly creased. "And then I have to find it before the end of the day today! Do you know the last time it was returned to Jiraiya-sensei's room?"

Sakura's face scrunched into one of confusion when Ino's silence lapsed into a long blank, her glossed lips forming a perfect 'O'. Sakura looked around the lunch room, twisting her back to see everything that could have set Ino off. When all was normal, she turned back around, one eyebrow raised, mouth poised to ask a question.

"Shut up," Ino seethed, snapping her head into her fruit cup, acting like that was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

Just when the rosette was about to burst, because, really, she needed to know why she was being told to shut up when she really wasn't even talking, the clank of another food tray beside her blasted her into silence. And another on her left. And another. And another. Soon, their little rectangle of solitude was filled to the brim with the football team, a smirking Shikamaru settling into his seat beside Ino.

Sakura's mouth drew taught, eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to send mental messages to her stepbrother. Like what was going on here. Why do you look so guilty? What's with the awkward silence? Why is everyone looking at me as if I'm the reason for the awkward silence? Shikamaru just laughed in his hand, snickering.

"Hey."

Sakura looked up and to her right, a soft blush lighting her features when her eyes met a familiar onyx. She worked a smile onto her lips, heart a flutter as all the pieces fit into a puzzle she wasn't sure she was supposed to be seeing right now. She broke her gaze, glancing at everyone at the table. Naruto and Kiba laughing as silently as they could, Choji scarfing down what looked like a taco. Lee, working on homework. Neji staring into space. Ino urging her on, Shikamaru looking at her as if she was the dumbest thing in the world for looking at him.

Sakura widened her smile, trying to ease her heartbeat before she responded. "Hey," she echoed, stealing one of his French fries. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be eating these," she joked, eyes twinkling.

He smirked and the world was sucked back into common time, a breath of life being breathed upon everyone. A collective inhalation of relief. The beginnings of lunchtime chatter started to reenergize itself when a loud screech of a chair against linoleum ripped things back into silence.

"I do not believe this."

Sakura felt all eyes zero on her back, and she froze.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. She would not get into another lunchroom fight. Not even an argument. Not over what she was sure Karin was trying to get her to do. It just wasn't going to go. She wouldn't initiate this. She hadn't initiated this. She wasn't going to be pulled in. She planted her eyes on Ino.

She shrugged, "She's a jealous whale, doll. Ignore her."

"Sit down," Ami ordered, eyes sharp. This was not the place, it was not the time, it was not the person. She was pretty sure she had detailed to Karin, countless times, that Sakura was not the one they should be worried about.

"No, Ami! I will not 'sit down', okay? I will not 'sit down'!"

Sakura deflated, covering her face with her eyes, despite the fact that Karin was behind her. She could still see her though. She could see her stomping her heeled foot, see her shooting daggers at her head, see her face boiling red in anger. She could see the line of tension that was pulled to its furthest extent. She prayed it wouldn't break.

"Sit down." Ami doesn't take no for an answer. But today, she did, the sounds of heel clicks echoing throughout the silent lunchroom and the whoosh of air indicating Karin's departure. Sakura didn't even have to check to know that Ami wouldn't follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 59 <strong>

**Title:** One More Time

**Written By:** RedHot4

This is the absolute last time, okay? I'm not even kidding. I am not even joking. I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.

I hate you, Sakura Haruno.

Hate. Not dislike, not despise, but hate.

You think that you can simply POP out of nowhere and take EVERYTHING away from me. Everything. But you can't. I don't play my games like that. I don't like the way Ami does her shit; manipulating feelings and intimidating people into doing her motherfucking dirty work. She never lifts a finger.

But guess what, Haruno, okay? I'm not afraid to lift a finger. I'll bring my whole goddamn fist to your precious little innocent face if you even so much as smile at my Sasuke-kun again.

Stay away from him and maybe we won't have any problems.

Okay?

I'm glad we've got that clear. Have a nice day. :)

I am sure you can manage one better than mine, at least. Seems as if you're good at that.

Red

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 60 <strong>

**Title:** Father Dearest

**Written By:** Whisper

I feel as if, if were able to write masterful poetry, if I could somehow weave words into an eloquent quilted pattern, that this would be the perfect situation in which for me to use the skill. I've always wished I was always more artistic, and, while I do see it as true that the ability I have to play music is a great talent, it's, in no way, remarkable.

I am only the principal second, and there is someone above me. I do, however, say only lightly, considering I did beat out many to become principal second, but I could always be the first chair. It seems as if I am always being one-upped; either that or impeded from what I do believe a can truly have, obtain, or become by an outside force. Or, perhaps, it's an inner force.

I don't know.

I like to consider myself very pure, but I know I'm not fooling anyone and everyone has things that makes them less than what they were when they were at their best. Anyhow, I did not mean to start talking about my inner tribulations! LOL.

Homecoming is Saturday and I have everything set up. My hair appointment is, thank Kami, just hours before at one of the most prestigious salons in the Konoha area and my dress has been sewn by one of my great-aunts, assuring me that none other will have the same as I.

The only problem is that I haven't yet gained the courage to tell my uncle that I, for once, have a date. And it's not as if I believe my date will makee a bad impression, I'm sure he knows how to behave himself appropriately, it's just that my uncle has such high expectations for everything I have and do in life and he is just the last thing I would ever want to compromise for the likes of my uncle. All I can hope for is the best.

My cousin seems to have caught on and I can only pray that he keeps it secret until at least after Saturday.

Until then, I bid you all adieu. :)

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 61 <strong>

**Title:** I Regretfully Inform You

**Written By:** SuperK

It seems as though some people are out to sabotage you, Strawberry.

Sorry.

I found it crossing boundaries to have taken this during class time, but equally intrusive to hinder the students' plans to sabotage you. Therefore, their plan is still active and intact.

Sorry.

Seems as though the school is considering a student written play this year, however. Why don't you check into it? You're very skilled.

mole [mohl]

noun

1. a spy who becomes part of and works from within the ranks of an enemy governmental staff or intelligence agency. Compare double agent.

Remember whose side I'm on.

Remember whose side I'm on?

Super

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 62 <strong>

**Title:** Complimentary

**Written By:** Sigh

I love your style of writing, SuperK.

I feel like I should know what technique you are using. I'm almost sure it has a name, but I really like how you...reveal yourself with words, but don't let the words reveal you. It's paradoxical. Maybe a riddle. I rather enjoy riddles. . . .

I'll ask Jiraiya-sensei what the method is called tomorrow, in class. He's sure to know.

Sigh

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 63 <strong>

**Title:** Oops

**Written By:** BandGeek_1o1

I've joined the dark side.

Because, I mean, come on.

They have cookies.

For anyone who has a particular hatred to both/either Haruno Sakura and/or Yamanaka Ino, we have cookies fresh out of the oven just for you. If you make it to the Journalism room in time (as in by 3:10), you might get some milk.

And if that's not incentive enough, you're just not normal.

Geek

* * *

><p><strong> Entry 64 <strong>

**Title:** Lesson Learned

**Written By:** SmoothBlu_

apparently, grls don't like when u point out the fact that theyre nothing more than filthy sluts and boys only like them for a good blow when they have a couple dollars left in their wallets.

i would have thought that a girl would know when she is of that status, but i suppose not. i don't even understand y she was so mad about the whole thing, though.

she hasn't 'claimed' anything or anyone and, as far as im concerned, sasuke has never been and will never be interested in her. you know. because he's classy and spends his money on something other than high school whores.

she really had no chance of being asked to go to homecoming with him anyways.

Blu

* * *

><p>"If you want to. I mean, it's up to you, really," Sakura mumbled, eyes avoiding his as if it were a mission.<p>

Sasuke didn't know what he wanted though. He knew he wanted to get to practice for one final run through of all of their plays, one last chance of mental preparation before the highlight of the regular season.

He knew he didn't want to go home after that, especially if his father was there, because then he would ask if he had any plans past the this year. And the next four years afterward. And after that graduation.

And he would shrug and snort and glare and be aggravated because he had no idea, really, who he was or what he liked outside of sports, outside of trampling all of the records Itachi had once set. What, his father would ask, if you injure yourself and can't play through college? High school? What if you never make it to the official league?

What do you want with your life?

He did want to figure that out. He did. He just didn't know how and it killed him because the thing he knew he didn't want to do would be his fallback, and then his father would win. He would be the disappointment of the family, not Itachi, because, being the favorite and the oldest, Itachi could ultimately make his own decisions and mistakes. Sasuke was there to clean them up.

Sasuke flicked his eyes up, long eyelashes sweeping upward and revealing the coal embers. They burned a warm heat when they clashed with Sakura's green. He forgot about all the noise in the hallway, lockers slamming and people laughing, talking, sneakers squeaking. He knew that he didn't have long before she would break their stare, because, really, they were friends.

Just friends.

Nothing more.

His hand tingled, fingers stretching and contracting at his side. He just wanted to touch her.

But they were friends.

Sakura cleared her throat, eyes flickering around his face before landing back in his eyes. "If you don't want to go to the dance with me it's fine. It's alright, really," she mumbled, face decisively impassive. Sasuke knew because he wore that mask all the time, but hers had cracks.

He saw the quiver of her lip, the slight gloss over her eyes, the splotchy pink dashing her cheeks.

Sasuke didn't know.

He did. He did want to go. With her. To the dance, to her house, to his house, the mall, whatever small boutique she was raving about the other day. Wherever. It didn't matter because it was with Sakura.

"I," he started, head swirling and harpooning to a stop when he realized that his hand had found hers. Or maybe hers his. So small and perfect, warm and right. Right. "Sak...I didn't. I mean, I can't."

"I'm a distraction?" she said quietly.

She was. But it wasn't unwelcome. She had to know that. What else did he have to do? Sure, it was never on his mind to ask Sakura to Homecoming, hell, it was on Saturday for Kami's sake and it was Thursday. Asking her now would be a little too late, but that didn't change the fact that this rumor that started from nowhere had truth in it.

If he could, he would. He would a thousand times over.

But he can't.

"I have to get to practice," he replied, shaking his head clear, squeezing her hand lightly before taking a step back. "I'll text you after."

Sakura bit her lip so hard that it bled, and didn't let the first sob escape until after he turned the corner. She was a sinking ship and Sasuke had taken the safety boat. Use had no way out, so she went down down down, sinking in the salty ocean. It was just her.

Sakura sunk to the floor, back against the lockers as she shrunk herself into a ball, head buried in her arms.

This was all so stupid.

* * *

><p>Karin popped another chocolate chip cookie into her mouth, licking the warm, melted fudge from her forefinger. The cocoa taste almost shipped her into an indulgent bliss, one filled with multiple shirtless Sasukes, and, while she was at it, his big brother could pop on in too. Welcome, Uchihas, to Karin World. Why, yes, I would love a massage. You want me to do what now? You naughty boy, you, mother would not approve of that.<p>

"Karin!" Her ruby eyes sparked open, wide. There were other people here! Her face lit pink in embarrassment, changing into a bright red when she heard Kin's giggles. She narrowed her eyes into slits. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Just that your plan to make Sakura give up on Sasuke is shitty as hell."

Karin scoffed, "You're shitty as hell and we'll see when he's taking me to Homecoming Saturday."

Ami scoffed flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Don't do me," she warned, voice venomous. "We were just starting and we need to be done before Ino realizes we're missing. Who has The Notebook?"

Kin pulled the blue collection of papers from her backpack, placing it on the table. "By the pool," she informed shortly shrugging.

She held Ami's calculating stare evenly, well aware that she was the odd one out in the group and would need to gain either trust or respect.

She could do that.

Easily.

Ami cleared her throat, scooting the composition closer to her. "Thanks. We all know who everyone is right?"

The two girls nodded, Karin adding a, "For the most part."

"Well, we only need to know the main ones," the purple-haired girl compromised, heading toward the dry-erase board. "BB is Ino, Strawberry is Sakura, I am Purple Penguin, Karin is Red, and you, Kin, are Geek. Am I right so far?"

Kin shook her head, ebony locks swaying. "I don't think Sakura is Strawberry."

"Me either," Karin managed to mumble through the bites of another cookie. She swallowed, downing the chocolaty taste with milk. "Sakura is a bitch and Strawberry doesn't even write in it enough for us to confirm bitch levels."

Kin nodded. "I mean, yeah, she very well could be, but I know Sakura. I don't think she'd be the type to do something do risqué. She's too smart and cautious for that."

"You know her personally?" Ami questioned. She stopped flipping through the pages of The Notebook, eyes level on Kin. Kin kept a straight face.

"No. My cousin does. He's in the same writing class. But, either way, we are going to need some confirmation on who everyone is, like Karin said."

A few moments passed, Ami studying the girl carefully. She didn't like her. She knew a lot. Too much. But they needed her to get this done, at least for now. She forced a smile on her face, cocking her head.

"That's all dandy and true, but, pray-tell, darling, who is this cousin of yours?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>"At least we have this one," Ino mumbled, running a defeated hand against the tattered edges of the first notebook. The one that started it all. A sense of nostalgia, albeit slight, flooded Sakura as she remembered writing the first entry, reading the first week, reflecting upon it. Kami, she used to write <em>reflections<em>.

Did she really have that much time on her hands?

The rosette shrugged, plopping into her couch beside Ino. Shikamaru could be heard in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator, glasses clinking. "True," she hummed, head pounding. She was way too drained to do much of anything, and she really had Ino to thank. She probably held the shortest cheerleading practice _ever_ just to help her run damage control on a project that wasn't even hers. "It's not a whole story with just the first one, though."

She couldn't help but sound absent. She knew she had to by the way Ino's eyes glossed over, eyebrows dipping. She knew better than to voice her concern; she'd just brush it off, and, yes, the fact that she knew that that was terrible wouldn't change anything. Sakura was just like that. She smiled lightly and turned her head, humming.

Sasuke was taking over her conscious right now, weighing her down. It wasn't even as if she could force herself to think about anything else because in some weird way, her thoughts would always return to him. It was like her mind, heart, body was taunting her. She had no control and she didn't like it at all.

"It's not a whole story with them both, either," Shikamaru cut in, entering the family room seconds later, a tray of juice, crackers and cheese in his hands. The two girls' heads cranked up at the sound of his voice, shocked almost at his input. He hardly ever did anything but drop off the snacks.

The genius grinned at the empty, barren expressions, clanking down the tray and declining himself into his father's recliner. He popped open his own cool can of soda, a spray of steam from the coolness squealing out of the opening. "Don't try to convince me otherwise, Sakura. You know Jiraiya wouldn't take _that_ as complete, even with the second half."

Ino shrugged, spiraling a cheese mountain onto her defenseless cracker. "Something's better than nothing. You've gotta admit that, pineapple head."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "That's true, but it's not good enough in this case. Not when Sakura can get suspended."

"She's not going to get suspended."

"Oh, I didn't know you were psychic, too," he retorted, a disdained smile stretching his lips.

Sakura felt her headache grow stronger. She did _not_ need them to be arguing when monkeys were playing tackle football with her brain as the pigskin. Her teeth clenched as the football analogy sent her spiraling back to thoughts about a certain Uchiha.

She couldn't take it. It was all too much. She didn't know what would make things better—didn't know what would satisfy the gnawing pain. She had so many other things she should be focused on, and yet…

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes when she noticed that the sun was starting to slither. This couldn't be an all-nighter. Her skin couldn't take an all-nighter, her hair couldn't take an all-nighter, her emotional state couldn't take an all-nighter, and _she _couldn't handle a stay-up-all-night-trying-to-figure-this-shit-out-er!

She cleared her throat weakly, the weak squeak parting the bubbling storm between Ino and Shikamaru. The sudden quietness left buzzing in her ears, and the rattling head slowed into slight vibration. Still annoying, yes, but better. She took a shaky breath to gather her jumbled thoughts, to compose herself.

"Guys," she pleaded, closing her eyes. "I just want to have _something _to turn in. I could honestly care less about completion scores at this point."

Shikamaru scoffed above Ino's loud hoot of celebration, standing. "It's worth over half of your class grade, and you don't care?"

"I do," Sakura pressed, irritated, "but at this point I can't get anything done that's not messy. Quality tramps quantity."

"Quality tramps quantity," Ino mirrored, head shaking in emphasis.

Shikamaru sat back down, mouth tight. "Fine. Whatever. Turn that in. Are you going to pay any attention to the other half that's missing, or do you not care about that either?"

Sakura grumbled, hands balling into fists at aggravation. She didn't care. She did _not_ care. Life was just way too much to handle right now, and she had to deal with the mess that her alternate life had created, too? She couldn't take it, not all at once. Her eyes stung with the hot heat of suppressed tears. "You guys figure it out," she seethed, rising from her spot on the couch. "I'm leaving."

It isn't too far off to believe that Shikamaru and Ino were still focused on that fact that Sakura had imploded when she slammed the door shut, keys jingling in her hand. The sound echoed in the small abode for minutes on end, and transitioned into silence for moments afterward.

The reality of the situation settled when a car engine burred to life, tire squeaks swerving out of the driveway and whining down the street.

Ino's blue eyes lifted from the crackers on the middle of the table, her whisper loud in the quietness. "We could rewrite some things? So people don't make themselves as obvious?"

Shikamaru shrugged, slugging more pop. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Sasuke wanted to turn his back and walk out of his own front door when he saw the looming form of his father in the front room, leg crossed across his knee, newspaper covering his face.<p>

His hand stalled on the knob for moments, wondering if he really could just turn around and make a run for it. Even though he knew a ticking clock, not a single one, existed in his lavish home, he could hear each particle of a second; feel each grain of gold slipping down the hourglass, almost as tangible as the drip of cold water slithering down his neck.

"Son," he saw the glass crackle before his eyes, gold specks spilling all over the marble of his front room tile, hardening to rock around his hand. "Aren't you going to greet your old man?"

Sasuke's mouth pulled as tight as a pulled coil, sharp enough to cut, but restrained. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. He had so much hate for that man and yet he was forced to act like...to pretend that he loved him. That he appreciated him for anything but half of his DNA. His eyes narrowed on their own into slits, ones that he wanted to glint, ones he wanted his father to see despite the darkness in the house.

A buzz in his pocket reminded him that Fugaku wouldn't notice him anyway, wouldn't see him despite how hardly he glared. A newspaper of a veil was always in the way.

The youngest of the Uchiha prodigies relented, hand numbing from the door handle and sliding it into his pocket along with his keys and cell phone. It buzzed again. A text. Sasuke sighed, figuring that Kami was telling him to let it go and focus on whatever manner was trying to present itself. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and sighed. "Gomensai, tou-sama," dry as the desert, he continued, "Ogenki desuka?"

He hated speaking Japanese.

"Hai, genki desu," Fugaku replied, newspaper crinkling as he turns a page. The yellow light of the only lamp illuminating the front room dimming when he folds the sheets over, revealing his eyes. "I'm surprised you still know formal language, let alone how to form proper sentences, Sasuke."

He scoffed, a wry laugh ripping from his throat. He could hardly believe him; was it really necessary to criticize his grammar with a language he hardly used? He was going to forget it. He wanted to forget it. "Yeah, me too," he muttered, kicking off his shoes at the foot of the stairs.

He didn't care.

The minute he slammed his door, the image of his phone screen focused in his eyes.

His stomach flipped and fluttered, fell to his basement and was left heavily empty in a swoop of a second.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her lip hard. She hoped she wasn't making some colossal mistake, something she would regret later, something she would wish she didn't do in the morning or in the next week or month or year. Or even within the next fifteen minutes, because she was ripping in half, right down the middle, one side already chastising what her brainless half had thought, written, and sent.<p>

That side also wondered why she was separated. Was it because she was too logical? Too frigid? Too unwilling, too reluctant, too you-must-think-out-the details/consequences/repercussions? Sakura sighed when she checked the clock flashing bright blue on her dashboard. Only two minutes had passed, and it had felt like hours.

He had sent a simple reply moments after, a series of numbers, a street name; back door, gate's open.

Was that a yes?

It _was_!

Her heart thumped and her foot stamped on the gas, fiddling as it found the beak and forced her car into an even jerkier stop. The blaring bark of lines of cars behind her fizzled into her consciousness. She had simply stopped at the stop sign! Nothing's wrong at stopping at stop signs for extended periods of time! It wasn't like she was being unsafe by being overtly safe, and these people had nowhere to go but home. They were in a fucking subdivision for Kami's sake!

They will get there.

As soon as she reached the next intersection, her head fell on her steering wheel, foot resting on the break.

What had she done? What is she doing?

She didn't even know which way to turn.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya hated the school system. Really, he did. All it was was an organized mental torture mechanism, donning the smiling face of a principal with huge tits and...what was he...talking about?<p>

The hermit grumbled, eyes refocusing on the stack of papers, CDs, and DVDs before him. Right. He was grading because of the pile of shit the schooling system had regurgitated. He didn't understand why everything had to be done at a certain time, turned in in a certain way. It completely threw off his way of teaching, for if he had to split all of his plans into four quarters in order to fit the mold of the school year, he would be sanctioning his creative flow.

That would, essentially, make him a hypocrite. He always told his students to always leave a door, hell, multiple doors and even your garage open for creative energy. He was forced to limit himself to the heavy chain confines of four quarters.

The power of the dollar, ne?

He laughed wryly at his own joke, teeth glowing blue from the light emanating from his computer screen. Blinds drawn on the only windows lining his classroom wall and lights off, the man would otherwise be in darkness. He liked it like that, though. It made him focus on the matter at hand, erased all other distractions light provided.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he was mildly trashed. Jiraiya was a good drunk. Very good drunk. But the effects still lingered. They lingered, alright.

Of all the projects turned in early, most of them sucked. Not to be too harsh, but they were uninteresting. The premise, the purpose, failed to hook him from the get go, especially since he knew already that the focus was supposed to be on anonymity. After looking over so many things on the same topic, he yearned for something different.

He lifted his heavy eyes toward his computer, poking in another average grade in his grade book. This was boring. Why did he ever choose to be a teacher? It couldn't possibly be because he enjoyed reading subpar writing in the wee hours of morning, continuing into the blanketed night, driving home, and then coming back to start the routine all over again.

Jiraiya needed some spice!

He shut his laptop with ferocity, angry. He was going to the strip club—it was still early enough for him to get wasted again.

Three knocks on his door cleared the foggy haze drifting into his mind's eye. He glanced at the glow-in-the-dark digital clock hanging on his wall, brought in from his home because he sucked at reading real clocks, and cursed. It was six in the morning! He hadn't been to sleep yet.

He grumbled, pushing in his chair. A few long strides brought him to the wooden door. "Come on in," Jiraiya sung throatily, opening the door and swinging his other arm to showcase his humble abode.

Tsunade grimaced. This old hermit was such a mistake on her part. On whoever's part it was that sent in his resume for teaching hire. She was sure she was done with the pervert in high school, simply because there was no way his idiotic self could possibly be accepted to any college. But no. He was there, everyday, with her in college. She graduates, thinks she is finally done with him and his shenanigans. And she was. For five glorious years.

But then he's here. Working in _her _school.

Ugh.

"Shizune had one of your students' projects for me this morning," she explained, pushing his arm away and entering haughtily. "Why the hell are all the lights off!"

Jiraiya bypassed a reply, knowing an argument would only ensue with whatever he said, simply flicking the light switch upward. The bright white nearly blinded him. "How'd you know it was my student?" he asked cautiously, climbing onto a desk.

He patted the top of one for Tsunade and aptly received a slap to the head. It was worth the shot, he guessed.

"It has your name all over it," she scoffed, reaching into her black tote bag and retrieving the slightly tattered blue binding of papers. It was simple enough, she had originally thought. However, after much skimming, she decided that this was nothing short of a suspension, and to multiple students! The allegations and disorder conduct displayed was surmounting.

The man snorted. Was she complimenting him or being her usual bitch self? "Well, Tsunade," he said casually, emphasizing the absence of a respective honorific, "I do thank you for returning this to me."

She hid it back within the confines of her purse before Jiraiya could even dream of snatching it. Her turquoise eyes studied him carefully. He knew. He had to know what this 'Notebook' was. He'd assigned it, and the person had to be in his class. He knew who it was. Did he know what was written in it, she wondered.

No, he couldn't.

"I'll discuss the matter with you, today, when the owner of this turns it in. Unless you already know who thought up the marvelous idea, in which case I can write up a suspension now and have it delivered to her before the sun's fully risen."

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest, face like stone, eyes set solid. "And what makes you so sure this is my class? That this is a female? That this really is a project? Kids lie, Tsunade. Maybe they were just out for gossip and that is what they got. Maybe it's a teacher?"

Her eyes narrowed, nose millimeters from the man's before her. But she wasn't away of the proximity. Didn't notice his warts. Didn't notice freckles that we're starting to fade or graying eyebrows. Just beady, blank black eyes that she knew were hiding something because when Jiraiya knew something he was a closed book. Shut tight. And with a lock.

"I'll put this in the hallway, right in front of your door. Whoever started this will pick it up because, coincidently, Jiraiya, the pick-up/drop-off room _is _yours," she smiled a small grin, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "They'll pick it up and I will have it on camera. I'll make sure of it."

The man was thrown aback. Why on earth did she care so much about the contents of Sakura's notebook? He was almost sure the kids couldn't have bad-mouthed her that terribly. "Why's it you care, Tsunade? Let the kids vent; let them be creative! Let them express in something they can't be caught in!" he questioned, each proclamation raising his timbre.

Silence thrived when he realized he made a major slip up, all of the teeth gleaming in satisfied joy behind Tsunade's stained lips.

She took a step back, pleased, air cool once again. "I agree. Let the kids vent, old man. But when they cross the line," her finger sliced the oxygen between them, separating the hot and cold. "I'll be back. Trust me."

Jiraiya smiled waving a goodbye to the back of a retreating woman. "I'll be waiting, my love!"

She groaned and slammed the door. And he heard her mutter a curse. Jumped off the desk and started pacing the moment he noticed she placed the blue, sparkly, book on the carpeted floor, sending him one last sneer before she finished stomping away. He squashed a new errant thought with each step he took. He liked Sakura. Liked her project idea. But it was getting dangerous. But he wanted it to continue. But he had other students to think of.

About.

He settled into the chair behind his desk, swirling himself and the pencil previously behind his ear between his fingers. Think, Jiraiya, think.

What was he going to assign next?

* * *

><p>Sakura flinched awake, sudden coolness disrupting her. She groaned in slight exhaustion, eyelashes brushing her skin as her eyes creaked open, jade gems revealing themselves.<p>

Then she screamed.

Well, almost. Her heart screamed, her body screamed, her tiny toes screamed and her hands shot and gathered silky, navy sheets that weren't hers around her body. The bed even screamed for her, squealing when she bounced around, eyes darting and dashing. Her walls weren't blue. She didn't have high, white ceilings with dents. She didn't, she didn't, she didn't...she didn't even have carpet or a mahogany dresser or a mahogany desk or even an Apple computer!

Her heart whirred as her mind spiraled, hands throwing the heavy quilting from her body. A sigh streamed out of her lips, cleared her lungs free. She still had on her clothes.

Good.

"'Ohayo."

Her body locked in the moment, that one moment before you decide whether to scream or shout or squeal or not and you take the one breath anyway just in case and you just wait for the sound to come out or fake out. But there's that one moment where you make that assessment and choose to decide what you want to do.

And you see the man you were literally just dreaming about standing in the door of what you assume is his bathroom, towel hanging low on his waist, hair wet, steam framing, toothbrush in hand.

And then you release the breath because it's seriously just Sasuke. Looking delectable and edible and, Kami, delicious.

But it, at the same time, is Sasuke. The boy who happens to be as reluctant, hesitant, and precarious as she is. Sakura didn't want to feel as if she was so close to breaking through the barrier when she knew that not even he could break it himself. It was pointless. Tiring.

Sakura sighed, relaxing back into his pillows. "Good morning. Thanks for letting me...," she paused, eyes following him as he turned his back on her, heading back into the bathroom. She couldn't help the grimace that marred her face when she heard him spit.

Disgusting.

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed, gingerly stepping over the blowup mattress on the floor. At least he had the decency to give her the bed, she figured, heart aching when she remembered that he didn't have the decency to just take her to a dance everyone already thought he had asked her to.

She shook her head. Not that it mattered that much to her.

"Is there early period today?" Sakura asked boringly, knowing that if there were early classes, she was late. The sun was too bright, she was too well rested. She sighed, dismissing the fact that this could very well be her first tardy ever, fingering the red lace of a baseball sitting on Sasuke's desk. She didn't know he played baseball. Maybe that explained the dents.

The Uchiha strode out of the bathroom moments later, buttoning his jeans, a red jersey over his shoulder.

"Hai," he answered eventually, twisting into the shirt. "Gomen. Torimashi hi dō ka wa wakarimasendeshita. Watakushiha o mezame no desu ka?"

Sakura's eyes widened, seeing his reflection in a mirror near her and thoroughly confused. What was? What were those words? She flipped around, un-brushed hair staying put on her head, refusing to fan around her in a pretty way. A part of her wanted to check how atrocious she looked, but more pressing matters had to be attended.

She met his eye and lifted a brow. "Repeat that for me?"

"Hn?"

"I don't know what you said."

Sasuke's face pinkened, a hand shooting to the back of his neck as he rubbed it embarrassingly, pieces clicking for him.

"My dad," he muttered, walking toward the mattress and grabbing the balled up mass of bed sheets. He gathered them in his arms, continuing," he made me and Itachi learn for when the corporates from his job visit. Mostly so we understand."

He glanced at her, eyes careful not to stay on any one particular part of her for too long. "I just said that there were early classes. I didn't know if I should've woken you."

"Oh," Sakura hummed in return, not sure if she should try and expand on the topic. Judging by his urgency in throwing only slightly dirty sheets in his hamper, she figured he didn't want to talk about it either.

But she wanted to know. She was sure that he had her sneak in from the back because his parents did approve of having girls spend the night, at least with their knowledge, but what if Sasuke didn't want her to run into his parents for a different reason?

She actually felt bad for herself, for whatever part of her that had gotten excited to be over a boy's house at night, betraying heart giddy at the added fact that it was Sasuke's house. The adrenaline of having to sneak in, to avoid the light she saw in the front room and avoid the creaks on the stairs were all made in vain.

She didn't know what she was expecting; she should have been satisfied that he even agreed to let her in his house, let her sleep over, volunteered to sleep on a lumpy spare mattress so she could sleep in his bed. But no. Her glass was half-empty and she wanted it to be more than half full, more than full and over flowing but it wasn't going to be.

They studied in silence. She asked a question, he gave an answer. He asked a question, she gave an answer. It was sad. She was sad that she was so happy when he had pretty much rejected her the school day before and was expecting that something would magically change and be different.

Her eyes lifted from the carpet only to meet the smoldering onyx, obsidian eyes that were searching her face silently from against his wall, arms crossed against his football tee shirt. The minute she looked up their eyes clashed and she felt something leave her and plant on him and leave him and plant on her. His eyes skittered away seconds later, the very moment after she got the feeling that he was hoping for more too.

"I can deflate this," she offered, patting the now bare mattress.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever."

"Well, it's yours, so...," she bit her lip, repressing a smile when he turned, a smirk dancing on his face as he waited for her explanation. "I need clothes. And a toothbrush. And a towel. And girly soap. And shampoo. Do you have conditioner?"

Sakura wanted to smack herself when Sasuke sent her a look. Did she really just make herself sound needy? She hoped she didn't sound needy. She smacked her lips and stood, straightening her beyond-wrinkly jeans. "I'll get it myself."

"Everything's in there," he informed, hint of a smile on his face. "You're my mom's size."

She grinned back, a flutter in her heart, one she forced herself to banish immediately. She couldn't let herself go through yet another roller coaster.

Sakura rose and stepped into the bathroom, smile fading. She closed the door behind her, looking at herself in the mirror. Why did she feel so...whatever. She'd talk to Ino about it later or something. She'd be able to put a diagnosis on her based on her symptoms.

She, most definitely, couldn't come up with a remedy by herself.

* * *

><p>"You don't listen to the radio?" Sakura asked, slicking her wet hair into a high bun, hoping she hadn't already stained Sasuke's mom's clothes. They were so pretty and expensive, she could tell, even if they could be considered casual. Casual for the rich wife that still worked and was still successful, on her own as a model scout. She'd hate to ruin what had to be her only 'tee' shirt.<p>

Sasuke eased to a stop behind a little kid's school bus, hand resting on the wheel. He pursed his lips, thinking, but eventually shrugging, turning his head to meet her eye. "I do. Sometimes," he answered.

His car was one he never drove. He didn't have to say it because Sakura could tell. The black leather still smelled like leather, the stitching was still tight. She could see that the chrome detailing on the dashboard was clean, the type of clean that had never been touched.

So, she knew he couldn't possibly listen to the radio. Not in this car, at least, and not very often if ever.

Sakura smiled, seeing through his sure conviction. She leaned closer, mischievousness in her tone. "Then what's your favorite song?"

"Sak," he groaned, annoyed but a smirk lighting his face. "I listen to the radio."

She nodded, agreeing with heavy sarcasm. "Right, right," she laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Can I turn it on?"

He scoffed. "No."

The rosette watched the last of the children pile into the bus, backpacks bright, and steps light. They were still young enough to like school on Friday. "Please," she pleaded, fingers lacing together in plea.

"No, babe."

Her heart stopped but didn't. It was just beating harder, like a hammer. Like an anvil smacking metal that was heating hotter and hotter.

She stuttered, fumbling with her hands. Act normal, act normal. This is a test. She forced her mind to stop spinning and refused to look at Sasuke, to see if he realized that which she did.

A silence filled the black car until Sasuke reared it back to life, face placid. "You can turn it on," he released with a tight breath, not exasperated but careful not to say anything else...stupid.

"Okay."

She reached over and pushed a button and then music turned on and it wasn't so quiet. But it still was.

* * *

><p><span>Editor's Note<span>

_Hello, everyone! Glad to see that you've picked this up. Unlike some other things circulating throughout the halls, this is real. Real people. Real gossip. Real news. _

_ Feel free to make your requests on any of the first five pages of The Black Book and they will be fulfilled before the end of the next school day by one of three editors. _

_ Thanks so much for your consideration!_

_ BandGeek_1o1, RedHot4 and PurplePenguin_

_ P.S.: The first two articles are old and were investigated earlier in the week. _

_ P.P.S.: Feel free to comment on any one article on the page it is was printed on, front and/or back. :)_

_ (Just for your own safety, if you also write in the misfortune that is called The Notebook ((how creative)), be sure to make another pen name.)_

* * *

><p><span>Hook-Ups<span>

_Who's fucking who?_

_- WhatDoesThatSpell_

_As told by Karin, _Requested by: WhatDoesThatSpell

PP: Hey, guess what I heard?

Karin: What?

PP: I said guess, bitch.

Karin: You're roots are showing, skank. What do you want?

PP: I just wanted to ask if you know if any new hook-ups are going on.

Karin: Hm, well, okay. Let me think. There's Aoi and Jun, Mika and Daichi.

PP: People people care about. You know who I'm talking about.

Karin: No. Sorry. I don't.

PP: Sasuke and Sakura, dumbass.

Karin: She's nothing to him. Come on. It's clear as day, okay?

PP: How do you know?

Karin: He told me last night. Duh.

PP: Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments<strong>

_Honey-Bunny_

That's so not true. Sasuke was studying all night last night for the Chem midterm. He wouldn't have time to talk to Karin, of all people. No offense, but it's intended if offended.

HB

_WhatDoesThatSpell_

Thanks. But I wanted to know who was fucking who in The Notebook. I figured you three blind mice would know, considering you are rivaling them. Not who was hooking up.

But that's good info, nonetheless.

Spell

_RedHot4_

It's true. Ask Karin herself. Or, if you're ballsy enough, Sasuke. He's been in a better mood today.

And, bitch. Maybe you should be more specific in your goddamn requests, okay?

Red

_BOWwowPOWwow_

That's BS. Karin is just being a jealous slut. Sasuke definitely studied last night. With Sakura-chan. Ask Naruto. He knows.

BowPow

* * *

><p><span>Creepy Student-Aid<span>

_Kabuto-senpai offsets me. I need to know why. _

_Fat3d_

_As told by Yakushi Kabuto_, Requested by: Fat3d

BG: I have a question that I'm hoping you could answer, Kabuto-san.

YK: I hope I can do that for you.

BG: It's not about Chemistry.

YK: I figured as such considering you have just taken the midterm.

BG: (laugh) Yeah. I was just wondering why you chose here to work. KA couldn't have seemed that magnificent in comparison to other high schools; most are probably closer to where you live, am I right?

YK: Partially, yes. Take a seat; I'll write you a pass to your next class if need be.

BG: Thanks.

YK: Meh. But, why KA? I adore Orochimaru-sama's personal experiments. They're mystifying, can truly change the world. If I work under his wing, I figure I'd subsequently learn his techniques and use them to my own advantage to create something better in my own future.

BG: Interesting.

YK: Yes. I have no true interest in teaching, no insult to the students of this establishment. I merely lack the patience. If I, however, need to student teach for sake of accomplishing my own goals, I very happily will. Addressing your secondary point, I live rather close, near the Shopping District.

BG: Really? It's so expensive down there! I mean, no offense but...

YK: My parents died. I have what they left.

BG: Oh. Sorry.

YK: Don't be. It's simply the flow of life.

BG: If you don't mind me asking, how'd they pass?

YK: My father of age. Mother? Not sure. It's being studied. Where are you going next? I should get you out of here before gossipers start to ponder.

BG: Sure, ah, Kurenai's class. I don't know what room.

* * *

><p>Sakura could not have been happier about a final bell ringing. She was done. The day was as over as over was going to get and she had a nice, quiet, house to herself when she got home. She had it perfectly planned.<p>

Mean Girls would be playing on ABCFamily at four, and she should be able to make it home by then if the buses weren't running late. Kami forbid she miss the bus! Her parents had plenty of pig-out food, she bought new nail polish, and little nail design stickers.

Shikamaru would be at the Homecoming football game, as would Ino, so she was clear. Miraculously, the notebook situation was nonexistent, Jiraiya telling her that he loved the first edition and was anxious to read the second.

She laughed now, putting away the last of her books in her locker, remembering the happiness eliciting in the old man's eyes when she procured just what he was anticipating from her bag.

An 'A' was definitely on the horizon.

"Sakura-san?"

The rosette tapped her locker shut, face light and airy in friendly inquisition as she turned toward the sound. Seeing the pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes made her cheeks grow red.

He was so pretty.

A smile easily split her lips. "Hi, Sai. I told you you could call me Sakura, remember?"

"Ah, gomensai, Sakura," he corrected, grinning. "I've been meaning to speak with you. Do you have a minute?"

"Not really," she bemoaned, face contorting.

The dark-haired boy nodded politely, understanding completely but in no way giving her permission to leave. His hand, cold yet urgent, landed on her turning shoulder. "Sakura-san," he said, not caring about the fall on her face, be it because of the honorific attaché or his unwillingness to let her just go. "Are you going to the game tonight?"

Sakura groaned, shaking out of his hold. "No, Sai. And please-"

"I highly recommend you attend."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Sakura's heart pounded. His eyes were so black.

"Please," he whispered, shaking her lightly. "I assure you will not regret, neither will you forget, the experience."

She dragged her eyes away from his, slumping her shoulder from under his grasp. "I'll try," she allowed, eyebrows rising. Not too negative, not too positive. Non-committal but it would get him to go away.

The minute he did, her phone buzzed to life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: GRAHHGGHH. I'm so sorry you guys. I rewrote this chapter THREE times. It was not working for me and I'm still not happy with it. I just really wanted to get you guys something, you know, since it's been forever. **_

_**To let you know I'm not dead. : )**_

_**Anyway, next chapter is the Homecoming game. EXCITING! This weekend in real life is Prom! DOUBLE EXCITING! Who's going? I'm still a lowerclassmen—class of 2014 FTW—so I'm not going but I'd love to hear anyone else's stories. **_

_**But, anyway, hope you enjoyed the update. I'll most likely edit this later. One day.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review! Fave! Alert!**_

_**~hotoffthefryer**_

_**(Special shout-out to Sakura00 for reviewing every chapter! You rock :D!)**_

_**((TRANSLATIONS [Roughly]: **_

**Sasuke and Fugaku**

**S: Sorry. How are you, father?**

**F: I'm feeling fine, thank you.**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Sasuke: Sorry. I didn't know you took that class. Did I wake you?))**


	19. Homecoming Game

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 65<strong>

**Title: **Kiss My Churro Stick

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Even though people try so so so so sooo hard to ruin this, and maybe not even this, but me, it's not going to work.

Because good things, believe it or not, happen to good people. Eventually. Even if they have to go through hell and back, they still _will _get out of hell, unlike those that tried to force them in it.

Anyway, I got an A on this project. Not an Incomplete, not an F, and not a zero. I also became aware of a little something called The Black Book.

PurplePenguin, Red, and BandGeek:

You are in for such a ride if you think I'm ignoring you. It'd be silly for you all to think that for just a second I'd let you go.

But for now, I'm off to the snack stand! :)

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 66<strong>

**Title: **Campus

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Looky-see who decided to show up! No, seriously, I was beyond happy when I saw my best frickin' friend in the whole wide universe sitting in the stands and actually dressed with some school spirit! I know it took a lot out of her to put on red and not call herself some type of red berry fruit, but, alas, there be my friend.

I actually have something worth cheering for now.

I mean, I know I'm obligated to cheer for the boys, but the guys from Sound are way bigger and buffer, and, honestly, overall uglier. It's like they willingly injected steroids into their bloodstreams as pre game warm-ups.

Ugh, I was so scared; those boys were mind raping me. I had to get out of there.

I only have a couple more minutes before the girls start thinking I'm shitting in here or something, but I have announcement along the lines of that of Strawberry's.

The Black Book is a waste of time. It's just around to try and boot us out. And you all know that you love The Notebook. So, help us out. Stop reading, writing, and/or entertaining the existence of The Black Book and it'll go away.

Gratzi mucho.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the game and, more specifically, the halftime performance. We've been working on it for what seems like months. There's a special announcement at the end of that from our very own Uchiha Sasuke! It will _seriously _make your heart melt.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 67<strong>

**Title: **Congrats

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

I'm happy for your A, Strawberry. You totally deserve it.

And, I hope you'll also be glad to know that I am totally and completely done with The Black Book. It's boring. Like, sure, you know whom exactly the information originates from and all but there's no spice. Nothing extra.

Plus, the 'editors' can totally BS everything and anything they want.

Not. Cool.

The game attendance is remarkable this year. I'm beyond proud of myself. I did well. With a turnout this outstanding before the game even begins, we're looking forward to something _record breaking. _

Cheerleaders look fantastic, too! Ino-chan really gave it her best this go around. Thumbs up, girlfriend! :P

There's literally nothing that can go wrong at this point, save for a loss, and I really have a hard time believing that Sasuke would let that happen.

Rumor has it that he actually has personal bad blood between Sound's Zaku and Dosu. It'll definitely be interesting to watch that play out. I'm not too football savvy, believe it or not, but I'm predicting a tight game throughout.

Anyone with details on the beef between Sasuke-kun and the Sound Hounds?

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 68 <strong>

**Title: **It All Started When He Was A Boy

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

Well, I don't know who knows but when Jr. was, fuck, I don't know, maybe twelve, his Dad had him and his family move out to Sound on business. That's where he mysteriously disappeared to, and, hell, while I'm on it, that's why Sasuke is such a dick to his Dad.

His Pops is never around and is such a controller in all of his life and, personally, I think he's abusive. Or was. To somebody or some somebodies in that house. And the beat down doesn't even have to be fucking physically.

Because, see, look, Mr. Uchiha has this way with words where he can say the nicest shit but make you want to cry. Just shrivel up, feel bad for yourself, and cry. And then he'll call you a wuss for tearing up. And he will stare and watch you cry in absolute silence with those eyes so black until you stop.

Sasuke's never told me more than that. Didn't really have to, honestly. He's...really...damaged.

But, damn, I know I'm not in the same boat but you have to adjust to that shit and realize, at the end of the day, the man is your father. He can't be that motherfucking bad can he?

Anyway.

Sasuke went to Sound Middle for seventh and eighth grade where he met me, Dosu and Zaku. We bullied the shit out of him until one day he just snapped and went fucking HAM on all of us. He busted up Dosu's arm so bad that he had to wear a full arm brace for eight months, and Zaku's sinuses have never been the same. He says he just sounds like that when he talks, but Sasuke fucking broke his face.

I got away with a mildly sprained ankle. He didn't touch me directly, you know. But I didn't trip on an annoying ass stick either.

He got suspended from school halfway through eighth grade year and forced all his family to move back to glorious ole Konoha to graduate.

That's why he hates Dosu and Zaku. In all honesty, I don't know why he puts up with me, I know I would never put up with myself if I were in his shoes, but, you know, I appreciate it either way. I think it's because we both kind of know how it is outside of here. Outside the gates of wonderful Konoha, the world is bonkers.

We both HATE Sound. And I kind of really fucking want him to beat the shit out of Dosu and Zaku.

Because they're motherfucking bitches.

Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 69<strong>

**Title: **Reevaluate

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

I'm not accusing your claim to be falsely based, Spirit, however, I am merely insinuating that it is biased and completely objectified. I do not believe that the Hounds deserve to lose any more so than we, the Vikings, do. Neither do I feel as if the win should be weighted a specific way.

Rather, I wish for an action-packed fair, football game wherein each side plays fairly and the rightful team wins.

Moreover, I also attended Sound Middle. I think I would have remembered Sasuke. His face is kind of...striking. I'd remember.

And maybe my friend was right, Strawberry. You're starting to sound like a true, bonafide bitch.

Geek

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 70<strong>

**Title: **Pregame

**Written By: **TheWise1

What does it matter? All I know is that a football game is about to start, and it's loud as hell down on the field. I hear people screaming names, girls giggling, cheers and chants that probably originated in gutters or jail cells yet somehow inspire.

It's troublesome. We are here to play ball, watch ball, win ball.

That's it.

At least I know that's why I am here. I don't want to watch cheerleaders or sneak vodka into water bottles. I don't want to watch girls paint letters on the stomachs or hairy guys shake their bulging bellies every time someone gives the call. I don't care for the bright lights, the bright colors, or the boisterous applause for each flip a cheerleader performs.

I came for the game.

Kick-off is going to be any minute. As soon as Ibiki finishes barking demands and preaching praises about what we, "Can do, should do, will do," the game will start. Sasuke has this look in his eye as if he's looking for someone. He searches the crowd carefully, and, it's just me that notices that he isn't scanning casually.

But Coach claps and his attention is back in the huddle, and he's pumping up the team, speaking louder than he probably has in all of his life, making actual sentences. Fog puffs from his mouth. It's cold.

A whistle blows, the cheerleaders scream and shake one last time, and then silence.

The Sound Hounds are coming.

TheWise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 71<strong>

**Title: **Hounds Is Right

**Written By: **U2

I'm very glad to see that this has become as largely popular as it most recently has, Strawberry. I like it. Very innovate, original, and what have you. I happen to have a friend who has a relative in the publishing business. I'm not recommending you publish this, exactly, but that you do, however, obtain a copyright on the idea so it is yours. That way, you have time to write the books, of which I highly recommend, you one day publish.

I'm much prouder about your A than the popularity, truth be honestly told.

Gossip. I don't have much.

It seems as if no one else does, either. Why would anyone put lot on the fact that, yes, Daichi is currently hammered and Mika is canoodling with her boyfriend behind the stands? That has happened at every football game I've ever attended and, while I am disappointed that the stereotypes are still holding strong, I'm not surprised.

Things just happen in high school. There's no denying that blatant fact.

Sasuke did get suspended from Sound Middle. He's not proud of it, and, likewise, he would never admit to it nor confess nor mindlessly talk/ brag/ mention it. If I know one thing about him, it's that he's prideful, but not in things that most teenage boys would douchey about. He's right in that aspect of himself. In all other areas, though...just joshing. Sasuke has his issues but as does everyone else.

Currently, I await the start of the game. I smell the smells of the concessions, things among salty popcorn, greasy burgers, sugary funnel cakes and cotton candy, and the ever-popular tangy scent of hotdog. The school spirit is unparalleled. It's amazing how red the stands are, how the little specks of white look like snow and mirror the Viking of which the school represents itself. I, also, wore red.

If I listen hard, I hear Sasuke chanting above the din of all the noise, clapping, words piercing through the biting wind and slicing the fear lamenting his teammate's souls. As it dissipates the cheers grow in intensity, and I find myself unable to contain the inner alumni in me. I'm proud of my Alma matter. I feel it.

I feel that same pride crumble like a soda can being crushed when the opposing team runs out onto the field. They're big. So big they look large from a distance. I know I'm not the only one that notices when all inhabitants in the stands hush. So quiet, a pin could drop and I'd hear it, I'd hear it across the turf. The world was at a pause and I felt fear.

They truly were hounds. I mean this in the least judgmental way, really, truly, I do, however the team consisted of boys that were all the size of professionals. They looked as if they had grit and toughness that could even surpass the pros.

Not even the cheerleaders try to breathe life back into the field. Suddenly I don't recognize the smells and connect them to happy times.

I watch Sasuke square his shoulders and toss his helmet up in the air. We all watch the red fly and twirl and murmurs of inquisition dare to exit when he catches it. His cleats scrunch against the freshly cut green turf.

He looks so much smaller. So much smaller than the opposers' quarter that starts stepping toward the center, in time with those of Sasuke's. When they reach the referee waiting in the middle, the tension is tangible.

I'm sure they aren't even listening to the man in black and white stripes explain the rules of the coin toss. They don't care. They know them. As soon as the silence reruns, Dosu is the first to call out his number.

"Four."

His face cracks into a despicable grin and I wonder why until I hear someone say that that's Sasuke's number. It's always been his number. He wears it right now, I notice. It's his number.

He tightens his hold on the bars of his helmet before conjuring up something different. "Eight," he settles.

"Red," the ref nods toward Sasuke, waiting politely for the cheers to stop, reaching in his fanny-pack for a quarter. When he retrieves the silver, he finishes. "Your call."

Sasuke smirks, throwing his helmet on. "Hound' call."

...what? What? He just gave the first call of the coin toss away!

Why on Kami's green earth would he do _that_?

"Heads, then, Uchiha," Dosu laughs, crossing his arms.

U2

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 72<strong>

**Title: **Sweden

**Written By: **LifesABeach

GENERAL DISCLAIMER

I don't watch football. I don't know the difference between a punt and a return. I don't even know what a player does or who a player is beyond the guy who throws the brown thing most of the time.

Honestly. Honestly?

I don't know why the hell I'm here, in Konoha, in the freezing cold, watching I team, hell, two teams in which I have NO personal ties to play. Why am I here. Why am I here when I could be tanning in Suna? Why would I come back to a high school when I just graduated? I should be getting drunk off my ass legally just because I can.

Stupid Kankuro. Even stupider Gaara.

They upset me. Can't they be normal? Attend games at their own school where it's nice and warm? And somehow it's my fault that we ended up here when I was just following directions the little demon told me. Yeah, it's a high school, he told me. It's going to be a great game, he says.

I asked why he cares.

He says he made a friend awhile back.

I, dumbly, decided to play along.

Thing is, I should have known that the little redheaded demon doesn't have friends. He has people that tolerate him. It's even less likely that he'd have friends that play on a Varsity football team from _Konoha. _

Kami, when did I let him out long enough to talk to and become friends with someone from Konoha?

It's seriously unbelievable.

Everyone unanimously gasps when #4 says that the ghastly kids in gray can call the coin toss. He calls heads. It's tails. Everyone unanimously cheers.

...

This is going to be really long and really boring and really...really tiresome.

Beach

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 73<strong>

**Title: **This is Cool

**Written By: **Gingerly

This is cool.

I like it.

A lot.

Ginger

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 74<strong>

**Title: **Sorry

**Written By: **ThePuppeteer

My brother. He isn't very, uh, good with words. Don't take the previous entry creepily. It's a compliment, he swears.

It's just that he's distracted and wants to be apart of what the cool kids are doing so...

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 75<strong>

**Title: **Heh

**Written By: **Gingerly

I'd be better with words if you actually listened to me, brother.

I'm quite intellectual and I'd find it wise for you to either talk to me in the face, seeing as I am, quite literally, in your face, or pretend none of this ever happened, take this wonderful Notebook away, and buy me some blue cotton candy.

If neither of those options suit your fancy, we can always save a conversation for home. In private.

Your choice.

Ginger

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 76<strong>

**Title: **Interesting POV, Watson

**Written By: **_SmoothBlu

sasukes actually really smart to handle things the way he did. lik, total mind game, y'know. he put everything in the hands of the Oto guys and, psh, we ended up with offense first.

rest assured that pissed the shit out of dosu. he almost strangled the ref. true story.

&now they're playing crap defense, well, at least crap for their monstrous size, and, the Vikes are already three yards from the first touchdown of the game. that's not to say it isn't competitive or nothin, it's just that we gon win hands down. uchiha is plain out of his mind good at this game. i hope scouts are here. he deserves it, y'know?

meanwhile, the snack shack's out of blue Doritos. how the hell do you run out of the BLUE Doritos?

i coulda swore i was the only person that ate those.

Blue

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 77<strong>

**Title: **Blue Doritos

**Written By: **Chip the Master

I can never get over how good Cool Ranch Doritos are. It's like a tangy situation attacking my vulnerable taste buds at every chip, chew, and swallow.

They're amazing.

...

Wait, wait, woahhhh! This is dangerous! Football? Oh my god. Neji's down. He's down, rolling back and forth, holding his ankle while black and gray jerseys high five past him, not even bothering to help him up.

My wide eyes must've shocked the girl I was waiting on, for she turned around slowly, probably said something mean. But the words died in her mouth when she saw what I saw.

They died in everyone's mouths.

Neji Hyuuga was still down. He wasn't getting up.

That just doesn't happen.

The game stopped by whistle of the ref and boos filled the stadium moments later. Everyone was running to him, throwing their helmets off and revealing sweaty, darkened hair. I heard TenTen scream, saw her run down the stairs, jump the fence and push through the linebackers. Hinata followed closely behind her, long black ponytail swinging.

They both disappeared in the huddle until Neji reemerged, looking limp as a wet noodle in Ebisu-sensei's arms. TenTen was crying, and not even trying to look pretty about it.

There was nothing pretty about it.

Chip

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 78<strong>

**Title: **No BS

**Written By: **BIGbang_Theory

I decided to drop by the Homecoming game since my cousin has been begging me to come see her cheerleaders, and Itachi has been preaching about how great his little brother is at football. I figured I could not one bird out with two stones.

Or two stones with one bird? Two birds?

Whatever. I had no plans tonight, gas in the tank, and money to blow. Where else would I go but Konoha? I was running low on eyeliner anyway, and they just so happen to have the biggest Sephora known to man just ten minutes away from my uncle's house.

Sasuke's alright. He's no Tebow or nothing. I mean, I probably have a better arm than him. I bet he can't even throw it across the whole field. I can. I can throw a football across the whole entire football field, end zone to end zone in a perfect spiral. Because I'm a muddahfugging monstah.

LOL.

I'm just playing though. The kid's really good. SU sure could use him. Like, Kami, he's just quick. Quick feet, quick release, and man, if you'd blink? You might miss the ball slicing through the air, might miss it landing in the hands of the open man. Instant. Touchdown.

I swear, if only he had more meat on him, if the school had another arm just as good as his, he'd probably be able to play RB. That fast. It's blinding. I'll have to ask Itachi if he runs track.

So serious though, Sound is not going to let them hold this lead the whole time. It's about five minutes until halftime and it's 21-14 Vikings. Some kid who's apparently named Lee is lined up for a field goal. Suddenly, with a good, strong, bomb of a kick, Konoha's up to 24-14.

I wouldn't be surprised if Sound found themselves winning this, though. I don't know if I said it or not, but those bastards play dirty. Anything for a win, ne? I mean, they already forced one kid into the locker room.

What's next? The hospital?

Seriously. Anything.

Bomb

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 79<strong>

**Title: **That Sucks

**Written By: **MadHatterK

Maaaaan. This sucks. Neji was so important to winning. That was made beyond obvious when those Sound FUCKERS scored a touchdown almost immediately after he went down. It was like everyone was afraid to play legit defense on them for fear of getting their lungs knocked out of them.

And, okay, I admit I'd be scared as hell, too, but the situations different. I'm like, what? Five foot four? I'd be trampled, no doubt. I have right to piss my pants. Those guys? NO. Get out there, play mad! They just injured a key component to not only Homecoming but the playoffs. You know? Those things that come after this?

Think into the future, boys. Can't play half-ass. That was way too easy.

There are three minutes left before the half. Let's extend the lead some more. I know we don't have the best defense, even when everyone is playing on all cylinders, but our offense is what makes us dangerous. Neji will not be missed as much from that aspect.

We can do this! We have to! I have money on this...

Ibiki calls a timeout as soon as he can. He must've gotten my mind messages.

MadHatter

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 80<strong>

**Title: **In Game

**Written By: **TheWise1

We're going over Xs and Os now that Neji's out. I can't...work...this fast, this scrambled. Naruto's crying. He is crying. Going on and on about it should have been him, that play was designed for him, it was it was it was, it's all his fault, he says. He won't shut up.

And Sasuke might as well be pulling out his hair. I know he wasn't comfortable with most all of the plays designed just for this game but now that one of the biggest components is out, he's stressed. Lost. I can practically hear his heart trying to escape the confines of his ribcage. He tries as fails to keep the cool mask up.

I scribble a different set of offensive tactic and show it to coach. I know it's messy. I made it in two seconds and I look in his eyes and he wants to be disappointed but he isn't because he understands that this situation is just as troublesome for me as it is for everyone else. I create the game. This is as much me as it is the players and him, the coach.

He sighs and tightens the huddle, pulling Sasuke closer to him as he explains my chicken scratch. They don't have time for questions. They just have to understand and do.

It's crunch time, because how you end the half is just as important as how you end the game.

Wise

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 81<strong>

**Title: **I Think I Like This

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

I found Itachi and his college friends about halfway through the first quarter. They're really fun. Funny, I mean, surprisingly. For a bunch of business majors, they have a sense of humor. Apparently, Itachi's they only one straying and decided to major in Communication. I have to ask if he meant Journalism, or if he kept it broad on purpose later.

The game as been great so far. The guys are breaking out of their timeout, one I could've called from a mile away. I knew the second Neji got hurt that things were going downhill. He's like the glue to the whole team, and without that glue, things started falling apart. It was almost embarrassing, but understandable.

I just hope he's okay.

I watch the boys line up where the ball last fell dead, at about the 40-yard line, and Sasuke settles into his place in the middle. He stands for a long while, gathering himself, the weight of everything pressing on to him. I feel it. I glance at Itachi and his knee is bobbing in uncontainable nervousness. I want to tell the standing section to sit and shut up. Be polite. This is a high stress situation for the players you're rooting for.

The least you could do is shut your mouth.

I look around for Ino and notice her and the cheerleaders setting up for the halftime show behind the southern stands, the one's for the visiting team. I wish for a second that they were emptier, but I notice Sasuke finally kneeling into his crouch.

He yells out things that sound foreign to me. I know they're words I understand, but its gibberish. Things like blue and triangle, random numbers. He screams, "Hut!"

The center snaps the ball into his hands and he jukes to the right, dips to the left, eyes darting. He needs to throw it. Throw it. Throw it or run. Can quarterbacks run? Are they allowed to?

I twitch my eyes away from the field to do just that and the moment I do, I hear it.

The thud of a heavy body smacking a smaller one down, the silence following, and the...the

I have to go.

Strawberry

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun." It was a whisper that grew every time she said it until she was too loud and people noticed. But she didn't care. Sakura wasn't thinking anymore. She wasn't telling herself to stand when everyone else had sunken into their seats in shock, she didn't consciously bring tears to her eyes.<p>

She was running on feeling. She felt her tears pool ever, felt her heart ripping and tearing into smaller pieces every time Sasuke, every time Sasuke groaned and screamed in such unrivaled, pure _pain. _She felt it. She felt it in her bones and in her heart. It numbed her mind, made her body work on instinct and she wasn't thinking.

Why was this happening? Why did it have to happen? Neji was already hurt and they didn't need to do that. Sasuke's a quarterback; he should never be tackled like that...like that...like his body is nothing but daintily connected joints just waiting to be cracked and broken, just waiting to be forced to the ground.

She has to be there, she has to see him, touch him, and know he was okay. Oh, Kami, what had he hurt? Be okay, be okay, be okay. Sakura wasn't even trying to avoid the feet and bodies of the people in her way. She broke free when she made it to the stairs, skipping one, then two, then three and nearly reaching the field before a hand clamped on her forearm, burning hot and flipping her around.

Her words spilled when her tears cleared enough to distinguish the face as Itachi's.

"Let me go. I have to see him," she yanked her arm, but to no avail. She pulled harder, with more vigor. "Let go, let go, let go! I need to see Sasuke-kun. I have to, Itachi. Let me go. Let me go."

She didn't hear the whispers or the whistles blowing. All she heard was Sasuke screaming. She wasn't even sure he was still screaming. Her mind could be replaying it. It could all be a sick joke. A sick, sick, joke her mind was playing on her. She felt his pain in the pit of her stomach and she just _had _to make sure he was okay.

She locked eyes with the elder Uchiha, lip quivering, mascara running down her face. "Please," she moaned, throat cracking.

It was like letting a pent-up dog off its leash for the first time in years. She was gone, sprinting down to the field and making a beeline toward Sasuke. She bumped people without abandon. Maybe it was Karin who called a bitch, asked her who she thought she was, but she didn't care.

By time she reached the turf her flip-flops had flopped off and her bare feet, toes blue and cold, made contact with the artificial grass. She looked like a lunatic mess but didn't care. The players made a path for her, stepping out of the way in silence. It was so quiet but her mind and heart was so loud.

Her feet were heavy by time she passed Lee. She was going slower than walking when Kiba left her peripheral. It wasn't her that was walking anymore. A rope was pulling her from the gut, willing her closer to Sasuke. She didn't say excuse me when she pushed Naruto out of the way. Just one look said it all.

She had to see.

His blue eyes clashed with hers for a moment of complete serenity, a calm washing over her. She felt hope, hope the drained away the moment Naruto's soft smile started to fall.

Sakura followed his eye to Sasuke. Face bloodied, arms bruised and slung over Ibiki and Shikamaru's shoulders, weight heavy on his right leg. "You have to try, Little Uchiha," Ibiki begged, a tone almost foreign coming from the man's mouth. Sakura was stunned into silence.

She had to see.

She had to see him wince as he so much as placed his left leg on the ground, groan when he placed pressure on it. She tried to damper her heart when she managed a step, but couldn't help the brief moments of, "He's okay," that flashed past her mind. He can walk, he's okay.

She had to see him flinch when the pain shot through him again, see him choke back tears when he stumbled down, almost falling if not for Ibiki and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, heart breaking for him. He had to hurt so badly.

His head flicked up from the ground, eyes so tired, eyes covered by sweat heavy bangs, but the eyes his nonetheless. Her body jumped and she couldn't help it. She closed the distance between them with two steps and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stunning Ibiki and Shikamaru when she'd let him lean into her, force her to the ground with him. But she didn't fall. No, she wouldn't let him fall.

As soon as they melted onto the turf, Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as close could get, could allow.

He breathed in the smell of the crook of her neck, welcome the warmth, inhaled the sweetness that she was and the pain was not as bad for that split moment.

"Sakura," he exhaled, lips ticking her skin.

She'd come.

"Yeah?" she whispered, brushing his hair with her fingers. She knew she was being selfish. The minute everything around her muted and paused, she knew she was being selfish. But she wanted to see.

He groaned, breathing heavy. "Go to the dance with me," he muttered, focus going in and out. "I was...going to ask...halftime and..."

He collapsed in her arms before he could finish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUUUUUUMM! Homecoming game. Kind of bittersweet, huh? This was so quick to write, it's ridiculous. I've been planning it FOREVER! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. **_

_**Anyways, til next time, **_

_**Review, Fave, Alert,**_

_**~Hot**_


	20. Winner

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p>What was it that she was watching? The feel of the game wasn't the same. It wasn't, couldn't, wouldn't be football to her anymore. She wrapped Naruto's jacket around her tighter, wind biting through her body and making her toes curl. She wouldn't be able to watch until she was watching Sasuke. It might as well had been complete strangers playing catch on a barren, green, over-expanded playground.<p>

She flickered her eyes down and heard the muted sounds of cheers. Sai must've done something that Sasuke would have done better. Sasuke would have made it look easy, made it seem so elegant, simple, and eloquent. He would have made it look so natural that she could pretend to halfway understand.

Sakura couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were too raw. They were probably red. She didn't know. She wouldn't even dare look into a mirror. She couldn't ask for one; her throat was too parched, scratched from her screams and salty from tears. They'd pulled her away from him, straight out of her grasp and placed him on a stretcher. The ambulance sirens had blared in the background and she heard the doctors whispering. "Definitely the knee," one paramedic murmured as the other put an arm of a barrier between her and the Uchiha.

He agreed, nodding, watching some other people lift the gurney into the blaring truck with a huff. Sasuke was still. "Exhaustion? Dehydration?"

"We'll test for it. Miss?"

They'd asked her relationship to him and she hesitated. She didn't know. She didn't know her title but she knew how she felt but these hardened men wouldn't have understood. Her tears had dried by then. Her eyes were out of the salty liquid. They gave her a once over, spoke some things about how she could follow them to the hospital if she so wished, but that only family members were allowed in their vehicle. She wondered now if she would've, could've, lied if she knew that before. Would Itachi had backed her up?

Sakura flinched when a huge gray, Sound Hound mass tumbled off the field, in her direction, pummeling and knocking down the milling Konoha trainers and the ten-yard post. She halfway wanted him to be hurt as bad as Sasuke, as Neji, vengeful thoughts pouring into her mind and heart. She wanted to spit and yell at him when he stood, shook back into full consciousness, and jogged back onto the field, returning into the game.

He was perfectly fine.

Neji was not.

Sasuke-kun was not.

The paramedics had barely made it to the hospital with Neji when they got called back for Sasuke, and not once had even one player from Sound so much as limped.

"You look mad," Shikamaru noted, sliding onto the cold metal bench beside her. He held a transparent red clipboard in his hands, a dry erase board covered in half-erased X's and O's on it. He stared at her sullen face, one that hadn't reacted to his voice, and sighed. "People get hurt all the time, Sakura. It's in the sport."

She tightened her jaw. "So?" she pulled Naruto's jacket up higher on her shoulders. "They weren't hurt because of sport. They were hurt because they were the best on our team and they wanted to win."

Shikamaru sighed, "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. It's plausible and you know it and you just don't want to admit it. We don't need offense right now. Sai has us winning," she locked eyes with him, her own apple green eyes cold. "We need them to stop scoring."

"You can't make the other team-"

She cut him off, irritated. "Yes, you can. It's called defense. Tell Morino-sensei to put in some big bodies next chance. Injuries are part of the game so give them some, too."

Shikamaru stilled, words shriveling and dying in him. He wasn't defensively minded. He just wasn't. He didn't understand how to design defensive tactics. He couldn't grasp it and, yes, he saw what his stepsister saw.

He saw the exhaustion lamenting everyone; they were tired from carrying the loads that were once shouldered on Hyuuga and Uchiha. Sound was only benefitting. They seemed to take advantage if their sluggishness on defense. It was his fault for not noticing earlier, not bringing the idea up to Morino before tonight.

He bit the inside of his cheek, shrugging. "I'll see what I can do, Sakura. You should go help Choji or something. It's warm in the concession building and, well, your toes are blue."

Sakura smiled lightly, face hardening into a line when she slid out of Naruto's coat, standing. "Try, Shika; I'm serious," she said, voice cutting through the loud cheers roaring. Kiba had just gotten an interception. Ibiki called a timeout seconds later. "Now's your chance."

Sakura eyed him one last time, long and unwavering, refusing to turn and walk away before Shikamaru went to talk to the coach. She released a long string of breath she didn't know she was holding as she turned her back, preparing to walk toward the concession's building. She was so tired. Her legs felt like jelly, her head was as heavy as a boulder, and her feet were like weights. She wondered how TenTen felt; Neji was actually her boyfriend, and they'd been together since the beginning of sophomore year.

"Sakura-chan!"

It was Lee.

Sakura turned her head to see if her ears had connected the voice to the correct face, but was bombarded by bright red jerseys, sweaty arms, and tight grasps around her waist and shoulders. "Are you okay?" one voice yelled above the others. "We're so sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"Guys," she mumbled against the huge group embrace, rising her arms up and pushing against the widest chest to make space. She inhaled the freshest air she had in what felt like years and smiled. "Ibiki didn't call a timeout for you guys to glomp me."

Sai's eyes locked onto hers as he apologized. "We're very sorry, Sakura-san."

Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Sai all surrounded her, concern laced in their eyes. She couldn't help the smile rising to her face. "Why're you sorry? It's not your fault."

A brief sense of hypocrisy flooded her but she washed it away when Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She banished the warm feeling, because, one he was Ino's boyfriend last she checked, two, she had Sasuke, and three, she had Sasuke! Kiba smiled, shaking her arm lightly, "It is our fault. But, hey, shit happens. I just want to make sure that a pretty girl like you was okay."

She blushed and was glad for the cold she could blame, however she still dipped her head in embarrassment. Sakura smiled politely, "Thank you. You guys should go see what your coach is saying. You can still win this."

Sai reached for her hand, squeezing it and making her woozy. "We are, Sakura," he promised, tone determined, eyes lit like fire. "We can. Are you staying?"

Sakura bit the inside of her lip, letting her hand fall gracelessly to her side. She looked into Naruto's oceanic eyes, Lee's chocolate, Kiba's honey and Sai's coal. They all wanted her to stay. They didn't have to say it. She groaned, rocking on her heels, "I can't. I have to go see if Sasuke is okay. TenTen and Hinata are leaving at halftime; I was just going to go with them."

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Kiba muttered, making Sakura's heart jump and her eyes widen. All the other boys narrowed their eyes and sent him the hardest, harshest, judgmental look. Did he really just ask that? Sakura's face lit redder and redder with the growing silence, neck hot even though the breeze was freezing. And he had the balls to act like his question was justified, arms crossed against, face unbothered. He scoffed, "Don't act like any of you didn't want to know."

The longer the silence stretched, the wider Kiba's proud grin became.

Sakura wanted to leave. She didn't like the way their eyes now dodged hers adamantly. She did not. And the fact that Kiba had brought it up, Kiba, her best friend's boyfriend, made her even more unnerved. Add to that the fact that she hardly knew Sai, let alone his name until Jiraiya actually took attendance yesterday, and he seemed to make her feel...different. She didn't like it. She wanted Sasuke. Here. Anywhere around her.

Naruto took one look at her face and stepped closer to Kiba, face hardening. "I don't want to know, Kiba. And even if I did I wouldn't ask like that, right now. Now let's go; Morino'll be screaming like a bitch any second."

The tanner of the two grumbled, slapping his helmet on. Sakura could've sworn she heard him sneer a, "Whatever," paired with very decorative four letter words before he turned on the ball of his foot, following Naruto. Lee trailed shortly after, hugging her again quickly. Sai flashed her a smile that she couldn't help but return, "I'll see you, Sakura-san."

She waved and watched them all leave. And then she was alone. Truly, whole fully, alone. She bit her lip and headed toward the food stand. She was sure Choji would love to have someone who would willingly share snacks with him. Sakura was beyond ready to pig-out. She needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 82<strong>

**Title:** Last Minute Changes

**Written By:** PurplePenguin18

So. Ino made us take out the easiest part of our routine, AKA our breather, and is replacing it with roulette layouts.

I'm pretty sure that doesn't even match the count in the song! We're going to look crazy. At least we all know what she meant when she blared her fucking insane improvisation, but still. It doesn't match the song.

A part of me is actually a happy camper because we're not doing the breather anymore because I heard that that was when Sasuke was going to ask that little pink haired freak to Homecoming. It was going to be a big thing and whatnot. I don't believe it, though. I just don't see Sasuke-kun as that type of person that'd do something like that for someone like her.

You know, Sakura is actually a huge slut, and the worst kind. Do you know how many guys want to hookup with her? She refuses to do it. The prude slut. Ugh, it's like, honey, face it, you're a whore.

There's no way she has just ignored all the stares she's been garnering lately. I know she's noticed Kiba. They were talking earlier. Hugging actually. She was all on his chest and everything. What makes it worse is that doggy boy is her best friend's boyfriend. Even if Ino is planning on breaking it off with him, you shouldn't molest him with your almost nonexistent breasts.

Urgh. Hoes these days.

Just embrace it.

Penguin

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 83<strong>

**Title:** u suck

**Written By:** _SmoothBlu

i was actually gonna congratulate u all on a good performance but no.

not no more.

ur a hater and ur hating on sakura of all ppl. she's really nice. she doesn't deserve it and you're just mad sasuke thinks u are a fat, ugly, std whale.

go suk a dick or somethin.

anyway, we are winning. it looks like we can hold on to it, actually. hopefully. it'd really suck to lose something else. i mean, it's already rough as a patch to lose two people but the game, too?

that'd be shitty.

Blu

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 84<strong>

**Title:** Unfortunate

**Written By:** The-Sand-Man

Well, I came to see Konoha when and I guess I am but it isn't as cheerful as I'd thought it'd be.

Itachi had to leave as soon as I got here, his 'prolific' brother is nowhere to be seen, and the fans all have this dismayed almost sad aura about them. I couldn't say for sure but I think he got hurt.

Unfortunate.

Gossip?

Deidara hooked up with Pein's girlfriend last week. I know you guys don't care but I think its pretty funny.

Sand

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 85<strong>

**Title:** Um False.

**Written By:** BIGbang_Theory

That's not true at all.

That is nothing but a filthy lie you redhead's, doll-playing, action-figure collecting douche.

Bomb

* * *

><p>Itachi was very intrigued. Truly, he was. It wasn't a negative form of interest, and it wasn't stemmed from any particular action.<p>

Ugh.

That was a lie. He didn't like watching his little brother canoodle. It felt invasive and yet he wanted to still feel proud that, hey, he had hormones and emotions and had obviously put them to good work, but, ah...and the source of his nausea. It was all too much for Itachi.

He watched his brother interact with the little rosette girl and was confused. This wasn't his younger brother. He knew he would hate him eternally if he was ever to say it aloud, but Sasuke was a baby when it came to pain. If he was hurt, he normally let everyone know. Repeatedly. As a child, he whined, pouted, and cried. When his age climbed higher, tears grew rarer, however the did exist. With an injury as terrible as what he had to have suffered, Itachi fully expected salty liquid streaming down porcelain cheeks.

But Sasuke was just short of smiling, cotton balls taped by bandages on his cheeks probably stopping him from doing so. He had even offered the girl part of his small bed, just so she could sit as close to him as possible. They talked in whispers, huddled into each other.

Itachi felt like vomiting. This was not his Sasu-chan.

He plopped his hand on his head, elbow resting on the too-clean gray desk of the absent doctor. He'd excused himself to examine the x-rays they'd just taken prior to Sakura's entrance. Luckily, his brother had only fainted of slight dehydration and an even slighter case of exhaustion. With bottles and bottles of water empty on the floor, he was already working on the least of his problems.

The biggest was propped up on a couple of pillows, temporarily wrapped in bandages, and numbed by a huge ice pack. There was no way Sasuke's nerves were halfway working with such a constant chill.

"You need more ice," Sakura said suddenly, straightening her back and shooting toward the cabinet the nurse had fiddled in before. She retrieved an ice pack, and smiled at the blank expressions of the Uchiha brothers. Sakura shrugged, grabbing Sasuke's old, melted pack carefully with her forefinger and thumb. She mindfully avoided looking at the black, yellow, green bruising covering his knee. She laughed, "They can't lock those. Legally."

She tossed the useless bag in the big, brown cardboard toxic disposal box. It fell to the bottom with a ruffled plop. "Can you put it on yourself?" she asked carefully, trying to gauge his condition more than anything else. Sasuke nodded, reaching over to take the blue, frozen block. He hissed in pain as soon as he shifted. Sakura sent him a harsh look, though her eyes softened at the thought of him possibly over exerting himself, "Guess you can't."

Sasuke grumbled and laid back down.

Itachi couldn't help the grin that tipped his lips upward when he saw Sasuke flinch, heard him cry a moan when Sakura placed the ice pack on his knee. The girl flicked her head in his direction as soon as she heard the sound and Sasuke flattened his face, burying his previous expression quickly.

The elder of the two Uchiha snickered.

He was still the same.

"I'm going to go see if Kaa-san is here yet," he announced, standing from his chair. Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't be paying full attention to him, not with the rosette around, but received a grunt of acknowledgment before the door fully clicked behind him nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 86<strong>

**Title:** Whoops

**Written By:** RedHot4

I may've accidentally told Ino that Kiba was hitting on Sakura. Whoops. I mean, okay, it was totally on purpose and he kind of wasn't 'flirting' with her, more...being himself and she wasn't flirting back (like she even knows how, the loser) but it'll get Ino riled up and that is always fun.

:)

I wonder what that will do to all of Ino's new great, fantastic, supportive relationships that she totally booted us out for?

I'd absolutely love to watch it play out.

Red

* * *

><p>"What did it feel like?"<p>

Sasuke wanted nothing more to turn his body to face Sakura, but couldn't. He couldn't feel anything waist down but numbing cold battling searing hot pain. Both feelings were nullified by the way it felt to be so close to her and know that she wanted to be close, too. He extended his arm, brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. His heart turned into a cloud when she shivered under his touch. His hand rested on her neck for a moment, feeling her pulse pumping faster as each second passed.

"Like you're on fire," Sasuke answered, recalling the contact with vivid imagery and recollection. His eyes flashed into hers. "Ripped right in half; from under your feet. I blacked out and all I saw was orange, red and white. It felt like I was cracking," he licked his lips, moved his hand back to his side.

"Have you ever thrown paper in your fireplace?"

Sakura exhaled, green eyes skittering away from his, returning after she inhaled again. "Yeah, of course."

Sasuke smirked ruefully. "I felt like that piece of paper."

"Ouch," Sakura laughed, knowing that it wasn't a laughing matter at all but finding it hard to keep a straight face when Sasuke didn't have one. She suddenly became aware of how close she was to him; she was practically plastered to his side. And yet, she wanted to be closer. The emotions pooled over her, and for once, not caring whether Sasuke noticed wasn't a negative. She wanted him to be able to read the emotion in her eyes. She watched his eyes flicker to and from her lips, and the thought passed her mind. What would it be like, feel like, taste like? It was hot. Just hot everywhere and she wondered if the only way for her to cool down was to...

The air tightened. Since when was she so comfortable with the notion, the idea that she had a chance? That the chance was in her hands?

Sakura's throat started to collapse, along with her confidence. Sasuke's eyes were away from her's too quickly. It was too cold again too quickly. It was her imagination. She sat up, scooting her legs up until they were against her chest. "The dance," she bit out. "You said something about asking me to Homecoming before you passed out."

"Ino's idea," he mumbled in a reply, rubbing a hand over a bandage that kept on irritating him on his arm. He wished he could just rip it off.

Sakura glared at the wall across from them shortly. It was a split second that she was angry. She was mad that she cared so much that she ran across a fucking football field, lost her shoes, ruined her makeup, and cried over someone that was only asking her to a dance because it was her best friend's idea. She wanted to spill everything that was kept in the organized cabinets, wanted to tip Sasuke out of this small ass bed that was made, obviously, for one person. Not two.

Sanity mellowed back into her when his hand brushed through her hair again, landed on her shoulder, instantly relaxing the muscles she didn't know she'd tensed. "I was," he started, stopping so abruptly that hope spurred in Sakura's heart and she had to glance at him. Had to look him in the eye. For politeness's sake. "I wanted to ask you."

"So do it now," she replied, wanting to sound harsher and meaner, but a smile lifting to her face anyway at his abashed expression. A blush dashed across her cheeks as she completely abandoned her anger. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was hurt. "I don't need fancy theatrics in front of the whole school. I probably would've fainted if you did something Ino-inspired for me anyway."

Sasuke smirked, a glint in his eye. She smiled and giggled when he urged her closer, waving two fingers in his direction. She leaned in, resting her hand on his chest and shuddering when he cupped her ear, mouth millimeters away from the tender skin. "When my brother isn't listening outside the door," he whispered. "I'll come up with something."

Sakura felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Twice.

"What would that be, Sasuke-kun?"He laughed, the rumbling sound vibrating from his chest under her palm. She would have never guessed that was what it sounded like. So happy. She had to be one of the few people that saw him smile, heard him laugh, got him to talk so openly and honestly. "You're flirting," he murmured.

Sakura tingled down to her toes. "No, I'm not," she sung.

"Yes, you are," he replied, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She smelled like warm cinnamon and vanilla, and as he spoke his lips danced on her pulse, so close to the sensitive skin.

"I don't flirt," Sakura denied, placing her hand over his heart, over the strong pectorals. The pace raced. "And now you're lying? Sak...shame, shame."

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that rolled out of her mouth as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. "If I weren't mistaken, Sasuke-kun," his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She was surprised at good he managed to smell after playing a whole half of football. "I'd say you were flirting with me."

"I am," he replied easily, playing with her hair and smirking when she realized that, yes, he actually had said that and, yes, he really did mean it because what was the point of beating around the bush now?

Sakura died again, face too hot and body too charged. She was smiling too hard; she couldn't even try to hide it. "You're ridiculous," she mumbled, mind railing. This was not happening to her. It was like a movie. She pressed some space between them, air so she could breathe. "I hear the doctor coming. He's talking with Itachi."

Sasuke nodded, removing his arm and letting her get off the little bed. The paper crinkled as she got off. He wanted her back as soon as she left.

As soon as the knob twisted and clicked open, Sakura was sitting in a uncomfortable chair, far away from him. Sasuke wanted to get up and walk over there so badly. Instead, he just turned his head and watched his brother stroll in with a relatively young doctor, discussing politics...as usual. Sasuke sighed, trying to get comfortable.

"Hello, Sasuke-san," the doctor greeted, reaching out a hand. Sasuke stared at it. "I'm Hiroshima, I'll be doing your procedure. We took a look at your screenings and it doesn't look very good."

Sasuke stiffened. It didn't feel very good, either.

He reached for the folder that the man in the white coat handed him and opened it. Three snapshots of his bones lay in the Manila. Hiroshima wheeled over in his stool, shoulder to shoulder with him. He pointed to an area. "The first is an x-ray of your injured knee and also of the non-injured. The similarities are misleading. There was obviously something wrong. The second is an MRI."

Sasuke sifted past the first sheets and cringed.

"Doesn't look good, does it?" Hiroshima agreed.

Sasuke growled. It didn't feel good, either.

The man continued swiftly, "Well, I can stretch this out but it seems as if you have a torn anterior cruciate ligament. An ACL tear. Luckily it is only partial and-"

"How long will I be out?" he interrupted, face placid. He was too enraged to look like it. His face couldn't handle the expression he had in his mind's eye. His body couldn't handle what he wanted to do to this too-happy doctor. Couldn't dream of being able to do what he wanted to do to Zaku for giving him an ACL tear. His mouth tightened when Hiroshima looked lost, confused about his question. "How long until I can play again?"

The man's eyes flew to the floor as he grabbed his folder, scooting away. He cleared his throat. "I'd say six to ten months, Uchiha-san," he replied, voice quiet but not meek. He understood the emotions that had to be coursing throughout the young man's veins. He sighed, hating to bear bad news. "You also have a couple of broken fingers."

Sasuke snickered, his patience pail tipping and spilling. "Oh, great, all I've ever wanted was broken fingers!" he exclaimed, sarcasm heavy in his voice. It was like an acid. Anger boiled in him. Six to ten months for a tear and, oh wait, don't forget the broken fingers that he couldn't even feel. That explained it.

His smile twisted into a grimace.

And then a frown.

And then nothing.

Nothing.

He couldn't finish out the season, couldn't play in the playoffs his senior year. They probably wouldn't even make it without him. The people, the scouts and colleges that had seen him tonight would probably revoke all of their decisions. They'd call him injury prone now. They'd say he'd never recover, never be able to preform to the same level with a knee that wouldn't be as strong. Ever.

He couldn't try out for basketball in the winter. Hell, he couldn't even dribble. He wondered if he'd be condemned to crutches or a wheel chair. Maybe a walking boot? Do they even make them big enough to help a torn ACL? His heart clenched.

So much for track season. So much for the athletic scholarship. The full-ride to wherever he wanted. Oh well to playing in the pro-leagues. Forget about becoming a great at anything athletic.

"Tou-sama wa tadashikatta," he murmured, not caring, the words just coming out of him naturally. His father was right. The thoughtless words were truer than anything he could've ever said. He didn't know what to do now, what he could do. He wouldn't be walking normally for at best half the year. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to be alone.

His vision had started to blur had his throat started to close, grow salty. What? What did he do that made him so bad? What made him deserve this? His whole life was thrown away now and he had to throw it away because of an injury he didn't even cause.

"Sakura-chan, Hiroshima-sama," he heard Itachi call, but it wasn't completely Itachi's voice. There were too many any his head already telling him that he was going to be a failure, that he was meant to be a failure and that this was only proof of it. Always, always, always falling just short. "Can I be in here alone with Sasuke for a moment?"

"Of course," Sakura chirped. She was too happy. She was faking it for him. That helped a little, he supposed, it helped if he disregarded the fact that he felt comfort in false, faked emotions that were supposed to make him feel better. He'd rather her cry if she felt like that was what she needed to do. Rather her tell Itachi no so she could stay. So she could stay with him.

But within minutes the room was empty and his head was pressed against his brother's shoulder, wrapped in his arms like he was a child, and he couldn't help the year's worth of tears that slipped out of his eyes, choked sobs escaping his throat.

"Sh...sh, sh," Itachi murmured, rocking him gently.

This was his big brother and he was letting it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 87<strong>

**Title:** It's a W!

**Written By:** RamenGod_10

So I think this is the first time ever that Konoha will be celebrating a close win in a hospital lobby. ...I mean that's just a guess.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: That was quick. I guess I'm good at writing sad stuff right now. Haha. This was pretty filler, too, anyway. Next chapter is Homecoming! WOOT!_**

**_I have a question, though. Do you rather a really long story, or sequels and trilogies? I have like...two, maybe three more major events that I want to happen with this story at this point. I just don't know how I should wrap this big event up._**

**_Opinions?_**

**_And...yes...that does mean that things are winding down. Possibly. Either winding down to wind back up into another mountain, or down and wrapping up but leaving loose ends to be tied in a sequel. Lemme know how you feel._**

**_~Hot_**


	21. Preparations

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 88<strong>

**Title: **Happy

**Written By: **Sigh

And they all lived happily ever after.

They were happy. They knew where they were going. They knew who they were. They always knew what they were doing with themselves, not with others. They were truly in love. Anyone could see that they were happy. They glowed.

They all lived happily ever after.

They won. They spill Gatorade on the coach's head. They jump. They scream. The crowds erupt in the stands like a volcano once dormant for years, it seems, centuries. They are very happy. They are happiness in the light of loss's gray shadow. They ignore the slumped shoulders. The empty threats are over. For now.

They all lived happily ever after.

They are alive. They are injured but not done. They look tired. They are alive, nonetheless. They walk. They roll. They look awkward and unadjusted to the casts, the slings, the thickness around what is broken. They look protected. They are happy to be celebrating; they are happy to be celebrated. They laugh at the jokes, but don't, for they don't laugh. But they almost do.

Because they all live happily ever after.

Sigh

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 89<strong>

**Title: **Broken!

**Written By: **RedHot4

I feel so totally, like, _bad _for Sasuke-kun. He was so broken!

And, like, even though I hate that little slut he has a tendency of carrying around, err, scratch, _dragging _around, I can see through her and just see Sasuke and he is so incredibly sad. It's almost sad looking at him, you know? Okay, yeah, it's in the sport or whatever but, my Kami, he is in a wheel chair!

I can't even pay attention to the little party we're having. I feel so...detached from myself. I just cannot fathom _my _Sasuke-kun hurt so badly that he can't even walk, okay? And, yeah, like, it's totes probs just because he's still in the hospital and the doctors are still trying to figure out how to get him fixed up in time for—

LE GASP!

What if, what if, what if Sasuke can't go to Homecoming? OMG, I can't even—I can't handle it. I am going to cry. Cuz now, along with his dreams, he's bringing down _mine_, and then, like, most logically, ours. This is our dream here, okay? So what you're injured, baby, get up out of that mechanical, metal, torture device and ask me out! I've been waiting _oh so patiently _but, uh, NO.

The dance is tomorrow, big boy.

Who ya taking?

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 90<strong>

**Title: **Alright.

**Written By: **RamenGod10

GTFO. You can't be serious right now. Nope. You can't.

...

What is your problem!

You are frigging ridiculous! Can't you see that we're doing this, this whole fancy little shindig, for them? They're hurt for Kami's sake! _Hurt_, and for a helluva long time. And you're worried about your stupid date?

You...ugh...YOU HAVE ISSUES! Neji's whole arm is fucking kaput! Did you not take the time to care, to care and notice that; or are you way to busy being an obsessive skanky ho that—?

UGH. I can't stand people like you. You are so selfish. I don't believe it. Don't you have a fragment of compassion in your body that can even _half-way _recognize how much pain Sasuke is in? And it's not just physically. _His _dreams are crushed, _his _reason for living, for trying, for getting back up is _demolished_, and you're worried about a date to a high school dance?

I can't believe...I can't believe it. You know? The guts some people have.

Just let it go. I can't tell you to give up on that dream, that's wrong. But, really, really, really rethink it. You're honestly wasting your energy, and all that you're doing is embarrassing yourself.

Please. Just forget about your personal goals; just for tonight. See the big picture and see who it's for.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 91<strong>

**Title: **Update

**Written By: **NH73

Right dislocated shoulder blade. Three months.

Torn ACL. Left leg. Eight to ten months.

Three broken fingers. Pointer. Ring. Pinky. 4 to 8 weeks.

73

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 92<strong>

**Title: **Be Okay

**Written By: **BandGeek1o1

I want to tell myself that I have no reason to feel so upset. This is what I wanted to happen all along. I wanted this all. It couldn't have happened better, really. This is perfect, I think. Everyone is so somber, though. No one is really happy. The anxiousness? You can touch it. Smell it. Taste it in the air.

But I paid for this to happen. I wanted him to get hurt. Not both. Not for this long. But I...but I did because I wanted this to happen. I know what happens when egos are more than broken, but actually caged in and forced to shrink. Relationships sink and shrivel, and I wanted it to happen.

I didn't want Sakura to be happy with him, because she did me wrong. But now I just feel petty.

I can't go through with it anymore. Not with all this guilt on my shoulders.

Geek

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 93<strong>

**Title: **Do You Want a Tissue?

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

Oh, shut the fuck up. Get a mop. You happened to cry a river all over my shoes.

You can't opt out of the plan now. So what it hasn't been going your way, the way you planned it? That happens. Roll with the punches. Reorganize yourself. Blow your snotty nose and move on.

We're not done.

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 94<strong>

**Title: **Interesting

**Written By: **TheWise1

I'd really enjoy watching this plan of yours fold out. You act as if we don't know. As if we don't care. Well, we do. I do. I know how to handle you. You and your little minions.

Try me. Try _us. _

I'm sure there's nothing left that is truly shocking. Nothing you can do that won't reveal who you are, anyway.

Meanwhile, I'm tired. Seriously. It's like two in the morning and if one more nurse tells us to shush one more time, I might have to drive myself to jail.

Naruto is so stupid. He brought red solo cups just to look suspicious. They're filled with Hawaiian punch. Nothing else. The nurses stopped us for that, too. I don't necessarily judge them for that, though. Everyone's acting pretty drunk with tiredness. Kiba and Ino are making out behind a plant like they're truly hidden. I don't know why I'm the only one that seems to notice. I don't really know why I care. Why I want to rip them apart and push Kiba into a wall, tell him to stop being such a _dog_ for once in his life.

She deserves better. Really.

Naruto's playing beer pong without the beer with Lee and whoever else who joins in. Neji sucks so bad with his free arm; not his dominant, obviously. TenTen is funny about it, laughing when he manages to 'accidentally' nail Sai in the middle of his forehead. She kisses him lightly every time he skims the rim of a cup. It's like a reward for not doing _that _terrible, despite the handicap.

I think it's nice that everyone is so nice. No one purposefully brings up what happened. No one excludes them either. Or tries to, anyway. Sasuke's always been standoffish, especially around people, but I'm not shocked that he and Sakura have created their own garden just for wallflowers that play checkers amidst all the other craziness.

They're made for each other like that.

Wise1

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 95<strong>

**Title: **Wonderwall

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Sasuke's parents just got in and successfully hushed our little party to a complete mute. The Uchihas just have that aura to them that can quite crowds. When you see Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto together, a _hurricane _will calm.

I'm not even exaggerating.

They all walk through the crowd, Mikoto pausing to hug Naruto. I think I hear her say something about calling the police if she sees even one drop of alcohol. Fugaku is all stony face like he always is; totally Sasuke-kun times thirty-six. Itachi's hot as a Brazilian summer.

So delicious.

No one really has to ask why they're here, you know, with Sasuke scooting around in his very own personal two-wheeler. They beeline two his little table he'd set up with Sakura-chan and, like, everyone breathes in at the same time and it's so quiet a pin could totally drop and be embarrassed to make a noise. So it wouldn't.

We all want to hear what Fugaku has to say. But they're quiet too, Fugaku just gesturing for Mikoto to grab the handles on Sasuke's wheelchair and wheel him wherever he leads. Itachi taps Sakura's shoulder as they leave, and she jumps in at the end of the line, packed up checkerboard tucked under her arm.

"Direct me to my son's room. And I wish to speak to his doctor," he orders the poor little nurse. She looks like her eyes are millimeters from popping out as she skitters around the desk for information. She tells him the room before hooking herself to the phone. Calling the doctor, probably.

I kinda want to follow them. Just in case Sakura screws up in front of Sasuke's parents.

Like burping. Or accidentally dropping the F-bomb.

She'd do something like that.

BB

* * *

><p>Sakura moved her red chip up on the board, head heavy on her hand, resting. It'd been such a long day and it would only be longer tomorrow. Her lidded eyes lifted when Sasuke shifted, leaning closer to the red and black checkered board, eventually turning it.<p>

He was so beautiful, she thought, like a statue carved by careful, thoughtful hands. It was amazing how still he was when he thought. He reminded her of Shikamaru; of course, this was checkers, and not shoji, but an air of seriousness shrouded him, almost overpowering the minimal traces of disappointment, sadness, and anxiety. There wasn't any pain, not anymore. It had dulled to nothing in comparison to all the other emotions clouding him.

And yet, he remained carved and perfect, a beautiful picture with eyes that told the story. Sometimes, when it was quiet and all Sakura could hear were her own thoughts, she wished she could obtain the same level as impassiveness. She was an open-book, but one that didn't necessarily want to be read.

"King me."

Sasuke's soft smirk brought Sakura back to life, reminding her she was staring. Her face reddened when she broke her eyes away, all but forcing them back the board. She frowned when she saw his little black chip in her territory, counting two of her men missing, leaving her with one that was practically as good as gone. She flipped the board back in her direction, analyzing. "Where'd that come from?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Put the pieces back," she laughed. "I didn't see the move."

"You think I cheated."

Sakura smiled, amused at the fact that he didn't ask questions. He didn't even raise his voice to signify inquisition. She rolled her eyes, "No. Only just a little bit. I don't lose Checkers very often, buddy."

He grunted. "Buddy?"

With a laugh, Sakura stuck out her tongue, nodding. She watched the Uchiha rearrange the pieces as they were before he overtook her and pouted, realizing that he had, in fact, won. Sasuke smirked.

He drowned out her protests and accusations of being a sore winner, instead leaning back in his wheelchair, wanting more than anything to stand and walk around but forced to sit. His leg was already itching in the cast; he wondered what it'd be like when it was locked into place with a brace but could only come up with annoying. Just annoying. "I'll be out by the morning," he interrupted, pulling the loose strings of bandages on his fingers with his free hand. The splints looked weird to him.

"You're not getting surgery?"

His eyebrows dipped, confused. He hadn't even mentioned it. "No," he answered simply, sweeping the chips off the board and onto the table. "Red or black?"

Sakura frowned, "That's weird. They must be waiting for swelling to go down. You know? So they can get the fluid out."

Sasuke heard his father speaking in _that _voice to Hiroshima, enraged and demanding he receive the best treatment. He demeaned the quality of the hospital; upset and blaming them on his injury. He ordered they send in the most modern braces and crutches, whatever the cost and manner.

"In about a week," Sasuke supplied quietly, placing the pieces carefully. He wished his father weren't as...loud. His eyes floated in her direction, catching hers easily. "You want to be a doctor."

"Maybe one day," Sakura shrugged. She grouped all the red chips in her hand, clicking them onto the board one by one. "I like writing, too. Like stories and stuff. How often is rehab?"

"A lot. It starts after surgery." Sasuke smirked, the suddenness of the smile making Sakura's heart jump. "You'd be a good doctor."

The rosette swirled her hand in the air, before deciding on a single piece. She let a single finger float down onto it, moving it diagonally and to the right. Her eyes skirted around his face, unable to contain her blush and smile, "I'm not good at giving people bad news. That's kind of part of the job."

"Hn. Yeah."

The maple wood door creaked open about a minute later, Hiroshima and the remaining three of the Uchiha family strolling in. Sasuke and Sakura stiffly settled into the backs of their respective chairs, popping the small personal bubble they'd created. They both realized how close they were when they were far apart.

Mikoto smiled at Sakura as she sat on the hospital bed for lack of other seats. Itachi and Fugaku spoke in Japanese in a far corner, and based on Sasuke's face, about him. Sakura glanced at him before returning Mikoto's grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

She felt like such a little girl when compared to her. Mikoto wasn't just pretty, not cute; she was beautiful, gorgeous. Sakura wondered why she decided to be a model scout instead of simply a model. She was stunning enough. When Mikoto said, "You are one of the most camera-ready girls I've ever met. And please, call me Mikoto-chan. Uchiha-san makes me feel old," Sakura's jaw dropped.

She was camera-ready? Right now? She didn't even have any makeup on. And her hair was probably a wavy mess at this point. But, Mikoto Uchiha thought she was beautiful. Her heart pounded heavily as she felt Sasuke's gaze burning into the side of her face.

"Thanks," she blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear, "Mikoto-chan. But, it is still great to meet you. I love your girls."

Sakura internally cringed. That could be taken _many _ways.

The rosette's face flamed red when the woman started giggling. "No! No," her eyes went wide. "Not _your_ girls. Like boobs—ah, ugh...Sasuke and Itachi are obviously boys. Not that they aren't pretty, or anything. Or...oh, Kami, help me."

The matriarch's giggles were uncontrollable hoots of laughter by time Sakura finished. This girl was priceless! If anyone could make her little boy's face as red as a tomato _and _match it was a keeper. She wiped a tear daintily, "I understood you the first time, Sakura-chan. You could come by the studio for a photo shoot any time. Sasuke could arrange for his limo to pick you all up; the girls have been dying to see him recently, anyway. You both can go together."

Sasuke cleared his throat, clapping his hands over his face and dragging them down. "Mom," he groaned. "Stop it. Sak doesn't want to be a model."

"Aw, what a cute nickname!"

His eyes narrowed, neck heating. "Stop it," he seethed.

Mikoto laughed to herself, ignoring his whining. She combed her black hair over her shoulder, braiding a rope with her hair excitedly. "Would you like that, Sakura-chan? Sasuke'll take you; he's just in a mood right now."

"Ah," Sakura stuttered, hands jittery. "I mean, sure. I guess. If I have time."

The woman's black eyes glowed. She was so happy! Her Sasuke-kun liked girls! Not that she ever had any suspicion; she just feared he'd settle and choose some easy fifty-cent hooker that would ruin the family riches _and _the gene pool. Sakura would only add tasteful diversity.

She was practically guaranteed adorable grandchildren now!

"Then it's set," she clapped, grinning widely. "We'll exchange numbers before we leave and you just let me know. But, I've got to get to the Little Girl's Room for now."

Sasuke sighed, relieved. She was leaving. He turned to the checkerboard and started contemplating his move once again.

The rosette smiled, "Okay. I'll be sure to do that."

Mikoto waved on her way out, practically skipping in her boots. As soon as the door clicked closed, Sakura laughed airily. "Your mom is cute, Sasuke-kun," she giggled, cheeks pink.

He grunted.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked many turns and chips later. They were alone, the rest of the family having left to pick up some food for everyone.

The Uchiha lifted his eyes.

"Are you going to be able to go to the dance?"

The question struck a note, resonating and reverberating in the silent waiting room. Sasuke ran a hand across his face, not knowing how to answer. It wasn't very hard to guess what the right answer would be; he could see it etched in the tired lines of Sakura's face.

He cleared his throat, moving his last black checker piece upward, right into Sakura's, with no defense.

"Take it if you want," he mumbled, readjusting in the rough seat of the wheel chair. Hiroshima had visited plenty of times, telling him that his brace would be here momentarily, along with his crutches. They'd needed to order them, he'd said, because they normally didn't have patients as tall as he was. Sasuke didn't think he was all that tall but nodded anyway. Whatever got him cut of this itchy cast and restricting chair.

Sakura shook her head, down to her last as well. She ran a hand through her hair, smiling, "Take mine. I don't want to win that bad, and I have to get going. My grandma's watching us; she's probably going to be worried soon."

* * *

><p>Ino had never met a cuter old lady. Sakura's grandmother was simply adorable. She was one of the hobbly types; short and stout and round, but not big, necessarily. She just looked happy and well fed. And rosy. Definitely not sick oatmealy like her own grandparents. She'd opened the front door donned in a pair of jeans and a blue cotton sweater, a pitcher of lemonade in one hand.<p>

And then promptly shut it, Ino's smiling cracking slowly. Did she not brush her teeth...?

The blonde turned her heard toward TenTen, looking over Hinata, lifting an eyebrow. "Did I say something?" she asked carefully, quietly, just in case Sakura's grandma could also, miraculously, hear, unlike most oldies. The sun was starting to set early, making the loose strands of TenTen's buns glimmer.

"No," she answered, tugging her makeup carrier closer to her chest. "Maybe you freaked her out. You were smiling pretty wide and we are in robes."

Ino nodded slowly, facing forward once more. TenTen was right. That was true. They'd all decided to visit the Haruno household about twenty minutes ago, half way finished with their own preparations. However, Ino wasn't worried about her makeup, her hair, or her dress, which was hanging on a golden rolling closet rack along with Hinata and TenTen's. A few others hung homeless as well, just in case.

Just in case Sakura really was returning to her introverted ways and purposefully ignoring all of her texts, calls, and Facebook messages. Just in case the rosette was laying in her bed, hair a knotty mess, pajamas wrinkly, and nails naked. JUST IN CASE Sakura was forgetting all about turning a leaf and actually _trying_ for once in her life to be good at something other than reading, than writing, than studying.

She'd be there for her with the dress she knew Sakura forgot to buy, the makeup artist Sakura didn't think she needed, and Hinata. Because Neji's cousin made amazing cookies and, unless one wished looking fat at the dance, they'd need to be filled with something delectable before they left.

Ino set her jaw and crossed her arms, brain already buzzing. "Hinata-chan," she called, shaking the girl out of her own reverie. Ino hardly waited for her to be paying full attention before she continued, "Since your robe looks like a kimono, you stay. Look pretty or something. Me and TenTen will go to the back and you let us in from there."

"I don't think I c-can do that," the girl mumbled, biting her lip.

Ino's face plopped into a hard line. Did she ask a question? Did she ask a question that allotted any answer besides 'Yes, Ino. No problem?'. Her arms crossed tighter, eyes narrowing because she. Didn't. Think. So.

Hinata shivered and stretched out her arm, a smile plastered on her face. "You guys better head on back," she said quickly, eyes darting between the pleased snide grin of Ino and the confused, flustered expression of TenTen.

She sighed, trying to remember that this was all worth it.

This was all for a friend.

* * *

><p>"You're going, right?"<p>

Sasuke lifted his eyes from the floor, planting them on the bright orange blob of tuxedo that was his friend. He wanted to kill him, right then, right there. Sasuke didn't want to go anywhere because that movement required him to scramble onto a pair of crutches. He never noticed, really, how liquid he was before. Sure, people would always tell him that he had an ease to the way he walked, the way he carried himself that just seemed to come naturally, but he didn't pay much attention to those words. He brushed them off. What did it matter?

Now he noticed, crutches under his arm and a restricting brace scaling halfway up his leg, forcing it up. He almost wished he'd told his father to relax and the doctors that he didn't have to go to Homecoming. He had to celebrate with them, he was thinking. He had to give everyone that false hope that'd he'd be going, but now he didn't want to go anywhere.

And Naruto wanted him to _entertain _the idea of attending a dance, with people, hundreds of people watching his every move, as always, but now with a critical eye when he had crutches and a walking boot in which he could hardly maneuver to his own bathroom?

This blonde idiot.

Sasuke frowned, "No."

He didn't think he needed an excuse, but Naruto blurted out the, "Why not?" as soon as he answered, as if he was already expecting the negative response. Sasuke folded his arms, not wasting the breath to answer. The cold metal on three of his fingers made goosebumps stand on his arms but he didn't flinch.

Naruto groaned loudly, stomping his foot. "What about Sakura-chan? I know you want to go with her."

Sasuke scoffed dismissively, leaning into his bed's headboard. What did it matter if he wanted to go with Sakura? He...it wasn't like he'd be able to dance with her. She wouldn't have fun. He'd be a burden if he went with her. She didn't even...he tried asking her last night but she didn't get it. He should of just asked. Even if she said no because she realized he would be a bore, he'd know for sure that his knee was truthfully and completely ruining everything that he had going for him. He knew it, and that was what made everything worse than what it already was. It was the icing on the pity cake. He had tried to tell himself that he wasn't much of a dancer anyway, that he kind of sucked, actually, but that didn't change the fact that..

It didn't change the fact that no matter how much he wanted to forget how terrible of a dancer he was, crutches, finger braces, and two left feet or not, he wanted to hold Sakura close and just sway.

"You can still _go_, Teme," Naruto said softly, eyes not as hard. He reached in his pocket, fishing out his phone amongst car keys and ramen coupons. "Hina-chan says that Sakura doesn't even want to go anymore. Not without you."

Sasuke smirked, "That makes me feel better."

"Stop feeling guilty!" The blonde yelled, raking his hands through his hair, phone landing with a muted thump on Sasuke's comforter. He was tired of seeing his friend so distraught, so ghosted over something so trivial. He couldn't listen to him whine and smirk like it was a sick joke. "It isn't your fault. Nothing is your fault. Yeah, you could've grabbed your nuts and just told her that you wanted to go instead of whatever the hell you were hoping to accomplish with the checkers. And, sure, you're going to be rehabbing for hella long and you're probably not going to be playing any type of a sport for a while, but, guess what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened. He stayed quiet.

Naruto sighed, parts of the tension leaving with the air. He picked his phone back up, slipping it in his pocket. "Life goes on," he finished. "Shit happens. But tomorrow's another day. You can't seriously believe the world is out to get you because, out of the billions of people, you really aren't that important. The world fucks people over all the time. You choose if you're gonna take it in the ass or not."

"Clever analogy, but I still don't want to go."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed, irritated. He grimaced at the stony face of his best friend just as stubbornly. These were the times where he knew that whatever he said wouldn't make a difference. Sasuke was set. "At least see her out," Naruto provided, shrugging. "It'll look like you guys went together when you're married with kids."

Sasuke shook his head, wanting to prop his feet up on his bed but grunting, tired and unwilling to heave his casted leg up. "Fine," he muttered, out stretching his arms. "Help me up and I'll put the suit on."

* * *

><p>Sakura spooned more ice cream into her mouth, the quart near empty and sitting in her lap. Ino ran a flat iron through her hair, mouth set in concentration. "Are you sure he wasn't trying to ask you?"<p>

"Yeah," TenTen interjected, puffing blush onto Hinata's cheeks. She'd been listening to the conversation quietly, taking in all the information and waiting to pass judgment. "I don't know Sasuke that well or anything, but he practically did." She lowered her voice a few octaves, mimicking Sasuke poorly. "'Take it if you want'. I mean, replace 'it' with 'me' and you have the question."

"Sasuke doesn't ask questions," Sakura muttered absentmindedly. She licked her spoon clean. Her bangs were bone-straight, pillowy soft strands brushing the tops of her eyelids. Despite her requests to sweep them to the side, Ino adamantly brushed them back, saying they were way cuter that way. In Sakura's mind, it didn't matter how cute she looked; Sasuke wouldn't be there. Not with her at least. She scraped for more ice cream, whining when she hardly obtained results.

Ino ignored her, knocking he head to the side roughly. TenTen made a very valid point. Sasuke is sneaky like that. She doubted he'd ever outright and ask. Knowing Sakura, she would have guessed she would have understood, but alas. The girl was working on the ice cream quart when they'd crashed in. Now it was almost empty, and the furthest they'd gotten was picking the dress Sakura wouldn't be caught dead in. Ino sighed; they had a lot of ground to cover before seven.

"_I _think he's just being his girl stupid self. Like, of course, Saki, I know you don't want to have to do everything but that was a big step you had to take. This is partially your fault, too, girlfriend. Now, you're dateless and an ice cream monster. Feel proud."

Sakura grumbled, slamming the empty carton on her vanity, "That makes me feel better."

"Oh, Kami, help me," Ino yelled, throwing her head back. TenTen and Hinata laughed at their theatrics. The blonde smiled shortly before returning to her best friend's rosy locks. "You are so hopeless sometimes," she murmured, flattening a strip. "He likes you _so _much."

Hinata nodded, standing up to grab to trash. "Definitely. A-And I know it's hard, but sometimes the best you can do is to just say what's o-on your mind. No matter what it is; he might be th-thinking the same thing."

As soon as Hinata's words of wisdom passed her lips, the doorbell rang, making all of the girls jump. The chime echoed in the emptiness, no one truly wanting to get the door. Three blinks passed before a door across the hall opened. Shikamaru stuck his head into the bedroom moments later. "The doorbell. It rang," he announced groggily.

Green eyes rolled when she saw Ino's eyes flash red within the mirror's reflection. He had already lit the flame under Ino's Bunsen burner and he'd just barely woken up.

"OMG, thanks for the news flash!" Ino exclaimed, cupping her face with her hands. "Now, tell me; is the sky still blue or did it finally update?"

Shikamaru sneered, "I don't know. Why don't you check out the window? Don't shout if a mighty gust pushes you out."

"No," Sakura said hastily, feeling Ino's body tense behind her. They'd be arguing about who should answer the door until long after the visitor got tired and left. She slipped out of her robe, jeans and a tee shirt underneath, as she stood. "I'll answer the door. When I get back, you can do my makeup, TenTen."

She felt pressure on her shoulders before her knees collapsed, bucking her back into the chair. Ino clapped her flat iron together, "I'm not done."

Sakura fought a growl, instead choosing to glare squarely at the girl in the mirror, because, guess what? Ino had been done for at least an hour and she honestly just liked looking at her roots and picking at her split ends. If her hair was any straighter, it'd fall out. "It's probably for me," she managed to say calmly. A smile painted her lips, "It _is _my house."

"Mine too," Shikamaru added, looking around the room for the first time, appalled. How could girls be so messy? The door was shut by Sakura when the question was on the tip of his tongue, eyes hard and locked on the blonde girl. His gaze fell down to a pink head when small hands bumped his chest, forcing him a few steps back.

"What?" he asked, tongue thick.

Sakura looked up at him, back against the maple wood. The doorbell rang again, but she ignored it. Her grandma would be answering it soon, anyway. "Why do you and Ino just like to argue?" she asked, folding her arms. It was funny the first few times, but now? Now they could make an argument about digital and analog clocks stretch for hours. Her eyes turned to slits when the bell rang again, Shikamaru still refusing to reply. "You're lucky this guy's persistent," she grumbled, purposefully stepping over and bumping into him on her trek to the stairs.

She took the steps two by two, practically tripping over all of the girls' strewn shoes. "I'm coming!" she yelled loudly, bouncing over more shoes—hers, admittedly—and missing the natural bounce to her usual waves. The keys left in the keyhole of her front door jangled as she twisted the handle.

Her stomach flipped flopped and popped when she saw who it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for all of the support last chapter! Sorry this one took so long. I'm totally missing the actual 'notebook' right about now. It's going to be back and booming soon. :D YAY!**_

_**But for now, things are happening in the 'real world' more so than they are in The Notebook, so, I don't really have a choice. Not one that would make very much sense. **_

_**Anyway, I'm ranting. LOL. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! This story has been super fun to write. It's not over, no, most definitely not. I still have decided if I'm going to go for the sequel thing yet, but I know now that this is not over. I have too much I need to conclude to just end it after Homecoming. **_

_**But, before I go into another rant, **_

_**Review, Alert, and Fave, **_

_**Hot**_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama?" she breathed, eyes wide, heart pounding. What did she do this time? What did she do that warranted a house visit from the principal on the night of Homecoming? Shouldn't she be setting up preparations? Security? Overlooking the actions of students that actually arrived on time? They'd be driving up to the school soon.<p>

She sputtered, hands shaking like crazy in nervousness as she opened the second door, one of clear glass. "C-Come in," she greeted, pushing open the screen. "Sorry about the mess."

Her heart was trying to make a run for it from her mouth; she felt it climbing the ridges of her dry throat. She could hardly swallow, let alone keep a blank, guiltless face. She had so much she could get in trouble for. Maybe the blonde had decided to revoke her heavy warning and give her another in-school detention for...what? Association? Ino still hadn't gotten in trouble for her tussle with Ami.

Ino! What if-

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, suddenly remembering her grandmother was in the front room. She wouldn't sit quietly, without question, much longer. She needed to act natural. The rosette inhaled deeply, mustering a cordial smile. "You can follow me into the kitchen. Would you like anything to drink?"

Sakura doubted she could pour anything with a steady hand. They still shook even with a white-tight grip around the neck of her kitchen chair. She hoped Tsunade didn't notice as she sat in a seat across from her. The woman smiled pleasantly in return.

"No, not necessary," she replied. "I'll be quick. I have places to be and, by judgement of your hair, so do you."

"Oh, okay. Well," Sakura looked around the kitchen, blood itching in her veins. She was so nervous. Why was she here? "I'll just get myself some water, then."

She turned on her heel, rummaging through her refrigerator, wishing her kitchen was bigger. At least that the table wasn't as close as it was to the refrigerator. She felt Tsunade's eyes on her back the entire time. Was she here for her, she wondered? Or did she really go through all of the trouble of coming to her house to find Ino and hand-deliver her punishment?

Sakura sank into her seat, twisting the cap of her water bottle. She wished she could twist away her stress over the situation as easily. She brought the plastic to her lips and savored in the coolness it brought her heated body. It left when she swallowed. "So," she murmured, placing the cap back on. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Tsunade-sama?"

Her mother would be so proud of her house manners.

She grinned. "Well, I just wanted to let you know, personally, that I think you are quite the role model for not only this year's class of seniors, but also the juniors, sophomores, and freshmen of Konoha Academy."

"Thank you," Sakura responded genuinely. All was good so far. What was she so worried about?

Tsunade nodded, continuing without pause, "You are so poised; very mature and logical beyond your years and just beautiful. I noticed you primarily for your strong academics. Truly one of the brightest we've ever encountered. _However_," Sakura dropped the top of her water on the floor, almost spilling the entire bottle. However? "I have reason to believe that you're garnering attention for other things."

Sakura's eyes widened. Other things?

"Like what, if I may ask? I assure you I'm not doing anything against the rules. Not knowledgeably."

Amber eyes narrowed, a blonde eyebrow dancing upward. "Oh," she hummed. "Well, a birdie has let me know a little something about a notebook."

Sakura fixed her poker face. She could handle this, now that she knew what the surprise visit was about. "A notebook?" she parroted.

"The kids call it The Notebook. Thing is, Sakura, despite the blatant disregard for respect toward faculty, including myself, within the pages, there are also multiple counts of threats, bullying, and even recollections of fights of which I had no previous idea of. To put it simply, " she paused, letting all the information sink in, "it's bad. I don't want Konoha Academy having its reputation tarnished simply by word of the unreliable, biased views of students within pages of a notebook."

The rosette nodded. "The Notebook. I know now, and I agree," she rebutted, visibly making Tsunade stir. "But, not to be rude, I don't see how I am tied to this. I completely see how and why you'd want this notebook out of sight, out of mind, but that is how the students feel. That is what they see. It won't change until the root of the problem does."

"You think the school is the problem?"

"Pretty much. And its' clique system. The minute you remove what makes a clique a clique, remove the core, you just have people. People with thoughts, feelings, and opinions. People stand stronger as individuals-without conformity. People make shifts to the clique system. Those shifts present to you your problem. The cores of those cliques typically have tough times adjusting," she shrugged, "People also have a natural tendency to rebel when the essence of punishment is near nonexistent, as in The Notebook."

Tsunade smiled, "You've put quite a lot of thought into this."

"It's all people talk about, plus, sociology has always compelled me. People are all so interesting. But, all I can say is: remove The Notebook, fuel the fire. Students have already adjusted to and been spoiled by it. They'll surely just make another."

The two held their stares, neither willing to back down. Sakura's face remained still though she buzzed inside. She wanted...she wanted Sasuke here. He would make her calm despite the craziness, she knew it. She blinked when Tsunade turned, gathering her purse. "Thank you for your advice, Sakura. It was quite helpful to learn about this from a student's perspective."

Sakura nodded, standing too. She noted Tsunade's sudden change in tone. She wasn't targeting her, exactly, anymore. Not directly, anyway. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but smiled, leading her to the door, "No problem. Let me know if you ever want to speak again. On any terms."

Tsunade stepped outside bowing at the waist slightly. When she rose, her determined stare clashed with her warm smile. "I surely will, Sakura-chan."

As soon as she closed the door, Sakura breathed. She needed to talk to Jiraiya.

Now.

She slipped her nearest pair of shoes on and slung her tote bag over her shoulders, listening and rolling her eyes when she heard Shikamaru and Ino at it again. They really were like an old married couple. Figuring she wouldn't be able to break them apart long enough to tell them she was going to be out for a little bit, she slipped into her study.

"Nana," she called. The white-haired woman's head was buried in a how-to book, pitcher of lemonade beside her, a cup with a cute umbrella on the other side. "Can you tell my friends I'm going to the store or something?"

She folded her book back. "There's a store called Or Something now?"

Sakura knew she would've laughed in a different situation, but right now, all she could do was run her hands through her hair in frustration. "Yeah, Nana, there's definitely a store called Or Something, okay? Just tell everyone I'll be back in half an hour."

"You better watch your at-"

Sakura shut the door before she finished. She needed to get out and straighten things out with the person who truly started everything. She stopped at the hallway closet, instinctively reaching for the box where she and Shikamaru kept everything that was supposed to be secret. She lifted the flaps and dug through bad grades, report cards, ugly teacher drawings and stolen toys from old neighbors. When she got to the bottom, she pulled out The Notebook. Sakura stuffed it in her bag and headed to the door.

"I'm leaving," she announced, voice echoing. She hardly waited for any type of response before her thumb pressed the unlock button on her car key. When no noise met her ears, Sakura looked up and grumbled.

Harou had taken the car. Again.

She growled, stomping her feet as she swore him. It was so funny how she loved her non-blood-related brother more than her actual one that should seriously consider taking his ass back to college! Any college far away from her and this house. She dragged her feet toward the backyard and heaved her bike out of the grass, kicking the kickstand up with attitude. This was so stupid. She was a freaking Senior and was riding her bike to school.

As if she weren't embarrassing enough at first glance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke told himself he had no reason to be nervous. Hell, he was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake! He shouldn't ever feel that anxious feeling. He licked his lips, heart pounding louder at every street Naruto turned, each bringing them closer to Sakura's house. Sasuke couldn't drive in his condition, even if he wanted to.<p>

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't want to see Sakura. He always did, even when he feared that he'd make an ass out of himself or, even worse, an idiot. He never really had any idea what to do when he was around her, what to say, how to say it. Especially now, when so much of him screamed thar he was wearing a tux for a reason and should just go through with it and take her. It'd be so easy take her, but even easier for her to say no. And he didn't want to be rejected.

"Do you want your crutches?" the blonde asked, putting the car in park. Sasuke felt like his eyes had been closed for years when the car bounced back, reacting to the stop. He stared at Sakura's garage door, lights on each side starting to turn on. He wondered when it got so dark. Naruto started to take the keys out, but left the motor on, just in case Sasuke changed his mind. His blue eyes carefully studied his friend's expression. He looked sick, green. A part of him wanted to tell him that he could turn around if he needed to, if he didn't feel well enough. But his head told him to mind his business.

Sasuke licked his lips and leaned back into the passenger seat. He was nervous, damn it! But, why? He just wanted to throw a football around, or run it off, or anything active that could distract him from the girl for just one minute.

"She's driving you crazy, ne?" Naruto scoffed, laughing lightly, only because without the laugh it'd be awkward. Not as if it weren't already awkward, though. The two never really delved deep into the realm of emotion. They were guys. They played video games and punched things whenever feelings got strong. They didn't _talk_.

The Uchiha pulled at the tie strangling him, almost too roughly. "Yes," he answered, and it felt like a boulder lifted from his chest. It was almost like he was floating. He didn't like it. "Drive around one more time," he murmured, lungs heavy. He was wearing a suit! Why? Did he really think he'd be able to ask her when he just now admitted that he liked her aloud in plain words? He was so ready to go but not.

He felt like the kid who wanted to jump off the high dive but chickened out when they tinkered to the edge. Suddenly, things seemed higher than they were when he was on the ground. Suddenly, the pool water was cold and threatening, not crisp and refreshing.

He registered Naruto backing out, heard him, in a fog, saying that he needed to pick up some flowers, anyway. But Sasuke was too far in his mind to respond. Sakura was the only person that could drag him out because she was the only one who had managed to find her way through the maze that was his heart and found the center.

"I think my tux is too orange," Naruto grumbled, face falling as he eased past a stop sign. He continued going straight.

Sasuke tugged at the strings of the bandages on his fingers, laughing sharply. "No," he disagreed. "You totally look like a carrot."

The blonde brought his Jeep to an abrupt stop, blocking the end of a long sidewalk. "You did NOT just say totally," he pronounced, attitude laden in his voice. Because come on, this was Sasuke. He didn't say things like totally. Naruto didn't have to think long about what caused this vernacular change. "Sakura-chan has got you whipped, man."

"Sak does not have me whipped."

Naruto pressed his hands to his heart. "Oh, Sak, I'm so crazy about you that I actually use sentences when you're the subject."

"I don't say her name like that," Sasuke denied, face placid and eyes solid.

His best friend, having a hard time believing Sasuke's mask of indifference, snorted."Yeah. Right. Let me try again," he pulled the car into drive, head still turned toward Sasuke. "Sak-"

A sharp scream made Naruto's foot stomp on the brake, the pedal slapping the floor of the car. He and Sasuke both lurched forward, seat belts biting into and wrinkling their chests. The entire car shook in distaste of the action.

"Oh my god," Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the shock-stricken face of a rosette who gripped the handles of her bike so tightly that pliers couldn't separate her from it.

Sasuke's face scrunched into a grimace. "You _dumb ass_," he spat, hand shaking the door handle. It didn't budge. "You almost ran her over!"

"I wasn't looking!"

"What do we do now, genius?"

Naruto shrugged, lip pouting. "I don't know. This has never really happened to me before."

Coal eyes narrowed sharply, trying not to smack this idiot with all his will. "Unlock the fucking door."

"You don't have to swear at me. It hurts my-"

"I _really_ don't care."

The blonde muttered a string of curses, nonetheless jabbing his pointer finger into the unlock button in his console.

The locks clicked and Sasuke bolted out, nearly jumping out of his seat. He almost forgot one of his legs happened to weigh a combined mass of half of his body and stumbled, gripping onto the green metal post of the stop sign for support. Wind knocked out of his body, he gasped for air. How could he forget he was practically handicapped?

He glanced back at Naruto, almost sure he'd be laughing. Instead, he was pointing to the back. "Do you want your crutches?" he whispered loudly, pointing wildly.

Sasuke shook his head and cursed. He didn't need any stupid crutches. He could walk just fine with just his brace. So what he couldn't bend one of his knees? He was an athlete. He eased away from the post, hands set to grab it if necessary as he inched further and further from it. Awkward caution stepped into uneasy confidence as he neared Sakura.

She was stilled glued to her bike seat, shoulders hiked up and knuckles white as snow. He frowned when he realized she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. She really wasn't going to the dance because he wasn't. He hobbled one step closer, foot landing on pavement, off the grass. His hand brushed through her hair without a thought, the smoothness like glass to him. He cupped the side of her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Naruto's sorry he's so stupid," he whispered. She was so fragile to him, despite the fact that he was the one wrapped up like a mummy.

Sakura's hands unclamped from the bike handles slowly, finger by finger. She let the bike fall, not caring for the clutter of noise it made against the sidewalk. The girl leaned into his hand, covered it with her own for a brief second. "I wasn't paying attention," she replied, shrugging and laughing.

"My mom's sorry for almost signing you," he continued, stepping closer. His hand flipped off her face, catching hers and lacing his fingers through. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, feel her breath fanning his face. She had gold specks in her eyes.

Sakura grabbed his other hand, metal splints cold and odd, but not, because they were his hands. They were so big next to hers, so warm, rough yet smooth and protective. Her heart swelled as a smile split her lips. "I should've stopped, really, I wasn't looking."

"I'm sorry," he breathed, sliding his eyelids closed and dipping his head, placing his forehead on hers gently. His whole body would be shaking if she weren't holding his hands. "I'm sorry for not asking you. I tried, like, three times. I was scared."

Sakura could have cried. Her heart was breaking and healing itself too fast. "It's no problem," she murmured, all too aware how close her lips were to brushing his. Her body ached to inched closer but her mind couldn't process the request.

"It is a problem" his eyes opened, so stark and black and full of unleashed emotion. Sakura couldn't look away. "I want to go with you. I want you to go with me. To Homecoming, to the formal, to Prom," he licked his lips, oh so careful but just wanting to taste. He blinked, eyelashes brushing the apples of her cheeks. "I want you to be mine so I don't have to worry."

The rosette wanted to gasp, her hands leaving his and resting on his chest. She felt him breathe, felt the unsteady, racing pace of his heart. She felt a fire light on her waist as his arms wrapped around pulling her closer. Tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't believe any of this. "What're you saying?" she asked, her heart doing jumping jacks. Her brain couldn't keep up.

She'd just nearly gotten run over by a giant black Jeep! She had yet to grasp that and here Sasuke was, being so sweet, soft and gentle with her. Vulnerable. That was the word. She wasn't expecting to ever see him exhibiting vulnerability, not in this lifetime, not for her.

But he was.

He moved one hand away, combing the straight locks behind her ear and leaning. He didn't care when his lips tapped the delicate flesh, or when his breathing made her shiver. "Be my girlfriend," he whispered, a breath of air, so quiet he wondered if she'd heard him. He wasn't going to repeat it. His mind was already coming up with things that sounded like those three words. When he felt one small hand clench at the fabric of his suit, he froze.

The same nimble hand reached up and tugged at the base of his neck, urging him closer. "Okay," Sakura hardly uttered, too wrapped up in the moment. In the moment where their eyes met and the world seemed to click. The moment when time seemed to slow and the landscape around them melted into nothing. It was just him cupping her chin and tipping it upward, gently, so gently. It was just her still having to get on tip-toes. It was them nearing closer, as close as closer could get, past the point where closer barely existed anymore and their noses brushed and their faces turned and her pink lashes fluttered closed and he paused in that moment and saw her as the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and knew what he was doing was the right choice and they were so close that they felt their flesh touch before it did and it was so real before it was reality and-

And loud honks of a Jeep rip them apart.

"You guys are not kissing right in front of me," Naruto spat, disgust marring his features as he continued to pound his steering wheel, a playful glint lighting his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but that's not how I run my hood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaving his forehead on hers for a split second, wanting to savor what he almost had before threatening the life of his so called best friend. He found Sakura's hand, lacing their fingers and smirking lightly at her before turning his head to Naruto. "We aren't in front of you," he argued.

Sakura laughed, cheeks bright pink but the embarrassment all gone. He was right, though, she realized. They weren't in front, per se, more to the side and a couple steps to the right. "Sasuke-kun's right, Naruto-kun," she giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand. Because the other one was covered. By her boyfriend's. She wanted to squeal, and she was the furthest from an excitable girly-girl.

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto groaned, hopping out of his car and slamming the door harshly. "I'm not going to have my best friend's girlfriend teaming against me. We're supposed to be in this together, Sakura-chan."

He stopped at her bike, bursting into a giggle fit, unable to keep up his faux anger. He grabbed both wheels and lifted it up easily. "Sorry about almost killing you," he grinned. "Where are you headed?"

Sakura's eyes widened, suddenly remembering why she exited her house in a rush in the first place. The weight of The Notebook in the bag around her shoulder felt like a ten-pound dumbbell. She had to get to the school and talk to Jiraiya before the dance started. Her jaw fell open when she saw how dark it had gotten. It was late. She was too late to talk to him, assuredly.

She turned to Sasuke, swinging their hands in anxiousness."What time is it?" she asked, eyes shifting between the boys. Naruto shrugged, bike moving higher and lower in the air, "Like six forty."

She had to get going, but with Sasuke and Naruto here, she couldn't just out and say she was going to meet a teacher to discuss a project, which, by the way, happened to be The Notebook. Sasuke's concerned eyes studied her face and she forced a smile. "I ran out of hairspray but the store's closed now, so," she shrugged, "I guess you could take me home. Maybe?"

Sakura immediately felt bad for lying. She felt worse when they saw right through it but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 96<strong>

**Title:** Fly

**Written By:** BlondeBomb31

Here's the Cool Kid lineup.

Karin. Ami. Kin.

I sooo wish that I was hanging out with them, like, ugh, I hate being surrounded by friends when I can be hanging out with all of those self-centered, self-conscious, wannabes. I want to be just like them when I grow up, Mommy.

Yeah.

Ahem.

And introducing (DRUMROLL PLEHZ), in the opposing corner with the super cool sparkly balloons and half-naked male models, we have The Losers!

Kiba. Ino. Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Hinata. Neji. TenTen. Rock Lee. Shikamaruuuuuu.

How will The Losers handle the pressure of being the underdogs? The unfair advantage in numbers toward The Cool Kids is stifling! Can they handle it? Will their fabulousness surpass the sluttiness that is Ami? After Ino changed sides-bitch, please, che, she was on her way out anyway-how will her no-name replacement hold up?

The tension! I can't take it!

Lmao. It's so funny.

I almost convinced myself that that trio was even close to capable of showing us up. I mean, OBVIOUSLY, we have Sasuke. He wasn't even supposed to be able to frigging walk and, ahem, he is strutting.

(Awkwardly, though, I must admit. I wish that stubborn bastard would just grab his crutches and use them for what they were made for. Because when he just so happens to fall, I think he's gonna have some major turtle syndrome and he's not going to be able to get up. He better know that Mama BB will sit and laugh at his dumb ass before even thinking of helping him. Psh. Proud bastard.)

Anyhow. We all look hot and hot tramps slutty and we are going to pull in at just the right time, not too early, not too late, and everyone will see. They will see us exciting our Hummer limo witch is so many steps above normal limo. We have the guys. We have the girls. And, hello, we also happen to have kick-ass personality. We're going to win all of the Best Ofs.

Watch.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 97<strong>

**Title:** I Sure Hope So

**Written By:** Buns of Steel

I hope one of those people wins too, BB. They all deserve it, like, come on, who actually likes Ami and Karin? Who knows who Kin is? Seriously, I hate to be rude, but there is no competition. They're not even in contention for half of the awards because, as far as I know, they haven't brought any boys with them, and, like I said, they don't have the best of personalities.

It'd be a mockery for anyone other than Sasuke and Sakura win best couple. ALL of the best couple. Best dressed, Cutest, Overall Best and King and Queen. Oh, freaking yeah.

I love my boyfriend and all, but, hell, we can't win them all, right? Besides, Sasuke is the reason that, disputably, the boys even won the game yesterday and he, like BB said, wasn't guaranteed to even be least give him an award.

I'd love to see him dance with Saku-chan, anyway. I think it'd be too cute. They're both so incredibly awkward. :D

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 98<strong>

**Title:** That's True BUT

**Written By:** RamenGod_10

I think Teme would be pretty honored to win something, you know, since he kinda wasn't there to win the game, but I, IMHO, don't think he'd be too happy with having to dance with Sakura while everyone is watching. He's kind of private like that.

He's closet.

With his feelings.

:3

I'm so good at taking things to that level where you don't know if you should laugh or not. Just laugh. You'll feel good down to your funny business parts.

ALSO, I BELIEVE HYUUGA HINATA LOOKS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL.

thankyou. I will now be entering the building, so please, for the sake of your eyes, place your Star Stunting shades on. I don't want to blind you with my amazingness.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 99<strong>

**Title:** Puh-leese

**Written By:** PurplePenguin18

Do you bitches really think that we would come armed with just three people? Did you really think it was about the pretty crowns and sashes?

I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE BOTHER.

Why? Why you ask?

Becuz, silly children, this is just Homecoming. You know how many weeks are left in the year? Months?

I don't need your little Barbie doll, breakable, weak Konoha Boys. We let the dogs out!

Whoo, whoo, whoo. Better watch out. I wouldn't want anymore trouble to brew. Oh, and 'Strawberry', I love your dress. I almost got it but I didn't want nasty Carson's germs on me. Don't front like that wasn't where you got it from. It was either that or Target, but I'll try to save you a little face. It'll be off be the end of the night, so, I'll let you get your fifteen minutes.

Also, you're practically down to nothing in here! New notebook, yes?

Anyhow, I've got votes to tally. Good luck 'Team Loser'. I'll see y'all at the doors.

:D

Purple

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 100<strong>

**Title**: Youth!

**Written By:** TheGREENGIANT

My eyes! My eyes! Oh, how the tears they flow from my eyes at such a youthful sight! So many happy youths! Dancing and laughing and drinking and snacking!

The decorations bring a smile to my face! So many streamers. Balloons. Glitter. Even those long stringy curtain things that I don't remember the name of but, alas, the beauty surmounts the importance of the name! I can't even write.

So. Much. YOUTH!

And practically everyone has their masks! Ooohhhhh I'm so excited. :DDDDDD

GIANT

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yayyyy! 400 reviews! Thanks super-much to neon kun for pushing me to that number! I really appreciate it, as do I appreciate the reviews from those who have been with me from CHAPTER ONE! I love all of you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said that it'd be Homecoming this chapter last chapter but, uh, it would've been, like 10,000 words if I didn't cut it off there. **_

_**So sorreh. /:**_

_**Well, seems like things are going (FINALLY amiright) in SasuSaku world! Woo-hoo!**_

_**I don't know if you can still post links on profiles, but, if so, I'll try to get everyone's outfits up for you guys. :)**_

_**Well, that's all I've got. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading and...Review, Alert, Fave!**_

_**~Hot**_


	23. Dance

_**The Notebook**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 101<strong>

**Title: **PARTY!

**Written By: **_SmoothBlu

this is effing amazing. great job whoever is in charge of this crap. because, really.

really.

REALLY?

this is effing amazing.

i mean look at all of these unguarded punch bowls! i can totally get away with spiking them all and _no one _would kno. this is great. i am so pleased. it is a pleasure of mine to make you all drunk off your asses and, ha, you are, ever so nicely, returning the favor by making it beyond ez for me to do.

thank you big pimpin.

Blue

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 102<strong>

**Title: **Shame, Ain't It?

**Written By: **RedHot4

I just noticed that Sakura & Friends are here. I'm a little upset that they missed our grand entrance. And, like, no, just for the record, I am not pissed that their grand entrance was, ugh, like, grand-_er_ than ours, okay?

I'm just not peachy about it but I am wearing my big girl panties so I will not cry on it.

But, yeah, I think I will cry. I'm in a bitchy complaining mood so let's just get on with it, alright? Right. So. I also noticed that Sasuke is with that pink-headed whore and—UGH oh my god I might die or something because he hasn't left her side _yet _and that only means like, one thing and they cannot—I repeat: NOT—be going to this dance together. Because Sasuke is _**mine**_.

I don't like that slut. Really, I don't. She's a slut and her dress is so ugly. She looks like a feathery duck or something and that is so not cute, okay?

I want to stab something. Someone.

Like, I know Ami said that I will end up with him in the end because that's just how life works, you stay loyal to a goal, the goal happens, duh, right, but he's with _her_. I can't help but wonder if, like, I don't know, this has all been a waste of time?

WHAT AM I SAYING? This is Sasuke-kun here.

Man, I must have drunk too much punch. That was a crazy thought. Ignore that. Please. Minor lapse in character there.

I must dance it off.

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 103<strong>

**Title: **Bubbles

**Written By: **RamenGod_10

Karin's such a whore that she dances the whorey-pokey instead of, ha ha ha…ha-ha, the instead of the instead of the hokey-pokey.

Ha.

RamenGod

* * *

><p>Jiraiya normally did this type of thing, much to his distaste. Leaning against the folded up gym bleachers, he fought tears of boredom. He supposed he could remember a day and age when he thought high school dances were interesting, fun, and great material for writing.<p>

As the years grew higher and his tolerance for musty, sheen coated, inebriated teenagers dissipated, the gray haired educator damned his earlier enthusiasm. It made every one of his coworkers assume that he "didn't mind watching those demons for a night when he could be doing millions of other things with his beyond valuable time."

He scoffed and frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. This would all be over in a couple of hours. He could do it. He could do it with help.

His black eyes surveyed the decorated gymnasium from underneath a simple green mask routinely, jaw cocking when he noticed yet another teenager lolly gagging near the punch bowl. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, annoyed, yet intrigued. Maybe he could get something out of this after all.

He peeled off the wall and pushed through the sticky kids, chafing when he touched particularly sweaty members of the school. It wasn't even remotely in his mind to pardon himself when he pushed down a gangly freshman boy.

He was in his way.

"I wouldn't do that, kid," Jiraiya warned, appearing at the side of the teen. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at his complexion. Was he blue or was that just the lighting...? He brushed away his curiosity with much difficulty, plopping a hand on the now frozen boy. "This bowl's been spiked at least seven times. What'cha got?"

He frowned, too confused to put on any other expression. He stared at the older man for a few moments, cautiously peeling back the paper bag covering the Vodka bottle. Showing it to the teacher centimeter by centimeter, he tried to gauge his reaction. When Jiraiya's lips rose to a smile instead of a deep frown, he grinned warily, almost afraid that the smile would fall and replace itself with a note to the Deans.

Instead, Jiraiya nodded his approval, lip poking out. "That is a classic, kid," he mumbled, turning to face the table. He waited for the blue boy to follow. "You see that blonde idiot in the orange?" he pointed.

"Naruto?"

The gray haired man nodded again. "He's been at this table's bowls all night. Now, I didn't tell you this, but the ones on the far side of the gym are virgins."

The younger's face scrunched. Was this teacher helping him? He backed away, putting the bag back inside his jacket. "You're crazy, du–"

"Let me get a shot and no one will find out about your disapprobation," He trapped the boy by his wrist, quickly revealing a picture on his phone, the screen a nice shot of both the teen and the bottle. He knew he was going to far measures, but if he were going to be playing security guard, he'd need to be under some heavy influence. He leveled his gaze on his shocked face, a falsely sweet grin displaying white teeth. "Come now, hand it over."

The teen grimaced, ripping his hand away, "No, man! You're nuts!"

Jiraiya's hands shot out to grab his shoulders a little too late, barely grazing the material of his cheap suit. "Damn," he muttered absently, clutching his fists. This would only be a longer night, especially now that he knew he had some nice hard liquor in his grasp and let it slip from his fingers.

He was _this_ close! Three gentle taps on his shoulder ripped him from his self-loathing criticism. "What?" he all but growled, hurling around too harshly but not caring to apologize. A petite girl dressed in a short dress, the skirt free-flowing white feathers, stood before him. The sequined diamonds sparkled from her mask and places on the fabric of her dress.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei."

The old man couldn't help the grin that rose to his lips. How could have missed the pink hair? Her eyes were almost too green against all the white, too. "How's it going, Sakura?"

She smiled, shrugging. "Nothing, really. I just, uh," she looked from left to right, knowing that there were too many people around beforehand but just wanting to check. She bit her lip. "Can I talk to you? Like—"

"About your project?"

"Yeah," she drawled out, making the one syllable as long as she could. Suspicion made her rose eyebrows climb up to her forehead. "What else about?"

Jiraiya's face melted. He was not going to drinking _any_ more punch. The girl was—she was a girl! He scratched behind his neck, blushing in embarrassment. He needed to get home. Or to the strip club. Maybe he could talk to Tsunade about firing himself. There was no way he was an adequate educator; if even half the kids knew what he wrote under his penname…

He perked up animatedly before Sakura questioned his silence. "Right! Project. Well, I can get you a new notebook by Monday, if you want."

"Thanks. I need one, but," she looked around again, making Jiraiya nervous. Why was she being so cautious? He hadn't realized The Notebook was _that_ much of a taboo for her. She shook her head, blurting it out finally, "Tsunade's on to me. She came by today. Earlier tonight, I mean. Before the dance."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"That's not good," he spoke in staccato, rubbing his chin. The three syllables were heavier, louder than the pulsating music. That is _not_ good. He thought that he had diverted her sufficiently when she dropped by his classroom, but obviously not. What, or more specifically _who_, had tipped her off to Sakura, of all people? If it was anyone he trusted with a project so risky, it was the girl before him.

Sakura frowned, nodding halfheartedly. "I just thought you should know," she mumbled, turning to leave. She took a few steps, long hair swaying behind her, before skittering back. Jiraiya tilted his head in her direction to hear. She smiled warmly, "Thanks. For, you know, letting me do this. It's—helped. It's helped me a lot."

"No problem."

She smiled again, turning and melting back into the crowd within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 104<strong>

**Title: **Fun

**Written By: **Whisper

I find it hard to believe that I once thought that dances were a waste of time. Arbitrary. Trivial._ Cliché_. I almost…I bet that I…wow, I don't even know how to say that I regret never going to any before, but, at the same time, I think that if I would have gone to every dance before, this wouldn't be as much fun.

It's just fun, for the sake of being fun.

I like how everyone brought masks but it's still obvious who everyone is. Just when I was beginning to think that something movie worthy would happen, like some girl that no one knows coming through in a mask and, suddenly, everyone knowing her, I recognized every face that I saw. They recognized me, too. Is it because I am now a _part _of what they are?

I have no idea, but I like the warm feeling of enjoying something that everyone else is enjoying, too. I don't see one single person sitting, bored. People are sitting, yes, but that's only because dancing feet are sore and tired, or the punch looks too cool and inviting to drink while standing. You can't enjoy it the same way when you are in a rush to get back to the jumping, the bumping, and the laughing and giggling and the singing of songs at the tops of your lungs and not caring whether tomorrow you'll sleep until tomorrow is gone and it is Monday.

And Monday? Monday will just be the Hangover Part II of the dance; everyone talking about it, and reminiscing the best parts.

TenTen. Seriously. This is amazing. You've outdone yourself. Bubbles and silvery confetti spray in the air, and there are at least four giant beach balls bouncing around, being tossed from person to person. The music is great, and to know that _one of us_ put it together only tightens the unity of Homecoming. It's everyone coming together and welcoming themselves back to school.

And I don't believe I'm happy to say I went to a dance and felt _welcomed _to school, of all things.

Naruto dances like he doesn't care who is looking, jumping in every circle, making everyone who watches fall over in laughter, clap so loud that applause over shadows the pulsation of the music. He's everywhere and enjoying everything this moment has to offer.

I can't help but to smile because I know that when he finishes talking to everyone, every single person, sharing an inside joke with each individual and jerking his limbs sporadically, laughing like he'd just been told the funniest joke by the funniest comedian, he'll come back to me.

Just me. And I will no longer be apart of the 'us' but the 'we'.

I like that.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 105<strong>

**Title: **Playlist

**Written By: **StraightBugging

After this mix finishes, I've planned the following:

_Everybody Talks, _Neon Trees

_Feel Good Inc., _Gorillaz

_I Don't Wanna Be In Love_, Good Charlotte

_Paradise, _Coldplay

_SexyBack,_ Justin Timberlake

_Super Bass, _Nicki Minaj

_Sugar, We're Goin Down_, FOB

_Electric Feel_, MGMT

_Too Close, _Alex Clare

_Great DJ, _The Ting Tings

_Girlfriend, _Phoenix

_Glad You Came, _The Wanted

_Party on Fifth Ave., _Mac Miller

_Party Rock Anthem, _LMFAO

_Starships, _Nicki Minaj

_Tongue Tied, _Grouplove

_Sweet Disposition, _The Temper Trap

Add more for next mix. Thanks.

Bug

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 106<strong>

**Title: **You Can Be My New Prescription

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

Oh no. I'm so bad. I shouldn't have done that. I mean. Ugh. Crap.

I might as well—

Okay. Here's what happened. My boyfriend went to go get some snacks or something, I forgot—well, not forgot, but, you know what, JUST READ, DAMMIT—and I'm all bored because I have no one else to dance with and I just see Shikamaru standing there looking all lonely and, you know, I just think, why not, let me dance with this pineapple head loser? No one else is going to voluntarily touch his nasty hands, so why not me?

So…

So….

So.

I'm not an unfaithful person in relationships. I stick with my boyfriend and that's it. I'm not one of those girls that goes around making out with people for fun. I don't. I swear up and down and on the Bible. I just _don't_. So, don't judge me when I say that I've been meaning to break it off with my boyfriend for a while now. He—I love him. He's just not what I need right now. I thought we could work it out. I _still _think we can work it out, but my mind is so…so…muddled.

I'm confused.

We were just dancing and, I mean, it wasn't like how I normally dance. The song was too slow. Or maybe not. Maybe other people were actually dancing like Karin-whores and Naruto-idiots. But I—he just held me and it felt right and good and being held felt right and good and for once we weren't arguing. I could hear his heartbeat despite all the noise and I got confused when I heard mine too and I felt him looking at me so I looked up, because that's what you do, but—but—but—

I kissed him. I tilted my head up and I kissed him and all I saw was white and all I felt was…it was something that I can't find in a dictionary.

And now, I feel like shit.

There is a word for feeling like shit. And that is shitty.

No matter how many times me and my boyfriend have just straight out sucked each other's faces, that simple kiss—the kiss with just lips and nothing else, just innocent and just quick and just hesitant—made me feel like I'd just run a marathon.

I could cry but I'm too happy, and I'm kind of sad that I feel so happy.

Bomb

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 107<strong>

**Title: **Open Your Eyes

**Written By: **PurplePenguin_18

Boo, you whore! You wanted that kiss and you know it. You might as well cut it off with your little plaything. Seriously. Don't drag him along.

He doesn't deserve to be hurt by you, of all people.

…

Anyway. I'm surprised to see that no one has written about what everyone is talking about, yet. I guess this is kind of a dance, and most of us don't have the time or energy to find a private table to write in this. Nevertheless, I will fill those of you who have the time _and _energy to _read_ this: The Sound Hounds are here. One's my date. Some call him Zaku? Ask around and you might find that a lot of people call him that douche that tore their little Sasuke-kun to pieces.

That's so mean to say about someone! D:

He's a person, too—he has feelings, and he also has half of the Hound's frontline to back him up if anyone wants to pick a fight.

I know a couple people who have a bone to pick with them, or so a little birdie tells me.

They're crippled, if you need a hint.

Penguin

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 108<strong>

**Title: **Barf

**Written By: **MadHatterK

OMG, SO THAT'S WHAT BITCH SOUNDS LIKE!

Seriously. You sound like a bitch.

MadHatterK

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 109<strong>

**Title: **Ditto

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

I noticed that Ami, Kin, and Karin came in with those beefy boys. I just decided to ignore it. They're obviously just trying to instigate.

If you want something big to happen, it's probably not going to. Everyone's having too good of a time to stop, find someone who has a striking resemblance to a gargoyle and swing. Trust me, I know that they want to disfigure their faces. _I _want to disfigure their faces. It's called excessive force.

Neji getting hurt was something they could've gotten away with. It happens.

Sasuke? Sasuke with a _torn ACL_? That just doesn't happen. It's a freak accident—but a common thing when done purposefully.

I'm not accusing but I find it really ironic.

Anyway, I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves. Student Council worked really hard this time around and, imagine how great Prom will be if Homecoming is this spectacular! I'm currently working on a way to pre-order tickets, but we'll have to see. I have to book a place first, but I'd hate for people to miss out just because we ran out early again.

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 110<strong>

**Title: **Not. Good.

**Written By:** SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

Hyuuga is pissed off that the Sound people are here. Like, please stop trying to ignore that shit. He's fucking enraged.

And, believe me, I know Zaku. I know Dosu. They laugh at bullshit like that. They get pumped up when they know they're ticking someone off. They prepare for it.

They _want_ something violent to happen.

I mean, hell, I don't want that to happen, but, unless Hyuuga seriously pretends that they are not there, something is going to go down. It's not helping him any that he's talking to Uchiha about it. Now, it's obvious as day that they're talking about them. I mean, what do those two have in common besides being on the football team together? Besides both being bastards?

Oh, yeah, shit, that's right. They both got hurt because of the same people!

I mean. God. Ami is such a bitch.

TeenSpirit

* * *

><p>Sakura felt like she was floating on a cloud, the air buzzing past her and blanketing her in comfortable warmth and happy dizziness. She thought that, maybe, her cheeks should hurt her because, maybe, she was smiling too much because, maybe, she was laughing at anything that was relatively funny and being silly with anyone who wanted to be silly with her. She knew her eyes should be hurting, the familiar white light of a flashing camera tainting her vision with squares of red, purple, green, and blue, but, still, more pictures she took.<p>

Some were serious, an actual look at the camera and smile photo. Some she had on her mask. Others she didn't. Most involved cheesy peace signs, sneaky tongues escaping her lips, and the ever-thoughtful creative pose, an exaggerated eyebrow lifting and contorting her face. She never deleted them from her camera. She never refused a picture when someone asked. She didn't recognize half the people that wrapped her in a half hug and told her to smile on three. She didn't deny the nervously voiced inquisition from the red-faced underclassmen; she became pink in the face as well, honored that they were so nervous because of _her_. They wanted a picture with _her_.

She smiled wider when she found Sasuke in a wave of people, thankful for the spotlight that just happened to sweep past the area he was in. His back turned to her, his shoulders were strong and wider than she had ever noticed before, and she really wondered why she had such a hard time finding him before. It was like an invisible rope was pulling her to him, refusing to let go until she was steps away, an arm's length away, right behind him.

Her feet came to a sticky stop when she finally came to herself again, heart pounding as heard as the stereos pumping out music that her mind was too blurred to hear. She wanted to turn around and rethink her steps, figure out what, exactly, she hoped to accomplish. She wouldn't say she was relieved when Ino dragged her away from the Uchiha earlier during the dance so she could, "dance with the girls first," but that insinuated that she would have to dance with the boys—her boy—later and, well…

She bit her lip and sighed, goosebumps rising up on her arms even though it wasn't cold at all. She should have brought Ino with her, or even TenTen. Ino had had as many boyfriends as Sakura had Honorable Academic Merits, and TenTen was in one of the most committed relationships that Konoha Academy had. She, on the other hand, was hopelessly lost.

To put it frankly, Sakura had _no idea what to do_.

"Sakura-chan!"

The loud, slurred exclamation followed by a heavy hand hooking around her shoulders made the girl shriek. Her heart was banging at the confines her ribcage presented, and only sped up when Sasuke spun around, eyes wide, searching for the source of the scream but relaxing slightly when landing on her. Sakura bit her lip and shrugged, eyes darting to the ground and finding safety on Naruto's bright white shoes.

She heard Sasuke groan, "Get your hand off her, dumb ass."

The blonde giggled, shaking his head so fiercely that Sakura found herself moving with him. She rolled her eyes, unable to help a smile. Sasuke's glare only intensified when Naruto tightened his hold around her, laughing and sticking out his tongue, "Don't be a bastard! She was all alone-ly like and _now_ you want her?"

Sasuke frowned.

"No!" Naruto announced, pointing his finger up in the air in a matter of fact way. "No, no, no! There is nothing you can say that will make me—"

Sakura, in between laughter, noticed Sasuke's tightening fists and rolled her eyes, lifting Naruto's arm off her with little difficulty. She ignored his pout, smiling, "You need to sit, Naruto. No more punch."

"But, I like it!"

"No more," she said as sternly as she could, humor still seeping in the cracks. "Find Hinata-chan."

He seemed to consider the proposition, head hanging as he thought over it. Sakura took the opportunity to inch closer to Sasuke, fitting into his side with ease and having to bite her lip to keep her blushing grin from growing any larger when she felt the weight of his hand resting on her waist.

The Uchiha's patience began to wear thin the longer Naruto stood, rubbing his chin. "Dobe," he called, knowing the blonde had heard him even though he barely responded, "you can keep standing here, but me and Sak are leaving."

He whined, immediately, stomping his foot. "Sak, _Sak_, it's all about _Saaaaaak_! Don't you love me, Sakura-chan? Why don't you love me, too? Is it because I'm blonde?"

"Bye, Naruto-kun," the rosette waved, laughter rolling from her lips as Sasuke lightly tugged her away, leading her out the gymnasium. With each step, Sakura's nerves returned. She didn't understand how it could be so _easy_ sometimes, how it could feel so natural just to be plastered to his side one moment, and then be uncomfortable with it the next.

She shook her head, disagreeing with herself as Sasuke reached for the gym door handle and opening it, bright hallway lights temporarily blinding her. She wasn't _uncomfortable_ with Sasuke. She knew how she felt. She liked him. A lot. And, obviously, he liked her, too. She was just uncomfortable with the fact that she was so comfortable, that this was happening and she had the ability to hold the reins in her hands.

The music could still be heard in the hallway, muted so that the words were inaudible but the bass boomed. She walked in step with Sasuke in silence toward the staircase that lead to the upstairs balcony, sitting on the fourth step beside Sasuke.

She breathed for the first time in what felt like forever when she placed her head on his chest. It was like her heart stopped playing around and followed the right time signature, played in the right key, and sang the right notes. She laid in silence, letting her eyes close as she realized how tired she was starting to get. It was only about ten, but with so much to do in so little time, it could have been past midnight.

"I can't dance," Sasuke said suddenly, silently, chest rumbling gently against her back. Sakura's green eyes opened slowly, hand reaching for his and snaking her fingers through his.

The rosette shrugged against him. "You can't help that," she mumbled, playing with the thin, nimble digits, the ones not braced with cold metal splints. The song melted away, drifting into silence before coming back to life. It was slow, a breather for the dancers and something romantic for the couples.

Sakura pretended that she couldn't feel Sasuke's breath hitch or his heartbeat pick up.

"I can't dance with two healthy legs," he clarified, resting his head upon hers. Her hair was starting to curl again, little waves disobeying the straight end's demands. It smelled faintly of strawberries.

She tilted her head up then, seeing Sasuke at a funky angle, a smile broadening her face nonetheless. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered, eyes glittering, "but I can't dance with two healthy legs, either."

Sasuke smirked, almost smiled as he grabbed Sakura's other hand, pulling her up with him as he stood. An airy feeling invaded his chest and weighed his stomach down to the ground, but still he felt light, like he was floating. He didn't want the feeling to leave. Smirk painting his face, he dropped one of her hands and lifted the other up, twisting her wrist around gently until she faced him, just like how he remembered his father turning his mother, when he actually resembled someone that had the capability to care for something other than business.

"How was that?" he asked, lowering his forehead onto hers.

Sakura could have burst. Her mind was moving too fast, so fast that her body was acting on its own and the only thing even making the smallest bit of sense was Sasuke's eyes trained on hers so clearly that she could see herself reflected in the slate gray eyes like burning obsidian coals. She saw herself move her hands and hook them around Sasuke's neck, saw him hesitate but continue, hands falling at the slight curves of her waist and press her against him.

She could barely contain the shocked, sharp inhalation of breath that tightened her before his lips pressed gently onto hers. The soft flesh made the light behind her closed eyelids flash in rainbow color, electricity shocking raw emotion she couldn't name into her wherever the touched, edging her to pull them closer together.

The rosette missed the warmth of his mouth the minute he retreated for breath, her lungs filling with air quickly, hands moving up his neck and digging into his hair. His lips were back, hungrier, no longer hesitant and trying. Sakura barely registered her back bumping into the wall behind them, the way his tongue darted out and coaxed her lips apart, allowing him access.

She no longer heard the soft thumping music in the gym, just the sounds of the intermingling, desperate breaths and her accidental whines and moans that escaped every time they parted.

Her chest heaved in an inhalation of finality when she felt Sasuke's forehead on hers again, heard him breathing just as hard as her.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes, green and glossed over, a smile the easiest and most natural thing that could come to her. "That was perfect," she murmured, breathless, eyes flickering away from his before returning. Blush decorated her checks a bright red. "Perfect."

The two stayed wrapped in each other, smiling like the idiots that Sakura used to roll her eyes at before, the people she used to ignore and, sometimes wish the worst upon. What made them so freaking happy, anyway?

She knew now.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

They tore apart, Sakura almost upset at the intrusion but eyes softening when she recognized Ino. The blonde was bubbling over in excitement, singing things about, "Adorable little cutie pie awkward teenagers!" and "Finally! Your first kiss, Forehead, can you believe it?" while dancing around in circles. Sakura's eyes widened significantly, entire face turning beet red.

She couldn't stand to look at Sasuke, not even from the corner of her eye. "Ino!" she growled, running down the few stairs and tackling the girl, covering her mouth before she said anything else. Her eyes turned into knives. "Stop it."

Sudden moisture dampened her hand, making Sakura snatch it away and grimace at her slightly shiny palm in disgust. "You're hideous, pig," she grumbled lowly, in something that would be considered a whisper if her voice weren't threatening and scary and…evil sounding.

Ino shrugged and grinned, sticking out her weapon of choice. "Whatever works works, Forehead! But, tell me, would I still be hideous if I told you that they're calling Best Ofs and, hello, you guys could totally win everything?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered plainly, finally climbing down from the steps and making it to the rosette's side, just as she opened her mouth to reply.

Sakura grinned, obviously agreeing.

"Well, if that's how you feel," Ino stuck up her nose, sniffling back tears dramatically. "I will be leaving you to your devices. Don't let me interrupt you."

"We won't."

The blonde teen scoffed, grabbing the handle of the door with heavy attitude and pizzazz. She started to open it, stopping shortly to level her gaze on the two one more time. They were lucky, really, that she wasn't in her worst of moods. Otherwise? Otherwise she would do something mean. Like untie Sasuke's shoes.

Just as Ino went to pull on the handle, the maple doorway flew open, nearly smacking her back as a bloody faced body tumbled out. Her and Sakura's screams cut through all the music and hushed the dance, silence louder than anything.

Lying there, sprawled on the ground and clutching their nose, was Zaku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUUMMMMM! Homecoming Arc closed, save for the 'everyone reflecting on it' bit. I'm really excited for the next part of this story. Seriously. Really. I'm not kidding. Like, I'm pumped up about it.**

**The only thing I'm bummed about is how busy I've been and how busy I will be this summer. The only day I have for writing is, honestly, Sunday, so I hope you guys can hang with me at least until the school year, and probably well into that. **

**Sorry /:**

**Anyway, next arc! Woot. SuperK will be revealed! Jealous!Sasuke! Fluff! Lies! Confusion! It's all coming up next and I am soooooo excited. OMG. I need to stop before I reveal the whole thing to you guys. **

**Ha.**

**Well, let me end it here before I write you guys an essay :)**

**Thanks so much for the Reviews, Alerts, and Faves! Keep it up. Really, each one seriously helps me write, and they totally inspire me to keep going. So, thanks. **

**Review, Alert, & Fave**

**~hotoffthefryer**

**((P.S.: I had a playlist when I wrote this chapter. The songs in Shino's entry are just some of them. One day—or maybe tonight, who knows?—I'll put it up on my profile.))**

**(((P.P.S.: I have to go through and read this for grammar and spelling errors. I've been putting off this paper that I have to write for my summer school class and I just wanted to put this up. It'll be all nice and clean by next week. PROMISE :D)))**


	24. Tension

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>Kabuto sat in a seat across from Kakashi.<p>

He, for one, found the requested meeting particularly odd, and out of character considering they worked in two very different educational departments, and he was not yet a teacher. Technically.

The two gray haired men simply stared at each other. Kabuto was starting to decide that he truly did not like this man. He was too lax. Everything in his posture displayed that. His clothing was regulation–barely, he scoffs–but it was something a student could wear on a good day. Maybe if it were a less-strict uniform. He wore simple straight leg pants, dark, like charcoal, and a simple thin evergreen sweater. A light blue collar sticks out from underneath, layered nicely, and a geeky, bright red bow tie decorated his neck.

Nothing special. Nothing like the suit pants, starkly ironed white button down, and dark blue tie Kabuto wore. Kabuto was much more elegant. He didn't resemble a clown in a facemask.

His eyes narrowed, very black and very still. Very calculating. He didn't want to speak first, per se, but he didn't want to speak second either. The sound of the ticking clock in the background should have been pressuring either of them to start with the meeting, particularly Kakashi, for, well, he did request it, but it didn't.

"Why the mask?"

"Why the Science department?"

Not a beat passed between the two questions, and both men seemed stunned. Shocked at themselves for breaking the silent stare down, surprised at the words that spilled out of their mouths. Kakashi recovered first, running a hand down the questioned fabric casually. "When I was ten," he starts, watching Kabuto across from him carefully, "I got in an accident with a slingshot."

Kabuto fought a snort, trying to play it off as a cough, though the lifted corners of his mouth betrayed him. He straightened when the older man across the desk narrowed his eyes further. "Unfortunate," he nods, feeling like he should feel like an ass but altogether comfortable with the notion, "bad things happen to good people. I'm sure the saying holds true to your case, Hatake-san."

"Sama," he edges out, cutting Kabuto's in half like a blade. "If we are to be formal, Kabuto-senpai, I am most definitely not your equal. Now...I know who you are and I am curious."

The rising sun reflected off Kabuto's glasses brightly, nearly blinding Kakashi. He, however, fought back a grunt of disapproval, and kept his face straight with a small amount of effort. "I apologize," the younger manages through a bought of staccato laughter. It chilled. "I failed to realize we were on that level."

"We are. Answer the question."

Kabuto removed his spectacles and began wiping them clean with the the silken material of his tie meticulously. "I veered into the Sciences after the deaths of both my parents," he says, as if he was being read the information off a TelePrompTer. "I no longer have the desire, or will, or inspiration, to write. To author. It was as if all creativity I once held evaporated. Gone with the wind, it went, simply."

The Math teacher folds his hands over one another, left thumb falling comfortably over the right. "Good things," he says, lobbing his head thoughtfully, "happen for bad people, or do you believe opposite, Kabuto?"

"Perspective must be considered to answer." He puts his glasses back on with a dull click resounding in the air. He moves his hands as he speaks, "Do good things, Kakashi, happen _to _bad people? To and for are very different words."

"As are anonymous and pseudonymous," he replied, testing the waters. He was pretty sure he had him right, though. He recognized Kabuto all too well to be wrong.

Kabuto frowned, but found a way to pull the strings up on his mouth until he eventually smiled. "True," he nodded slowly, "almost in the likeness as colleague and subordinate."

Kakashi smiled, fabric creasing around his mouth. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"For now."

His grin fell like a stone in the open ocean, brow folding into a straight line. What, exactly, he was doing, he failed to know. He didn't know what he was stepping into when he decided to move his foot forward. He was still unclear when he kept walking the same line.

He worked a halfhearted smirk up. "For now," he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1<strong>

**Title: **Home Sweet Home

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Hello everyone! I hope Homecoming was as good as an experience for you guys as it was for me. Thumbs up to Student Gov!

Anyway, new notebook. You'll notice this one is smaller than usual–sorry–but, you know, with the next quarter I wasn't too sure if I'd still need to have The Notebook around or not.

Because, believe it or not, or, reminder, hello, this is a project. I haven't received the next twist to it yet, but hopefully it's something I can incorporate into this.

Well, that's all I've got. :)

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 2<strong>

**Title: **Aw, Hell

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

I hope this is only temporary. This _shit _is way too small to pack all the business everyone's going to be stuffing into it today. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, Strawberry. Hell, maybe you weren't. It'd make sense.

Not much of anyone is thinking straight these days.

Like, we got Hyuuga duking it out with fucking _Zaku–_fucking Zaku–and, like, it's not even discreet or anything! The dude totally decides he can't handle his pent up frustrations and scores one on Zak's face. I'm not saying douche didn't deserve it, but, hello, he ruined the rest of the dance. It didn't even end. Tsunade was so _pissed off _that Bests didn't even get called and everyone had to leave early.

Fuck, what do I know, maybe she was gonna end it anyways? Everyone was so drunk and it wasn't even manageable drunk, it was like...messy drunk. Whatever. Maybe Hyuuga couldn't handle his liquor and he's lucky he didn't miss and slam anyone else.

At least there's reasoning with Zaku.

Anyway, from what I hear, Tsunade is gonna look into the tapes with some of the Athletic Dept. heads from Sound, here, Hyuuga's dad, and some other tight asses for, like, unnecessary force or some shit.

Uchiha would be there, but he's got therapy, his Momma's cleaning the house, and Pops is going about his tyrannical tycoon take over. So.

I don't give a damn what happens.

Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 3<strong>

**Title: **Gut-check

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

I like how people are on the side of the bad guys until the bad guys do something bad. As if that wasn't expected. In the plan. That you _made. _

I just find that _really _interesting. It has to be some sort of human interaction study–if not, seriously, let's get on it. Because I could have sworn that...

Whatever. It's not my business. Maybe they broke up the "right way" and cut off all ties to each other? Perhaps she had no idea that a fight would break out and didn't think it'd be a wise idea to warn some important people.

I'm not incriminating, I swear. Just...wondering.

Because if I remember right–ugh. Whatever. My dance was completely ruined and I don't know who to be mad at, so I just need to be angry at someone that deserves it.

I don't like it when I can't pass blame. Therefore, I will figure it out _myself. _

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 4<strong>

**Title: **?

**Written By: **RamenGod10

I'm pretty sure, Buns, that every sentence you wrote made NO SENSE. I don't even know who you're talking about!

URGH. I hate when that happens. Like, I try so hard to understand and it just doesn't happen for me. It never happens. Never never never never never.

Jajaja, just playing. I really don't know what you were trying to get across, but maybe you did that on purpose. If so, good job, because I don't know what the shit you were talking about.

:)

Tsunade-baa isn't investigating excessive force today. That's actually gonna end up being at the end of the week, or even next. She wants to clear up the issue with the fight that happened at Homecoming, and she's going person-by-person with Ibiki. I don't think she's gonna get much info.

I know _I _happened to be drunk off my ass.

ANYWHO! Does anyone else remember that stuff about trying out to be news anchors? I haven't even seen this 'news' since it came on those, like, three times. Wha happint...?

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 5<strong>

**Title: **KAN News

**Written By: **BandGeek_1o1

The person in charge of organizing the show got distracted, to put it simply. To make it more complicated, Yuuhi-sensei has been absent for practically a month now. Two excuses, both valid.

She apologizes. Thoroughly.

Geek

* * *

><p>Kin couldn't look at herself in the mirror anymore, let alone the mirrors at Konoha Academy. She was tired of sitting in the bathroom stall on her backpack, staring at the pages of the first Notebook she had typed up for Ami. She didn't want to give them to her anymore, not after everything.<p>

She had no idea what the girl would do with the information, but Kin had plenty of ideas. The first installment of The Notebook had everything incriminating, and with the knowledge gained from all the other installments, Ami could very easily pinpoint certain people. People like Ino, like Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura.

Kin–now out of the stall and gripping the porcelain edge of the sinks with strength she didn't know she had, keeping her head down, lest she see her reflection–back tracked. Ami didn't know who Sakura was. She was the only question mark for her. The answer would be everything to the girl. The last soldier to her militia.

Kin's black eyes started to water as she looked up, not to the mirror, but into the long inky strands of her hair. They dripped, wet still from her morning's shower. Drips dropped into the sink and she started watching them.

Each drop made her heart break even more. She felt so...so guilty. It was her fault that Ami had even gotten the original copy, _her _that helped her figure out each person, _her _that told her about Sasuke and how he had asked if he could get access to the football field's sound systems to ask Sakura to the dance. It was _her _who told Ami and _her _who didn't shut down Ami's idea. She went with it and helped because it was _her _who told her that he had personal ties to Sound and that _she_ had personal ties to Sound and that _she_ could pull some strings and make things work just so they could–

The girl was suddenly nauseous, throat climbing into her mouth, heart taking the spot where her throat was previously. She was crying. Her hair wasn't wet. She was _crying. _The breaths suffocated themselves out, coming haggardly as a single tear curved down her nose and hung at the tip. She watched it, eyes crossing and blurring her vision further. And when it fell, it plopped loudly, so alone, unlike the other tears, but so much the same.

"Kin-chan?"

Her name. Someone that knew her. The girl's heart jolted as she reached for the cool water knob, twisting it on quickly and cupping her hands faster. She didn't wait for the bowl to be full before she started splashing her face. No one could see that she was crying, because then they would ask why.

She tensed when a hand patted her shoulder and gently coaxed her up. Pearly, concerned eyes greeted her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, harshly, voice coming out too gravely, as if she hadn't used it in days. And maybe she hadn't. Her black eyes flicked down to the tile of the bathroom floor as she swiped her arm out of Hinata's hold. She smiled to fix it. "Really, you shouldn't worry."

Hinata smiled back, though small, and it didn't reach her eyes. As the grin fell, the silence stretching in the restroom became tangible. Kin could tell that Hinata wasn't previously worried, merely concerned for an acquaintance. But now, bluish-black eyebrows had begun to dip; she was worrying. She was becoming empathetic, seeing through Kin's answer and noting the red of her eyes and the rigidity of her stance. The Hyuuga bit her lip, "Well, um, I–" she stopped herself and breathed deeply. "Your top is very pretty. I like it."

Kin's mouth dropped open slightly, unprepared for that reply. She didn't smile politely or give thanks to Hinata's compliment. She just stood there, staring, mouth in a startled frown as she watched the girl go about her business, dismissing her. She brushed her hair to one side, then another, and then split it so the locks were on both sides. And then she shook her head, sighing, letting the ebony tresses flow freely down to the middle of her back. It didn't take very long for her to start the process over again, quiet grumbles of agitation escaping her mouth.

"You should wear a ponytail sometimes, Hinata-chan."

Hinata stopped fiddling, ivory fingers pale as they combed through her hair. She met Kin's gaze from the mirror, holding it momentarily before biting her lip. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I don't think I'd look very nice."

Kin shocked herself when she stepped forward, offering her own hair tie. "You might like it," she all but forced the band into her palm. "There's no wrong in trying something new for yourself."

Hinata took the small black clasp, trying to keep her curious mind from wondering what bothered her friend. She wasn't an outspoken person, much like herself, so Hinata could easily see that Kin was distracted. Her words were too choppy, too dismal. The Hyuuga forced her eyes away from the reflection in the mirror before she asked even one of the millions of questions on the tip of her tongue. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, keeping her eyes down.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 6<strong>

**Title: **It's Time

**Written By: **BlondeBomb31

I am _so _happy that I have started to do some major soul-searching because, on the real, this _bitch _is making me want to stab her in the eye with the hard side of my pompon!

She's crazy. Ami Watanabe is insane, bat shit, crazy. I don't know what made her think it was okay to just talk about all those boulders from Sound like they were the ones getting antagonized. Like they were the victims!

We're all stretching, Ino leading, of course, and then, totally breaking the Morning Practice Silence ritual established during warm-ups, Ami starts talking. No. Sorry. She's not talking. She's yelling. She's yell-whispering. All hot and loud and breathy in that way that's a whisper just to catch everyone's attention.

And caught it was, let me tell you! She started with stuff only Karin cared about. You know, stuff like, "Sasuke looked so fresh in that suit, don't you think?" and "If I were Suigetsu, I'd get way more sun."

It was almost strategic. The news got more and more...interesting. Some of the stuff I hadn't even heard. She had news about Tayuya and how she never actually went out with Zaku, no, the whole time it was totally this kid named Kidamaru–who I don't even _know_–who is completely opposite of Zaku. And when everyone started getting bored with Sound news, she moved on to us.

Kurenai-sensei is pregnant with Asuma-sensei's kid.

Shikamaru has a stolen diamond ring.

TenTen rigged the votes so that Lee could win his date with Sakura.

Kiba and Naruto got in a huge fight after The Challenge.

Sai is the sensitive, thoughtful, artsy type that writes poetry.

Kakashi reads porn.

Shizune hooks up with him.

Kin paid for Sasuke and Neji to get hurt.

Ino cheated on Kiba with Shikamaru.

And more. So. Much. More about Ino. And I don't think Ino is that bad. She didn't cheat on Kiba. Ino doesn't cheat. All those rumors are lies. TenTen would never tamper with votes to help Lee. Sai is too intimidating to write thoughtful shit. Shikamaru doesn't steal! Kin, the antisocial band geek, would _never _pay for something that awful to happen.

And Ino would never hurt people on purpose. Not anymore.

...

They're all wrong. She's a crazy bitch for making that stuff up.

BB

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 7<strong>

**Title: **POV

**Written By: **SuperK

Speaking of oneself in the third person can be seen as particularly introspective and/or selfish. Pick one–you can't have both.

in·tro·spect [in-truh-spekt]

verb (used without object)

1.

to practice introspection; consider one's own internal state or feelings.

verb (used with object)

2.

to look into or examine (one's own mind, feelings, etc.).

self·ish [sel-fish]

adjective

1.

devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with one's own interests, benefits, welfare, etc., regardless of others.

2.

characterized by or manifesting concern or care only for oneself: selfish motives.

Super

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 8<strong>

**Title: **Nodding

**Written By: **TheWise_1

I agree, SuperK.

Wise

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you something."<p>

Shikamaru slid into pace with Ino, ignoring her shocked shudder, and grabbing a grape from her fruit bowl as they walked to their table, side-by-side. A smirk wide enough to reveal teeth brightened his face a couple shades, and he could see his reflection in her bright blue eyes. He couldn't wait to tell her. It practically spilled out of his mouth the second he figured it out. Now, it was clear as day.

Not many things made him this excited, he knew. There was a skip to his step, a light smile on his face. He saw the strange looks and knew that they would _get it_ if they even halfway got it like he did. It all made sense. The timing of the entries, the constant definitions, the humored pestering but nonexistent assistance.

He felt like such an idiot now.

The Nara followed Ino as she swerved through the people, eyebrows furrowing as she picked up her pace and intentionally squeezed in between obstacles like trashcans, people, and tables. He nearly rammed into a ceiling support beam, and then members of the basketball team, when he reached out and trapped her wrist in his palm.

He felt like he'd burned himself, but it was a soft, warm burn. She skittered backward, roughly, and he could feel her glare on his face. "Sorry," Shikamaru muttered, jerking his hand away robotically. It found it's place back in his pocket, turning into a fist as it tried to hold on to the warmth of Ino's skin. A blush chased up his neck. "I don't mean to bother you."

"Well, you are," Ino replied, tone harsh but eyes soft and wandering. She combed pieces of loose blonde hair behind her ear in a fit. "What do you want?"

So he was right. She was avoiding him. Shikamaru's mouth tightened, heart doing funny things in his chest. It wasn't his fault that they kissed. He didn't kiss her. He didn't even try to make it more than it was. They just brushed lips.

That's it.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, cautiously to her side. When she tightened, but remained silent, he spoke. "I found out who SuperK is," he whispered, barely a noise in the rumble of the cafeteria. His coal eyes focused on the untied laces of his shoes as they alternated, carrying him to a familiar location. He figured if he walked there as if he belonged, Ino wouldn't have much of an argument to keep him away from the lunch table. Not one without revealing why she didn't want him sitting there, anyway.

Ino nodded quickly. "Okay. We should talk about it. With Sakura. Later."

_That way we wouldn't have to discuss it alone, just us. _Shikamaru felt his throat constrict and his fists tighten in his pockets. He saw their little round table filled to the brim with people. His eyes clashed with Kiba's brown for a second filled to the brim with am acidic hatred that made his emotions override his rationale.

He wanted to hurt that do–

"Okay," he forced out the words, looking in the direction where Ino should have been, but seeing the girl already ahead of him. His stomach churned as she pressed herself into Kiba's side, smiling bright as the sun, laughing at some stupid joke he'd told. He wondered if she knew. Or cared. The Nara slid into his seat beside Choji with a glare set in place, aimed at nothing in particular. He heard nothing in particular. He nodded and smirked slightly at nothing in particular when no one in particular tapped his shoulder and told him something he didn't particularly care for. He stood up and left, no bell, no food in his stomach, no forewarning, at no time in particular and went no where in particular to sit and do nothing, in particular, until the next class started.

This was all too troublesome for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 9<strong>

**Title: **Family Matters

**Written By: **Chip the Master

Somehow, during lunch, we just started talking about when we get old. Maybe old isn't the right word, exactly, but we stayed on it. I thought it'd get awkward, especially with all the couples. Kiba and Ino, Neji and TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura, you know?

But it was easy. It was all, how many kids do you want? Do you ever want to get married? Stay at home mom? Dad? Big mansion? Little apartment? It got interesting. I didn't even know so many people had divorced parents.

Like, of course, I know Shika-buddy's dad is Sakura's stepdad, but...I don't know. I didn't think of it, I guess. And Kiba has never known his father. Neji says that his dad died when he was like eight. Ino didn't have to go into much detail after she said that she hasn't seen her mother wearing the ring in what feels like months. TenTen's put her up for adoption before she was born. Sasuke hardly sees either of his parents, let alone at the same time.

I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to sound like the kid that had everything no one else has. But it wasn't like it was a heavy conversation. At least not to me. Everything was going good, I thought, until Shikamaru just up and left. Silently. No words. He just stood up and, well, left.

Maybe his parents had a messy divorce? I'm almost sure he would have told me.

Chip

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 10<strong>

**Title: **Tsunade

**Written By: ** S_Bastardly

Her plan to get information out every person in the school who attended Homecoming is silly. It's extraneous and a waste of time.

She should just review tape. Of a lot of things. Naruto and Kiba got off way too lightly when they fought, Ino and Ami didn't even get caught after their tussle, and Zaku and Neji's fight isn't even going to be relevant by time she gets through everyone.

I say she start with those close to the two involved. TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto for Neji and Karin, Ami, Tayuya, and Kin for Zaku. If she could get some more kids from Sound in, include Dosu, Kidamaru, and Juugo. They were all there from what I saw.

That'd be smart. Because then everyone would have it fresh in memory.

Bastard

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 11<strong>

**Title: **Your Plan

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

Uh, no. Sorry. That's ridiculous. Imagine how those people would feel after being singled out? I know _I _wouldn't give up any of the information I had if I were being looked at as a suspect.

Penguin

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 12<strong>

**Title: **Middle Finger

**Written By: **Little1

Konohamaru told me about this.

After all that he's told me, what I managed to read myself previously in former editions, and what I have perused today, I have decided that I can no longer just sit back in the shadow.

PurplePenguin...you ought to be a suspect. It's like you make yourself out to be suspicious purposefully. Bastard's thoughts are perfectly logical, especially considering how shocked _I _was to be sent to the Principal's Offices. I did nothing. The majority of students did nothing.

Why advise for her to waste time? Are you trying to run away from time?

I'll tell you that that is quite a feat to accomplish, if you manage.

Little

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 13<strong>

**Title: **YouthLESSness

**Written By: **TheGREENGIANT

TenTen did not assist Rock Lee in The Challenge in any way, shape or form. I am appalled at the audacity of whomever imagined up such an accusation! My dear friend is as honest as I and would rather me lose than help someone win.

And, perhaps, yes, Lee may have let it slip that he wouldn't reject the chance at a date with the amorous Haruno Sakura. That it happened should not and rightfully shall not incriminate any of those involved.

It would make worlds of sense more to speculate Lee tampering with the tallies–and, still, that fails to become senscical for the plain facts that he does not work in Student Government and was raised to be an honest, humble, youthful man that despises those who cheat!

That accusation sickens me to the pits of my stomach. For what reason does it benefit to have that floating around so long after the event has taken place?

It is false.

GIANT

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 14<strong>

**Title: **Ino

**Written By: **Sakura

What was with you at lunch?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 15<strong>

**Title: **Tis I, Dear

**Written By: **Ino

That's so mean. You know people should be referred to as 'Who' not 'What'.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 16<strong>

**Title: **I Know That's Why I Said Ino

**Written By: **Sakura

Fine, you can pretend like you don't know what I'm asking. I'll stop beating around the bush and just smash the berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 17<strong>

**Title: **Attitude, Saki, Sheesh

**Written By: **Ino

I'm not sure the berry would appreciate that. Maybe the berry wants to be left alone with all of her other berry friends, safe and sound, hidden away in their bush from temperamental hunter-gatherers.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 18<strong>

**Title: **Go Die

**Written By: **'Saki'

Look. I saw you and Shikamaru and smelled the tension between you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 19<strong>

**Title: **Murderer

**Written By: **'Gorgeous Dead Babe'

You sure that wasn't Choji's barbecue snack wrap?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 20<strong>

**Title: **Idiot

**Written By: **'Temperamental Hunter-Gatherer'

OH MAH GOD, INO, STOP! I wish I had my Sharpie so I could emphasis my pissed-off-ness. Stop. It.

If you don't want to tell me, fine, just admit something is up. You guys didn't even argue with each other. Did you commit a murder after Homecoming?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 21<strong>

**Title: **Please, Dahling

**Written By: **'Berry'

HUSH. We still haven't disposed of the body.

Siri hasn't given me any more suggestions as to where to put it.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 22<strong>

**Title: **iPhone 4S

**Written By: **'Jealous'

I forgot you had a KGB slave smushed into your communication device.

But, seriously, I need you guys to get over it. Shika said he wouldn't tell who SuperK is until you stop being a SuperB.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 23<strong>

**Title: **It's So Ace

**Written By: **Ino

Ah. Clever. How clever of him to do that.

Well, you know what, I don't need to know who that creep is, so I'm fine. You ask. You live with him. If I ever do have a strong desire to meet our very own Notebook Edition dictionary personally, I'll ask you. K?

We have bigger issues like Asuma knowing we're passing notes.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 24<strong>

**Title: **Cha-rue

**Written By: **Sakura

He won't get up to stop us. He thinks he has this intimidating glare going on. We're helping him. You know? "It doesn't work, Asuma-sensei, I think me and Ino are still communicating via note. You might want to revise your glare."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 25<strong>

**Title: **Dialogue

**Written By: **Ino

You'd never say that aloud, you slore.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 26<strong>

**Title: **Really?

**Written By: **Sakura

Slut and whore. Really? You're so creative.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 27<strong>

**Title: **YESH

**Written By: **Ino

Thanks. I've been channeling my inner Jesus.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 28<strong>

**Title: **-_-

**Written By: **Sak

Alrighty then, almighty Savior, please do me a favor and take the time out of your day and remember to rip out our notes. I have to go with Sasuke-kun to therapy.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 29<strong>

**Title: **Ooooh

**Written By: **Ino

Maybe you guys could play doctor! :DDDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, guys! :) Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. As soon as I got it started, it was so easy to write. Welcome to the new arc. I haven't had time to think up some creative title for it-ya know, lol-but I should have something fancy for it soon. **_

_**The Notebook! It's a-crumbling! OH NOES!**_

_**Too many people know who everyone is...whatever shall the fixer of it do to fix it? AHH I KNOW! But, you don't. So, I'll shush. **_

_**:D**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. You don't even know how much they mean. Especially those of you who review every chapter without fail. I love you all. Seriously. Whenever I'm all pouty and thinking a rain cloud over my head would be more fun than writing sucky suck-fest words...I think of you all and it gets better. The steady stream of alerts, faves, and Community adds is so inspirational, too. But, I promise I don't bite. If you haven't at least dropped by to say hi, you're missing out on free cookies. Come on. You know you want free internet cookies. **_

_**Keep it up! :)**_

_**I'm so smiley. Maybe because I'm ready for the fluff in next chapter. (DIDJA CATCH THAT SPOILERRR, oh i need to go to sleep...lol)**_

_**~Love Lots,**_

_**Hot**_


	25. Fun

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>Kissing Sasuke was fun, Sakura decided, among other things. It didn't matter how long the lip lock lasted, the same emotions would still pool into her and give her more wired energy than a coffee with thirty extra caffeine shots. His lips were always soft, but not in the way that made her wonder why they were <em>that <em>soft. No, no, she knew why, and it was because he kept a small pink tube of cherry Chapstick in his pocket and he applied it methodically, even though he would swear he only tasted like cherries because she used cherry Chapstick too, which was a lie. Sakura liked strawberry Chapstick.

And it always seemed that their lips would forever fit right into place together, like they were molded to be together, and Sakura wasn't sure if it was like that with everyone you kissed–since Sasuke kind of happened to be the only boy she'd ever kissed willingly–but was inclined to think it was special. That feeling of being one person joined by connected heartbeats for one split second or one ridiculously long make out session was _just for them. _She knew she couldn't feel that with anyone else, because she doubted anyone else would kiss her as much and still be able to surprise her.

Granted, they'd only kissed on Ino's terms ("That's tongue included, Forehead girl!") once, but Sakura hadn't seen him on Sunday and, well, there's school. Education had a way of keeping people from showing extreme PDA without sneaking off to places and being late to class, or skipping it all together. Sakura's classes were way too important for her just to suck face, and yes, maybe she did have a hard time sleeping over the weekend because she kept thinking about what it _would_ be like to kiss Sasuke, pressed up against a locker. She had remembered seeing Sasuke and Ami after what felt like years, and her brain couldn't help but stick her in Ami's place now that she had had a taste, an idea, of what Uchiha Sasuke was.

She was still trying to wrap her head around it. Coming to school today, Sakura was a nervous wreck. Would she hold Sasuke's hand? Would he let her? Would he even want to? She doubted if she'd even be able to, if he was a good boy and brought his crutches with him. She remembered fiddling around with the lock on her bike with jittery fingers, no longer upset that Harou had taken her car, Shikamaru didn't wait to give her a ride in his, and that she'd missed the bus.

She wasn't nervous about being with Sasuke, she was nervous about _being _with Sasuke. What would everyone say? Would they make up nasty rumors? They would say that he was only with her because she was pregnant, that he knocked her up at that date she just-so-happened to win. Maybe they'd say his parents made him date her to see if he was gay, and if so, try to change that. Maybe they'd say this, or that, or attack her with eye-daggers and tongues like knives.

None of that mattered when she felt the weight of the world sink away, hands planted on her waist that twisted her around and lifted her up until her bottom felt the cold metal of the bike rack. She only saw him–his ivory skin, his sculpted face, his smoldering eyes, _him_–for a millisecond, and she was caught between a greeting when his lips pressed onto hers; the only noise she could muster was a small squeak, all remnants of whatever she was going to say disappearing.

Her worry went away because she realized that the other people didn't matter. They didn't listen to her breathe on the phone, late at night, when she couldn't sleep, and they didn't tell her to stop rambling when she did find something random to talk about.

They didn't wake up early the next morning when they didn't have practice or an early class to see her.

They didn't make her feel like she was beautiful.

"Happy Monday," Sasuke had greeted, separating himself momentarily before sneaking in one more quick peck. "What's your first class?"

Sakura smiled now, waiting for Sasuke to come out of his last class, on one of the benches situated at the front of the school. She couldn't help but smile, recalling every time they saw each other how she would sneak up on him and he didn't seem annoyed in the slightest bit, instead just hugging her quickly in the midst of all the hallway jumble, setting her world orbit right before they went their separate ways. Lunch was a giggle fit, he refusing to stop tickling her leg with his foot and admit that it was he playing footsie with her.

It was Sasuke because he did cute things that people who weren't playing close attention would miss or disregard. But she didn't care about that, because he was doing those cute things _for her._

* * *

><p>Sasuke could have expected many things from Sakura. He could have expected her bright pink blush every time they passed in the halls and he brushed her hand, or when she accidentally let out a giggle at the lunchroom table when he let his foot travel just a littlefurther up her leg. He could have expected her to hold his hand with slight pause, checking around a corner to see who could have possibly seen them, together <em>together, <em>but never untwining their fingers. He could have expected her to test pet names as they walked because she felt bad that he had one for her and she didn't have one for him. He could have expected her to groan and hit his shoulder when he told her that he didn't need her calling him stupid ass annoying pet names.

He _should_ have seen her angry frown coming from a million miles.

"What took you so long? You're going to miss your appointment," she demanded, pushing through the crowd of all of the other early leavers. The bells cranked to life as soon as she reached his side, absolutely livid. "I _thought _you said it was at three, and it's already three fifteen."

Despite himself and the situation, Sasuke wasn't listening. She was so...hot when she was mad. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the way her lips poked out and pouted or how her cheeks flushed just that shade of pink or her eyes, bright and full of emotion.

He cleared his throat, figuring she was mad at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, holding out his hand. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when she huffed and laced her fingers through his. They walked–he limped, slightly–down the extensive stairs that lead to the main entrance in comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth they shared between their hands. It was starting to get colder, and it would be winter soon. Sasuke knew as much by the biting winds.

"Where's your therapist?" Sakura asked, knowing she'd have to drive, when they touched the black asphalt of the parking lot. All traces of her previous upset had faded into nonexistence. She wasn't really mad anyway. She just needed to yell, or something, anything to stop her heart from exploding in a frenzy of fluttering butterflies every other second.

He tugged her arm lightly as they veered to the left, notably in the _opposite _direction of a limo that she could only guess was meant for him. Sakura hesitated before falling into step, now more curious and even more expectant of an answer. Sasuke shrugged, "We're not going to the therapist. Appointments don't start until next week. Swelling still needs to go down."

"Then where–?"

"I'm taking you to a magical land in my _own_ carriage, princess," the words accompanied a wide smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. They were enough to shut her up, paint a blush and grin on her face, and get her to follow, much to Sasuke's pleasure.

* * *

><p>"I would like to extend cordial welcomes to all of whom who have never attended a meeting prior to today," Ami stretched a smile across her face when all she wanted to do was throw one of the boys' shoes at Kin. The presentation that she had prepared was <em>still <em>unresponsive, and all the boys had eaten through her weak snack buffet and were starting to get antsy.

Zaku, Dosu, Kidamaru, and Juugo, among others who's names Ami didn't care to memorize, lounged around on the creamy suede of her basement's couches, as if it weren't obvious the upholstery didn't cost more than what any of them would probably ever earn in their lives. She would discuss that later, she told herself as she wrung her hands out of nervousness. Her lip quivered as she felt her stomach churn.

Her furniture was getting so dirty!

A throat cleared behind Ami, forcing her eyes away slowly. She could get sick all over the floor if it wouldn't make it germ-infested. None of them had taken off their shoes, thus leaving muddy footprints all over the light bamboo wood flooring. And it smelled like food. Everywhere. Like pizza and sausage and hotdogs–and _sweat. _

Ugh.

"Are you done, yet?"

Kin fought the urge to turn her eyes into exasperated slits as she connected a final cord from the projector to a laptop. A few moments passed, high-pitched beeps resounding, until she faced her. "All done," she passed her a remote that controlled the PowerPoint. "You had a virus."

Ami blanched, eyes widening to an almost comical width. She grabbed Kin's wrist, like a vice. "Did you, you know," her eyes shift and voice lowered, "clean it off?"

Kin laughed a little, "Yeah. With a broom."

The Watanabe didn't think anything was funny.

"Anyway," Kin rebounded smoothly, knees cracking to a stand, "everything's good. You can start. Just push the green button on the projector and–"

A white light beamed through the cleared space in the room, lighting the basement in an almost eerie brightness as the sound of the projector's fan whirred loudly. Across the room, on the farthest, blankest, stark white wall, the projected image blurred to life–at first showing itself in blurred colors but slowly focusing. As the image fixed itself, Ami snapped, catching Karin's attention.

The redhead perked up from her placement on one of her love seats, several candy wrappers falling from her hair and hands. Melted chocolate stained spots near her mouth, and her lips, tongue, and teeth were painted blue. "What?" she asked, a wad of what appeared to be Airhead globbed in a corner of her mouth.

"Pass out the pamphlets."

Ami didn't wait to watch Karin push herself up from the love seat, noticing the picture was finally crisp and focused. A flow chart with only three objectives appeared. The heading of the slide was OPERATION SNAKE OUT. All of the objectives had a box with a checkmark in its top right corner. The three big objective boxes had rounded edges and pictures of a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl, a notebook, and another pretty girl with bubble gum hair, building a sandcastle with a handsome dark haired boy, in that order.

"Alrighty guys," Ami called out, waltzing to the far side of the room. The sway of her hips caught many of their attentions more than her booming voice did. "On the first page of your pamphlet, you'll find OSO. It was believed until most recently that all three tasks were fulfilled and, likewise, our work was done–" Ami pressed a button on the remote three times and three big, red Xs flew onto the screen. "–but NO. Ino is actually _more _popular than she was before someone put a puppy in her purse, we _don't _have copies of The Notebook along with accurate knowledge of every writer, and we absolutely did not stop Haruno Sakura from, not only, going to Homecoming with Uchiha Sasuke, but _dating him._"

She breathed heavily, emphasizing her disappointment. Three lamenting seconds passed until Ami composed herself. She clicked the remote and a new slide lifted up. "Karin, you failed at getting Ino off the map so badly that we are temporarily ignoring that objective," Karin sinks further into her candy mountain with a whimper, "I have someone on it, whether he knows he's doing me a favor or not. She'll be a resident in LoserVille soon enough. You need to focus more on Sakura, because you failed epically at that too. But I'll further address that suck fest later."

Another click.

"Kin. I don't know how many times I need to tell you, but, just in case you have selective deafness, turn up your ears, listen, comprehend, and do," her eyes locked with Kin's black orbs. They reflected the white of the projector creepily. "I. Need. Those. Copies. Typed, and soon. Soon, as in, by the end of next week, soon. Don't ask why, because the answer won't change the fact that you _will _be getting me those copies. I, personally, am a little confused as to why we no longer have the first in our tangible possession," her eyes narrowed, "but I'll ignore that when I have the typed papers. Because I _will _get them."

Kin's jaw tightened just as she whipped her head down, unable to meet the hard gaze and sweet smile of Ami any longer.

The Watanabe continued with slight pause, stopping shortly only because she had to press the button on her remote again. "Sound Hounds," excitement filled her tones for what felt like the first time that night. "You guys did a much better job than the other workers of this operation. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not become disheartened by his injury–though, I suppose, that is not your fault. It is Karin's for not stopping a certain little Strawberry Top from gaining confidence. Karin let her silly emotions get in the way and gave up. Thing is, I don't think she realizes that quitters never win, and in this competition, Sasuke is prize. I guess she just does not want him that badly."

Karin grumbles out a rebuttal, though it was cut short by Ami's snap. "However," she continues, singing, "back to you guys; I can't ignore that you all did make a mistake, as well."

She pressed the button.

"Hyuuga Neji was injured; I _assume _by accident. Accident or not, you all made a mess, and now you must clean it. Next week, Tsunade-sama is procuring a meeting with the Athletic Heads of all the high schools in our division. That includes Konoha Academy, Sound Academy, Suna Preparatory, and Kumogakure Secondary. Also attending that meeting will be you, the Sound Hound varsity football team, Hyuuga's uncle–who I must warn is an attorney–and Uchiha Fugaku. A lot of accusations will be thrown at you, and you need to, firstly, divert those accusations from this operation, and then, secondly, divert them from yourselves, because then, somehow, it will come back to us. I recommend creating a believable story that either Kin or I will approve and getting everyone to agree upon it. Try not to have loopholes."

She pursed her lips, popped her hip, and pressed her thumb into the remote's main button for one more click. The screen asked 'Any Questions?' in curly, pink lettering. Ami yawned, "So? Questions?"

Nobody raised a hand.

"Good," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Turn left up here," Sasuke leaned up from the comfort of his Benz's leather seat and pointed for Sakura. He lowered his hand back into hers. "It's called Princessa. The street you're turning on to, I mean."<p>

Sakura murmured assent, flicking the turning signal down.

Sasuke fidgeted again in his seat. "Watch out for other cars," he muttered. "You don't want to get hit. I mean, I don't want you to get us hit."

The rosette sighed heavily, beyond irritated with her boyfriend. She pieced together a stiff nod, checked both side view mirrors, the shiny rearview mirror, and her blind spot, before changing lanes smoothly.

While she wanted to be angry with Sasuke for being so anxious with her behind the wheel of his car, she couldn't get past slight irritation because she realized how he felt. For one, this hunk of metal happened to cost over $100,000. Secondly, Sakura had to admit, it'd been awhile since she'd driven a car anywhere besides her local grocery store. They'd hit the highway during the busy rush hour, missed both exits they could have taken and nearly gotten run over by a semi trying to reach the last possible exit they could have taken without driving into Sound. Lastly, well...

Sakura settled into a stop at the stoplight, flicking her left turning signal on again when she reached the turning lane.

She knew Sasuke didn't like being handicapped. She flinched at the word choice, because, really, he wasn't, in common terms, handicap. He wasn't in a wheel chair, he didn't have a mental disorder, and he hadn't been subjected to either his entire life. It was strange for him to be unable to do something not because he didn't want to or was told not to, but because he physically _could not. _No matter what. And Sasuke was a physical person, so he knew he could push the envelope. He could turn away the walker, begrudgingly accept crutches, and then refuse to use them on a regular, day-to-day basis.

But, still, some things he couldn't find a way to make more normal. He couldn't take his starting quarterback role from Sai, because he couldn't do anything but throw, and that was with a hand with only two healthy fingers. He couldn't try out for the basketball team at all, unless they bent the rules and let him stagger onto the court to shoot someone else's free throws. It was hard for him to shower, to walk his dog, to walk around the house without bumping into something new every day. He couldn't even drive, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't.

He couldn't.

Sakura stopped when the arrow was still yellow, pissing off the people waiting behind her, but making Sasuke relax a little–the loosening of his grasp around her hand was enough proof of that. She could never truly understand that feeling of being unable, not the way Sasuke felt it, but the best she could do was be there, empathize to the best of her ability, and listen to the words that he didn't say.

* * *

><p><em>Speechless. <em>

_ I am speechless. _

Sakura's eyes had to be as wide as a toddler's at Disneyland, meeting Mickey and Minnie for the first time. She was in a tornado of lights, sounds, colors, music, fresh food, and laughter. Tickets poured out of slots everywhere and the clinks of metal coins pouring out of machines accented the magical composition written in the time of childhood.

But, this wasn't Chuck E. Cheese's. Sticky fingered brats didn't run around or trip her as she walked aimlessly around, spinning in circles, taking in everything. This is what it would have been like, she thought, if her parents hadn't been going through crazy divorce proceedings during her entire practical childhood. She would have been four feet tall and running around, ticket bucket clutched against her chest and this glow to her eyes, be it from the excitement of winning or the rainbow colored lights flashing everywhere. She would have been happy here–maybe she'd have been happy for an hour, or an hour and a half, but those sixty minutes would leave her glowing for days.

She felt like a kid that she wasn't, and was comfortable because every other person here was older, too. Everyone was a kid again. She was a kid for the first time.

Finally, she felt Sasuke squeeze her hand, and was whipped out of the tornado. She landed on pink cotton candy clouds. "Sasuke-kun," she smiled without any mental effort, looking up to him with gratitude and so much bundled emotion. She wanted to play. She wanted to stay and watch other people play. She wanted to hold him. "You're awesome," she mumbled, throwing her arms across his shoulders.

She felt him laugh through his shirt, chest rumbling. He probably thought she was being over dramatic. The people staring at the weird pink-haired girl hugging her boyfriend in the middle of the Dave and Buster's lobby probably thought she was being over dramatic. She thought she wasn't emoting at all. Too many things raced through her.

The fact that she was here, of all places, for a first date, meant Sasuke listened. He listened to her complaining about never winning a teddy bear at an arcade or even stepping foot in an arcade. She'd brushed it off, said she was too old for them by now, anyway, but she'd always wanted the experience.

And he–the one who hated loud noise, the sweet, sugary deserts they offered, and the huge crowd that still turned out even though it was Monday afternoon–was giving it too her.

She kissed the thrumming vein of his pulse on his neck, breathing in his scent and exhaling dreamily. The moment of peace existed for only a second before she exploded, breaking the hug and grabbing his own hand with both of hers. Her eyes danced and her smile was dazzling.

"Bet I could beat you at Pinball," she was tugging him, running so fast to the escalators that lead to the second level.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, matching her excited, jittery strides with long, calm ones of his own until he stood beside her on the escalator.

He smirked, "You bet?"

Sakura's heart sped up, unable to keep her eyes away from Sasuke's, since he was solely and completely focused on her. She disappeared into that world for a second that felt like an hour until her mind finished piecing together what he'd said. His eyebrow hiked up, smirk still standing haughtily, she groaned, laughter seeping through. "Yes, Sasuke-kun," she stepped off the escalator, onto non-moving ground. She looked back and he was there, already wrapping a hand around her shoulders, glaring at a couple of the waiters milling in the restaurant section of the arcade. She rolled her eyes, amused, "I bet. Winner gets..."

He started walking toward the booth where they would receive their charge cards. "Winner gets _whatever_," his voice drops in the way that made Sakura shiver, like he was telling a secret that everyone wanted to know, "they want. And, one game of pinball is hardly a testament to one's skill."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I'm sure you can enlighten me at the true talent it takes to whack a mole."

"I created that game, babe. You lost when you said bet."

Sakura laughed loudly, throwing her head back into his shoulder. He cuddled her closer, enveloping her in strong arms. With a grin that shined as bright as the sun, she looked up to his face, "You're on, Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Ino was over Kiba's house. His mother had supposedly planned a big dinner in preparation to meet her for the first time. Even though she had insisted on helping in some way, the older woman shooed her away constantly. But not in a mean way. Like how a mother would tease her son's girlfriend when she had a chance.<p>

Now, she was laying between his legs, back against his chest, ear pressed against his heart and listening to the strong beating. It was like a lullaby to her, the melodic thrumming paired with the soft stroking of his hands running through her hair. They never just laid like this, in silence, the only sounds their breath and their heartbeats.

She felt horrible, though. There was nothing wrong with the Inuzuka. He was wonderful to her. His mother didn't judge her for her blonde hair or her blue eyes–she smiled and accepted her and seemed to deem her acceptable for her only son. His sister was already asking what college she planned to attend, seeing if they could hang out any days soon.

They wanted her to have a future with Kiba. A long one.

And she just couldn't see that. She was trying. So, so, so, hard. Nothing was wrong with him, or his family, or the cute little puppy trying to wrestle the socks of his feet. He was _perfect. _He was loyal. More loyal than any guy she had ever been with, and even more devoted. Especially when it was just them.

Of course, he flirted. That was who he was. He was a flirty person, but she got it because she was, too. She wasn't jealous of the girls he talked to. It'd be a waste of breath, because, truly, at the end of the day, he was hers.

She just didn't need him.

Her heart started breaking for him. How was–how _could _she break up with him? How could she do that when she had no reason, when his family accepted her so readily? She had seen the side to him that wasn't loud and greedy for attention. He was quiet with her. He was quiet and sensitive; he was so sweet that she couldn't help but like him.

But...she liked someone else more.

She wanted to be with him! With Kiba! He was good. She could not stomp on his heart, not like Ami did. He was in love with her, head over heels, when she'd cut it off, and Ino saw it happening with her. She tried to fall in love with him, too, but ever since Saturday, with Shikamaru...

Kiba stopped brushing her hair abruptly.

"You're the first girl I've brought home that my mom likes."

Ino perked up and kissed him quickly, close-mouthed. She laughed at his goofy smile when they parted. "To tell the truth," she pushed his messy hair back, "I think this is the first time a mom has ever approved of me."

He barked out a laugh. "They're jealous, obviously."

She could do nothing but chuckle in response, settling back into comfort against his chest. It was so normal, how she fit there. Comfortable. The smell of food wafting into his bedroom from the kitchen was like she imagined a real family would have dinner: they would smell it first. In her house, she warmed up frozen food. But, this was warm. Everything was warm, cozy, comfortable, and easy.

Just when she thought of it, she felt Kiba shift underneath her until she was on her back against the bed, and he was hovering atop of her, hand cupping her face. His eyes were so brown, she murmured mentally. His eyes were so brown, his arms were so strong, his touch was so familiar, and his lips were as easy and natural as breathing.

But, Ino just wanted to dive into the unknown, breath held, and the easy path not an option.

* * *

><p>Sakura licked an ice cream cone shamelessly beside Sasuke, cooling off her tongue from another bet they'd indulged in, to settle a tie in tickets that Sasuke thought was rigged. With several bottles of hot sauce empty and nachos absent of jalapeños, she absolutely needed something to cool her down. But her innocence in swirling around the plain vanilla cone made Sasuke heat up hotter than any pepper could make him.<p>

His hands itched to touch her, to bring her closer, but so was everything else. _Everything _else. He glanced sharply away, downing the rest of his water in a quick flick. He couldn't think like that. Not like that. She's precious, and, even though it was just his mind taking things and imaging what that soft pink flesh that flicked and licked and–he groaned.

He needed more water.

"Do you want some, Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice broke through the wall he had built around his consciousness that put him and Sakura in very...pleasing circumstances. He blanched, disgusted with himself. He wasn't a pervert like Naruto! He shook his head and glanced toward his girl. "No, babe," he responded. "I don't like the ice cream here."

Sakura pouted, "Are you sure? You were kinda staring me down earlier."

His eyes widened, face flaming. How could he explain his way out of this? Lying would sound stupid, but so would telling the truth. His heart thrummed so hard that he just wanted to rip it out. Stupid heart. Stupid hormones. Sakura's green eyes were so green, so _innocent. _He smirked, only to himself. "I wasn't staring at the ice cream," he said slowly.

The rosette laughed three times. An awkward ha, ha, ha.

"Oh. Well. Uh," she averted her eyes, "I'll try not to, erm, lick seductively."

He grunted, waving it off as something lighter than it truly was, when, truly got worse. She had started taking little, small flicks, and Sasuke was done.

He should've let her get the cake platter.

* * *

><p>"I won the bet. Ha ha."<p>

Fingers interlaced and arms swinging, cooling wind sending hair astray.

A taxi blares its horn.

"Hn. I let you."

A huge, green teddy bear wearing a blue top hat bounces on her hip. People walk by, some in conversations on the phone, others with each other. The lights are bright and the buildings tall.

"I still get to pick what I want."

The little white man turns red and an X covers his body. Cars whizz by, but they stand still. Their cheeks are pink and frozen, and she wishes she had brought a jacket so she wouldn't have had to wear his. He must be cold.

The red man turns white again and everything's moving. Numbers beep and count down, giving them ten seconds to hurry across the crosswalk.

"You do."

She grins mischievously, stopping and dragging him to a stop at corner. A shopping mall is brightly lit on one side, and a bakery casts a warm glow on the sidewalk from the other. She puts the bear on the ground, between her feet, and bites her lip shyly. Passerby are looking, but she continues. She touches his face with cold hands, holding the jaw, cupping it, thumbs barely brushing his eyelids.

As she lowers his face down to hers, their noses tap, making a small smile quirk his lips upward, just before they touch. He cradles the back of her head with one hand and presses her closer from the hip with the other. They kiss softly, slowly, passionately, until nothing else matters.

They are warm, even when they separate, leaves from dying trees swirling around them with the breeze.

She smiles.

"I already have what I want."

And she kisses him again, not caring for the hopeless romantics cooing in the background, or the photographers finding their location particularly artistic and snapping pictures. She just kisses him, because kissing Sasuke is fun, among other things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: DAWWWW SO FLUFFY! : 3**_

_**I wanted to end it at the cake platter/ice cream scene, but I had to keep going. It's just so mushy it's like...butterflies!**_

_**Sorry for my excitement. It's just. AW. **_

_**Anyways. **_

_**Thanks for all the feedback last chap. It was totally awesome-sauce. I hope you enjoyed this just as much. **_

_**Review, Fave, Alert!**_

_**~Hot **_


	26. Plot Twist

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>The sky seemed brighter when Sakura woke up the next morning.<p>

Her toothpaste was mintier, her hair was more controllable, her clothes were softer, her skin was smoother, her eyes were greener, and her step was peppier. Not even Shikamaru's grumpiness–which, she had to admit, based on him drowning banana bits in the milk of his cereal bowl, was on record highs–could persuade her to feel anything but happy.

And, really, there was no way she should be feeling this good on a Tuesday morning.

She skipped through her yellow kitchen, dancing around the island Shikamaru sat at, and skidding her butt across the smooth wooden surface of the table that no one ever ate at. She slid in her socks to the biggest cabinet, slipping a little, but grabbing it for support at the last moment.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sakura stopped abruptly, a cereal bowl, box, juice glass, and jug of milk gathered precariously in her arms. She stared at her stepbrother with her eyebrows hunched and mouth slightly askew. She shuffled her socked-feet to the island counter and dumped everything.

"I'm–" she huffed, trying to find the right word as Shikamaru started stabbing the bananas with the end of his spoon. Sakura watched for minutes before she settled into the high barstool. She started pouring her cereal, fruity loops of color plopping into the ceramic. "I'm just happy, Shika," Sakura continued, moving on to the milk. She tossed her words carefully in her mind before speaking them, and they still came out choppy. "I–I don't know. I don't want to, like, impose, or anything, but–are you...um–"

The brunet beside her bit out a sharp laugh. "Look, Sakura, don't try not to hurt my feelings. I've just had a bad couple of days," he shrugged, looking into the milky bowl. "But, I'm a big boy. I can take some sticks and stones."

"But what about words?" Sakura asked softly, green eyes flickering into her reddening milk and the profile of his solemn face. Everything about him was hard, she thought, from the straight line of his nose and the angle of his cheekbones. It almost made him look more vulnerable. "Or actions?" she continued, prodding, she knew, but hating seeing him sad sad, instead of his usual nonchalant, emotions don't matter, I'm Shikamaru self.

Her stepbrother shook his head, hair still damp, down, and wet from an earlier shower. He twisted in the chair until he faced her fully. "I'm not about to commit suicide, Sakura," he smirks, but then decides it's a little inappropriate. "Right now, I'm going through something I'm not used to going through. That's it. Are you going to eat your toast?"

"Toast?"

He smiled, eyes glistening. "Just checking. You were starting to care too much."

Sakura grinned back.

He was okay.

She ate her cereal in general silence, only pausing to chew or scoop more colorful rings into her mouth. She watched the leaves fall from the trees from the picture window, delighted with the birds that chirped and flew around in the air. The sky was blue, clear, and bright, even though the sun was nowhere to be found amongst the towering trees in her backyard.

"I have to get another notebook. The one Jiraiya gave me is too small," Sakura announced after downing the remnants of milk in her cereal bowl. Shikamaru stopped stacking his various plates and bowls and looked at her, one eyebrow up.

Sakura laughed, "Can you give me a ride? I don't want to ride my bike all the way to Target then school," she scrunched her nose, "I'll be all sweaty."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let me get my keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1<strong>

**Title**: Sorry Guys

**Written By:** Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Sorry about another notebook. I just realized that the one I had before was way too small.

Whoops.

Anyhow, I just want to remind you guys to remember to return this to Jiraiya-sensei's classroom for me. I had to fight for the original two, and, you know, while I do love playing Hide and Seek with lined papers, I'd rather not.

So, yeah, do me a favor and do that.

Thanks a lot!

Strawberry

(Also, new quarters also bring new twists. I don't think anything major will go down, but I might announce new rules or something tomorrow. Not like you guys follow them faithfully, haha, but just putting it out there.)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 2<strong>

**Title:** No Prob

**Written By:** K9-Swag

I'd do that for you, no problem. I mean, I'd kinda have to write in that last, and all, but if I ever do, you can count on me.

:P

What's new at KA? Well, Tsunade has called in, hell, I don't know, every school in the freaking district, and they are here! Suna's principal–the guy with the head wrap swag going on–even brought his kids. His kids.

That one with the red hair? The freshman? Don't act like you don't fucking know who he is! The guy has had criminal charges put against him! Multiple. And Tsunade let him in. What the hell.

What.

The.

Hell?

I'm scared for my life. Terrified. I accidentally bumped into him and saw my years flash before my eyes. I swear, it was going to be all over. I was going to die. Right there. In front of the English Hall water fountain.

But then I ran, and, luckily, it was a nice beeline right into Kurenai-chan's class. She's back, by the way, and with a watermelon tucked under her sweater! I'm fucking ecstatic, mostly because she can stop all the BS that was flying about her. Like, I don't know why people talk about it when young, unmarried teachers get pregnant.

Real talk, they're not nuns. They can do the woo whenever, wherever, and with whoever they want. For those who don't have Kurenai for English, I'd say she's about three or four months along. I do not read pregnancy books. Also, it's Asuma's kid, like I guessed earlier.

I heard this rumor that Kiba and Ino are only going out because Ami set them up awhile ago. I've been ignoring it, really, because I just wanted it to go away. But, yeah, Ami is just a big of a part of their relationship as she was when she was with him. It's what, well, she's what got them together because they both rather enjoy throwing darts at printouts of her face.

:)

So no. Nobody is getting paid, bribed, or proffered to do anything. Ino's not spiting her in any way, and neither is her boyfriend.

If you haven't noticed, wipe the crud out your eyes.

They really care about each other.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 3<strong>

**Title:** Relax

**Written By:** Gingerly

I'm almost sure the person you bumped into wouldn't have killed you.

That's ludicrous. He simply tussled you up a bit. Put some ice on your eye, and you'll be fine. Don't over exaggerate the injuries. They are nothing compared to what that person very well could have done.

But, I must congratulate you; you're an excellent runner.

Just like a bitch.

I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less in Konoha, however. Most people here are overdramatic, or expect their peers to care about their trials and tribulations. They're hardly problems, merely obstacles, considering Konoha is one of the wealthiest counties.

Don't let me get carried away. I can talk about economics all day.

I do notice things though. I mean, the girls here a sluts. I'm not suggesting they dress like eighteenth century housewives, but, man, I feel like a director for a pornography will walk in any moment and cast a whole classroom.

Maybe that's the goal. I should never judge.

I guess.

That's what my father would say, anyway.

The classes here, though, are impressive. I'm surprised that I'm learning and my interest is being held. I'll hold further judgment until lunchtime. If lunch is amazing, I'm going to move.

The only downfalls about Konoha–besides the whores and whiny pansies–are the weather and the shopping. For so much expense, no fashion designers find homage in Konoha. It's odd, considering that the Hidden Leaf is so centralized. Or course, fashion is a little more...how you say...commercial here. Jeans, t-shirts, skirts. Nothing odd, or daring.

Safe is the word.

I should stop rambling in this. I'm not talking about anything, but it is soothing. Therapeutic even. The last time I had a chance to document in here was this past weekend, at Friday's game, and, while I said it then, I have to reiterate.

I really like this.

Ginger

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 4<strong>

**Title:** Love Me

**Written By:** BlondeBomb31

OMFG SAKU-CHAN IS SOOOO CUTE!

Ok. I'm done. I'm just so, like, ha, I don't know, proud of my little nerd. Her outfit is hacking adorable. And her hair is just so fetch. Makeup? Is that makeup on that little twerp's face or is she just a-glowin' like a bright marker?

Sparkle, bitch, sparkle.

I was so shocked that she actually wore something that I got her at the store. It's like, aw, you love me back, whore.

Sasuke totally noticed. Like, we all know that he is sex embodied, but he's super cute. Like some puppy or something. He was all wide-eyed and blushing and lost for words at the beauty that is his girlfriend (in clothes I got her) ((just saying)) (((I am a part of this))). Just so you know.

Gossip, gossip, gossip. Well, ugh, there are some Sand freaks here. One is nasty like a motherhugging trash bag filled with all the nastiest stuff you can possibly stuff inside.

She sucks.

Let me tell you. Lemme tell you. I's gonta tell you what this WITCH did to Mama BB.

First of all, the pigtail wearing slut was sitting in my seat. I normally don't care much about that, it's petty, but, bitch, I don't even know you! So, whatevs, I think, bitch, since I don't know you, you'll get your fat ass up out of my seat and find another one to heat up with your fatness. But NOOOO. I wasn't even rude.

I was like, "Hi, that's my seat, do you mind moving?"

She then turned all slow away from Shikamaru–who was totally not sleeping and actually, totally, entertaining that slut with conversation–and scoffed. Scoffed. Made that nasty phlegmy noise. And said, "I'm talking. Can you give me a minute?"

"Sorry, I ran out of those."

She's all innocent and like, "You ran out of minutes?"

I'm mad so I scream, "NO, FUCKS. I RAN OUT OF FUCKS TO GIVE! Get out my motherfucking seat, stop talking to my friend, and stop breathing my fucking air!"

Kakashi told me to go get some water and calm down, which is, you know, better than going to the office and getting a detention for dropping multiple F-bombs, but I'm still mad at that whore because she was still totally in my effing seat and Shika was still talking to her!

It's her fault.

So what, I kind of initiated things, you know, got the ball rolling, but I don't care. She just can't take my hard earned seat, talk to my Pineapplehead, and wear Louis Vuitton sneakers!

What a ho!

I hope that, you know, when she rides her broom back to Suna, she gets a splinter in her crotch and she falls into the beach and doesn't die, but gets sand in her bikini that is eternally there.

Ha. Bitch.

BB

* * *

><p>Jiraiya never considered the students that flocked into his classes as odd as the other teachers saw them.<p>

He thought that his students were the most 'normal' in the entire school. They knew who they were, for the most part, and stood to their principles and beliefs, regardless of how those beliefs were perceived by their peers.

That was normal to Jiraiya.

He saw all of their morals and noticed that they lined up. Sure, some smoked, some drank, and most probably have had sex just this past weekend. That didn't make them any less immoral than anyone else in this world.

He hated the fact that, while his kids openly expressed themselves at all times, they were forced into closed circles. They were friends with each other, and that made him dissatisfied.

In all fifteen years of teaching, it was his goal to make friends become friends with strangers. He wanted his students to learn how to find likeness with someone who appeared to be opposite. And here he was, starting his sixteenth year, and, for the first time, his goal was starting to come to life.

Haruno Sakura was the last person he expected to achieve that goal. Well, that was a bit of a lie. Sakura's a fantastic student, and always tries her darnedest to succeed in academics. This class was no different than mathematics to her. That was endearing, and it was endearing to see her figure it out.

She could have turned away from Ino, but she accepted the invitation, and, in turn, was let into the circle. One by one, she threw away the stereotypes that shrouded the 'Popular Crowd' and saw them as real.

Real people, Jiraiya theorized, were normal people.

As the chicken clock on his desk clucked closer to the starting time of his fourth period class, he began to get nervous. He was getting too attached to the story of Sakura's Notebook. It was a journey. It was great.

Some people would chastise it, deeming it a collection of writings instead of a story, but, because he knew the authors, Jiraiya knew it was a story. And, right now, the story was going too well.

He recognized the beginnings of antagonists' plotting when he read through the books while grading, but it was taking too long for his taste. Their advances were poorly executed. There needed to be a twist. A major event that effected everyone who wrote in it.

He needed to shake things up, for the sake of a learning experience, but he didn't want to. Unlike the other students' projects, Sakura's dealt with real people.

He couldn't add in a ginormous plot twist with knowledge of what it'd do to them. But, that was his responsibility as a teacher. People learned best when put in uncomfortable situations, and The Notebook had become far too comfortable to all the students that wrote in it. It was starting to become comfortable for Sakura.

She, of course, was still nervous about the looming threat of Tsunade swooping in, but Jiraiya will have that handled soon enough.

He brought the tip of his pen to his lips and tapped three times. His chicken cuckooed in time with the shrill ringing of the school bell, and he stood.

All the students sat; their conversations dissipated. For some odd reason, the gray haired hermit actually felt his heart beating rapidly beneath the cloth of his tee-shirt. He swallowed dryly.

"With the start of the next quarter," he began pacing down the aisles the desks made, "I have concocted a new project. The theme is still anonymity, since I just find that so freaking amazing and whatnot."

Laughter bounced around the walls, but did nothing to ease his unrest. He sat atop an empty desk, resting his feet in the hard blue chair. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to continue, but he was still debating on whether or not he wanted to go through with his idea. Yes, it was quite genius, he supposed, but...

He sighed loudly when he caught Sakura's eye and she smiled. "I'm–Well, the idea is what happens to your character when they've had the luxury of anonymity..."

A pen would drop itself silently just to be nice.

Jiraiya scratched his chin, looking away from a pair of confused, worried, seeing green eyes.

He continues, "What happens to your character when they've had the luxury of anonymity taken away. As in, they're no longer...anonymous."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 5<strong>

**Title**: Old Pals

**Written By:** RamenGod_10

I bet no one could even guess how surprised I was when I saw my little buddy today! Of course, I had no business in the Freshman hall, whatever, I wasn't bothering Konohamaru or anything, che, but I saw his little red head bobbing around and I tackled him into the biggest hug ever!

(He pushed me back, but, hey, that's love.)

:D

WOHOOO! Gaara's not my first best friend, that's Teme, but that little monster is definitely one of my first close friends. Our fathers are close because of politics and shit, so whenever there were cross-county conferences, we'd play.

Since he's here, I can only guess that his brother and sister came, too. They're pretty cool, I guess, if you can handle Suna humor. It's kind of dry. But, hey, it's funny if you get it.

I took the initiative, found them all, and invited all three to the lunch table. It's a squeeze, but, yo, everyone's getting along. Temari has obviously already met Shikamaru, and Lee and Gaara are funny as hell. Even Kankarou and his weirdness has something in common with Kiba.

You know. Ridiculous obsessions.

Dog and puppet LOVING.

I think everyone is happy with the temporary visitors.

Score one, me!

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 6<strong>

**Title:** Oh, Kami

**Written By:** LifesABeach

That Barbie is at my lunch table.

Are.

You.

Serious?

And guess what? Guess what? Apparently, I'm in her blessed seat once more. I should really just start checking the bottoms for her name (coughBITCHcough) so I just don't make that mistake anymore.

I'd leave but Naruto would start a scene and the guy from Math earlier sits here. I'm surprised he keeps company with such loud, obnoxious people. You got Bushy Brows proclaiming youth over the youthfulness of color of Gaara's youthful locks, Barbie and her boyfriend are being sickeningly couple-like–Barbie has a boyfriend.

That's...weird.

She–hm.

Interesting.

I could have sworn she was jealous earlier.

What an intriguing dynamic.

I'll ask Shikamaru about it.

Beach

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 7<strong>

**Title:** Easy Pickings

**Written By:** PurplePenguin18

The Sand Siblings sure are shaking things up. They'll be here until Tsunade and all they other Athletic and Administrative leaders make a decision. And if the Sound Hounds are doing what they were told, it'll take a while.

I'm happy. I haven't had to do any work at all today and Ino's feathers are obviously ruffled. I mean, of course I know why, and all, but I wouldn't oust her like that. I'm not that cruel, and I don't want to hurt Kiba more than I already have.

I'm just, overall, impressed with Temari. She is a bright one. Without a single idea who Ino is or what she's about, she's ticking her off. I'd def recruit her if she went here. I think she'd be really valuable.

And the young one is a super cutie; when he grows into his face...oh my god.

The other one has paint on his face which is just weirdness.

Away from them, though, has anyone else noticed Naruto and Neji's cousin? I mean, cute couple, but I don't know if they're a couple. They don't even sit at the same lunch table. They don't share any classes and, I mean, I'm only going off word, but, I hear that they both really want to be together, were together at the dance, but now, they suddenly are just not. Not like they broke up, but...they're not together.

That doesn't make sense.

Whatever.

Kabuto-sensei is starting to actually teach Science. He has Words of the Day and I think that's just ridiculous. It's science, you weirdo. Why do we need to know words?

He's like, "Soak up all the knowledge you can, blah blah, words are intelligence, blah," and I'm debating on whether or not I prefer Orochimaru over him. I'll decide when I see this guy's first test.

Penguin

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 8<strong>

**Title:** Redemption

**Written By:** RedHot4

I need a boyfriend. Not just a hookup. Something that is beyond official, okay?

Like, right, I'm not giving up on Sasuke-kun, but now that he's with that whore, Sakura, I think I've realized what the problem is.

Sasuke-kun wants a girl, not woman. And, hello, I'm ALL woman, okay?

But that doesn't mean I can't change. I own some jeans that I don't have to hop and shuffle into, and I think I have a couple shirts I can wear a bra with.

I can do it.

I can be what Sasuke wants.

I can be the girl that holds hands instead of...other body parts. I can keep my hands out of back and front pockets. I can earn affection the slow, old fashioned way. I can. I can.

I'll just need a boyfriend to make him jealous.

He doesn't need to be particularly attractive since we definitely won't be having sex, or, possibly, be making out. I just request an amazing body and good humor. Like, not boring.

Don't worry about how I look. I'm gorgeousness embodied.

Just meet me by the pool, you know, in the deserted corner of school, and we'll work from there, k?

Red

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 9<strong>

**Title:** HAHAHAHA

**Written By:** _SmoothBlu

this bitch is hanging up boyfriend wanted signs.

lmao. HAHAHAHA. i cannot breathe.

don't nobody want to be with her slutty, STD machine ass. that's like signing over life.

oh wow. that bitch knows what she wants, i'll give her that.

Blue

* * *

><p>Sakura ignored Sasuke's form pacing outside the door as she was as she sat in a chair she'd pulled up to Jiraiya's desk.<p>

She was furious with the hermit. How could he expect her to do that to everyone she'd promised a safe haven to? She couldn't oust them! So many secrets are written in those pages and some people would just be ruined. Sakura couldn't live with herself, knowing it was her fault that someone was humiliated.

Of course, she realized that some people were obvious and, smartly, not everyone had written out their own life stories. She was still ripping a rug from underneath their feet, though!

Her impassive mask had melted and molded into a full-on grimace, making Jiraiya's eyes jitter around and his fingers tap his desk nervously. He should have expected her to be upset. He would have been a fool to think that she wouldn't demand to talk to him during her free hour about his brilliant idea.

She growled.

"I'm sorry," Jiraiya breathed, raking through his hair. Sakura tightened her lips, tilted her head, and awaited his equally brilliant explanation. "You're not my only student and this has to remain a learning experience for you, especially considering that you aren't particularly writing The Notebook yourself. I can't custom make a project for you."

Sakura's defensive anger started to fade at the logic, but she remained peeved. "I understand that," she said. "I just don't see the learning aspect in blindsiding every one of the people that write in it."

"You'd learn, first hand, the effects of losing something as influential as anonymity."

"I can't just take it away," Sakura pressed, "I can't just–"

"Why?" he countered. He let the question echo and hang in the empty classroom, and his eyes softened when he noticed the light sheen glossing her own. "I remember a day not too long ago when you came here, crying about not being able to do The Notebook at all."

Sakura stilled, suddenly remembering, "During The Challenge?"

He nodded. "And look now–look at how much has changed in your life because of it. Have you not noticed the change in even Ino? Aren't you two best friends now? That wouldn't have happened without The Notebook. She would still be stomping around in stilettos and clown face makeup."

The girl across from him laughed, but still shook her head as she wiped a single tear from her eye. "That's why I can't reveal everyone, just for a grade. I mean," she brushed her hair out of her face, "I've promised them a safety net that will always be there, and you're asking me to swipe it away while they're not looking."

"You don't have to do that, Sakura. Think creatively."

Sakura settled a stare on her teacher. She didn't think imaginative thinking would make the situation he was asking her to complete any less bleak.

He sighed, "Maybe you can make riddles or something like that. Offer a prize for people who solve correctly–perhaps they'd never be on the hot-seat."

The rosette narrowed her eyes, considering, but knowing she'd have a hard time doing even that. She met Jiraiya's even stare and sighed, hiking the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder before she stood. "I'll think about it," she muttered, not only to him, but to herself. She'd have to run it by Shikamaru and Ino, of course.

Halfway to the door, she turned back and waved, mostly feeling bad for being so mean when Jiraiya was just doing his job. As she opened the door, feeling Sasuke's fingers interlace with her own, she watched the figure of the white-haired man appear and disappear as the door swung closed. She hoped she'd make the right decision.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?"<p>

Sakura had been making a concentrated effort to keep her shoulders down, her grip on Sasuke's hand relaxed, and her eyes clear the whole walk to Sasuke's next class.

When he questioned her, she couldn't help but come up with a thousand different defenses in her mind. She didn't want Sasuke knowing she was Strawberry. She was sure he didn't like the whole idea of The Notebook and think lesser of her, at least on a minimal plane, because she started it.

He'd said as much multiple times in his own entries. Would the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend change that?

It was basic knowledge that couples should never keep anything from each other. That created tension, and tension was the last thing Sakura wanted. They would break up faster that way. But, the year was still young. What would happen if she told him and they broke things off badly?

A lot of people would be out for her head. Well, more than the people that wanted to congratulate her on a job well done, anyway.

She licked her lips and sighed, keeping her eyes on the tile, "Just a project I was confused about. No biggie."

Sakura knew he wanted to push for more, but held off, thankfully. She felt horrible. If there was anyone she should trust, it ought to be Sasuke. But, Shikamaru and Ino already knew Strawberry was her. Tsunade was on her and Jiraiya's back, Ami, Kin, and Karin couldn't be too far off from piecing two and two together, and the last thing she wanted was the whole school knowing.

But what was so bad about her, her mind reminded? She wasn't gossiping. She didn't announce everyone else's secrets.

She just supplied the means of transportation, and soon, if she did what Jiraiya had assigned, she'd be taking things into a completely different gear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Final arc start! I'm for sure this time. This is going to be it. If I go according to plan, the story will be over within 15 chapters. **_

_**I'll warn you though, there's going to be a little bit of a time skip soon. Nothing interesting really happens in mid-September until mid-October so I'm just going to skip it. Sasuke's surgery might be planned within that time skip, too, so...yeah. That's the plan for today, but it might change tomorrow. **_

_**This arc is gonna be dramatic though. And sad. I know. I'm evil.**_

_** :D**_

_**BUT HAPPY ENDING, I SWEAR!**_

_**This chapter was so very rough. It was just rough. I was sick writing it the whole time, so hopefully I'll get better and my writing will correspond.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who responded to my InoShikaTema question. It helped bunches. **_

_**:)**_

_**Review, Alert, Fave,**_

_**Hot**_

_**(QUESTION: What do you think Sakura should do about The Notebook?)**_


	27. Lost and Found

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>The trees were all naked by now.<p>

Hinata didn't even walk outside much anymore, so the path that connected the Business and English buildings of the school stayed pretty empty. No leaves covered the blank pavement, because even they had blown away to another far off land, a land wherein they weren't confined into a pile, forced into ordinance with other crackly, crinkling once-greenery.

When they were finally a hill, they all whispered about the terrors the sharp-toothed monster caused them. Never had any of them been hurt so badly by the pavement they'd been laying upon silently for days. The leaves' whispered whines willed the wind by, and their groans made the trees, their sympathetic compatriots, ache and creak for them.

Today, it was quiet. The leaves had finished crying. The trees were still, bare and still, asleep.

Two teenagers were the only livelihood inside the small peninsula of greenery encased on three sides by the red brick of their school. Sakura skipped around the slightly damp grass, a woven basket hitting her thigh with every hop she made. When she eventually reached a suitable place, she stopped, nearly making Sasuke bump into her. "Sorry," she mumbled, biting her lip, looking back at him. He shrugged, so she continued on, reaching into her basket.

"Here is good. Help me spread the blanket?" And so he nodded, grabbing two corners of her folded blanket, letting his fingers graze the softness of her hands before he started unfolding the cloth. She still blushed, all the time, even though she wasn't embarrassed. Touched, or tickled, maybe, but not embarrassed. She couldn't be any more comfortable.

When the cotton was finally flat on the grass, Sakura grabbed her basket and brought it to her chest. She glanced at her boyfriend across from her, then back inside the woven wood, and then back at Sasuke. She'd been planning this forever, so why was she nervous? Over and over again she'd made and remade Sasuke's favorites in her kitchen, in Ino's kitchen, in the school's kitchen.

She had it right.

She knew she did.

Her eyes met with his, and she couldn't help smiling, if only a little bit. "I, um, this...I made a date."

"Oh, really?" he smirks, "For who?"

"Whom."

"Hn?"

She didn't mean to say that. She did NOT mean to say that. Just for the record.

She was stuttering, "I, well, who vs. whom, you know? I'm pretty sure–"

"You're a nerd," Sasuke interrupted, bumping his shoulder into hers. A new feeling that was becoming more familiar blossomed inside his chest, spreading all throughout him and making his fingertips tingle. The butterflies only multiplied when she nudged back, giggling that laugh that made him start to fall for her in the first place.

"Am not," she rebutted, abandoning her basket. "You're totally nerdier than me, Sasuke-kun."

Her perspective of the world changed when she felt the soft felty material of the sheet on the back of her arms and the damp prickles of sharp, dewy grass against her neck. "Prove it," he dared, trailing his hands from her wrists to her hands, looping their fingers, and actually feeling them.

His metal splints were finally off, and soon he'd be without rolls and rolls of bandages. He lifted an eyebrow when Sakura only stared, trying to put everything together. But, she just wanted to be upset with him, because, hell, how was she supposed to make an argument when he was hovering above her, looking at her with those eyes, with that look.

Even though the wind bit and chilled her to the bone, she was warm and fuzzy like the blanket beneath her. "You're no fair," she wiggles, trying to break his hold on her. "I can't think when you're doing this."

"I can't think when you're doing that."

A moment's pause, and then they're kissing. Without abandon. In the grass of the school's courtyard, on a Saturday, while leaves swirl around with the breeze of the wind.

Happily.

Until Sakura hears a certain cracking, that is.

"Stop," she fights out the single word between soft, persuasive kisses. Her mind was so muddled, yes, but she knew what cracking wood sounded like. She knew that her basket was made out of wood, and, hello, she spent just about all of her morning making what was inside and she'd be damned if they smushed her onigiri and fried tomatoes because they were making out. "Sasuke-kun, stop."

But he was such a good kisser...

"We are currently smashing tomato and rice and other stuff!" Sakura grumbled after finally finding the will power to press her hands against his chest and press him off of her.

The obvious distaste of her action was written all over his face, from dipped, disgruntled eyebrows to the growing pout.

As he crouched himself back into a seated position beside Sakura, he stared longingly at the destroyed basket. There used to be tomatoes in there.

Sakura threw her head back, laughing as soon as she realized that he wasn't upset about her ending the make out session, but the death of his tomatoes. "I'll make you some more," she kisses the corner of his mouth. "Promise."

* * *

><p>"It's been, officially, two weeks!" Naruto decided head-butting a nearby locker would drive his point home.<p>

But, Sakura knew of his point long before he'd even noticed. Before anyone noticed. Hell, she decided to take The Notebook out of circulation, pretty much, the night Jiraiya decided to 'shake things up'. Of course, she told Ino and Shikamaru about her plans, but that didn't matter.

She wasn't going to do what her teacher was assigning.

Period.

For the time being, the Haruno was focusing on more important classes like Math, Science, and Language. She couldn't, and wouldn't, stress herself out over a notebook.

Sasuke squeezed her hand, distracting her slightly from her book organizing. She peeked around the door of her locker, "Yeah?"

"Dobe's still going on about The Notebook. When's it coming back?"

"I can't say. Sorry. Don't know." So she slipped her hand out of his, slammed her locker, and strutted off to her next class. She didn't want to talk about it.

Sasuke was smart. He was really smart, and parts (many parts) of Sakura knew that he knew, because, at this point, he had to. It was like every time The Notebook came up, he would talk to her, or ask her questions, types of questions she'd query with Ino or Shikamaru.

She was probably just stressing. There was no way he'd have been able to deduct Strawberry down to her. Not by himself. She didn't write in it enough. Still, she was paranoid. Her paranoia probably would tip him off further if he did know, but there was literally no way.

Seriously. There was no way.

Right?

There had to be a way, because if they was a way, there was a will, and when there are wills, there are chances, and chances lead to conclusive results, and those lead to questions, which cause answers, which cause her ultimate demise.

"We need to talk."

Sakura tenses when she hears these words, stopping right in the middle of the hallway. Her shoulders hitch and her entire body refuses to move. She doesn't want to talk!

Her pleas toward non-conversation never make it out of her mouth forever, and Sasuke, apparently, can't read her mind. A hand lands on her shoulder and all but yank her around until she is facing them.

Safe to say, she's pretty confused when Kakashi is standing there, staring intently, like he wanted to talk to her or something.

Anything.

Please.

Anything but talking. She'd been sleeping during his class since...a long time.

The silver-haired instructor merely smiles at the growing frown blossoming on Sakura's face. "I have a free hour and so do you," he explains. Sakura's mouth opens to respond, but Kakashi raises a hand. "Don't deny it. Follow me; I don't want to drag you."

After sliding through the crowd and into his classroom, Kakashi plopped into his plush chair–that he, by the way, wheeled in from his apartment because there was no way in hell he'd even agree to act like he'd be comfortable in a wooden pegged rock–and fought an amused chuckle when Sakura sat down, nearly missing her puny little seat.

Che.

"What do you want?"

All of Kakashi's balloons popped and his cheerful, warm, amused, welcoming smirk fell into it's usual frown. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm distraught by you're recent string of decisions," he finally got out, drawing circles on his desk-sized calendar with a pen. He pretended not to hear Sakura's squeak, "I mean, this here is my 'Read Reality TV' hour. It's been on a hiatus and I'm not happy."

Sakura tried once more to interrupt, but Kakashi kept going.

"Many people are surprised to learn that, although I am a mathematics educator," he said the two words snootily, connecting two shapes with a simple straight line, making it three-dimensional. "I'm a fan of English, Writing, the like, and you know, philosophy, psychology whatever. I read a lot."

"That's nice; any–"

Kakashi pulled his head up, eyebrows scrunched. "Sit down. I'm talking to you, maggot."

Sakura sat.

"Anyway," he began analyzing his cuticles. "I used to read Icha Icha during my Reality TV Hour. It's a more adult novel, but I'm almost thirty–"

The rosette scratched the back of her neck, "You're like twenty five."

"Almost thirty. But, Shizune thinks its porn, of all degrading things. She thinks it taints my mind or whatever. I consider Icha Icha enrichment, but I digress. Icha Icha had been ruining my relationship. Your notebook changed that for me. But, now it's gone and so are my books. You see my predicament?"

Sakura laughed, even though it sounded like she was choking. Kakashi wasn't fooled, but decided to humor her. "The Notebook isn't mine," she skirted her eyes to the clock and saw that she could, potentially, have forty five more minutes stuck in this room. "Silly goose."

"I'm half of SuperK."

"What?"

It was that easy? She'd been trying to figure that out for almost a month, and all it took was thinking of teachers, too? Now, it seemed obvious.

"Well, I am; kind of," he drawled, kicking his feet up on his desk. Biting the inside of his cheek, Sakura watched him dig through one of his desk drawers. It was odd seeming him so relaxed; even though he was a lax teacher, she'd only experienced him in the mornings, and he tended to be so lazy that he was two steps away from sleep walking. When he slammed the drawer back, a box of honey Cheerios was cradled in his arms. "Would you like some?"

Sakura shook her head, scooting to the edge of her chair, looking in her hands. "Did you just say–?"

"No," he denied between munches, having only pulled down his mask momentarily to put the cereal in, "I didn't say I was. I'm kind of SuperK. Kabuto's in on it, too."

Her brain turned into putty.

"We get bored sometimes," he shrugged, throwing more Cheerios into his mouth. She shot up immediately from her chair, the pieces falling.

"Seriously?" she yelled in a hushed tone, all but slamming her hand into the desk. "You can't be serious."

"Well," he ate more while she proceeded to turn in frazzled, frustrated circles, "I don't take my entries very seriously. Kabuto does; he's 'social experimenting' or something. I'm out to see how hard it is to elicit fear where fear does not exist."

Sakura sputtered, like a car running out of gas.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, "The water fountain's down the hall."

"I'm...," Sakura breathed, sitting in her chair once more. That was a shocker. She couldn't swallow the pill, even thought it was in her mouth. She was sure she wasn't even as shocked as she should be at this point. "I'm fine," she finished, unconvincingly.

The man smirked, "You're also Strawberry. Don't worry; yours was hardest to find out. I had extra help with that one. Kabs couldn't even figure it out."

All of this new information was running to the front of her brain and making the flesh slam the back of her forehead. It–she–how...? She looked at Kakashi for the first time, noticing how he was chewing, but his mask was up. When did she miss the removal?

"So," Sakura started speaking with her hands, speculatively, "you mean to tell me that you, an 'almost thirty year old', and Kabuto, a fresh college graduate who happened upon an awesome first-job job, joined in cahoots to experiment?"

He nodded, "Pretty much. Math teacher, science teacher's aid; we like derivative analysis and were quite interested in discovering the origins of The Notebook and all its counterparts. Different reasons, though, which is the real reason I want you to bring it back."

Sakura was still trying to keep herself from exploding in a big, confused, bomb. "You're SuperK?" she repeated, eyes bugging. It didn't make sense! He was a teacher!

"I'm Kakashi," he jabbed a finger into his chest. "Ino has two aliases, by the way."

Sakura's face scrunched. She didn't know that.

Kakashi waved off her obviously inquisitive face, "Don't worry. She's made her transition, at least according to Four Eyes. You just need to bring the book back, because a lot has been going on that hasn't been documented, and the Mad Scientist is becoming irked."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're joking."

"Only if you're laughing," he replied with a shrug.

She gave a single syllable chuckle and stood. The door was calling and the hallway wanted to be walked in.

* * *

><p>Ino's house is really white.<p>

That was the first thing Shikamaru noticed, even from the outside. He'd circled the home at least three times, unsure if 18304 Pleasant View Avenue was actually the Yamanaka household, and not the Hyuuga mansion. The grass was clipped evenly and was as green as the football turf at their high school, and flowers that should've died back in September still thrived colorfully. Her lawn was absent of leaves completely, even though the neighbors had piles and piles of the orangey decorations adding interest to their gardens.

The garbage, recycling bin, and leaf bags were all lined in a row perfectly with the tan, white, and brown bricked mailbox. The little red mail alert was up at a perfect ninety degree angle.

Even if Shikamaru felt worthy to park his beat-up, sad excuse of a car in her driveway, he couldn't. A white Lexus, black Range Rover, and a white Volkswagen Bug filled the cement that led to the perfectly white garage.

The house's exterior mimicked that of the mailbox with bricks in a light brown color scheme. He wondered if the Yamanakas ever had problems finding their house in the winter, when it snowed. It was that white and pristine and clean and perfect.

As he walked up the four steps that led to her patio, a spitting angel of a fountain making drops of water splash and mist onto his arms, he started to doubt his thought process. What was he doing coming to Ino's house, alone? Sure, she'd invited him, and, yes, he did kind of sort of not really but really had this thing going on with Temari, and, hell, Ino had been with Kiba for practically a month now, but he still–

"Oh, hey," she stood, squeezed between him and a half-closed door, voice just an octave too high to be truly shocked of his presence there, one hand up to ring the doorbell, but still stirred. Shikamaru stuffed his hand back into the pocket of his pea coat and looked down at her. He barely saw anything besides the top of her blonde head–they were that close–and the thick-rimmed, light purple glasses tipped on her nose. Without makeup and donning a tie dye, long sleeved cheerleading competition shirt and yoga pants, she definitely wasn't planning on seeing anyone remarkable this Sunday.

Flustered by his staring coupled with silence, Ino bit her lip nervously. "You can go in," she swung the big door out a little further, revealing sparkling black marble tile and high white ceilings. "I just have to get the mail. Take your shoes off at the door."

He nodded and strode forward, making a mental effort not to flinch and shudder warmly when their arms brushed as they went their opposite ways. Once inside, he kicked off his well-worn moccasins, unknowingly distributing the perfectly aligned shoes to the left of the door and slung his coat messily along the coat hanger, making it rattle and shake and nearly topple over. His analytical eyes were focused on the furnishings of the house, or, honestly, lack thereof. It was so clean that it seemed empty.

The black marble of the foyer starkly contrasted the bright white carpet and red sofa, love seat, and recliner of the living room. The coffee table was made fully of glass, sparkling, dusted glass, and a tall black vase held an array of white and red orchids–or what his limited knowledge of flowers told him was orchids–in place. The television was flat, black, and without a speck of dust. Without a remote anywhere in sight, Shikamaru could only assume it was so clean because it was never used.

"They're gladioluses."

"What?"

She'd already ripped him out his thoughts twice, and it hadn't been even fifteen minutes. He shifted on his socked feet, wondering how he hadn't heard her but had his question answered when not a single sound squeaked from the tile.

Ino smiled up at him before strolling into what he could see was the kitchen. He heard her plop the mail onto the counter, and open the refrigerator. The quiet hum filled the entire house. "The flowers you were looking at," she echoes from her place. Shikamaru looks up and sees crystals of a magnificent chandelier sparkling and twinkling in reaction to her voice. "That's what they're called. I hope you don't mind; all we have right now is mango strawberry banana juice or veggie-protein-flax shakes, so."

Shikamaru flickered his eyes back down and took the glass that was meant for him. He took a sip, fruit juice cold as it slithered down his throat. "Thanks." Ino smiled flatly, the gesture not meeting her eyes, or making her nose crinkle like it was supposed to do. Instead, the ocean blue orbs stare solidly at him, through him, into him. He wasn't uncomfortable with the blatant ogling until she cleared her throat and turned away, "Do you want to watch TV? I just have to find the remote."

Shikamaru lowered himself carefully onto the bright red furniture, not shocked that it was as hard as a rock. Everything in here seemed tense, even what was supposed to be as routine as breathing, soft and comforting like a pillow, or warm like a house.

He took another sip from his crystalline glass that was starting to sweat from the heat of his hand. All he heard in the grand, empty living room was Ino shuffling through what was probably an organized drawer, looking for a remote so he could pretend to watch television.

He didn't want to watch anything. He just wanted to be friends with Ino again. Of course, in the back of his mind he wanted more than that, but it was all but impossible to do anything about that bleak situation, so he could only hope for the next best. It was just difficult for him to ignore the fact that he knew that he wanted her so bad, and she didn't want to bother even entertaining the idea of something more.

Leaning into the rock and finding no further comfort, Shikamaru slid off of it and sat on the floor, just ahead of the coffee table. Noticing a big black, shiny bowl at his feet, underneath the table, he peeked inside and saw a coaster. Piecing together the spotless furniture and his glass, he grabbed one and slapped it onto the surface, shortly before placing his berry-colored drink atop of it.

Unable to contain his curiosity–because it seemed like the only things that weren't red, white, or black lived in that oversized bowl–Shikamaru peered around the corner Ino disappeared to before digging into the container.

Colorful magazines, old coloring books, and huge scrapbooks filled it. He lifted a navy blue, leather book, and with a huff and a puff of dust clouding when he plopped it onto the table, he began flipping through the pages.

The recollections began with two people that Shikamaru could safely assume were Ino's parents about twenty years ago. They looked older, you know, like young in a different generation with puffy, curly bangs and high waisted, short shorts. Big earrings, leg warmers and graphic, colorful, oversized jackets were on every picture.

Ino looked just like her mom, but he could say she looked just like her dad, too. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka both had blonde hair and blue eyes, milky skin, perfect teeth and proportionate features.

He turned the pages, careful not to damage the brittle, yellowing sheets. Soon, he'd finished going through Ino's parent's dating history and reached the wedding pictures. All elegant and candidly shot with warm, sunlit lighting, the wedding pictures took him back.

Maybe he was caring too much not to be, in any way, related to the union. He was definitely caring too much to be a testosterone-filled male. Rolling his eyes and lifting them from the pages after what felt like hours, Shikamaru leaned back and started to close the scrapbook until he caught a picture in the bottom right corner of a wedding page.

It had a plain, black background, but that made the sparkling silver of the band seem brighter than it already had to be. The diamonds were arranged in such a familiar way that he swore–

It was the ring...the one that he'd found...the one he just so happened to...how you say...give to Temari?

"Found it!" Shikamaru jumped so hard that he knocked over his glass on the table, spilling liquid all over the pearl white carpeting. The bright peachy red drink saturated so deeply that a bloody, deep puddle could easily be distinguished from the rest of the carpet. "Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, examining the darkening gray of his sweater and the front of his pants as well.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ino yelled, kneeling down beside him and finally seeing the damage clearly. Her face just about matched the red of the stain damaging her carpet.

Shikamaru flicked his head to the left and sneered. "It's your fault, troublesome woman. I didn't even want to watch–"

"How is this my fault? It's–"

"Well, I don't know, maybe your shrill, banshee voice scared–"

Ino scoffs, blue eyes reflecting clearly in Shikamaru's. Not that she noticed anything but how hard or fast her heart was whirring, or how intense the pressure to get closer to the man already too close to her was. "Scared of a girl's voice, huh, Shika? I'll try to keep the volume to library for y–"

"Oh, please," Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

Ino flares. "You shut up, you pineapple!"

"Make me, crazy, insatiable woman."

Thoughtlessly, Ino gripped the collar peeking out from underneath his sweater, pulling him close, closer, until all she felt was the pressure of his lips on hers. She calmed instantly, like someone had dipped her entire body into a tub of ice. This was it; this felt good. Good only got better when Shikamaru finally clicked, tentatively anchoring his hand on the curve of her waist and kissing her back.

Days could have passed without notice. Without care. Shikamaru shivered when Ino's hand snuck under his shirt, roaming the skin. This was stupid. It didn't make any sense. He needed an answer. A reasonable explanation that clearly laid out why the simple touch of this girl could make him forget everything else he'd ever learned.

It was over as suddenly as it began, Ino tearing her lips away and jumping away from as if she had just contracted a disease. Or he'd infected her. Unable to hold his confused, questioning gaze, Ino lowered her eyes to the carpet. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I...I shouldn't have done that."

Shikamaru had nothing to say, so he kept his mouth shut, staring at her disbelievingly. So many questions pulled at him. None of them had answers. The tears pooling and dropping down Ino's cheeks only made it worse. Why was she crying? Why did she even invite him over? Why did he come? Whatever in the world did he hope to accomplish, because right now, all there was was a big strawberry stain in the snow-white flooring.

"Bleach," he said, throat sore and crackling. He slowly stood, picking up his cup and putting it back on the table. Ino flicked her head up, curtains of loose blonde hair piled into a bun that was now loose, and tussled. "Bleach should fix the stain."

"That won't work. It doesn't work on our carpet," she replied, starting to stand, making herself sit on the couch instead of rushing to his side and begging him to stay. He couldn't stay.

Shikamaru smiled softly, "It's your carpet. Not mine. Your problem, blondie..."

"Not mine," she smiled back, finishing his sentence.

And then he left.

* * *

><p>Kabuto was irritated.<p>

Mad.

Angry.

Furious.

For two weeks, The Notebook was nowhere to be found. For two weeks, he had no data. For two weeks, his hypotheses were inconclusive, kaput, trash. For two weeks, his entire, carefully woven experiment has been put on an indefinite hold and he wanted to strangle Ms. Strawberry Shortcakes.

She was the only one left. Kakashi wouldn't tell him. He knew that he knew, Kabuto was aware of that fact the day the masked man started to suggest turning away from studying the creator and focusing more on the people as a whole.

He sneered.

What else was he supposed to do during his planning period? Orochimaru made all of his copies in advance and was out gathering materials for the next lab. He had nothing to keep his genius mind busy.

So, he pulled out his dictionary and his Possible Notebook Entry notebook and flipped to the vocabulary page. A total of thirteen unused words stared back at him and his aggravation grew hot like fire. This was becoming a waste of time.

He slammed the notebook and swiveled in his wheeled chair to the back of the room, where all the dictionaries were. He grabbed a Webster and began sifting.

Forty-five minutes into his hour period, and halfway done with the Bs, a soft knock rattled the door.

He placed the volume on the surface of a counter, straightening his pants and fixing his glasses as he strolled to the front of the room, where the door was. "Come in," he called, settling himself onto the top of a desk and propping his feet in the seat.

Ami stepped in, hands behind her back and a dimple in her cheek. "I, sir, have heard from the grapevine that you are looking for something?"

Kabuto keeps his face flat.

"I have them. Typed. Double spaced. Categorized by person, in order, by date, and, in my opinion, usefulness," she plopped six editions onto the desk in front of Kabuto.

"Interested?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry?**_

_**(dodged various assortments of food)**_

_**School started for me last week, and the swimseason start two weeks ago, so I've been pretty busy. I know that this chapter is jumpy, but I needed to set up a little more. **_

_**SuperK! I know people who guessed Kakashi, and I told you no, and people who guessed Kabuto and told you no. **_

_**:D**_

_**I'm mischevious!**_

_**Hahaha. **_

_**Anywah, I hopenth at the next chapter is out sooner. **_

_**~Hot**_


	28. Trust

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>"Got a minute, Sakura?"<p>

The rosette, caught off guard by the seldom-heard voice, flicked her head to the left with an ounce of shock visible on her face. Amid the condensed bustle of movement in the hallway, Kiba had squeezed his way next to her, a cautious smile tilting the corners of his lips upward.

Just a bit hesitant, Sakura shrugged and grinned back, "Sure. What's going on?"

"Um," he mumbled, shaking a hand through his hair. Sakura's heart started to pound in her chest as her last conversation with Ino began to surface in her mind. Could that be what Kiba wanted to talk about? Nothing else could make the boisterous boy so meek and reserved, unsure. Sakura fixed the strap on her backpack higher upon her shoulder, almost one-hundred percent positive their conversation would center around Ino. Why else would he want to talk to her, anyway?

Sakura glanced up to him, who was still tongue-tied, and then from left to right. People brushed past them, obviously annoyed with their slower pace. She tapped his elbow, "It's loud out here. Want to see if a classroom is open or something?"

Kiba nodded. "That'll work."

She pulled at his arm a little harder, leading him like an overgrown child through the downstream of students. Sakura, though cool and composed on the outside, was mentally weaving a story together. Should she lie about Ino cheating? Should she downplay the extent?

No, Kiba, they just made out once. It was a total accident. You know, there was this huge bug and the only plausible situation at the time was to–

Sakura grumbled lowly, knowing that she could never lie like that. Not when Kiba resembled a lost, confused little puppy. So, she decided as she cautiously opened the door to one of the Chemistry Labs, she would pretend that she knew nothing. That wasn't lying, right? If he never asks her directly, she never knew.

She shut the door behind them and flicked on the light. Instead of the expected vials, jars, and mysterious looking solutions she expected, the room was full of edition after edition of dictionaries, computers, and scribbled-in notebooks. It was like a tornado of papers had swirled through the bright white room.

"Orochimaru's gonna be pissed at Four Eyes," Kiba whistled, waltzing to a counter. He swiped an array of papers off of it before he hoisted himself atop of it, taking a seat.

Sakura watched the papers swing down to the ground, grabbing one before it touched the linoleum. Angry slashes crossed out what seemed to be hypotheses, and scribbles hid anything that could be decipherable. She bit the inside of her lip, pondering but ultimately dropping it. She walked over to a comfortable looking blue wheeled chair, sinking into it.

It was only after she spun in it three times that she registered what Kiba said. "What about Orochimaru-sensei?"

The teacher–or self-proclaimed professor–hadn't been present in class since a couple of days after Homecoming. Sakura assumed that he was always around in the building, and just absent during classroom hours. Kabuto had to get some actual teaching under his belt for his student-teaching record, right?

He cocked his foot up on a stack of boxes. "This is his Storage Room; he's on vacation for some scientific fair or something. When me and Ami were together, we would help the old man catalog and whatnot after school. It was hella neat; so, when he comes back and sees all his green goo gone and this mess in its place, he'll be mad enough to shit a brick."

Sakura leaned backed in her seat, rocking back and forth, trying to digest everything. If this was Kabuto's room, then all these dictionaries were his. Were there more? Is this where he got the words for his entries? What made them special? She wondered if Kakashi had been in here, too. Is this where they figured out who was in The Notebook?

Did they even figure that out? She tried to think back to yesterday, but every time her memory changed. She couldn't trust it.

Suddenly, the idea that Ami had been in here struck her. Did she still visit the room? Did she–does she help Kabuto figure out parts of The Notebook in here? How convenient was it that she chose this room? She glanced toward Kiba, and her heart started to pound. No, it was just a coincidence that she chose this room. She just happened to be here. With him. The ex-boyfriend of the girl that was trying her darndest to reveal Strawberry, who, by the way, was her.

Just chance.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She inhales sharply, snapping back to reality, where Kiba is waving a hand in her face. She gently smacks it away. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk about? I have an early class to get to."

His face scrunches as he sits back on the counter. "The bell just rang," he informs dubiously, still wondering if Sakura was really okay. His eyes narrowed, watching her carefully, before drumming his hands on his thighs. "Well, since you're going to be late anyway, I wanted to talk about Ino."

"Oh. You don't say?"

Sakura's inner self derped. She sounded as surprised as someone who threw themselves a surprise birthday party.

Kiba didn't seem to notice, however. "Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair, something that she was beginning to notice was a nervous habit. "She's cheating on me."

"Oh!" Too much surprise. She settled her brow and nodded her head slowly as she repeated, "Oh."

"Yeah," he mumbled, examining the laces of his shoes. His eyes met hers, "Ami told me. I–I guess I'm asking you if it's true. You'd know better than her, right?"

Sakura could cry a river, right at that moment, for the Inuzuka. How could she think that this teenager beside her was working with the enemy? He'd just got heartbreaking news from someone who had broken his heart about someone who he'd thought was out to heal it! There's no way to fake a pout like that. And yet, Sakura couldn't bring herself to lie, and disclaim his beliefs, because then he would be believing a false reality. She couldn't tell the truth, either. She owed her secrecy to Ino, who'd told her her sin in tears, trusting her completely to keep it under lock and key.

Part of her wondered how Ami found out about her friend, but she didn't have to think hard about it. Obviously, The Notebook played a card. The fact that all editions of it were now gone, tucked away in a box way in a back corner of her closet, made her feel good. She made the right decision in removing it for this reason, as well.

She bit her lip, wondering what would be worse: Lying, because the truth sucks? Or, telling the truth because lying is wrong? But, still, it's wrong to throw your friends under the bus after they put their trust in you.

She wrung her hands.

"I'm sorry, but," Sakura's breath caught, watching Kiba inhale, anticipating the news, whether good or bad, and she has to look way. She couldn't do it. "I don't know anything about her cheating or anything like that. Sorry." Her mouth stretched into a straight line and she kept her eyes steady as Kiba stared back at her, blankly.

His shoulders eventually deflated until he smacked his lips together, mood completely reversed. A smile split his face in half as he hopped off the counter, "That's great! Sorry to bother you, sweet cheeks." He tapped her chin up, grinning, "Sakura, come on; Sasuke's not with you cuz of that face. What's pressing you?"

"I just–I'm upset that someone would even accuse my best friend of cheating on you. You know? She's totally dedicated to you, Kiba-kun."

He smiled, dimples showcased. "I know, she's the best girlfriend ever," his hands cap her shoulders shaking them up and down, "Cheer up. If you're frowning at lunch I'll have to personally invite Karin to sit next to you."

Sakura mock-grimaced, stabbing a finger into his chest, "I dare you, Kiba!"

"Don't test me," he winked.

* * *

><p>TenTen is not a loud person. She not quiet, either. She isn't humble–she knew well that she was proud. She knows what she's good at and knows even better that which she is bad at. And what she is bad at is lying, snooping, sneaking, and anything that has to do with being covert. She'd rather go for the head of the snake with a knife than serve it a deadly poison.<p>

However, in this case, she didn't know who that snake was. Of course, she knew that Dosu had broken her boyfriend's shoulder blade, and that Zaku had screwed up Sasuke's ACL. But, even if Sound is known for its dirty moves on the field, she doubted that they would stoop that low to get a win. Even if they did end up losing, the real losers were Neji and Uchiha.

She knew that some incentive had to have been offered. No football player would voluntarily allow their reputations to potentially become tarnished by excessive force charges. She leaned back in her seat further, noticing that Sakura was late. Later than Kakashi, and that's a feat. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed; she would've liked to ask her if she had any idea about the whole thing. TenTen, of course, had her ideas on who the person who bribed the boys was, but she wasn't comfortable about locking her target when she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Oh, well. Hopefully, Sakura'll show up before the class is over, but, if not, she could wait until tomorrow.

She settled back into her seat, returning to her notes on sinusoidal graphs. The opening problem wasn't too difficult, but she couldn't focus on it. She kept on thinking about the conversation over the excessive force claim, and how no progress is yet to be made. No one in the administration was taking it seriously enough. Not even Neji's uncle seemed to care–he'd said that it was a part of the game. It happens. Injuries happen every game in football.

TenTen knew that. She did. But this one felt weird to her. It didn't seem like a coincidence.  
>"Hey," Sakura slid into her seat, bringing a whoosh of cool air with her. "What'd I miss?"<p>

The bun-haired girl scooted her notebook over a couple inches to the right so Sakura could copy what little she had of notes. She waited until Sakura replicated the lesson title to get to business. "Have you heard anything else about the guys from Otokagure Academy? I'm so afraid that they'll just let this slip, and blame it on their county's Board of Ed."

"Blame wha–" TenTen rolled her eyes dramatically, jerking to the football field barely visible from outside the window. "Oh. Yeah; I'm not sure how true it is though. Do you know Kin?"

A name! Finally! TenTen's hand jittered as she speedily wrote the name down. "She's the one that does the paper, right?"

"Uh-huh, and you would not believe who her cous–"

A tall shadow suddenly looms above them, blocking all of the artificial, fluorescent lighting. "Buns," Kakashi warns, sticking her with one hard eye. Sakura's ears immediately prick up; mostly because the last she'd heard of Kakashi, he was totally lax. She guessed he had his Mr. Teacher pants on today. "Unless you want to share with the whole class, I recommend you keep it shut."

TenTen gulped, nodding quickly enough for the both of them, "H-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Gomensai."

He shifts his gaze to Sakura. "Strawberry?"

It takes her a moment to comprehend what he'd called her, to connect it to what he'd called TenTen. As soon as she does, the nervous laughter and shifty eyes settle in. The hairs on the back of her neck stand straight, and her blood goes cold. What does he think he's doing? TenTen catches her eye and she's practically begging her to get it together and apologize, for the sake of the both of them. Sakura snips out a quick, "Sorry. Won't happen again," and Kakashi retreats.

The air thins back to normal as soon as he's at the head of the class, drawing out the x-axis and y-axis of a graph. Sakura inhales deeply, closing her eyes and rubbing them in what appears to be agitation. TenTen watches for a few moments, intrigued by her reaction to the episode, wanting to ask what was bothering her. When the rosette snaps back up to attention, however, her lips snap tightly together and her focus is glued solely on the lesson. Something about the distant haze in Sakura's eyes let TenTen know that she was too tied in to her own thoughts–whatever they may be–to talk.

So, deep in her own personal distraction, TenTen just circles Kin's name over again and again. She needed to find out more about her.

* * *

><p>Kin slammed her locker, irritated, "Just leave me alone, Dosu. Zaku."<p>

If Dosu had never seen such unbridled hate in his little cousin's eyes before...he scoffed and shared a knowing glance with his best friend. A smirk split on his lips as he pretended to play the flute. His whistles screeched almost as horribly as his awful giggle. He shoved his cousin's shoulder roughly, "Damn, Piper, chill the trill."

Kin growled, "Back off."

"All those sour notes! My ears, my ears; just stop talking," Zaku whined falsely, shortly before cackling himself. "My god, girl, I thought you weren't a bitch!"

Dosu turned to him, gesturing extensively with his hands. "Naw, man, I didn't tell you that she was mad hormonal when she's on her period?"

"Bitch is like eight and half. What you mean period?"

The two exploded into a cacophony of hoots and hollers as Kin gasped, red, overtly embarrassed. She could not believe that she had been forced into this position. Of course, she'd had a hand in her own course–she came to terms with that morbid fact–but she didn't want to be reminded of her terrible decision every other second.

With a controlled breath, she looked up to the two shadow-boxing fools. "Guys, stop and listen," they ceased momentarily. Kin took full opportunity of the rare moment. "You're not supposed to be out in the open like this."

They stared blankly at her for three seconds before aiming punches once again, but only striking air. "We can't go back in there, cuz-o," Dosu huffs, dodging a right hook. "It reminds me too much of prison."

"You've never been in prison!" Kin stomped her foot, snapping.

This stupid meeting needed to happen already! The sooner the unanimous decision to fine Sound Academy happened, the sooner these boys would be out of her hair. She did not care about anything else but justice being served. She knew she would have to get some sort of punishment, but if that were the case, Ami and even Karin, to some extent, deserved consequences, too. She would tell on all of them, but...Ami intimidated her.

It was the most destructive relationship she'd ever been in. Although she knew that Ami had used her like a piece of tissue, Kin still wanted to seem like something to her. Something more than an asset, a soldier in her war. Maybe it was pathetic that Kin wanted to be her friend that badly, so badly that she knew it was useless, but it didn't matter. Kin could imagine the uproar if she tattled on the whole "operation", because, even though she wanted no part in it, she had a big part in it. Tattling wasn't the most mature thing to do, either.

Zaku scoffed, "Whatever. We know what it looks like. And that abandoned room is horrible."

"It's just the in-school-detention room."

"Same difference," her cousin muttered. "Do you know where Tata is?"

Kin rolled her eyes and looked around, checking for people. No one was supposed to know that the two boys where in KA. Those were the specific rules that Shizune had run past them in the school's office when her father had dropped them off early in the morning.

The chances of a fight breaking out just because of their presence was far too high. So, until whoever was stalling the meeting showed up, they needed to stay locked up.

Considering the fact that they already broke out of the ISD room, which probably included, at the very least, distracting the administrator watching over them, they would never go back in there. Only because she knew that Tayuya hardly exited the Photography dark room, she felt fine entrusting them with her.

"I'll text her. Just promise me you guys won't cause any trouble."

They nodded vigorously, excited to finally see one of their oldest friends. "Promise!"

For some reason, Kin had a hard time believing that.

* * *

><p>Sakura's phone buzzed in her purse as she milled around the hallways. She was supposed to be searching for Room 207 to deliver a pass, but, really, she wanted out of that stuffy Dean's Office. Who was it that convinced her Dean Running was better than Study Hall? Rolling her eyes, she fished in her bag for her cell. She was less than surprised when another plea for help lit her screen.<p>

It was from Ino.

"Shikamaru asked her out on a date," Sakura mumbled, rocking back and forth on her feet in confusion. That didn't make much sense. The last she saw of him this morning, Shikamaru was on his way to The Sand Siblings'–as everyone had started calling Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari–rented apartment suite to pick up Temari for school. She thought that with Ino's latest episode Shika would have finally gotten the dismal message, but, apparently, he didn't.

The message ended with a '...' of further explanation, which was very much needed. Her phone made a snapping sound effect as she slide her thumb across the screen. A huge gray block of text in her inbox almost discouraged her, but, ever-the-good-friend she was, Sakura had to read it.

The sad thing was, however, Sakura had about thirteen more messages just like this one! Since when was it decided that she was the listening ear, the shoulder to cry on, the all-knowing advice-giver?

She groaned lowly and settled into the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Piggy-chan<br>**

**To: Haruno Sakura  
><strong>

**Your stupid fart-face pineapple head idiot breath brother from another two totally different parents is a stupid fart-face pineapple head idiot!  
><strong>

**I mean, Saki, what do I have to do to get this guy to leave me alone? I'm obviously not interested in anything else but friendship...  
><strong>

**BUT NOOOOOO HE DECIDES TO BE CAPTAIN ARSE NUGGET AND ASKS ME OUT!  
><strong>

**Like, ughhh, excuse me, ditwad, what was that? I didn't catch that idiotness!  
><strong>

**So. So. SOOOOOOO-OOO now I'm super distracted in Psych–which, bazinga, is my least distractable class because I LOVE it–because he decides, hey, lemme text this girl who just blatantly rejected me yesterday; cha-yuh, seems like a witty clever idea, Watson.  
><strong>

**I'm just so angreh. DDDD:  
><strong>

**&Yama-Llama&**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Billboard Brow<strong>

**To: Yamanaka Ino  
><strong>

**Did he ask YOU out specifically? Just doesn't sound like Shikamaru...  
><strong>

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Piggy-chan<br>**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

**/:**

**well no not exactly.  
><strong>

**He invited me and Kiba-kun to go out with him and THAT WENCH on Friday to BDubbs.  
><strong>

**And that's totes my Gotye's a problem because we can't be within the same vicinity of each other by, like, law and stuff.  
><strong>

**P.S.: Way to take twenty minutes to respond, you perpetual camel-toe.  
><strong>

**&Yama-Llama&**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Billboard Brow<br>**

**To: Yamanaka Ino  
><strong>

**Did you just call me...a camel-toe?**

**...  
><strong>

**Well. Ahem. I'll pretend that's proper and move on. I honestly don't see what the prob is w/ him doing that. He's inviting you as a friend; you know, double date, hang out, non-romantic?**

**SOCKY-38**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Piggy-chan<strong>

**To: Haruno Sakura**

**I'll stop wailing irresponsibly if you and Sasucakes make it a triple date: :DDDD**

****&Yama-Llama&****

* * *

><p>Sakura bit the inside of her lip, knowing she'd love to go, but skeptical about Sasuke. She sent out a quick "I'll ask him" and tossed her phone back in her purse, lest Ino decided to wail about Shikamaru again. Sometimes, it was as if Ino forgot that she wasn't supposed to be talking about him more than Kiba, and other times, she couldn't care less that Sakura was related to 'Pineapple Boy' and didn't want to listen to her backwardly wooing over him.<p>

It was irritating and, quite frankly, she wished the blonde would just make a decision on what to do.

She was still her best friend, though, and Sakura couldn't imagine the tortuous awkwardness Ino would be subjected to while on a date with her boyfriend and the guy she was cheating–no, cheated–on him with. The thought of that just sent her back to earlier that morning. Kiba was under the impression that they were absolutely okay, and they weren't.

Not even close.

The rosette brought a hand to her temples and sighed heavily. This was all so stupid.  
>She began walking forward once more, double checking the pass folded in her hand, sealed tight with a piece of tape. If the simple yellow color (yellow means personal meeting with Ibiki) didn't pique her interest high enough, the tape was pressuring her to find out was on the inside. She surveyed the hall for nosy people, and, seeing none, she quickly ripped the tape off.<p>

The sound made her jump and jerk her head in every direction, making sure that there really was nobody around.

She breathed, relieved, when the same hallway was still empty. Now, to see who this was written to...she lifted up the folded over flap slowly, mouth slightly open in impatience. When it was finally open, she harrumphed, totally underwhelmed. It was just an ID number! She might not ever find out–and she doubly wanted to know who Ibiki would get to scream at for, according to the pass, the next however long it takes plus lunch with him. She supposed she could wait for the teacher to call on the person, but, that'd go against the confidentiality code of all Dean Runners!

Sakura stalled, at a complete loss. She was _this_ close to juicy gossip!

A little slower than before, Sakura weaves through the hallways until she reaches a familiar room. Disbelieving, she glances at the room number plate on the side of the classroom and the numbers scribbled in black ink on the yellow pass. This couldn't be right. Because, well, the class period schedule taped below the room number plate had anything to say, this was Kakashi's fourth period AP Calculus AB. What would the smartest kids in the school need to talk to Ibiki about that was so important that their ID number had to be used instead of their name?

Maybe the seven was actually a nine. Ibiki's handwriting was messy enough for her to misread it. She about-faced and walked down the rest of the hallway, dismayed to find that Room 209 was a Copy Room. It was Kakashi's room!

Shocked was an understatement as Sakura stuttered back to her early-period teacher's classroom. Her hand stalled on the metal door handle before she eventually pulled it open.

Exactly six pairs of eyes–as in, there were only six brave souls in Calc AB, and one of them was the teacher–swooped onto her, making her face flush and heart pound.

Almost too easily, her eyes met Sasuke's. Her nervousness melted away immediately when he smirked. "I'm dying," he mouthed, gently pointing to the board. She had to hold her laughter back as she followed his finger to the front of the classroom. A wave of nausea and utter, impending, defeat hit her when she saw the board behind Kakashi: a messy array of symbols, graphs, and derivations. This, she decided, is what Hell must be like.

Her poor boyfriend!

"Sakura," the gray-haired teacher edged out a little too sharply for him to have called her for the first time. "I have a lesson to get through, you know."

The rosette bowed her head and stepped forward, sticking out her hand, "I know, sorry. I just, uh, it's a pass. Here."

After a few moments of reading over the details, Kakashi nodded.

"Uchiha; it's for you."

* * *

><p>Breaking Dean Runner code, Sakura waited for Sasuke outside of the classroom, beside a water fountain, as he gathered his books and received the rest of the printed notes and the homework assignment from Kakashi. She closes her eyes, thinking about all that which could possibly send Sasuke to Ibiki. She wanted to see the bright side and think that he was just going to talk with the football coach about football-y things, but Sakura knew what was going down. It'd practically been the topic of the day, the big Kahuna rumor.<p>

The excessive force talks were going to initiate today.

The rosette's eyebrows furrowed, disbelieving. That couldn't be true. She didn't want it to be. Because, yes, while it would be nice for the obvious decision to finally be made, she wasn't too keen on having Sasuke in a enclosed space with the guy that'd sidelined his final sports year in high school, quite possibly sidelining his college sports life in the process, as well. Add to that his Dad, Neji and his Uncle; it'd be a giant, mud-slinging, tense box of a room, no doubt. She was scared that someone would get hurt.

A kiss on her forehead smoothed out the worry lines. "Is this about–"

"Aa," he answered, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her off the wall as he walked ahead. He waited until she stumbled up to pace with him to continue, "Hyuuga was called out about ten minutes ago."

Sakura frowned, piecing more information together. She wasn't moving fast enough for all the questions her mind was conjuring up. "So everyone's here? Do you know what to say? You won't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Yes, yes, and calm down. It's not that serious; everyone pretty much knows the verdict already."

"Calm down?" Sakura all but shouted. Her outburst brought them to a stop. "How can I be calm when my boyfriend is stuck in a room with the same grizzly team that tore his ACL?"  
>Sasuke sighs, "Try meditation. Deep breathing. Count–"<p>

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sak, shut up. It'll be fine."

The veil of red blurring her vision intensified in a flash, only to extinguish itself in a breath. She wasn't angry. She was some emotion she couldn't name. She wasn't worried. She was more than that, even though she trusted Sasuke's words. She loosened her stance and hugged him, because she didn't know what else to do.

The weight of the world left her shoulders when she eventually felt the weight of his arms squeezing her waist tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um. Happy Holidays?**

**I could apologize but I feel like it won't make up for months of my absence. I've been busy with school, so, believe it or not, this weekend was the first that I've actually had time to sit down and write out this chapter. **

**I hope it was worth it! **

**As always, **

**Fave, Review, Alert!**

**~hotoffthefryer**

**(P.S.: I think I might be able to get The Notebook in next chapter! But not in the way you'd expect...if not next then the one after! :D)**


	29. Messy

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her pencil against a piece of notebook paper warily, completely worried–and nervous. She was very nervous. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she was still bothered by the lack of response from Sasuke! Yeah, yeah, she knew that this meeting he was in was kind of important–but, hey, guess what, so was she. And despite everything he'd assured her, however many times he'd said everything would be fine, she was scared. How could she help it when Sasuke was stuck in a box with the same people that had hurt him for however many hours?<p>

She bit her lip, sinking into her chair. It was already after-school. The bell rang–she checks the clock above Jiraiya's doorway–exactly seventeen minutes ago, and not one of her texts has been answered. Maybe she would understand if they didn't get a lunch break. But they did. Maybe she would understand if Sasuke wasn't a texting ninja. But, having never been caught in class for texting ever in his life, he was. He could definitely find it in himself to at least text her back to let her know that he couldn't talk right now.

She knew she was being irrational. With all the adults in the room, and, further, in the general vicinity of the Deans' Office, no one would try any funny business. It would just be dumb. But...well, Zaku and Dosu are in the picture next to the definition of idiot.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?"

The haze blurring Sakura's vision cleared; Sai took his customary seat in front of her. His back was twisted so he could see her fully, arms folded across her desk. "You seem disengaged," he states plainly, eyes black and focused solely on her.

She would be uncomfortable under his stare if it didn't take her energy away from worrying. "I'm fine," she shrugs, and then, almost in hindsight, she adds, "Call me Sakura."

Sai frowns, blatantly confused. "I did call you Sakura, Sakura-san."

"I mean, you don't have to be formal," she reiterates, trying to explain in plainer words. His blank, unwavering stare urges her to try a different motive. Obviously, Sai would need to understand _why _he didn't have to be so polite with her. Se smiles, "We're friends right?"

Her cotton candy pink eyebrows rise up, face opening as she anticipates his answer. After moments and moments of silence, the rosette relaxes her posture and juts her hand outward, as if serving something, "Well? Are we friends?"

"In this hypothetical situation, I suppose so. Am I supposed to say yes to further the development of this poorly executed–"

Sakura grumbles, prompting a slight flinch from the inky haired boy. She seethes out, "Sakura-chan. Call me Sakura-chan."

Sai makes a motion to reply–and Sakura swears that if its another one of his frustratingly simple statements, she'll have to stab something–but Jiraiya comes gallanting into the room, loud laughter following him from in the hallway. "Bye, ladies," he hums, waving a hand. A chorus of giggles echoes outside the classroom, and, proud of himself, Jiraiya whistles lowly as he turns into his classroom. A small coffee in hand, he looks toward Sai and Sakura with a smile.

And then quickly frowns.

"Come on! You guys are the only ones?" He shouts, peeved.

His brilliant idea was turning out to be a giant suck-fest of a club! He feared that this was happening. This was the first week that The Inklings wasn't offering food as an incentive to come to meetings, and look what happens! His whole class is _fucking _empty.

Except for Sakura.

And Sai.

His shoulders deflate as a huge sigh steams out of his mouth. "This could very well quite possibly be the single most disappointing moment in my life. Second to that one time my gold fish ran away."

"Fish can't run, nor can they escape the glass confines of their fish tank or bowl."

Jiraiya narrows his eyes, "Tell that to Mr. Bubbles, Jr."

Sakura casted her head downward, throwing both of her hands over her mouth before hoots of laughter found a way out.

* * *

><p>Ami could hardly contain her excitement. The momentum of her project was moving so well forward. She had her board completely set–all she needed was pieces that would faithfully follow, and if what Kin had proposed earlier had any hold to it, things would go perfectly. She would run the idea past her visitors, they would agree, she would be happy about that, and no questions would be asked. Why would there be questions?<p>

Don't they know that she can make up the answers?

She laughed at her own joke, checking her reflection in her large bathroom mirror once more. The bright light bulbs around the edge of the rectangle shone on her face, full of imperfections. Pepperoni red dots splashed her forehead, cheeks, and chin, and deep bags sagged from underneath her eyes. She found it harder and harder to look at the person staring back at her as the fog from her steam shower evaporated, taking the blurriness away with it.

She inhaled heavily. There was nothing that makeup couldn't fix, Ami reminded herself. She grabbed the fluffy pink robe from off the hanger on the back of her door, sliding one arm in each sleeve as she finally let her towel drop. Tying the belt tightly around her waist, she shook her head until the wrapped cloth holding her purple hair toppled downward. Her hair, thin and lifeless, complied with gravity, not fighting its fall in the slightest. The knot tied, she reached into a drawer to her left, a neatly arranged array of makeup products inside. Brushes and sponges, both brand-new clean, were ordered according to size in a drawer to her right.

She picked up the largest sponge and dabbed corrective foundation onto it. The white, porous tool was soon stained a light brown, tannish color. With a deep breath, she brought it to her face and began.

The doorbell rang thirty minutes later. Her hair was volumized to her usual cute, full, bob. Her skin was what every acne-prone teen aimed for. Lips: a flirty pink. Eyes: cat-eyed and sparkling. Looking into the mirrored doors of her closet, she checked her outfit over once more–smoothing out invisible wrinkles and picking away nonexistent lint. When the bell rang again, she slipped off her slippers and put on a pair of pre-picked flats, scurrying toward her door, flicking off the lights, and trampling down the stairs.

When she reached the front door, she turned toward yet another mirror. She caught her breath, waited for the nasty blush to leave her skin, and dabbed away some excess lip gloss from her lips. Finally ready, she unlocked the tall, grand red door and swung it open.

"Just take your whole life, why don't you," Karin seethed, arms tucked tightly around her middle. Kin and her cousin, Dosu, stood with their shoulders hunched in an unintentionally defensive way. Before she could ask why they were acting like it was negative one thousand degrees outside, a howling wind whipped into Ami's house, making her dangling earrings jingle.

Ami sneered, "Shut it, slore, before I call the police on trespassing charges."

She turned on her heel, stomping toward the sitting room, and leaving the door wide open. Her shoes clicked loudly behind her. "Come inside, losers! You're letting all of the heat out and I'm not kidding about the police," she ordered, offering one last warning. Too quickly, she heard the sounds of heeled shoes and squeaky sneakers rushing into her house.

"She can't be serious," a distinctly male voice muttered.

The Watanabe straightened in her chair, crossing her legs tightly. Her eyes narrowed in on the...the _him_ as he waltzed into the room. He plopped into her expensive black leather couch, obviously unaware of the obvious fact that it probably worth more than his entire life's savings. He had trouble making himself comfortable, but one elbow into the gut from Kin made him still himself.

Karin squeezed into the final section of her couch.

"Well, hello, everyone," Ami greeted, clapping her hands together. None of them made any move to reply. She tightened her lips and continued without break. "Plan's going great. Water and fruit are in the kitchen if–"

Kin's cousin cleared his throat, "Skip the bullshit. I did what you wanted me to do, and now I'm holed up in your school for the next however many days until they decide to punish me or not. There ain't no upside right now. I got about ten other things I could be doing; three of em girls."

"It's called grammar," Karin sang quietly, looking around the sitting room. An illuminated display of cheerleading medals, trophies, and pictures filled the case on the opposite wall. Their glistening shades held her attention, otherwise, away from him.

Dosu ignored her, merely sending a grimace her way. Kin suddenly felt awkward in between them. She glanced toward Ami in the lone love seat across a coffee table from them, and tried to clean up her cousin's mess. "What Dosu means to say is that he–"

Ami looked up from her nails. "Oh, I understand hood rat. My stepmother's from Sound," if Ami expected Dosu to take offense to that, she didn't show it. "I'll honor his request. You see, Dosu, I'm pleased with your work. However, its trail is much too messy. I need to know what happened in the conference room this afternoon."

"What do you need him for? Just have Kin ask for the paper tomorrow or something," Karin asked, putting heavy emphasis on "him" and jutting a thumb in his direction.

"If your beefy-thighed corn dog ass would let me finish," Ami sneered, "having Dosu as a direct intel is much more secure. They probably won't even tell Kin anything. So, what happened? Who was there? I hope you didn't say anything stupid."

Dosu, fired up beneath his cool exterior, leaned closer to the purple-haired girl, a tight grin on his face. "I don't speak stupid, or hood rat," he said slowly, "And I know how to keep quiet. Hyuuga had his lawyer daddy, Uchiha had his dad and some sharky guy I assumed was his lawyer, me and Zaku, of course, then the school's Deans and coaches. Me and Zak kept quiet for lack of our _own _lawyership."

Ami rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore the girls to the left of the large boy. "I'll have one for the both of you tomorrow," she sighed. Hopefully, her parents wouldn't notice the expense in the bank note; they'd most likely assume she'd bought a new purse or something. There was no way she could afford to hire a cheap lawyer–Zaku and Dosu had to get out clean if she wanted to do the same. "Is there anything important that I should know about what was said?"

"Naw, not really, just–"

Kin, suddenly, grew sick. "Ami, I don't know about this. What we did–"

"You did shit nothing," Dosu scowled, standing. The purple-haired girl watched his actions carefully. His voice rose, echoing in her empty house, "You wanted me to get somebody to hurt that punk-ass Uchiha?" he stabbed a finger into his chest, and then mere centimeters from Kin's nose, "The Uchiha's hurt. Done and done. Now all I want is me and my man's name clear."

Kin rose to meet her cousin's glare, up on tip-toes, "Maybe you should apologize, then! His whole athletic career is screwed now, and you're forgetting about Neji who wasn't even supposed to be a part of this."

"I can't forget the way crushing his meddling bones felt."

"You can't be serious!" Kin gasped.

Karin stopped pulling apart her split ends to watch the silent argument brewing, air suddenly getting hard to breathe. Something unnerved her about how calm Ami seemed, boringly tapping a beat on her couch with her fingers as Kin shook with pent up emotion. The redhead could see why she was upset; Ami's idea made no sense in hindsight. Maybe it was her own feelings for Sasuke getting in the way, but what did hurting him have to do with Sakura? Especially since, now, the two were closer than ever and they had this huge mess to sweep up.

"It's not right," Kin murmured, dipping her head low in shame.

Dosu laughed halfheartedly, taking his seat once more, "You're cute, cuz. So cute, considering you're the one who contacted me in the first place."

* * *

><p>Tense couldn't describe the feeling in the spacious passenger cabin of the limousine. For what it mattered, Sasuke might as well have been stuffed in a box with his father. The intensity of his stare made time stop. The man, the patriarch, had done his son the immense favor of taking off a day of work to be present at the meeting, and now he saw it fit to ask for a favor in return.<p>

"I am not asking, musuko."

To _demand_ a favor in return.

Sasuke grumbled lowly, as quiet as the gentle roll of the wheels against the asphalt street. Why did everything have to come back to taking over the business with his father? He'd gone over–time in and time out–that he had absolutely no interest. He'd be horrible. Way worse than Itachi would've been. And deep down, he knew that Fugaku was only being so adamant about him taking the CEO spot because Itachi refused. How bad would it look if both of his sons skipped out on fulfilling the line of Uchiha in charge?

He needed to get out of here. Fugaku had the chauffeur driving them in the complete opposite direction of home, toward downtown. "I won't," Sasuke finally replied, twisting around in the leather seating. His mouth formed a straight locked line, trying to keep his heart from escaping his throat. The brace around his leg was itchy and restricting. He couldn't get comfortable.

Fugaku smiled wryly, crouching low until he reached the wine cooler. A hiss of cool air slithered into the black area. He pulled out two chilled champagne glasses and a bottle. "Sasuke," he said popping the cork and carefully water falling the bubbly liquid into one glass. "I don't think you heard me clearly."

"I di–"

"Hush," Fugaku barked, filling the other glass. He tilted it toward Sasuke, "Obviously, you think you're a man. You can make your own decisions. Drink."

With a hand he hoped wasn't visibly shaking, Sasuke took the glass. Although his mouth was dry, tongue chalky, he didn't want to take a single sip. His father adjusted his tie as lowered back into his seat. "This little injury," he glared pointedly at his son's knee, "of yours is just another reason why you should give up your dream of making it to the pros. I didn't put you through Economics tutoring every year, every summer, for you to pick up a baseball bat. You're in advanced math classes because of your brain; not because you can dribble a ball. Being my son gets you ahead in this world. Not the world of ESPN Analysts and Superbowl Sundays."

Sasuke watched the bubbles in the champagne glass float up, the deep frown on his face covered by his bangs. He could't care any less about whatever advantage he offered him. He didn't ask for the classes, the tutoring. He didn't ask to be Uchiha Fugaku's son. He had a right to the same choice that Itachi did.

He had a dream.

"Stop here, sir," his father's deep baritone requested of the driver politely. Not soon after, the golden liquid in the glass sloshed back and forth, adjusting to the change of motion as the limo stopped. "Now, if you're smart, you'd get out of the car and join me. A meeting on collapsing our Sound complex and expanding further into Sand is beginning and it'd be silly for you to miss it."

He couldn't help but wonder if Fugaku reacted this way with Itachi. He doubted it. He probably figured, hey, I have another son. He'd love to finally earn my approval. He'll jump at the opportunity to become my favorite. Sasuke jumped when the door closest to him opened, cool Autumn air slinking into the cabin. He glanced out and saw the shiny black shoes of businessmen and the high heels of women clinking by, sliding into the sterile, clean buildings to hide away for the rest of the evening.

He wondered how close they were to Uchiha Corps. If he stuck his head out of the door completely and looked up, would he see a slowly spinning uchiwa fan atop this skyscraper?

"Sasuke, sir," the chauffeur gently coerced. A nod of his cap suggested that he get out and join his father who was waiting on the sidewalk, already jabbering into his Blackberry. His black eyes narrowed as he heard the angry Japanese spurring from his lips, his own tingling at the thought of what it would feel like to call someone's mother incompetent because they brought the wrong type of coffee to his desk in the 'corporate' language. Could he do that? Would he have to?

He didn't want to.

The kind gray eyes of the driver filled his vision, dragging him back to the present. "Are you going to finish that, Sasuke-sama?"

"What?"

"The champagne."

Sasuke glanced at his father as he pointed heatedly at the imaginary figure he was lecturing, then let his eyes slide back into the unassuming gray of the man ahead of him. The glass in his hand was sweating with moisture, and he cleared his throat, "No, I don't think that I will. No."

The chauffeur nodded, straightened to remove one glove, placed it in his pocket, and then outstretched that hand. Sasuke placed the glass in his palm with a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you sure; this is the best import from Champagne, France," he asked nicely.

"Charles! Get Sasuke out that car and up the elevator in five," Fugaku yelled over the city noise. "I can't wait on him any longer."

Sasuke watched his father stalk away, whipping the door to the building open and startling quite a few bystanders. When his form was nothing but a shadow, he wiped the moisture from the glass off on his pants. "Do we have any Gatorade?" he asked earnestly, looking up at Charles as he worked his glove back on, heart thumping.

An exaggerated frown wrinkled his face, "I'm afraid not. I do apologize."

"Don't," Sasuke said sternly, barely believing what he was about to do. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply as he stuck a leg out the door and eased out to his full height. To his slight surprise, Charles stood inches taller than him.

"Sir," he said lightly, "It may fit ill on me to offer, however I do know of a SuperTarget that supplies your favorite flavor of Gatorade, a little ways from the city and close to your home."

Sasuke paused, astonished to the point of silence. All he could do was stare up at the small smile of his limo driver, a weird feeling bubbling in his chest–like he was about to break a sacred rule, but he didn't care. "Okay," he nodded slowly, and then quickly, getting used to the idea of riding away when Fugaku fully believed him to be steps behind. He smirked, "Okay, yes, let's do that."

Charles grinned fully and clapped a gloved hand on the shoulder of his boss's son, "Get in, kid."

* * *

><p>Kabuto paced back and forth in his small studio apartment, crossing from his kitchen straight into the bedroom and past his office each time. The white walls were painted orange with the sunset. He rubbed his hands over his face so roughly that his glasses climbed up the bridge of his nose and pinned back his bangs like a headband. They rested upon the crown of his head while he studied the sheets of paper taped on the wall ahead of him.<p>

He told himself, repeatedly, that he wouldn't get sucked in by this _child's _game. Their project. Their experiment. But, no, no, no, it was a puzzle. He loved puzzles, solving problems and mysteries. This clever teenager's game of anonymity provided him with many, _many_, mysteries to solve–all ranging in difficulty.

He had reached the final stage. Boss level. Championship bracket. There were only two names left and, he was more than sure, finding out one would lead to the other. All it took was one final puzzle piece.

And, _goddamn it_, he didn't have it.

He'd recruited help and received nothing but assurance of his previous matches. Further than that, Kin, Ami, and Karin, plus whoever else was on their waste of a mission, were useless. They were out searching for petty blackmail, a way to get a final slice at popularity that would be gone when they received a diploma.

Leaning against his kitchen counter, Kabuto scoffed, rubbing his chin, "If they got it."

He was sure Kin and Ami, decisively, had something or other to do with Uchiha and Hyuuga's injuries. Karin was just some tool that came attached to Ami's hip; Kin provided the means of execution, and that was means was...Kabuto harrumphed again. Smartly, the direct connection was missing from The Notebooks. Fine. That was fine with him. All he really needed, if a question were ever to arise, was what he had.

With a start, Kabuto nearly skipped toward his desk, sliding into his rolling chair. He grabbed the edge of his desk to keep from sliding underneath it. Feverishly, he typed in the password to unlock his Mac and opened a document he was becoming far too familiar with.

There was a number. A phone number, somewhere. It was so important that he had to have documented it, right? An inkling in the back of his mind made him think that he didn't because a pen name wasn't attached. Stupidly. How stupid of him.

But, no. He couldn't have possibly forgotten to note something as important as marking a–

He stopped scrolling and pouted. All he had was Ami "Purple Penguin" (whatever the fuck type of alias that was) claiming the number belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. No digits, however. A sigh exited his lips. There would be no confirming of that hypothesis.

Spinning around in his chair, dangling on the edge of what he knew was about to be a break, Kabuto began to slow when he noticed a notification for an e-mail on his dashboard. It was from the school. The school. The school that _he worked at as a teacher_. Damn, he hadn't made a decent lesson plan in what felt like months.

He clicked on it, not surprised to find it from Orochimaru. An unsuspectingly ambiguous message, requesting in code that he call. Not one to disobey orders from his boss, Kabuto reached for his telephone and dialed the office numbers.

"Did you find anything else out?"

Kabuto rubbed his temples and let his glasses fall back over his eyes. "No, not really anything useful. I still think this is the way to go, however."

"I don't fall under that same belief, fool," he hissed, angry. A long pause, and Kabuto could hear the whooshing sounds of city life in the silence. Almost like home to him. "I say you ask for access to the student files–"

"I can't. Too much suspicion. Everything that I could possibly need can come from this source."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Your source, if that is what we are incorrectly calling it, according to _my_ intel, has been unseen for days. Weeks, maybe. How much do you love your job?"

The final slits of sunlight faded away and Kabuto's glasses glinted white against the light of his computer screen. He swallowed thickly, "I'm loyal. You know that."

"There's no doubt of that, young man. You're also much too slow."

"You don't want a trail; this way ensures the absence of one."

"What I want," Orochimaru said harshly, just as police siren whirred by on his side of the phone line, "is what I should have had years ago. Get it, or your gone."

The connection went dead.

Kabuto threw his head back, listening to the metronome like beeps of the phone he had yet to hang up, and pondered. How, how, how could he do what he needed to without being too obvious? He had a shroud with The Notebook, the ability to gently encourage the path of conversation until he got what he needed.

But it was absent, for who knows how long.

Hating that he had to jump the gun on a hypothesis he wasn't sure was confirmed, he opened a new e-mail to send to one of his coworkers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry? Better late than never? Ahhhh there's really nothing that I can say. Except! I think that The Notebook (actual) will be back next chapter. If not then, the one after it. The story's seriously coming to a close and I can't see it lasting any more than 40 chapters. If that.**

**So...thank you to everyone who has stuck around through my absence, waiting dutifully for another update! Thanks to new readers who've read ALL these chapters. **

**Everything's about to untangle itself so it can be tied in a nice little knot. **

**-Hotoffthefryer**


	30. Conflicts of Interest

**The Notebook**

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Sarutobi Tsunade

**Subject: **Regarding The Notebook

**From: **Yakushi Kabuto

You may or may not be aptly informed of a means of communication that has recently been running rampant throughout the halls of your esteemed high school. At the very least, you are aware of its presence thanks to an anonymous tip-off supplied by myself–you're welcome–but seeing as you have done close to nothing in terms of investigating it further, I urge you for the following reasons to meet with the upwards of twenty students involved in The Notebook:

1) Information regarding fights between –

Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto during the Senior Class Homecoming fundraiser, "The Challenge"

Yamanaka Ino and Watanabe Ami during a passing period sometime after The Challenge, but before Homecoming

2) A Theft of a Missing Gold Charm Bracelet, circa first one to two weeks of school

3) Abuse of power by Senior President, TenTen

Possible Infringement in the Counting of Tallies for the prize of The Challenge

4) Key Information on the Intent of, Possible Accessories to, and Persuasion for Zaku and Dosu of Sound to Injure both Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji

5) Multiple Drug, Sexual References and Breakage of School Obscenity Code

I have conjured up a list of students' identities within this collection of "protected" entries that I strongly believe to be accurate. It is my recommendation that you call in all of these students to talk to them, either one on one, or, for time's sake, in a group, to help identify the creator of this monstrously sized school distraction. The identity of the creator is a knowledge necessary to gain for the sheer fact that s/he has key information that we as adults lack. Gaining such information will allow us to protect the purity, sanity, and sanctity of our students, as well as the educational value they rightfully deserve.

Please reply to my e-mail in enough time to arrange a meeting for tomorrow's school day. It is in my understanding that you–along with many of the others included in the judgement of the Homecoming Football game–wish to expedite the process. I can wholeheartedly assure you that The Notebook is the key toward filling in all blanks you may have.

Thank You,

Yakushi Kabuto

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Hatake Kakashi

**Subject: **Patience

**From: **Yakushi Kabuto

Of which, I have none.

I played a game with you, Kakashi, and I'm afraid I will not lose. At that, I'm insinuating that I will disassociate myself in the fullest of ways if you choose the wrong option. We may win together, or you yourself will lose.

I am no fool, and I know you are not either. Yes, I have an ulterior motive. I could care less about the students under my tutelage; your emotion toward these teenagers, however, will very soon be your demise. I am on a mission to find information that I very much need–we happened to cross paths, and working with you did work for a bit.

Our paths have diverged as of now. Wise would it be to you to make them once again converge. I offer you an olive branch in warning you that I have unveiled fully The Notebook, and if things go my way, which they quite often do, I'll have what _I _want in the end.

Figure out how you'll handle this information, for you've entered a bit of a war and bullets will start flying.

Thank You,

Yakushi Kabuto

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Jiraiya

**Subject: **Fuck

**From: **Hatake Kakashi

I don't think that a white flag is enough to shield us from the wave of shit about to hit the fan.

Start Forwarded Message:

**To: **Hatake Kakashi

**Subject: **Patience

**From: **Yakushi Kabuto

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Hatake Kakashi

**Subject: **re: Fuck

**From: **Jiraiya

Lucky for you, I just restocked on Charmin Ultra Strong.

P.S. That dude must think he's Yoda. Who the fuck told him sentences work like that?

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Haruno Sakura

**Subject: **You Like Living?

**From: **Jiraiya

Bring it back. No questions asked–if not, you fail. Period.

Tell everyone that they have a risk of being called into Principal Tsunade's office for what they've written. There's no pretty way to print this, doll.

P.S. Steer clear of Kabuto. Kaka may or may not have told you, but, Sakura, he's _really _deadset on finding out your identity.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry One<strong>

**Title: **Da RULES?

**Written By: **Strawberry_Shortcakes1

Remember them?

They were simple?

Went like: Don't. Lose. This. Notebook!

This is shitty, guys. Shitty, shitty, shitty. I wake up this morning to a crapload of e-mails from my teacher telling me the unfortunate news that...that...well...

We're busted.

BUSTED.

Like, this is totally not a warning. I can't even begin to offer you all an idea on how to cover your tracks. I'm too busy stressing over mine. Throughout the day, the likelihood of being called into Tsunade's office and questioned on your identity based on key details you've revealed about yourself is high.

I'm so (so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooo) sorry. This was completely out of my control–I can't even think of an opportunity someone may've had to steal _every edition _of The Notebook, scour it for details, loop them together, and then RAT on us.

Yeah, I'm angry, but I'm also scared. Like, damn. Of course this was always in the back of my mind but...I never thought it'd happen.

Sorry again.

Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Two<strong>

**Title: **I Don't Believe It

**Written By: **RamenGod10

Well, this really sucks hairy, sweaty, heavy obese man balls.

I know I don't want to ultimately face that–ahem, _those, _hehehe–outcome, and, shit, no one else really should even be enticed by balls like that anyways. So what I say is we band together and act like stupid fucks.

Right? Right?!

Like we don't even know what Granny Tsunade is talking about! How much proof do they have, right? Unless there was like, I dunno, a little mini-camera stuck in between every page that snapped a picture of everyone that wrote in it...

Not possible.

Exactly, man, not possible.

Like, dudes, we have to face the man down even in these bleak outlooks. I can't get another behavioral mark or I'm expelled. I didn't think they were serious with that three strike for four years thing, but I don't wanna be the one to test it!

I have _life_ here, you know?

Football. A girlfriend. FREE COOKIE WEDNESDAY.

Think about it guys. We can't have some people in the boat, some people out. That's how everyone sinks.

And I don't know how to swim because my parents haven't gotten me a pool or a pool pass. So. No sinky.

RamenGod

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Three<strong>

**Title: **Seriously tho

**Written By: **_SmoothBlu

srsly, u shud probz learn how to swim.

nvr know when the ocean will finish swallowing the earth.

Blu

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Four<strong>

**Title: **My Brain Melts

**Written By: **TheWise1

That's beside the point, Blu. What RamenGod is saying, while valid, is truly a bad idea. BB and Strawberry (and me, to some extent, I suppose) have been telling you all to watch it since we started losing editions.

Sorry, not sorry.

They told me not to tell you guys this news, but, whatever. We don't know where one of them is–IDK, maybe Strawberry found it, I couldn't care less–and that was when everyone was deluded into thinking that they were safe. Thin, bounded paper with dainty blue lines and a pink stripe on the side doesn't make you safe.

A pseudonym doesn't make you safe.

Pretending that everything you have written in truth, vulnerability, and shame won't make those things go away. Do you _really _think you'd be able to keep a straight face when accused of some of the darkest depths of your secrets that you thought were okay to reveal?

No, you won't.

I won't be able to.

I'm not going to try to. My advice is to do what you want, but, personally, I think that standing by your speech is best. You'll slip up eventually, anyway. The more intricate a web of lies gets, the harder it is to keep it neat.

Wise

* * *

><p><strong>To: Pineapple<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

You're a stupid idiot who does dumb things and I'm telling on you.

McSwaggySwagster

* * *

><p><strong>To: It<strong>

**From: Nara Shikamaru**

Do it. They deserved to know much earlier.

Are you and Kiba coming to dinner with me and Temari?

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 5<strong>

**Title: **Snoopy

**Written By: **RedHot4

Omigod, hate to tell ya losers I told ya so, but the proof's in the pudding. Have fun getting suspensions, expulsions, your goodie-two-shoe first detentions. I got an inside and I know I'm safe.

HA.

Meanwhile, this was made for fugging _gossip_. When the fug was the last time someone gossiped? Like, um, forever and a half a go? This isn't for complaining and crying and offering stupid advice that doesn't make sense when you read it too fast.

It's for GOSSIP AND BOY DO I GOT IT.

So, I was hanging out after cheer practice, you know, like I didn't feel like going to early period or even second because Ino's a blubbering slore who made us run like ten thousand total laps while she did nothing but catch up on her beauty sleep.

#1, why the hell would she need to catch up on something that she can never achieve, the poor ugly thing, the fuck why is she trying, you know?

Totes.

So, I stayed around the gyms, trying to get un-sweaty and rehydrated and stuff and I accidentally stumbled on KIBA AND AMI.

They were _hooking up_!

-GAAAAAAAAAASPPPPPPPP-

Scratch the record DJ, whickity whaaaaaaat!

And, of course, I didn't actually stumble, like I'm a graceful goddess, right, and they didn't even notice me when I walked in they were so into each other, just making out in North Gym. Like what. WHATTT!

The cheerleaders _literally_ just got off those mats they were rolling around on now. And Ami was all, "I'm so sorry," and Kiba was like, "Shh, I love you," and Ami was like, "I love you, too."

And I was like OMFG WHAT ABOUT THAT INO WHORE!

What about the fact that Ami broke up with Kiba because they got caught fondling in this exact same gym like, the second week of school? What about the fact that Kiba then supposedly only went out with Ino because Ami wanted him to spy on Ino? But then totally said no. But totally caused the girls to fight over him anyway. But, but, buuuuuut, he then completely became obsessed with Ino for reallios and NOW he's hooking up with Ami again in the same frugging room that ended them.

...

whaaaat this is all just too much for me to comprehend, and I loves it alls to muches.

You're welcome for lighting your depressive day,

RedHot

* * *

><p><strong>To: Pineapple<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

No.

SwaggyMcSwagster

* * *

><p><strong>To: It<strong>

**From: Nara Shikamaru**

Why not?

* * *

><p><strong>To: Pineapple<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

NO. &after I tell Sakura of your grand idea of spilling about our mistake you'd be lucky to make it out your room without being charred by her fiery glare of doom.

McSwaggySwagster

* * *

><p><strong>To: It<strong>

**From: Nara Shikamaru**

If this is about what Karin said, you know she works with Ami and she could've easily just made that up to knock you off balance.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Pineapple<strong>

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

Or it's true. Or Red isn't Karin. Or idgaf and I'm done with this convo and don't want to see you and that sand bitch anyways.

McSwaggySwagster

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 6<strong>

**Title: **Bravery

**Written By: **Whisper

While it would be honorable for us all to rise up and reveal ourselves, I think that that is too tall of an order to request of some people. I, personally, have not unveiled anything reputation-shattering–I do not believe, to be more accurate–and in that essence I don't mind, if the question were to be asked, to answer honestly my identity.

Feigning ignorance would appear to be a great idea, but, that too has its problems as Wise alluded to. I am a horrible liar. If a specific enough suggestion were to be made, I will not be able to find it in myself to lie about it.

Both considered, I think we must realize that the entity of The Notebook was introduced to us. We should not be punished just because we chose to write in it. Are we punished for writing our thoughts in privacy?

What makes The Notebook different that a personal diary or journal is that it was, or actually is, very public. Without Strawberry's introduction, we could all have very easily written all of the same things, on our own, and not have the consequence of punishment dangling above our heads.

I think this is all her fault.

Yes, some should have monitored their word choices more carefully. Yes, others should have reviewed their , yes, yes, we all could have turned our heads and refused input in this. It's her that lost one that has gotten us into trouble now.

Once again, I stress that it would not be a thought in our minds without Strawberry.

Think about it. She has in a strange way become our friend, but the bravest thing to do is protect yourself.

Whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 7<strong>

**Title: **Hold Your Horses

**Written By: **Buns of Steel

Strawberry can't be blamed. This is a school project of hers on effects of anonymity. Yeah, she picked a means that got wildly out of hand very quickly, but she should be respected for sticking it through and trying to hold things together.

We're actually messing up her grade, plus possibly more than that. The teacher who assigned this could get in a bunch of trouble too. Because of who?

Us, and what we wrote in it, and our irresponsibility.

Strawberry asked in the very beginning for us to return the book, every day, to Room 346. Because we slacked on that, she allowed us to try turning it on Fridays only. I'll be honest and say that I've _never _made the journey to 346. Never even thought about it.

I say that we really show some true bravery and stand up to what we've said. Had enough guts to write it down in the first place. You're idea is just selfish–I get that it protects the majority but Strawberry is just doing her assignment.

Buns

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 8<strong>

**Title: **In Other News

**Written By: **SoundsLikeTeenSpirit

Boo hoo, boo hoo, it sucks major ass but we were gonna get caught anyway and red paint looks too good on my hands to wash off.

Moving the fuck away from that: Mr. Uchiha, as in the recently less-mummy looking Uchiha's dad, is seriously pissed according to Zaku and Dosu. He wants the shit about excessive force to be over.

Everybody and their momma's daddy wants it to be FUCKING over. It's not even contest.

Like, whatever, I may or may not have fronted earlier, protecting my boys, but even I know what went down didn't have to happen. I thought this crap would be over yesterday. It's an easy ass argument if you ask me.

I'll ask later what the hold up and other legal shit is.

I just know that it better be figured out soon, before everyone stops caring.

Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 9<strong>

**Title: **Doghouse

**Written By: **K9-Swag

My girlfriend won't talk to me. Or look at me. Or sit next to me. Or tilt herself slightly toward my direction. She probably isn't even breathing the same air as me and I don't even know what I did.

Maybe I should be wondering what I didn't do.

Maybe she's just on her period.

Yeah, she's bitching on her period; that makes the most sense. I don't think girls are as cuddly when their losing all their blood.

I've never understood how that...exactly...works.

Anywho, I think we should pretend like we don't know what Tsunade is talking about. If we all act like she's speaking a different language, she'll lose confidence in her idea of this even existing and–BOOM–we're all let loose. Of course, we'd have to reign in on how we protect these pages for future cases, just in case, y'know. Shouldn't be too hard.

Crazy Thought: Does Kabuto have anything to do with everything fucking up? Like, just play with the putty for a bit with me. As soon as he showed up, things started going haywire. AS SOON. And I was in his room with Sakura earlier this week and he had all these papers. I looked at them and he has sooooooo (I'm not even exaggerating, yo) many photocopies of Notebook stuff in binders. Like the ACTUAL print outs.

And I was watching him real close the other day as he typed in his password into the system, figured it out, and signed in as him during Zoology.

He's got our names, guys. I couldn't check if they were right or anything, because Coco started attacking Fluffers again and I had to dislodge her claws, but I know what I saw before I had to close out.

I am not lying, swear to Kami. He knows. He's the one.

K9

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 10<strong>

**Title: **Comical

**Written By: **PurplePenguin18

You weren't kidding about the crazy thought warning. I would even argue that its ludicrous. Why would a teacher waste his or her time playing around in something like this?

Swerve, sir, swerve.

Moving away from that silliness, I think Strawberry needs to buck up and take the blame. Whisper's argument was solid and didn't have any holes.

Penguin

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 11<strong>

**Title: **White-Out

**Written By: **SuperK

I am guilty of one, you the other; if you were smart, you'd catch the blunder.

ter·gi·ver·sate [**tur**-ji-ver-seyt]

**_verb (used without object), _****ter·gi·ver·sat·ed, ter·gi·ver·sat·ing.**

**1.**

to change repeatedly one's attitude or opinions with respect to a cause, subject, etc.; equivocate.

**2.**

to turn renegade.

e·quiv·o·ca·tion [ih-kwiv-_uh_-**key**-sh_uh_n]

**_noun_**

**1.**

the use of equivocal or ambiguous expressions, especially in order to mislead or hedge; prevarication.

**2.**

an equivocal, ambiguous expression; equivoque: _The speech was marked by elaborate equivocations._

**3.**

_Logic. _a fallacy caused by the double meaning of a word.

SuperK

* * *

><p>Tsunade's office still creeped her out to the fullest.<p>

Maybe 'creep' wasn't the correct terms as much as 'scared-the-living-bejezzus' was. The disarray of papers was a little comforting because it was always there. The pictures and paintings on the wall had recently been changed from a summery collection to a scene of fall leaves and pumpkins. It smelled like cinnamon now instead of light lavender.

Everything screamed fall comfort, warmth in front of a fire and oversized sweaters but Sakura wanted to _leave_.

"I am very busy today, as you know Sakura," Tsunade said, not even sitting in her big leather chair. She paced back and forth, sifting feverishly through papers within a file. She cursed lightly. Sakura wondered what she was looking for, but kept her mouth closed by biting her lips shut. "Can I ask you a favor for me? Sasuke's father literally gave me 340 seconds to find some bullshit file–I don't have time to do anything else that I need to."

Sakura nodded numbly, mind shifting. So, maybe this wasn't about her being Strawberry and getting expelled. "Anything, Tsunade-sama." She mumbled, "I have a test in Chem I'd really love to avoid."

The blonde principal, slammed the drawer of a tall file cabinet angrily. A tight smile quirked her lips at Sakura's antics, "Well, you'll definitely miss it. I'd excuse you for as long as it takes. I'm sure you recall when I visited you about The Notebook a while back?"

_Shit_.

"Vaguely, yes, not really, you know, kind of," Sakura pulled at the baby hairs at the base of her neck that were too short for her ponytail. She looked at the picture of the happy baby eating pumpkin in woodchips and wondered if it was a relative of Tsunade's. "What notebook?"

"_The_ Notebook," the woman stressed the article, checked her watch, and then leveled Sakura with a pleasant yet steady stare. "I have a list of students who are believed to be a part of it," she opened a drawer on her mahogany desk, retrieved a neatly typed sheet of paper, and then slid it toward Sakura. She wanted to throw up as soon as she saw the contents. "Shizune will be calling them in according to order listed. You'll be in here; talk to them, and if they reveal an alias that matches the one on here, mark a check. If the alias is incorrect, an X. If they tell you their alias, write the correct one. If they refuse, a question mark. Normally, I'd ask Ami to do this type of thing, but she's on the list and you're not. We don't want any conflict of interest."

The paper shook in Sakura's hands. She wasn't on the list?

Her throat dry, Sakura cleared her throat and licked her lips, "Tsunade, you'd only be making the problem worse by–"

"I'm not taking your advice anymore, Sakura. I saw the adverse effects of letting it stay, saw the negatives of it leaving; both were unpleasant. Furthermore, I'm led to believe information within The Notebook can expedite this annoying football thing. There needs to be punishment when cooperation lacks, don't you agree?"

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo_

But, since she knew Tsunade wouldn't take her cry of negation for an answer, she nodded quickly, brain already whirring on how she would, if she could, protect her friends and herself at the same time.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakura-chan!"<p>

Sakura smiled happily, a breath of relief slipping past her lips. Another easy one. First was Neji's little cousin, or sister, she could never be sure, Hanabi, and she was quick to reveal herself. It was something she'd stumbled upon and thought would be more fun to read than write in. She was curious about why Tsunade needed to know the authors, but after Sakura reminded her of some of the information in it, she understood.

Shino was even faster. She didn't even have to make small talk before he revealed himself. Sakura wasn't too surprised that he didn't care to be defensive–the guy only had, like, three entries. Lee happily agreed to tell her who he was because seh was a beautiful ray of light or something or other. She thanked him and he refused to leave until she promised to read the entry of his that he dedicated to her, his beautiful blossom. Choji knew what was up and answered her question before she could get it out, muttering things about not wanting to be late to lunch. Tayuya, someone she has never personally met, was more concerned with getting back to the photo room to check her proofs. The only thing she asked Sakura to do was make sure that she didn't get tied in with Zaku and Dosu. She had, "nothing to do with those idiot fucktards."

Now, confidently strolling in, was Konohamaru. He probably expected to be yelled at by Tsunade for some prank he construed. Seeing Sakura, however, definitely cheered him up. He clicked the door closed behind him and jumped into his chair. "I totally passed my test thanks to you! 54 percent," he stuck his hand out for a fist bump.

The rosette laughed, gently tapping his knuckles with her own, "Good job. Glad I could help."

The freshman chuckled in return, bouncing in the seat. "So why're you here and not old lady Tsu-baa?"

"I'm doing her a favor since she's so busy with the football thing," Sakura waved a hand in the air, clearing it. She realized that she could delude herself into being less nervous by pretending that she didn't care about what the verdict was. Playing with one of Tsunade's pens, she got to the point, "Are you in The Notebook?"

Konohamaru stopped jumping up and down, "I thought that thing was gone?"

"For all intents and purposes, it might as well be by the end of the day," Sakura grumbled. She wondered if she was serving herself an F by doing this. She checked the paper before her and asked, "So, MadHatterK or no?"

"Yep, that's me," he admitted with a shrug. "Am I getting in trouble? Because then, that loser would actually be Udon the Sniffly. He's in Engineering right now."

Sakura made her check mark and smiled, "You? Probably not. You swore a lot but, beyond that, nothing's punishable. I doubt you'd even get a lunch detention."

"Cool. Is that all?"

"Not even close," she looked at the clock and wished she was actually in Chemistry, "but you can go."

Now that all the easy ones were down, Sakura had to really exert herself and think. No one else, she suspected, would want to give up so easily. Not without lying, denying, or straight up questioning her. She watched Konohamaru reach for the door handle and cleared her throat, "Acually, Kono-kun, do me a favor?"

He grinned childishly, "No, I won't date you. Sasuke-kun'd totally beat me senseless."

"Tell Shizune to send in Ino and Shikamaru next," she said, humor laced in her tone despite the heaviness of her thoughts. She hoped the two could get along long enough for them to discuss what's next.

She was going to reveal herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have much to say lol. I'm still in that "Damn, I'm so evil for this" mode. Hahahahaha.**

**Review! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves last chap. They all mean the world to me.**


End file.
